The Game of Prey
by JamRax
Summary: It's never easy for a man when he loses the family that he had finally created. With the likes of Aogiri and the CCG roaming around, Anteiku has never felt more needed in the 20th Ward. With the help of a broken man trying to make good in the world, the people of Anteiku just might be able to find a light at the end of this world's darkest tunnel. A tragic story with mature themes.
1. The Hunger

_Another day…_

 _Rain…_

 _Isolation..._

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

I'm used to this. The feeling of loneliness is crippling to a twenty four year old man. I had finally gotten the chance to start my life and what happened? It all went to shit in a matter of seconds. Is it selfish to want to abandon life and move on? Is it wrong to say that I hate my life while knowing others may have it just as bad, or maybe even worse than I do? It probably is...That won't get me to change my outlook though. I won't just end myself. I'm not a coward. I know that there are still people out there that desperately need and look up to me. I have responsibilities and I plan on taking care of them. Regardless of how difficult that may prove to be.

I have a lot of problems. One of which involves my...obsession...You see, I was once a married man. I even had a beautiful child. The problem with this however came with whom my wife is...or should I say what she was. To be completely up front, my beloved wife was a human. As terrible as that may seem, it wasn't all bad. Humans and ghouls aren't all that much different. I mean, yeah...Ghouls may eat people, but I've learned to do it in a way that didn't end up hurting anyone. You see...I made it a habit to prey upon humans that were already deceased. I tried to make that happen with all ghouls...Unfortunately, not everyone felt the same.

There were many ghouls that felt as though living humans were better tasting. They enjoyed their fear and said that it added flavor. I never understood what they were talking about. The taste was more or less the same whether they were dead or alive. Those ghouls just wanted an excuse to fulfill their bloodlust. These were also the ghouls that had taken my family from me and left me alone in this twisted world. My wife...My daughter...They're gone. I'll never see them again.

I dropped my eyes to the cup of coffee in front of me. I stared at my reflection and glared. I wanted to continue drinking it. It's savory vanilla filled aroma was so tantalizing to my senses. I wanted to indulge myself in the hot beverage before me but...I just couldn't. It brought back to many memories. Memories that would leave me feeling empty after reminding me of my loneliness.

Anteiku...It was technically where I first met my wife. It was where we'd meet up and relax with each other's company. It was...nice…Peaceful even.

"..." Nothing but silence. I hated this feeling of isolation but I just didn't feel apart of the world anymore.

"You may want to drink that soon, sir. The flavors tend to lessen when the coffee is too cold." Said an older man from behind the counter. I looked up from my cup. He was wiping a glass and gave my a sad smile.

"..." I said nothing.

"Would you like to talk about it? It may ease the pain." He said. There was just no hiding things from the old man. I guess he knew of my situation. I don't often come to this coffee shop alone so he must've felt that something was wrong.

I sighed. "I don't know anymore Yoshimura...You've been in a similar situation as me...You have to know whether or not simply talking about it will help." I spoke with bitterness.

The old man scratched his chin as if it would help him come up with the right words.

"I'm terribly sorry about your family Reyoto. I know how hard this must be for you but I want you to know that I'm still here if you ever need guidance. All of us at Anteiku are here for you. You just have to overcome this. If you let your past take a hold of you, there'll be no future to go to. Take time to grieve but remember to look for a brighter path." He said to me. I sat there and listened closely to his speech.

"I just don't know where to start."

"Start with Anteiku. You'll be a great help to us. We need a strong ghoul like you to help protect those that can't protect themselves. You're a good man Reyoto, despite what happened in the past. You're gentle and yet fierce at the same time. You'll be perfect for our group." He said.

He sighed again. "I assume you know of Aogiri, correct?"

I glared at him. "You mean those monstrous savages that are stepping out of line in the 20th Ward as of late?"

"Yes...It appears that they are making their presence much more known. They're more active and their not exactly doing things for the "good" of the ghoul population. Aogiri along with the CCG, are becoming more of a threat. It's harder for younger and inexperienced ghouls to survive. They'll look for hope and shelter. My dream is to make Anteiku a place where humans and ghouls can both coexist together." He said.

I stared back down at my coffee. "...Together…" I muttered.

"Yes...It is very possible. I found that out the day I saw you and Akihime meet. A human and a ghoul. It was so fascinating. It gave spark to my dream." Yoshimura said with a small smile.

"...You really think that?"

"Yes Reyoto...I really do." He said.

-Present-

It had been about three years since I started working with Yoshimura and helping him with Anteiku. It was somewhat like freelance work. I'd do whawhatever I could to keep both humans and ghouls safe from the wicked scum that hide in the shadows. I was by no means a saint to either group. I didn't ever pick sides. My enemies could range from the lowest of Aogiri filth to the most prominent CCG investigator. Both were polar opposites but did in fact share something in common with each other. Neither one could justify the countless innocent lives that they took. Whether it was Aogiri feasting on vulnerable people or the CCG tearing apart the families of peaceful ghouls. It was all the same in the end and it made me sick to my core.

I stared up at the clear, blue sky as I walked down the street towards the illustrious coffee shop. I stopped for a moment and inhaled the fresh, spring air. That's when my nose caught a whiff of a VERY familiar smell. The heavy smell of fresh blood. Human blood at that. The scent was mixed with a feminine one. I knew right away who it was. I stopped and turned around and faced the woman that I despised completely. She was a terrifying woman deep down, regardless of the gentle facade that she put up. She seemed to be walking towards me so I stopped.

"Rize…" I muttered.

"Why hello Reyoto. Are you headed to Anteiku for a nice cup of coffee?" She asked in her "sweet" voice. I noticed that she was walking with a book in her hand.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Yes...I am…"

"Lovely! I happen to be going there myself."

"You don't say…" I muttered with distrust.

She nodded. She brushed a few strands of purple hair out of her face and smiled. I knew it was a sinister one. "You see...I'm going to meet this sweet boy…"

My eyes widened for a moment before I glared at her. "Listen to me Rize! I swear that I will not allow you to prey upon anymore defenseless people! You know damn well that Anteiku can help satisfy your hunger without the need to kill!"

"Sorry Reyoto…" She quickly moved in front of me and smirked evilly. "But I love the sounds of my victims as they scream in terror." Her giggling filled my ears. "You of all people should know what I mean." She whispered sadistically in my ear before walking off.

My blood ran cold and I looked at the hundreds of people that roamed around the area. I couldn't attack her. Not here at least. Especially without my goddamn mask! I'd be a wanted man. I'd cause too much panic. It wasn't worth it. I'd just have to keep an eye on her new plaything.

I turned back and continued walking in the direction of the old coffee shop. Once I opened the doors, everyone seemed to quit what they were doing for a very brief period of time before resuming. I walked towards the counter and was automatically greeted by a girl with her dark blue hair that was covering her right eye.

"Reyoto! How ya been?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I gave her a light grin. "It's nice to see you again Touka. I've been well. Sorry I've been pretty absent lately. The day doesn't go by without some bastard attacking a small child or something." I said to her.

"Did you bring back any souvenirs?"

I shook my head. "Sorry...Not this time."

She pouted a bit. "Darn. I thought that you'd be able to top that pocket watch that you got off of that one serial killer guy."

I simply shrugged before glancing at Rize and some black haired kid with a bowl cut. He was smiling brightly at the binge eating witch before him. The sight made my stomach churn. I looked back at Touka again, ready to actually order something.

"Let me just get my usual…"

She nodded and scribbled on her notepad before walking around the counter.

I continued to watch the young man converse with Rize about some book and it's author whose name I didn't bother to remember. I sighed when Rize took one singular bite of her sandwich. I knew that she was going to kill the poor kid and I sat down trying to figure out a plan. The kid was so scrawny and vulnerable. He looked frail and highly naive. He was completely oblivious to the hungry looks that Rize snuck at him as he talked away with her.

"Here you go, Reyoto. One hot cup of ristretto with vanilla and cinnamon spice. I also threw in a few cubes to help with your hunger. I can tell you haven't eaten in a while." She said the last part with a worried glance.

"Thanks Touka. You don't have to worry yourself too much about me though. I'll be fine. I promise to pick up something to eat when I swing by later." I told her.

"Why? Is something going on?" She asked.

I nodded to her. "You see that boy over there with Rize?"

"Yeah. What about him? Are you gonna try to save him or something?"

"Yes. This has to end. She literally just feasted on about thirty living people this week alone. She's a menace. I need to put a stop to this. She making the CCG target ghouls more aggressively with her constant consumption of humans. She's silently killing both groups." I said to her.

"But Reyoto, you're still not at one hundred percent after your fight with that Casey guy. Plus you haven't eaten anything for almost two months! You can't keep going out there fighting with a diet of coffee and the stupid blood sugar cubes! You need to start taking better care of yourself." Touka rambled.

"My job doesn't really give me a lot of...healthy options. Sometimes I have to give up my need to eat in order to get things done. I don't enjoy starving myself but ghouls like Rize and Casey don't make life any easier for me."

"Didn't Casey get away?" She asked.

"Yes. He was one of the fastest ghouls that I have had to face."

"You'd be able to finish him if you had your strength back. You can't possibly fight Rize the way you are. Please just take some time to rest Reyoto." Touka pleaded.

I shook my head again. "I can't do that. If I let that kid go out and die, I'll have even more nightmares for weeks to come. I refuse to let Rize kill him." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rize excusing herself and walking to the bathroom. The kid was just sitting there with a smile on his face. I got up and walked over to him. I had to do this right to avoid conflict. I stopped and stared at him.

"Uh...Hello mister…" The kid said shakily. He was clearly nervous by my demeanor.

"What's your name kid?"

"K...Kaneki...Kaneki Ken…" He stuttered. Innocent...That was the vibe I got from this kid just from the way he talked and how he carried himself. He was young, gullible, desperate, and oh so stupidly innocent. He was the perfect prey for someone like Rize. She loves to see the horror showed from the faces of those that were soon to be dismembered by her. He was weak. Extremely weak. I could tell he didn't have much. He had a slight look in his wide eyes. It was a look of a man that has little left to lose in his life. I'd have that look sometimes as well.

I nodded to him. I could sense Rize was about to return from the bathroom and mentally cursed. "I'll be seeing you real soon Kaneki...Stay safe..." I said before walking out of the shop. I could see Touka giving me a sad look as I walked past. It was time to start my own set of plans.

Night had fallen at last and Kaneki along with Rize, had been walking around, talking with each other. Both had smiles on their faces. Unfortunately, it was for two very different reasons. Rize had ended up asking Kaneki to walk her home. This got my blood pumping. She was about to lure him away from any onlookers. Once he agreed, she led him down to the darker paths and the more shadier parts of town. I hopped from building to building in order to make my presence unknown. Once I landed on a large steel beam, meters off of the ground, I stared long and hard at the interaction between the two. Rize had thrusted her arms around Kaneki, much to his delight. He smiled, but that smile soon turned to a look of shock and horror when Rize's kagune slowly crept out and she took a bite out of his neck. The poor boy stumbled back and quickly tried to run away.

I was ready to jump down and activate my own kagune but it just wasn't happening. I could feel my eyes turn red as soon as my stomach growled. A nauseating pain rushed throughout my entire body. My core felt as though it would burst and my vision grew blurry. I was light headed and my now sweaty hands were shaking furiously. I couldn't control myself and I was now fighting with the urge to not jump down there and devour Kaneki myself. The sight of Kaneki all bloody and battered both enraged me and fueled my hunger at the same time.

I wiped away my overflowing saliva and grit my teeth when Kaneki was slammed through some sheet metal. He laid motionless on the floor, slowly bleeding out. Rize stomped over to him and licked her lips. I noticed that she was standing under a good amount of heavy looking steel pipes that were being suspended from a singular wire. I quickly stepped over to it and sliced the wire apart, dropping the pipes down onto her, crushing her body in the process.

I jumped down from the steel beams and stepped over to her. I glared daggers at her dying face. She looked back at me with a look of shock, hatred and anguish.

"I...s...should've...known...you'd...show up. A traitor...to his own...people." She choked out with blood gushing from her lips.

"It's over Rize...You're done…" I said to her.

She smiled slightly at me. "Oh Reyoto...How long...will you continue that...little front of yours? It's only a matter of time...before you...wound up dead. You've got so many enemies these days."

"Do me a favor and just shut the fuck up already." I said as she cackled before letting the cold embrace of death overtake her.

I stared down at Kaneki and looked at his soon to be fatal abdominal injuries. I resisted the temptation to eating him and wrapped him up in my work jacket in hopes of slowing down the bleeding process. I then turned around and picked up the boy's dropped cell phone and dialed the police.

"Yes, this is the police! What's your emergency?" Said the operator.

"Yeah, I've a boy bleeding out on the floor next to...a dead woman. Please send an ambulance! He's in desperate need of medical attention." I said urgently.

"Where is your location?" The operator asked.

"20th Ward...South side...construction site. Please hurry." I said before hanging up the phone and laying it down next to Kaneki.

My stomach growled again and I knew right off the bat that I had to go back to Anteiku and get myself fed or more people were gonna start dying. I leapt up to the rooftops and made my way back to the coffee shop with desperation.

After landing in the front of the shop, I busted through the front door and toppled into a nearby table, slamming it and myself to the floor. I growled and clutched my stomach. Kaya and Enji ran up and helped me to my feet.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on Reyoto?!" The brown haired man asked.

"...Need...to eat…" I hissed. Gobs of spit drizzled from my mouth, onto the floor below me.

"I'll go get a package from the back. Get him to the lounge." Kaya said as she ran to get me sustenance.

"Hang in there Reyoto! You're gonna be ok!" Enji said as I blacked out.

 _So little time..._

 _Can you honestly make a difference in the world..._

 _All by yourself..._

I snapped my eyes open and let the light fill my senses. I looked around the room and saw Yoshimura, Touka, Kaya, Enji and Yomo all standing over me. I sat up and held my head. The pain in my stomach had vanished and I felt much more energized.

"What'd I tell you?! You nearly died from starvation!" Touka yelled with obvious irritation.

"She's right Reyoto. You need to take better care of yourself." Yoshimura said.

"You scared us all half to death when you came crashing into the shop." Enji said with a light hearted smile. Kaya nodded with agreement.

"I'm sorry everyone…As usual, I was reckless. I should've been more attentive to my hunger." I said to them.

"Relax yourself Reyoto. You'll be able to rest up here until morning arrives." Yoshimura said.

I picked myself up and grinned back at them. "No thanks you guys. I'll be fine getting home on my own."

"But Reyoto-" Touka started but I silenced her with a wave of my hand.

"Don't worry about me. I got a special favor to ask of you." I said to her.

"Special favor? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I need you to look after that Kaneki guy for me. He's probably still traumatized from the attack. Please just check on him for me. You know...If he ever does come back here." I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll watch him." She said.

I nodded to her before getting up and walking to the door. "Have a good night everyone…"

 _ **A/N: First chapter folks! Hope you enjoyed it! I wanted this story to grow into something special one day. Any feedback and suggestions would really help me out guys. I do appreciate it!**_

 _ **Thanks for coming and giving this story a shot and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**_


	2. Do Me a Solid

_...You need to run..._

 _...Don't EVER look back..._

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

It had been so long since I had felt this energized! Maybe everyone was right. I should start eating more often. My lack of eating can be extremely crippling for someone that goes out fighting so much. I need to be more careful or I'll end up dead.

I continued hopping throughout the city towards my destination. After about an hour, I had landed in front of a run down, beat up building. It wasn't anything pretty but what it lacked in aesthetics, it made up for with its seclusion. It was a pretty lonely home that didn't stand out at all. It was hidden well for the most part.

I walked up to the dirty old door and knocked on it. Within a matter of seconds, the door flung open and standing in the doorway was a smiling little brown haired girl. The little girl jumped at me and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Reyoto! I knew I smelled you!" She said happily.

"How ya been Hinami?" I asked her as I placed a hand on top of her head and grinned.

"Oh, I've been good. I was just drawing a picture. You wanna see?"

I nodded to her. "Sounds great. Lead the way." She grabbed my rough hand with her soft, tiny one and tugged me inside. She led me to a wooden chair and gestured me to sit down. She ran off for a brief moment and came sprinting back, holding a small stack of papers. I stared at them with wide eyes. "Wow...You drew all of these?"

"Yeah! Let me show you some of my favorites!"

We went through a ton of different pictures. Apparently her "favorites" were practically all of them. I didn't mind. Seeing this little girl happy every time I showed up eased my mind and felt kind of natural to me. I don't know how to explain it. I guess it's the subtle fatherly instincts that would kick in. I never got the chance to fully be a parent so this was, in a way, filling that empty void.

Hinami had showed me one picture that made me grin widely. It was a picture of me punching some guy in the face. Wasn't sure if me praising her slightly violent drawing would leave a negative impression on her but I didn't care. She was already a sweet, innocent, little girl. A little violence wouldn't hurt. What the hell was I thinking about.

I shook my thoughts away when footsteps came in the small dining room. A brown haired woman walked in and smiled at me and the girl. "I wish I knew that you were coming Reyoto. I would've tidied up a bit."

I shook my head at her. "Don't worry about it Ryouko. I won't be here all that long. I came to talk with Asaki." I said to her. I then scratched the stubble on my chin and sighed. "Is he working?"

"No actually. He's just putting away a couple of files. You're welcome to go inside his office and speak with him if you'd like." She said.

I nodded my head and stood up from the wooden chair. I ruffled Hinami's brown hair and walked to Asaki's small office. The door was wide open so I decided to just walk in. The man was shuffling through the many different papers with a panicked look on his face.

"No no no! Not now! Damn you Yamori! Why is he coming back so soon?! Time...I need more time!" The man rambled on with more and more of a frantic expression.

"...Ahem…" I cleared my throat in order to get his attention. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me with a relieved grin. He walked up to me and placed his hands on my broad shoulders.

"Oh thank God it's you, Reyoto. I need your help!" He said.

"Yeah, I know...You sent me three different messages asking me to come here. What's wrong." I asked.

Asaki quickly shut the door and turned back to face me. "It's Jason! He's coming back to my home and I don't know why. He could be her with ill intentions…"

"Ok, so where do I come in? You want me to stay and fight him?" I asked.

"What?! Hell no! You gotta be crazy to do that!" Asaki yelled.

"I dunno...I could probably take him now that starvation isn't weighing me down."

"No...Even if you do kill him, Aogiri will hunt you down! You'd have another group of people that want you dead!" Asaki said with a serious look.

"I want them to come after me. I got a few people to pay back. In full!" I told him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't be an idiot. You can't take all of Aogiri on yourself! You'll be slaughtered in a matter of seconds!"

"Then what do you want me to do then? If Jason is coming here then you'll need some help, right?" I asked.

"No! I don't want you here when he shows up. If he finds out that you've been helping my family out, that will only put us in the deep end. Yamori still thinks that we're working with him and the White Suits. We need to keep him thinking that we're on his side."

I sighed at the man. "You guys shouldn't have to live in fear like this."

Asaki sat down on his office chair and shook his head. "Sorry to say it Rey, but that's just how all ghouls live these days." He looked down with a sad expression as silence filled the room. "Listen to me Reyoto. I want you to take my family with you to Anteiku."

"What?! Asaki, you can't ask me to take your own family from you. Think about how Ryouko will feel. Think about how Hinami will feel! They'll be crushed without you!" I yelled.

"They'll be alive!"

"Listen to me Asaki and listen well. Don't make the same mistake I made and separate from them. It won't end well. Trust me." I said with a grim look. I meant what I said.

"Look Reyoto...With all due respect, I didn't really ask you for you opinion on this. This is my family and I plan to keep them safe. I don't want them here when Jason comes."

I sighed. "Your making an unwise decision right now Asaki."

"Maybe...but it's mine to make." He said before returning to the files. "Don't let me down Reyoto. I'll be with them as soon as I'm finished up here with Jason, so…" He gave me one last look. It was a sad smile. "Please just look after them until I'm done. I'll meet up with them in a few days."

"...And if something goes wrong…"

"It won't...but if by some off chance that the situation does get out of hand…" He stared at me.

I turned away and started for the door. "Don't let it come to that Asaki. I don't need that kind of weight on my shoulders right now." I looked back and glared. "They can stay at Anteiku but you need to get them as soon as possible."

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking."

I nodded and walked out of the room. I slowly closed the door behind me. As soon as I turned around, I was greeted with Ryouko's saddened face.

"...So that's what's going on…" She muttered.

"W...what did you hear?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Listen Reyoto...I'm staying here with Asaki. I can't let him stay here alone with that rabid bastard! I need my husband! Take Hinami with you and go."

"I can't do that Ryouko. You're leaving...Both of you are." I said, seriously.

"But I can't just run when he needs me the most. I have to protect him!" She said.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry…" I moved behind her and jabbed her in the back of her neck. I caught her unconscious body and hoisted her over my shoulder. I walked into the living room and scooped up Hinami. The girl looked at me with confusion and squirmed.

"Reyoto! What are you doing. Why is my mama sleeping?" She asked.

"We're gonna go on a little trip to Anteiku so get comfortable." I said softly to her.

"Will I get to see Touka?"

"Yeah. She'll be happy to see you again." I told her. The small girl smiled at me which caused me to grin back at her. "Hold on tight." I said before leaping straight into the air.

After jumping and sprinting throughout the city, I had finally arrived at Anteiku. During my little trip, Ryouko had woken up and gave me hell for practically snatching her away and constantly demanded me to take her back, much to the confusion of her daughter. I denied her request and dropped them in front of the busy coffee shop. Hinami wasted no time running inside and greeting Touka, who hugged her in response. Ryouko gave me the cold shoulder but I ignored it, silently praying that I did the right thing.

"E...excuse me, sir." I looked behind me and saw a familiar face in an Anteiku server outfit.

"Hmm? Oh wait, you're Kaneki." I said to him.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say...Thank you so much for saving my life!" He said quickly.

I gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about kid?"

"Huh...You saved me...Back at the construction site."

"...Doesn't ring a bell." I said to the kid.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Sure am…"

"So this isn't your jacket then…" He said as he walked over to a coat rack and grabbed my work coat.

"...Nope."

"...So your name isn't Reyoto Jinpachi?" He asked as if he had pieced something together.

"Never heard of him before. Sounds like a nice guy though." I said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"..." Kaneki just stared at me with furrowed brows.

"Knock it off Reyoto. He's still a newbie." Touka said with a smirk.

"Damnit Touka. I was getting to the best part." I looked at the eyepatch wearing kid and smirked. "Well now that the cat's outta the bag...I'm Reyoto and yes...I guess you could say that I did save you."

Kaneki bowed his head. "Thank you Reyoto, sir! I'm forever grateful to you."

I lifted my hands and grinned awkwardly. "Relax alright. I'm just doing my job. Now, onto something that's been bugging me...Why the hell are you wearing an eyepatch? Is that some new style that the kids are doing."

"Oh uh...Well you see…" The boy began to trail off.

"Woah, relax kid. It was just a simple question."

"He's a ghoul now…" Touka said bluntly.

"I can't control my ghoul eye yet…" Kaneki said with shame.

"What?! How are you a ghoul?" I asked with shock.

"When I arrived at the hospital, some doctors put Rize's organs into me. I have ghoul in my blood now…" Kaneki said sadly.

"...That transition must be hard for you." I said before walking up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well I guess that makes you half ghoul and half human now. Believe it or not but I'm kinda jealous of you kid."

"W...what?! Why?" He asked.

"You're just like my daughter now. You're a ghoul with human feelings. You can now understand both sides. That makes you special in your own way."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean that kid." I said.

"So...Do you...hunt people too?" Kaneki asked, slightly nervous of my answer.

"No." I said simply.

"Then how do you-"

"Shut it Kaneki." Touka growled.

"S...sorry."

Hinami came running up to me and smiled. "Reyoto! Mama wants to talk to you."

"Huh? Oh ok…" I followed Hinami to the lounge room where Ryouko was sitting quietly with an unreadable expression.

"Hinami, would you mind stepping out for a moment?" The woman said. I could hear her masking her anger.

"Ok mama."

Hinami ran past me and out of the room. I sighed and closed the door. "You wanted to speak with me…"

"Have a seat Reyoto."

I did as I was told and plopped down on one of the couches. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that my husband is across town, all alone with Jason coming after him!" She hissed.

"Look, we don't know what the hell is going on over there. For all we know, Yamori is just there to discuss financial issues or is looking for more tools of torture." I said.

Ryouko stood up and grabbed my shirt aggressively. "I swear to you Reyoto...If that bastard kills Asaki and you could've stopped him, I'll make sure that you suffer for every drop of blood that's shed."

I firmly grabbed her wrists and narrowed my eyes. I was losing my nerve and was slowly rising to hostility. I never wanted to take them away. Asaki practically forced me to. Now I was sitting here getting yelled at for an uncontrollable situation.

"Listen to me when I tell you...Asaki wants you two safe more than anything. I told him I'd bring you both back in a few days so lay off and wait!" I said with a harsh tone of voice.

"I don't see why you'd leave. Maybe it's because you're not man enough to go back and face Jason yourself!" She tightened her grip and clenched her teeth. Her scleras turned black and her pupils shifted red. "You're a coward!"

"Don't do this Ryouko. You're not thinking straight...You'll end up making me hurt you and I really don't wanna do that." I growled as my own set of eyes flashed red.

"Go ahead and prove me wrong! Unlike you, I don't plan on being a widower!" She spat.

My left eye twitched and I pushed her off of me. She landed on the coffee table and I quickly pinned her down. I slammed a hand on her throat and snarled as I applied pressure. "Don't you dare bring that up! You hear me! I will kill you!" I could feel my dark blue kagune begin to form on my lower back. I took a deep breath and got off of her. "You people need to quit testing me all the time…"

"...I'm sorry Reyoto...I just don't know what to do. Everytime Jason comes to the house, he beats and threatens Asaki. I can't stand to just watch my husband suffer." She said thro sorrowful sobs.

"Me and Asaki have been good friends for quite some time now Ryouko. I don't like seeing him hurt anymore than you do. I was gonna stay and fight but he told me that was a bad choice. I'm sorry but I have to stick to my word. I must protect you and Hinami at all costs. If Jason sees me with him then he'll be an enemy of Aogiri along with you two."

She wiped her tears and stared at me. "Please go check on him…"

I looked back and shook my head. "I can't."

She turned her head away from me and I decided to leave her to her thoughts. Once I stepped out of the room, I glanced at Touka's door and heard her playing with Hinami. I sighed and walked to the front and sat on a stool.

"Hey buddy. You want anything?" Enji asked me.

I shook my head no and glared at the countertop. "Sometimes I can't tell if I'm the piece of shit."

"I won't lie, I kinda don't envy you man." Enji said.

"Trust me...I don't envy myself." I rubbed my temples and sighed. "Hey, where's the Kaneki kid?" I asked.

"He's out training with Yomo. He decided that the kid needed some combat practice."

"He's a not wrong." I said. I got up and walked over to the door. "I might stop by for a quick check in."

Enji nodded. "Watch out for the Doves. I hear that they're on the hunt for a ghoul right now."

"I'll be fine." I said before heading out.

It took me some time to find them and I had ended meeting with the two of them in an underground bar. The place was left pretty empty for the most part and I ended up finding it funny how awkward Kaneki looked.

It had been some time since I went there so I decided to relax at the bar until Kaneki pulled me to the side in order to ask me something.

"I need your help Reyoto." He said.

"With what..?"

"You see… I keep getting talked to by this really weird French guy. He's been on my back about joining him for dinner or something like that. It's freaking me out." The boy panicked.

"Wait...You said a French guy? Said guy wouldn't happen to have purple hair and an overly fancy looking suit right?" Kaneki nodded which caused me to groan. "Tsukiyama...Listen to me well Kaneki. That man is nothing but trouble. He's a sick freak! I would've killed that bastard myself but unfortunately Yoshimura says that I'd only make a mess of things. If you want my personal opinion. Stay away from him."

"Oh...I mean, he didn't seem all that bad. He was just weird."

"It's the overly kind people that you have to worry about in this world. They're the ones that you least expect to kill you." I told him.

Kaneki looked down and sighed. "Yeah...I found that out the hard way." I knew that he was talking about his incident with Rize.

"Look kid, just keep your distance. You'll be fine so long as you hang with the right people. You still got that Hide guy you were telling me about, right?"

"Yeah...But I haven't really talked to him as much after I became a ghoul."

"Well then why don't you go pay him a little visit. You're best friends are your best company." I said to him. That made me think more about Asaki. Me and him go way back now that I think about it. Hell, the guy was my best man at my wedding. He called me crazy for marrying a human but still came through. He was to me how Hide was to Kaneki. We were close and after my family's death I slowly cut ties with everyone. If it weren't for Yoshimura, I'd be a loner right now.

"O...Ok! I'll go and talk to him tomorrow." Kaneki said. Something still felt off though and I couldn't explain it. I shrugged it off and decided to go in for one last drink before heading home.

It was already dark out and I was walking down an alleyway that lead to my shitty apartment. It's hilarious how much I've fallen off. I'm pretty much broke at this point.

As I was walking, a hooded figure dropped down in front of me. My heart race as if I was about to go into fight mode.

"Reyoto Jinpachi...How are you doing friend?" The guy asked me.

"What do you want kid. I'm kinda in the middle of taking my sorry ass home."

"Oh relax. I was just here to give you a little weekly update on Aogiri and the overall status of the 20th Ward...You know...so that you'll let me keep up my regular diet." He said with a smirk. His dark hood was covering the upper half of his face.

"Fine. Hurry up!" I demanded. The kid smirked at me before he decided to give up the information.


	3. Answer the Phone

_Reyoto...I'm so happy…_

 _...Reyoto...She's so precious! Look at our little girl!_

 _She's only got one ghoul eye, Reyoto...Does that make her a half ghoul?_

 _I can't wait to show our little girl to_ _the world Reyoto…_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

"Akihime...I'm so sorry…" I said as I clutched my head in my hands. My thoughts were constantly leaving me drained. I wanted them back, but that wasn't an option. I'd never get to see them again…

 _ **~RIIIING~**_

I got off of my bed and walked over towards the ringing phone on the coffee table. I picked it up and answered it.

"Yes, hello?" I spoke.

"This wouldn't happen to be Reyoto Jinpachi, would it?" Said a man with a nasal and sinister voice. This voice didn't sit well with me and I narrowed his eyes.

"Wrong number."

Before I could hang up, the voice spoke out. "Nice try Reyoto. I know it's you. Now I just wanted to talk for a moment. It's quite important."

"What the hell do you want?"

"It's pretty simple really. All I want is to make ends meet. You know...Settle a score…" The voice spoke with a chuckle.

"Explain, shit stain."

"You see, I have a request for you. I hear you're like the chief of the ghoul world so I thought that I'd file a complaint." The man snickered. "Do you mind taking out some inconsiderate JERK for me?" I took note of the sudden loudness in his voice.

"I need a name and a reason." I said.

"Name, Shisen Honatora. Real nasty guy. He wronged me in a way that I CANNOT describe! On top of that, he's been forcing my younger sister into the Japanese sex trade and is getting his fellow ghouls in a bit of trouble with the Doves. Word is that he has connections with Aogiri. I want his head on a stake, and his FUCKING body tossed in the sewer."

"...Do you happen to know where he resides at?" I asked.

"You know that strip club down the eastern corner of the 20th Ward? What is it called...Chi Chis! That's the place! He owns that club and runs it at night. That's when he sends the lustful women out to get "clients" and collect money by SELLING their bodies. He doesn't even share any of the money! HE KEEPS IT ALL! The girls get paid by eating their clients! That's their FUCKING reward. It makes me sick to my GODDAMN stomach. Having to see my baby sister live like that." The man started muttering to himself. "More...I SHOULD'VE DONE MORE! The fucking Doves keep RUINING my work-life making it harder to get the cash I need to provide!"

"Listen sir, you need to calm down." I told him. He was insane.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! My little sister is only nineteen! She shouldn't have to live like this! Having to give yourself to some horny, human, sleazebag, assholes that don't respect her for who she is! Then there's the son of a BITCH, Shisen, who is the one trapping her. That shitty ass lifestyle! Listen to me Reyoto...If you take care of that...of that MONSTER, I'll be forever in your debt. Do we have a deal?" The man asked.

"...Fine! Just let me do my job, and don't call this number again. When everything is settled, I'll call you instead. Got it?" I asked.

The man let out another creepy chuckle. "You betcha! I pinky swear...Oh wait, we're on the phone...I secretly phone, pinky swear!" He said with a more upbeat tone.

I sighed. "Right...now goodbye." I hung up the phone and grabbed my work jacket. "Why do I put up with this crap?" I asked myself before heading out of my apartment. As I walked out, I bumped into someone. The guy with glasses turned and glared at me.

"You wanna watch where the hell you're going Reyoto? I'm trying to walk here!" The brown haired boy said aggressively.

"Nishiki? Sorry about that. I'm kinda in a rush." I said to him.

"You late for work or something?"

"Sort of. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you around." I jumped up and throughout the city, avoiding the eyes of those that would fear me.

It's was dark out and I knew that that club was open. I landed on the establishment and glared. I hopped down when nobody was looking and stepped towards the entrance. The place was booming with drunk, perverted men that had no idea what those women shaking and twirling on those poles really were. They just wanted to see some scantily clad ass. I pushed past the sea of drooling idiots and started for the back. A large man stood in front of the VIP section, which was exactly where I was supposed to be.

I looked up at the large guard and narrowed my eyes. "I need a word with the owner of this shit hole."

"You got a VIP pass?" He asked.

"Look, I'm here on business. I need to ask him some things.

"No way, man. You need a pass to enter this section. No pass, no entry!" The man said.

"Oi Remi, let the man in. I wanna see what he wants." Said a man in a dark green suit with two partially naked women sitting on his lap. The man smirked at me and gestured me to take a seat on a couch in front of him. I did as I was told and simply just watched him with a cautious glare. "So...What brings you to Chi Chis Gentlemen's Club Raymundo?"

"It's Reyoto, and I'm here to get a few answers if you wouldn't mind." I said sharply.

"Ask away buddy. I'm all ears." The man said with a cheeky grin that made me want to punch his lights out.

"First off, You're Shisen, correct?" I asked him.

"That I am Mister Reyoto." He replied.

"Ok good. Now tell me this...Are you running an illegal prostitution program with your many female ghouls?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"And what if I said yes?" He asked.

"Then I'd have to tell you to shut that shit down and free these women from whatever control you have over them!" I said sternly.

"Is that a fact?" He asked as he picked up a glass of what I assumed to be whiskey.

"That is a fact. I have a certain source that tells me that you're pulling some shit that you're not supposed to!"

"Heheheh...You must be talkin, bout that Mei chick's brother. That crazy motherfucker lost his mind years ago! If he's your lil' source, then you're wastin' ya time." He grinned.

"What if I said I did happen to believe him? What if I said you were full of shit? What if I said I was ready to break every bone in your body if you don't tell me what the fuck I wanna know?!" I growled at him. My eyes turned red as my face grew more and more annoyed. "Start telling me the truth! NOW!"

"Heheheheheh...Oi! You think you gonna beat dem answers outta me?! You must be outta ya fuckin mind!" He snapped his fingers and the big bodyguard stepped in front of me. "Mister Reyoto that's enough talkin' for you...I think you need to leave."

"Tisk tisk tisk...I wanted to do this the nice guy way, but you just had to go and make things difficult." I quickly got up and buried my fist through the guards abdomen. He held himself and dropped to the ground. I glared at the suited man and kicked the lounge table away. "Enough games! You're gonna start answering for your crimes you bastard!"

"I didn't mean to upset ya. You want a drink? Maybe you just wanna get laid. Tell ya what. I'll give you any bitch you want for free. She'll do it all!" He said as he got up and shuffled to the exit. I slowly followed him and glared.

"Shut the hell up Shisen." I said to him.

"You seem like the kinda guy that needs a freaky bitch. I'll give you Kiko for a whole night. She'll even let you put it in her bum! Just for you!" He said.

I stomped forward and grabbed him by the collar. "I will crush you…" I hissed in his face.

His eyes flashed red and he punched me to the ground. "I know exactly who you are Reyoto! Aogiri has had their eye on you for sometime now. You should've just stayed out of this and you would've been ok. Ever since you left Aogiri, the higher ups ordered us to kill your sorry ass!"

"I left Aogiri for a reason. I refuse to help ghouls that are power hungry!" I got back up and wiped my bleeding lip. "I was only coming here to ask you to shut down the secret prostitution gig you got going on but you up and turned this into some shit it didn't have to be." I ran forward and tackled him into the wall of the VIP lounge leaving a nasty crack. The women he had with him fled the area, hoping not to get involved.

He continued to elbow me in the back to get me to let go. Instead, I opted to lift him up by his waist and suplex him through a table. The glass table shattered into pieces. I pinned him down and glared. He glared back with equal amounts of rage.

"Ya fuckin shitin me, man?!" He yelled.

"You better talk or I start breaking more stuff in this club. I'd start off with an apology." I growled.

He headbutted me and grabbed a shard of broken glass. He stabbed me right in my side and pushed me off of him. He then took off running out of the VIP section and towards the back door. I got up and sprinted towards him, pushing past the crowd of somehow unsuspecting men. When he got to the door he started banging on it repeatedly.

"Oi, Mei! OPEN THIS FUCKIN DOOR!!!" He said louder as I came charging at him. The door flung open a second later and he pushed past a woman with light brown hair.

LEAVE THAT DOOR OPEN!!!" I yelled at her as I got closer and closer.

"W...What?!" The woman had a torn look of confusion.

"Move ya bloody bitch!" Shisen pushed her out of the way and slammed the door shut in front of my face. I banged and pushed on the metal door and glared.

"Open this goddamn door Shisen!" I demanded.

"Oi, ya want this door open? Ha! I guess ya better use that stupid kagune of yours in front of all those people! Go ahead and get the Doves on your ass!"

"Hmph...Use my kagune, huh? Ok Shisen…" I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a respiration mask and put it on along with a beanie to cover my hair. "You ready?" I asked with a more muffled voice.

"Oi, what the hell are you doin?!"

I huffed and I prepared to unleash my predatory organ and bust the door down myself. That was until the door flew open and Shisen sent me a kick to my chest.

"So you actually came out? Smart move. It was about to look real bad for you." I said.

"Fuck off!" He tackled me into a bar and slammed my head into the countertop. A couple of guy stared at us with panicked looks and ran away. "Ya shouldn't of come here!"

"I shouldn't have gone to a lot of places." I elbowed his rib and slammed his head down on the bar's countertop. "You could be avoiding all of this right now!"

"You came here lookin for a fight. Not me!" He slapped a glass beer bottle across my face causing me to let go of the back of his head. He threw a punch to my jaw but I slipped it and sent him a uppercut in return. "Your just an old broken man Reyoto!" He said to me before picking up a bar stool and throwing it at me.

"Watch it Shisen. I already don't like you. One wrong word and you could end up regretting it." I said, threateningly.

"What? Ya don't like to talk about ya past? I've heard so many stories about you. You know, like how you were a cold blooded killer! You'd eat anyone that you wanted. Both people and ghouls. You were feared by many different lads and the CCG wanted you butchered. You were such a monster. Then what happened?" Shisen spoke.

I ran up and grabbed his scrawny little neck in one hand and cocked a clenched fist back. "Shut up…"

"Heheh...You're pathetic ass settled for a life of fuckin mediocrity with some bitch you couldn't even save you stupid prick!" I chokeslammed him straight to the ground. At this point, my ghoulish eyes were glaring hell at him. My grip tightened and my large, dark blue rinkaku kagune spewed from my lower back and made itself known to the world around me. The sharp spikes running along it stood furiously, ready for action. If anyone wasn't worried about us now, then that quickly changed as EVERYONE ran out of the club in a panic. Some shouting out to call the Doves. If that was the case than I had to get active!

My kagune was now pointed right at the bastard I was holding firmly in place. "I gave you a warning. Now look what you went and did."

"Oi! Ya think I'm afraid of you or somethin?! You ain't shit!" He kicked me off of him. I jumped back and landed on my feet and looked at him as his kagune appeared. He had two sharp purple kokaku on both arms. "Ya gonna die here you annoying prick!" He sprinted at me and flailed his arms around in an attempt to slice me apart. I evaded his wild slashes and whacked him onto the stripper stage. I leapt onto the stage myself and pointed my spiked tendril at him.

"Who's pathetic now?" I asked him with a cold voice. I thrusted my kagune at him. He blocked it and took the opportunity to cut me. I rolled to the side and swept him to the ground. I stabbed my kagune into his upper thigh. The spiked tendril shredded easily through his skin and hooked themselves in place. "Your done Shisen. I truthfully don't even feel like killing you right now even if you are nothing but scum. You might as well just fess up and drop this shit!"

"Ya come in here fucking up MY club and then demand answers from me?! Ya gotta be kidding me! What are you the goddamn ghoul cop?!"

I pressed my kagune down harder, tearing apart even more of his body tissue. "Ok, now I'm dead serious. You either end this little slut parade or sit at home tonight and wait for your arms and legs to grow back, assuming that the Doves don't get to you."

"Ya want me to talk? Fine! Yeah, I run the Prostitution in Tokyo! So what?! Judging by your stern mug, I'd say you need to get laid yourself!"

I pressed down even harder. He let out a pain filled yell as the blood rushed from his leg. "Are you aware that your little prostitutes are feasting on their unsuspecting clients?"

"Oi! What difference does it make? We all gotta eat! I'm keeping them alive!" He barked back at me.

"But are they being paid for their job or are you just forcing them to bring you income?"

"I'm doin what any smart business man would. They want food, so I send em out to get food and a good time with whatever horny fucknugget wants em! If they ain't shakin ass up here then they're out with a human!"

"Do you understand the severity of your little program? The human to ghoul population ratio is already in favor of the ghouls! If this goes on for too long then the 20th Ward will also enter the list of areas with highly populated cannibalistic sons a bitches!" I growled.

"That ain't got shit to do with me! Why do you even care? Ya workin wit dem Anteiku blokes! You don't even hunt live people anymore!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! That system is better for both humans and ghouls. It's people like you Shisen that get our kind murdered everyday! We're being hunted to the ground by the CCG and this is why!"

"I ain't doin' nothing wrong compared to what others do. Compared to what you used to do! You think that playing cop is going to bring you redemption after what you did in your younger days. Get the fuck outta with that load o' shit!"

"Nothing can atone for my sins in the past. I know that very well. All I can do is try and make a better future for myself and those I care about. One without so much killing and bloodshed. That's my ideal world. If yours is just to surround yourself with money and blinded women, then you sir have a very hollow outlook on life." I ripped my blood soaked kagune from his leg and returned it back to my body. "I'm not the bad guy here Shisen. Can't you see that? For God sake, I was asked to come here and kill you, and trust me, I could've."

"..." Shisen averted his gaze.

"Stop the Prostitution Program and change your life for the better." I said as I turned around. Before I walked of, I stopped and looked back at him. "Please don't make me have to come back here." I said to him.

"You'll never have to set foot in here again." Shisen said quietly.

"..." I stared closely at him and saw a very faint grin on his lips.

 _~SSSHHHLLLCCCKKK~_

My eyes snapped open when I felt something pass straight through my back. I looked down and saw three red tendrils pop out of my body. I looked back and saw Mei standing there. Tears flowing down from her ghoul eyes.

"I...I'm so sorry…" She said shakily.

I dropped to my knees and held myself. I yanked my mask off in order to help myself breathe but I was still struggling. "Sh...Shit!" I gasped.

Shisen limped over to me and pointed his kokaku at me. "I chose this life for a reason Reyoto. I like money and I like women! It's just who I am." He smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes. "Oi, cheer up! You'll be with ya family now."

Before he could strike me, a couple of CCG investigators busted through the front door. They all had their quinques out and ready.

"Those must be the two ghouls that the citizens reported." A black haired man said to an older grey haired man. He then looked at me and I continued bleeding out. "They're attacking that man Mr. Mado!"

"Relax yourself Amon. There's no need for any panic. Those two ghouls won't escape us so easily!" The older man said while staring happily at Shisen and Mei.

"Well shit! Mei, we need to leave!"

"Yes Shisen." Mei said to him.

"You two are going nowhere!" The black haired man growled. "You ghouls have terrorized this city long enough!" The man ran up to the two and readied an axe like quinque. He swung at Shisen but he blocked the attack with his own kagune. Mei took this opportunity to kick the man away and lift Shisen over her shoulder. The two of them jumped out of the nearest window and took off into the night.

"After them!" The old man said as he ran out of the club with a group of investigators.

The black haired man walked over and lifted me to my feet. "I'll call for an ambulance to come and pick you up." He said.

I shook my head. "No, that's quite alright. I'll be fine." I had to get away before he suspected anything from me. I was already healing on my own.

"But you're badly injured. You need medical attention!" The man said.

"No! I...I hate hospitals. I'll be fine on my own." I walked to the exit and looked back. "Thanks for the help. I'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"It's part of my job to keep ghoul scum from harming innocent people." He said proudly.

My eyes narrowed lightly. "Yeah…" I said before walking out and heading towards the one place I knew I needed right about now.

After traversing the city, I ended up back at Anteiku. Even though I was slowly healing, my injuries were still pretty nasty. I stumbled through the doors and crashed onto a table for the second time.

"Reyoto! Goddamn, not again!" Enji yelled from over the counter.

"Oh geez! What the hell happened to you this time?!" Touka asked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Just let me rest for a little bit." I said to them.

"Rest?! Your bleeding!" Touka yelled at me.

"It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine." I reassured them. Touka hoisted me over her shoulder and carried me to the back. She laid me out on the leather couch and glared at me.

"I'm sick of seeing you come in here looking like that! You need to be more careful about what you're doing out there!" She yelled at me.

"I know, I'm sorry…" I said to her. Her concern, while not needed was also very soothing. Touka was like my concerned little sister and it made me feel guilty when she saw me all beat up.

"I'll go get you something to drink. Just hang tight, ok." She said. I nodded to her.

She walked out the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I then realized that I had to call up that strange guy and give him an update. I pulled out my phone and called his number. He wasted no time answering.

"HEYA BUDDY!!! So...How did it go?" He asked.

"Not well...They got away thanks to your sister!" I growled at him.

"LIAR! My sweet baby sister would never side with that...that...FUCKING SLIMY BASTARD!!! It must be some sort of mind control! Yes...That has to be what's going on. She's been brainwashed and now she needs us more than ever!" The man said.

"Us? There is no us! And I think I'm gonna take a little break from hunting down Shisen. Not only did the prick and YOUR little sister nearly kill me, but they've got the Doves on them now. They aren't safe anymore." I explained.

"NO! That just means that we have to try even harder to save her. Shisen can go fuck himself sideways for all I care. We only have to rescue Mei." He said.

I sighed. "We don't even know where to look."

"Don't you worry about that Reyoto! I've got eyes ALL around the city. Once we find them, you and I will swoop in and rescue her from that EVIL jerkface!"

I rubbed my temples with irritation. "Look man...Why don't we discuss this over at Anteiku tomorrow?" I offered.

"Tomorrow?! Oh no no no! I have much to do and I can't afford to waste a single second. We will meet in due time best buddy. I'll talk to ya soon…" He then hung up the phone leaving me confused.

The time went by quickly and I began to feel groggy. Touka had brought me a cup of coffee and Hinami showed me some words that Kaneki showed to her. She had been happy and excited to tell me about her new found knowledge. After praising her and talking a bit with Ryouko, I finally decided to head home.

I flopped down on my bed with a tired body. I didn't even bother to undress myself. I groaned and tossed my phone to the side. "I need a fucking break…"


	4. Sudden Awareness

_...Who are you?! Please...just leave me alone!_

 _Your eyes…Wait a minute...Are you...a ghoul?!_

 _Y...you're hurt…What happened to you?!_

 _...Please, just let me help you…_

 _...It's ok, so long as you don't over do it..._

 _...You might be here for a while. It'd be best if you'd just try and relax rather than strain yourself..._

 _...I can tell that you aren't from around here. What's your name?_

 _...Reyoto Jinpachi...It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Akihime Yushino._

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

"...Aki…" I grumbled as I shifted out of the covers. I stared at the empty bed space next to me and sighed with my head in my hands. Another day, another painful reminder of what I lost in this world.

Sleeping was much more difficult these past few days. I hated it. My sweetest memories would only turn into haunting nightmares. I couldn't stand it. What I lost would never return to me. My Aki...Her presence lingered on my soul. Her light, warm smile, her beautiful laugh, her chocolate brown hair and those stunning blue eyes...It was all too much. I clutched my head tightly as her gorgeous image came to me. My cheeks dampened with my ongoing tears. I needed her! Why wasn't I stronger. I couldn't stand feeling like this.

...Daddy…

That one word sent chills down my spine. My head began to spin as I thought of my precious one year old daughter. So many things that I never got to do with her. What I wouldn't give to hold her sweet, innocent, tiny little body in my arms again.

"Shit...No please...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry! Don't leave me! AKI! RIKU! PLEASE COME BACK!!!" I shouted in my apartment. I dropped to my knees and sobbed uncontrollably. The aching pain in my chest was unbearable. It was tearing me apart.

I slowly lifted my hands towards a picture of my family. My hands shook furiously as tears spilled onto my wife's smiling face. "Please...I need you…"

"I can't go through this alone…"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE LIKE THIS?!"

~RIIING~

I looked at my nightstand and grabbed my cell phone. I stared at the caller ID. It was Touka. This left me feeling confused. It was almost midnight. Why would she call me now of all times?

I walked over and answered the call. "Hello?" I said.

"Reyoto...Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"N...no. Why do you ask?" I said.

"It's Hinami. She's starting to get a little restless without her dad. I don't know what to do, Ryouko doesn't know what to do and we're all worried." Touka said.

"So you called me thinking that I'd be any help?" I asked.

"I know it's kind of outta the blue, but please. You're like the best guy! You're pretty much her godfather, so just work your fatherly magic." She said.

"I don't know Touka. That's not really my best attribute…" I responded uneasily.

"Please Rey! Just try for her. She's losing it. She's worried sick about him."

"...Alright. Give me a minute. I'll be right there." I said to her.

"Thanks Rey! That's why you're the best!" Touka said before hanging up. I sighed before hanging up the phone.

I walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. Once I turned it and swung the door open, I was startled by the the sight of Nishiki. He had a slight glare on his face. I stared at him with a raised brow.

"What do you want Nishiki?"

"I came here to tell you to quiet the fuck down. I'm trying to sleep with my girl and you're making that really difficult for me." He said.

"Don't worry. I'm just heading out. I won't keep you up any longer." I said to him.

"Right…" Nishiki turned around and walked next door. I shut my door and made my way down to Anteiku.

When I had finally arrived at the coffee shop, Touka immediately walked me to the back, where a crying Hinami could be seen next to a saddened Ryouko. I stepped inside and looked at The two of them for a quick moment before kneeling down next Hinami.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's the matter Hinami?" I asked softly.

"I...I missing...Papa…" She said in between large sobs.

"Aw man. I know how you feel. We all miss him. We all wanna see him again too but we just have to be patient. He's working really hard right now so he needs his space." I said to her.

"W...why...d...did we have...to leave him though? He always keeps us together." She said feeling hurt and betrayed. It broke my heart to see her like this and know that her father was really in danger. I hated myself for that.

"He needs his space. You gotta be strong for him and mommy, ok!" I said to her.

She sniffled a bit and stared at me with big wet eyes and a quivering bottom lip. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"Yeah...I'm sure he's doing fine. I'll tell you what. I'll go check up on him in two days. By then, he'll want to see you and your mom."

"O...Ok!" She said.

I wiped a tear from her small face and grinned. "Quit crying. You don't wanna make mommy sad now do you?"

"N...No." She turned to her mom and hugged her tightly. I sighed with content at the interaction between the two and turned to walk out the door.

"Reyoto!" Ryouko called out to me. I look back at her with a raised brow. "Thank you." She said with a light smile.

I nodded to her and made my way back to the front of the coffee shop. When I arrived, I could see Touka, Enji and Kaya glaring daggers at a familiar man in a black cloak.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Touka asked.

The man kept his smile on his face as he looked directly at me.

"I stopped by to see my good friend Reyoto. We have much to discuss, don't we buddy?" He asked me.

"Sit down and start talking Ryko!" I ordered him. He shrugged and walked over to a table. I looked back at everyone else. "Relax. He won't be any trouble."

The others seemed to calm down a bit and went back to doing what they were doing. I stepped over to the table and looked at my informant.

"Hmm...You seem a little on edge tonight Rey. You lacking on sleep or something?" He asked.

I hardened my stare. "I thought I told you to start talking."

"Geez...Why you gotta be such a drag?" He chuckled. At this point, I was glaring hell at him. "Ok ok, just chill out. I'm gonna fill you in on some craziness going on in the 20th Ward as of late! First off, Jason is making his rounds again. Apparently him and Rize had a little confrontation before she died. Now he's sweeping the streets in search for who did it. Not sure why but it turns out that he's also looking for some new tools."

"Right, so that means that he'll probably be stopping by the Fueguchi house...Dammit!" I hissed.

"That's not all. Apparently, Aogiri is in search of some new members too. Can't say why but it can't be for a little tea party. My guess is that they're either staging a set of terrorist attacks or they're gathering up enough men in order to make up for any casualties."

"Casualties for what?" I asked.

"What do you think? Casualties for war. If they want total power over Tokyo, then they'll need to take out the Doves. If both sides do happen to fight, then there's gonna be a lot of bloodshed."

"Yeah...You're right about that...Speaking of the Doves, what's happening with them?" I asked.

"The CCG is hunting down our kind left and right as you already know. It's a shame, really. Most don't deserve it. It's the damn binge eaters that give us all a bad name." Ryko said.

"You're one to talk. You would've been a binge eater as well if I didn't find you out in the alleyway that day." I said to him with a slight glare.

He smirked at me. "Yeah, I know. Your bastard ass busted me in the fucking eye. Shit hurt like hell."

"I just don't get it. How did so many of our kind shift into the need to feast on so many humans, all in one sitting?"

"Take it from me...You learn to love the feeling of being more than full. Once you eat that much, you just can't stop." Ryko said.

"I suppose you also have info on why we've devolved into cannibals." I said.

"Tch, funny that you're the one saying that. Wasn't your former name Devour or some shit like that?"

"Shut the hell up. Look if you're done joking around, I've get a little request for you." I said to him.

"Really? Because I have one for you…"

This got me confused. "What do you want?"

"Nah, you tell me first." He said.

"I need you to keep your eyes peeled for a man named Shisen. You know him right?" I asked.

"The strip club guy? Yeah, I know of him. Didn't you screw his place up though?" He asked.

"Yes, but he managed to get away. I want you to track him down. The slimy bastard is either hiding from me and the Doves, or he got killed." I said.

"Right...Now as for _my_ little request…" He said.

"Watch what you ask for." I warned.

"Chill out. I need you to go pick up something for me." He said.

"And that would be…"

"Well to keep things simple, I need to pick up a couple documents for a little project I got going on. Now these documents are gonna be in a briefcase. You'll know when you see it." He said.

"...What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "...What the hell are you up to?"

"It's nothing too serious. I just got a lot going on at the moment and I need you to give me a little hand. I promise to slide you in on it once it's finished." He said.

"...Where do I have to go?" I asked.

"Southeast side, under that big red bridge that like, nobody ever uses. Some guys will be waiting for you. Well...technically they'll be waiting for me but you get the point. You might wanna keep your guard up though. They may give you some trouble." He said with a chuckle. "Meh, what am I saying? This is you we're talking about! You'll be fine! Now, you should probably be there in like, I dunno...three hours! That good with you?"

"This better not be something stupidly unnecessary!" I warned.

"It's not. Trust me! This is essential for stopping Aogiri's upcoming plans. Might require some testing though." He said.

"What plans?" I asked.

"Can't say it yet. Need the documents first."

"Fine, I'm going. Just keep yourself outta trouble, kid!" I said before stepping out and heading towards Ryko's location.

The southern parts of the 20th Ward were often left alone by the humans due to the high crime rates. Murders would occur often and that was because of the many ghouls that lurked around the place. It made people uncomfortable to say the least.

After a long journey in the night, I eventually arrived under the red bridge. I could see a large group of ghouls standing around with serious looks, conversing amongst each other. I boldly walked over to them and they looked back with mixed emotions. Some were pissed off at my presence. Others were pissing themselves.

"R...Reyoto?! What the hell are you doing back here?!" A tall tan man asked.

"Watch yourselves. One wrong move, and you die. Simple as that." I spoke. I eyed them all down. Daring them to make a move on me. "Now...I'm looking for some documents. Mind handing them over?" I asked.

"You think that you can just waltz on over here and start demanding stuff? Who the hell do you think you are?" The man asked.

"Are you really gonna make me force answers outta you guys? I really don't feel up to it tonight. Can't we just be civilized?" I asked.

"You're not getting shit from us!" A red haired woman dressed in black leather yelled.

I sighed. "Very well then…" I flashed my eyes red and charged at a few of them. I slammed one of them to the ground and stomped his face in. I turned and double jabbed another guy in his chest before busting his chin with and uppercut. He collapsed to the floor unconscious.

I felt a slash on my back and growled as blood dripped from my new wound. The red haired woman went for another attack with her kagune only for me to simply just grab it and pull her into a devastating cross, rattling her face on contact. I looked up and narrowed my red eyes at the remaining ghouls still standing.

"T...that guy is freaking nuts!" One of them stuttered with evident fear.

"Hell no...I'm getting outta here!" Said a large man with a silver briefcase in his hands.

"Not so fast sir...I'm gonna need that briefcase from you. Now!" I said to him.

"What? F...fine! Just take it! I ain't dying over this shit!" He tossed me the briefcase and took off with his buddy.

I stared at the case with a raised brow. "That was way too easy…"

"You're right! It was too easy!" Yelled a figure that had scarves wrapped around their face. He jumped forward and kicked me in my chest, sending me flying into the bridge. I had dropped the briefcase instantly, much to my dismay. "Let me change that for you."

"I don't know who the hell you are...but you're making a mistake." I growled as I climbed to my feet.

"No...I'm really not, Reyoto…" He zipped in front of me and smiled. "You know...I always pictured you to be a little bit...I dunno...More intimidating." He said before back handing me across the face. I turned my head back and glared at him.

"You don't wanna make me mad. I promise, it'll get real dark for you." I threatened him.

"Hmm...To be honest...I think I do!" He threw two very fast punches at my abdomen, one at my chest and a final one across my chin. I simply took them and stared him down. Slowly losing my temper. "C'mon chief! Swing back!" He yelled before tossing out another wild punch. I grabbed his hand and twisted it until I heard a loud crack. He chuckled at me. "You gonna do it yet?"

Finally having enough of his bullshit, I slammed my fist down onto his skull and kicked him down to his knees. "You really shouldn't test me."

"Aww, but then I'd never have any FUN!!!" He pulled me into a brutal punch that sent me flying atop the red bridge. He jumped up and landed next to me. "Oh yeah! You finally starting to get that look in your eye?"

"Shut up! You're very annoying!" I shouted before drop kicking him into a metal railing. He ripped the railing off and smacked me with it. I flew back and landed roughly on the asphalt of the abandoned bridge. He pinned me to the ground and started punching my face in. I grabbed his fist and flipped him to the ground instead. Once I climbed on top of him, I decided to bash my fist against him. Each punch was so aggressive, I quickly cracking the asphalt below us.

He started smiling as I hit him. "YEAH YEAH YEAH!!! MAKE IT HURT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

"SHUT!" I punched him. "THE!" I punched him harder. "FUCK!" I punched him even harder. "UP!!!" I clasped both hand together and slammed them down onto his bloody face, sending him and myself through the bridge, back down to the ground. He switched his descent and kicked me to the floor, leaving a large crater. Once I got up he slipped behind me and got me with a German suplex. He then punt kicked me into a telephone pole.

He stomped over to me with his malicious grin. "You've got a lot of shit to answer for Mr. Jinpachi. Why would you even think to set foot in Aogiri territory? You got some kinda death wish?"

My response was to thrust my kagune into his stomach. He gasped as I hoisted him up into the air and slammed him down roughly. Before he could get up, I started to suffocate him with my dark blue tendrils. He choked and gasped for breath as saliva trickled down his mouth.

"I gave you a warning. You didn't listen…" I tossed the limp body to the side and walked over to the briefcase. I picked it up and glared. "This better be worth it Ryko." When I turned around, my eyes widened.

"Thanks for the good time Reyoto!" The scarf wearing man said before jumping away.

I sighed. "Either he's super resilient or I've just lost my touch at killing." Either way, my job was done and with that, I too departed from the area.

I made it back to Anteiku and saw that they were closed. I decided to just take the briefcase home and have Ryko pick it up some other time. Once back in my house, a strange feeling came from my stomach. I looked around my apartment and glared.

"Who the hell is in here?" I asked with caution.

"Hey Rey!" Said a smaller person. Said person was wrapped up in bandages and wore a little pink cloak.

"Eto?! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh nothing! I just came to see how you were holding up lately. You know, with how much you've been out and about. You seem to be stirring up quite a lot of controversy with the ghouls." She said.

"Well I can't say I know what you mean…"

She giggled and sat cross legged. "Come now Reyoto! Even you have to understand what your presence means to other ghouls...what it means to Aogiri in particular…"

"It doesn't matter what Aogiri thinks of me. I could never align myself with that crooked organization." I said back to her.

"Hmm...That won't do Reyoto. Not one bit." She said. She then appeared right in front of me. "I need you to come back. You were one of my best allies. I rewarded you for your services in more ways than one! Why leave us behind and side with the people of Anteiku?" She asked sounding somewhat hurt.

"Eto...That was a long time ago. I was a fragile soul back then. A little stray twelve year old boy with nothing left in his life. When you asked me to join you, I had nothing left to lose. You founded Aogiri and gave me a home which is ironic given the fact that you're about five years younger than me...but still I'm grateful for what you did."

"Then why leave?" She asked.

"I had a change of heart. I didn't want to be the Devourer anymore. I met someone that also saved my life. I fell in love and at that point, she was my main priority." I said.

"You still could've stayed! You didn't have to walk out on us!"

"I know...I'm sorry about that...Well at least I was, until Aogiri got my wife and daughter killed!" I yelled.

Eto winced a bit. "Reyoto...I want you to listen to me. I never issued any sort of attack on you or your family."

"I never said you did. That doesn't change the fact that you're running a gang of bloodthirsty monsters. The Aogiri name led them to their deaths!"

"But...you were still one of us. You still are one of us! Can't you see that? Forget about everything else for a second and look back. We were a team. When those two men took your sister away from you, you killed them both! That ruthlessness is what inspired me to start our little club and you were the first of many." She unwrapped the bandages on her face and stared at me with both her red and green eyes. "You were my first friend. I just want you back. Why help my father when I'm the one that helped you?"

"It's because his ideal world is one that I wanna live in. I owe him a lot as well." I said to her.

She moved her smaller hands to my temples. "It's just food for thought Reyoto. I missed the good old days." She said.

"..." I stayed quiet. Part of me did miss running around causing trouble with her but the other part wanted my wife and kid back.

"I'll see you around okay. Don't get yourself killed. I haven't given up on you yet." She said before vanishing out of my apartment.

"Yeah...You too…"


	5. Fine Dining

_...Are we truly safe, Reyoto?_

 _...What if they take us away?!_

 _...I don't want to have to live in fear...Not anymore…_

 _...Are those other ghouls gonna help us?_

 _...We have to...have to...at least...try…_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

It was a busy morning for Anteiku. The place was filled with many lively customers. Enji, Kaya, and Yoshimura and Kaneki were working hard to please everyone that craved the welcoming beverages. Touka was at school and Hinami was with her mother, sitting at a table reading some books that Kaneki got for her. She seemed in a better mood than yesterday so that was good...however...I couldn't get rid of the bad feeling that I kept having.

As for me, I was sitting by the counter looking for Ryko, who was supposed to come pick up the briefcase.

I took another sip of my coffee and scratched the stubble on my chin. He was late and I was getting annoyed.

"Uh, mister Reyoto. I was wondering if you could help me out." Kaneki suddenly said from behind me.

I looked back at the eyepatch wearing kid and shrugged. "What do you need?"

"I...It's about that Tsukiyama guy. He gave me this letter the other day."

I took the letter from his hands and glared at it. "Burn it. Whatever you do, avoid that damn party Kaneki."

"B...But what if it's-"

"You wanted my help, right? This is how I'm helping you. Avoid him and you'll be fine. I thought I told you this already."

"W...well...You did but...he kinda found me reading outside one day." Kaneki said with a guilty face.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Okay...well so long as you didn't let him get a whiff of your blood or something weird like that."

"..." His face looked even more guilty.

"What the hell did you do?!" I asked, getting extremely annoyed with him.

"I accidentally cut myself and he helped clean the wound."

"Damn it Kaneki!" I yelled.

"What, is that a problem or something?" He asked.

"Yes. You're a half breed so that's kinda what gives you a certain...fragrance. Tsukiyama is a self absorbed connoisseur for exotic foods. Given the fact that he's a ghoul, that means people...Humans. You! You're half human!" I explained.

"S...so he's gonna eat me?! I...I don't wanna get eaten!" Kaneki said with fear.

"Then listen to me next time! Now he's looking for you. This dinner party he's hosting is going to be a way to lure you into his estate. Please be less naive. You can't trust anyone in this world kid."

"B...but, can't I trust you?" He asked.

"I don't even trust myself. Think about it like that."

"Oh man...I don't know how to avoid him!"

"You'll figure it out. If you don't, then you'll just die." I said to him.

"...Oh...ok…"

"Good luck." I said as he walked off. He needed more confidence. He was a mess.

That's when the front door opened and Ryko stepped inside and walked over to me with a wide grin. "Hey Rey! Hope I'm not too late."

I glared and shoved the briefcase into his arms. "You better have an update on Shisen!" I said with a growl.

"Yeah...Funny story. So I was just minding my own business when suddenly, I see some guy in a jacket beat the hell outta this other guy." Ryko spoke.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Just listen. So he whooped the guy's ass right. That's when he took his cash and ran down an alleyway. Turns out, the guy ended up killing a ghoul with more than just his bare hands. He had a whole quinque on him and everything. I don't know who the hell he was but he sure as hell wasn't a part of the CCG."

"So he's just some random serial killer?" I asked.

"Yep…" I glared at him and he busted out laughing. "Nah, I'm just fucking with you Rey! Pretty good little story right?"

"Get out." I told him.

"Alright alright, I'm gone. I'll keep a look out. Thanks for the goods my friend. You may have just saved ghouls everywhere!"

I watched as he left with the briefcase in hand. I had many questions and not a single answer to any of them. I sighed with annoyance before getting up from my seat. I looked at Hinami for a moment before thinking back to what I said to her. She really did miss her father. It pained me to fill her with what was sure to be false hope. I needed to at least go check up on the guy. But first, I'd see how she was doing.

I walked over to her table and softened my features. "Hey you two." I said as I greeted her and her mother.

"Good morning Reyoto." Ryouko said with her coffee in hand.

"Rey!" Hanami hopped off of the chair and hugged my legs. I patted the top of her head and grinned.

"So how you doing today, kid?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. Kaneki gave me more books to read. He gave me a few from Sen Takatsuki. He also gave me three from an up and coming author. So far this one's my favorite!" She said while holding a book to my face. I stared at the cover and read the title.

"...Fallen Crown? What's that about?"

"It's about this boy who lost his kingdom, so he goes on all kinds of adventures to get stronger in order to get back at the mysterious Man in Red!" She said with a wide smile. "Kaneki promised to get me the uncensored version when I get older. It apparently has a lot of swears." She whispered to me.

"Interesting...Well, I was just checking on you guys. I'll be back later." I said before walking out of the store. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at the cloudy sky. It was gonna storm again and I'd unfortunately get caught up in it. I could feel my cellphone vibrate in my pocket. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. It was the man I labeled Stranger. I picked it up with hesitation. "Hello?"

"REYOTO! How ya been, buddy ol' pal? Ya miss me? I missed you!" He yelled in my ear, causing me to instantly regret my choices.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I got another little lead on that BASTARD, Shisen. Turns out the slimy little snake was holding up inside of a real big house on that rich side of town...I bet he's waiting for his Aogiri friends to swoop down and save HIS WORTHLESS ASS!!!" The man yelled.

"...And what exactly do you want me to do about it?" I asked him.

"I want you to stop standing in front of that little coffee shop, and go to the place that I sent you via TEXT MESSAGE!" He said through grit teeth.

"Right…" I checked my phone and it turns out that I had five new messages. Before I opened them, my blood ran cold. "How did you know I was in front of a coffee shop?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"I think you should get a move on buddy. Times a wastin'!"

"Answer the question!" I demanded. I started looking around but couldn't find anyone suspicious.

"...Lucky guess." He said.

"Bullshit! Where are you hiding at?" I asked.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" He yelled. "Just. Do. What. I. ASKED!"

I sighed. This guy was a complete nutcase. "Fine. I swear to God, this better not be a waste of my time or else you're gonna regret ever calling my number."

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah! Now go! I want his head! Don't forget it…" He hissed before hanging up.

I looked at the messages and saw a set of pictures. I glared at the bottom picture when I saw what the location was. "Tsukiyama...Of course I had to go there...Me and my shitty luck…" After realizing that I had to get over to the place within a reasonable time, I decided to just go and not waste any time. I looked down at my clothes and narrowed my eyes. "Better change first."

I ran home and put on an old tuxedo that I wore when I first went to one of the 'parties' that Tsukiyama hosted. The bastard tried to serve my damn wife as an appetizer. He's lucky that he ran off. I would've killed him on the spot. Now here I am again after about six years. I really hated going over to that mansion. It was filled with rich, snobby ghouls that wanted 'exquisite' human flesh. It was retarded as hell.

After dressing myself and putting on my backup respiration mask along with some shades. Feeling ready, I decided to head out.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

I had arrived at the dinner party in a relatively decent time. I blended in with the other party guests and stepped inside the large home. I automatically began searching for Shisen and made it a point to avoid conversation. I continued wading through the crowd of hungry ghouls. Below us was an execution type of arena. A large man holding a giant meat cleaver was staring down a much smaller human man and his family. I watched on with disgust as the large man started clapping in hopes of hyping up the crowd. Needless to say, they were excited for this more than anything else.

"Welcome everyone to my fine establishment. Tonight we shall start with a nice family sized appetizer!" Said a purple haired man with a partially opened mask and a smile on the upper corner of the closed off side. I glared at him and looked back at the terrified family. The mother and daughter hiding behind the beaten and bruised man.

"Please! Just let my family go! I'll stay!" Begged the man.

"No, dad!" Yelled the crying child.

"So...Who would like the first bite. I would say we start off small. How's about the little girl?" Tsukiyama said gleefully.

"NO! PLEASE, JUST TAKE ME!" The father yelled with desperation.

"Go ahead sweetie! Kill them all!" A woman yelled with a hungry smile.

"I'll make you proud Mama!" The large man yelled as he forcefully smacked the father away and swung his meat cleaver down on the little girl. I stared silently as she was split in half. I felt pain in my chest as the crowd cheered loudly at the graphic scene. The large man swung his cleaver around sprinkling the girls blood onto the delighted ghouls. I stood there paralyzed as it covered me.

"This is great! Hey man, is this your first time here?" Some guy asked me as he licked his fingers.

"..." I didn't speak. I couldn't. Not after that.

"Don't worry pal, it's my first time too. I didn't think it'd get this exciting."

I ignored him and continue walking. I looked all over the place and kept my guard up. The mother's sorrowful screaming filled my ears with each step. I looked down and saw her drop to her knees, sobbing in front of her dead child. The big, brute stepped behind her and swiftly decapitated her. The father bawled his eyes out on the ground as his wife's headless body plopped down to the floor.

"Y...You bastards...ALL OF YOU!!! YOU'RE ALL HEARTLESS BASTARDS!!!" He yelled before being sliced through his abdomen. His entrails spilling out on the floor. It was terrible...An absolute nightmare. I felt sick to my stomach and found it hard to resist the urge to hurl.

"Bon Appetit!" Tsukiyama yelled as limbs of the family were tossed to the roaring crowd.

"OH GOD! THIS IS SO FREAKING GOOD!" A lady screamed with happiness as she tore through a chunk of flesh.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL DAY FOR THIS!" A man shouted.

"Yes! YES!!! Feast up my glorious friends! For I have brought with us today a very rare delicacy!" Tsukiyama shouted.

I kept looking around for any signs of Shisen. I looked at the upper seats and saw something that caught my eye. A young woman that was walking around with two drinks in her hand.

"Mei…" I said to myself as I started to make my way over to the stairs.

"Tonight...We dine on a special type of ghoul. This lovely young man is quite the jewel ladies and gentlemen." Tsukiyama continued. I kept walking through more ghouls. Some weren't too thrilled with the idea of eating another ghoul.

"A ghoul?! Hell no!"

"This is not very elegant at all!

"Where's the human meat at?!" The ghouls continued ranting on until Tsukiyama said something that made me stop.

"This is no ordinary ghoul. He's an odd rarity! I'd like to present a little scent to you all." He tossed a piece of tissue with a small dab of blood on it. The tissue gave off a very familiar scent that made my stomach churn. To the other ghouls, it was intoxicating. "You all smell it too! The scent of human! Let me welcome, Mr. Ken Kaneki!"

Said black haired boy was lifted into the small, bloody arena like area. He looked around nervously as he saw the multiple ghouls staring at him. "W...What is this?!"

"Kaneki?!" I muttered with shock.

"Ah yes! It is time for the main course ladies and gentlemen!" Tsukiyama shouted as the large man stomped in front of Kaneki and readied his cleaver. He started swinging wildly and thankfully he was dipping and dodging them with pretty impressive movements. He started running around and even tripped him with his coat. The large man only quickened his pace, eventually blocking Kaneki. He resumed his wild swings only for Kaneki to easily evade them.

"C'MON YA BIG MORON! KILL HIM ALREADY!!!" A man shouted.

Kaneki ducked under another swing which caused the man's tool to get lodged in the wall. The boy jumped up and kicked the side of his neck. The kick did nothing but did give Kaneki enough time to run. That was until he slipped in a puddle of fresh blood. He hit the ground roughly and stared up at the man as he kicked Kaneki into a wall.

"YEAH!!!" The crowd cheered.

The man lifted Kaneki up and squeezed his head. It took everything in me to not jump down there and save him myself. That wouldn't be smart though.

"Pop his head off sweetie!" The blonde woman yelled.

"Damn it kid...Use your kagune or something." I muttered.

"Yeah! Crush em'! Make that ole' bloke pass out!" I heard Shisen speak from a few feet away from me. Now was my chance, but...What about Kaneki? I had to do something!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Kaneki screamed. I turned my attention back to him and looked on with worry. His left eye turned red and he snaked his way out of the man's grip and punched him away. He landed down, though it was too late. Everyone in here saw his ghoul eye. Specifically the fact that it was only one.

"A one eyed ghoul?!"

"How is that even possible?"

Tsukiyama stared at Kaneki with a crazed look in his eyes. As he hopped down and proceeded to tear through the man ready to kill Kaneki. The big guy drop down with confused, pain filled screams.

"Pardon me Ladies and gentlemen...It appears that we have an unexpected circumstance here. We are in the presence of a one eyed ghoul. I had no idea that such a being was Mr. Ken Kaneki." He then leaned down and whispered something to Kaneki. "I shall have to put a close to tonight's dinner. Until next time my friends!"

People began to flood out and I soon lost sight of Shisen and Mei. I instead decided to call it quits, hop down and take Kaneki back to his house.

"Who the hell are you?! What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?!" Kaneki asked a lot of questions...

"Next time...Listen to me, ok…" I said before choppin his neck, knocking him unconscious. I decided to continue carrying the boy to his home.

After dropping Kaneki back to what I assumed was his place, I decided to head over to my apartment to rest up a bit. I was still pretty annoyed with myself for not getting Shisen or at least Mei, but at least the kid was safe. I started walking around until I saw Nishiki on the floor, holding himself. I walked up to him and lowered a hand.

He swatted it away and glared. "Screw off Reyoto. I don't need your help!"

"Well too bad. You got it." I glared as I grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. He wobbled a bit so I decided to prop him over my shoulder. "Your diet is terrible. You know, I'd help you if you weren't such a little asshole all the time."

"Heh...You're one to talk..."

"I already told you to go to Anteiku if you ever needed help."

"I don't want, or need your goddamn help. Just leave me be." He said.

I grit my teeth and forcefully tossed him to the floor and stomped a foot on his chest. "Look at you! You're weak. I heard that even Kaneki nearly killed your sorry ass."

"Fuck off…"

"You know, I could kill you right here and now, correct? I wouldn't even think twice about it. No regrets, no sorrow, no nothing. I could kill and eat you, right at this very moment. It'd be all too easy, kid." I said with no emotion.

"Then do it... You think I care?! My life has gone to shit! I honestly don't give a damn anymore…"

"...Fine. After I kill you, I'll go eat the bitch that you hang around so much. You know, the one that lives with you." I said with a serious look on my face.

His eye snapped open and he struggled around underneath my boot. "No! I won't let you hurt her!"

"But I thought you wanted to die. I'm helping you take the easy way out. You fucking coward."

"I...I just…"

"You what? Can't let me kill your precious girl? How you gonna do that if you're dead?" I asked. He stopped his squirming and looked at me. "If you're gone then who'll protect her."

"...Ok, I get it. Geez your annoying as hell." Nishiki said with a huff.

"Good. Now quit being an idiot and help yourself out. Anteiku is always willing to help other ghouls." I told him before walking over to my door.

"I'll think about it…"

"You do that."


	6. Malice & Cowardice

_...Why are you crying? Is it because that girl died?_

 _It's natural for others to die...You have to learn to except that…_

 _...I can help you...I can fix you…Come with me and I'll make you better…_

 _I'll put the pieces together and make you whole again…So dry your tears…_

 _...What is your name?_

... _Reyoto...It's nice to meet you...My name is Eto…_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

"When you see papa, can you give my drawing to him?" Hinami asked me as I kneeled down and grabbed it.

I took the picture of her and Asaki and grinned. "Yeah, no problem kid." I ruffled her hair and stood back up.

"Reyoto, I need to ask you one thing before you go." Ryouko said

"What is it?"

She stepped closer and looked at me with an intense stare. "Please...make sure he's safe. I know how stubborn he can be. I just don't want to see him hurt."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on letting him die."

"Also...Don't let yourself get hurt either. We all need you alive too." She muttered.

"Let's not get all pessimistic. For all we know, he's perfectly fine and he's just doing his work." I shrugged.

"As much as I'd love to believe that, I just can't. Yamori's been harassing him for some time now. I fear for his safety." She sighed.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a determined look. "I'll do whatever I can. I promise."

She nodded at me. "Thank you."

I nodded back. I patted the top of Hinami's head one last time before I turned to walk out the door. I trusted Asaki to stay alive. He had to. His family needed him. I can't be responsible for them.

I started walking down the sidewalk. I had to get somewhere secluded before I could just start hopping around. Before I could turn down an alleyway, my phone started ringing. I glared at the device as soon as I took it out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Yelled the voice of the stranger.

"What do you want? Why do you keep calling me?!"

"Well, after your last few FAILURES to capture my sweet, innocent baby sister and SLAUGHTER, that heap of DISGUSTING TRASH, I've decided to give you a little more insensitive." He said with an unsettling tone.

"I don't have time for this. Your little game stops now! You need to tell me who you are and quit wasting my time!" I growled.

"WHO'S WASTING WHOSE TIME?!?! I've been WAITING for my sister to return home!" He snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry for not 'saving' your sister, but it's not exactly easy! She's helping Shisen! That coupled with the fact that I'm constantly being bombarded with multiple requests to do something. It's getting on my nerves."

"I know where they're at! You need to go after them NOW!" He suddenly yelled.

"Yeah...That'll have to wait...I'm busy right now." I said with a glare. I hung up and crushed my phone in my hand. "Alright, back to Asaki." Getting out of the sight of the people, I ran up the wall of a building and made my way to the Fueguchi residence.

-Twenty Three Minutes Later-

I jumped off of the abandoned warehouse building and landed in front of the Fueguchi house. Everything seemed fine so far. I wasted no time walking up to the door and knocking on it. I got no answer. I knocked even harder.

 _ **~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~**_

There was still no response. I huffed and took a step back.

"ASAKI!" I shouted.

Nothing. Now I was worried. I spun on my back heel and kicked the door open. I stepped inside and looked around the place. It looked the same as when I left before.

"Asaki! Damn it man! Say something!" I yelled.

"..." I ran to the back and charged through his office door.

He wasn't here. I didn't know why but he just wasn't in here. Did he leave? Did he run away? I just didn't understand. I looked on his desk and saw a note. I walked over to the piece of paper and grabbed it.

 _To Reyoto,_

 _I know that you'll be here and I know that you're gonna find this note before anyone else. If you're reading this then I've already departed. I want to first start off by apologising to you and my family. My mind has been filled up with constant doubt. I know that Yamori is coming. He made that very clear the last time he was here. I've reached my limit. I haven't got any other options. In order to stay alive for Ryouko and Hinami, I have to leave the 20th Ward. Please, look after them. I know you don't want to but just do me this favor. I know they're in good hands._ _Maybe one day, I'll see them again._

 _-Asaki Fueguchi_

I stared at it long and hard, reading it over and over again. The more I looked at it, the more I grew angry at his final words to me. That bastard really just left. He kept a note here for me to read and just up and left! I couldn't believe him.

 _ **~CREEEAAK~**_

I looked back and put a pause on my thoughts. My expression shifted from shock, to passive, then back to rage.

"Reyoto...You're here already?" Asaki asked.

"You son of a bitch!" I stomped forward and grabbed him by his shirt collar with my right hand. "You got some nerve trying to leaving me this bullshit letter!" I yelled as I clenched the paper in my other hand.

"Reyoto, please calm down…" He muttered.

"Calm down?! Hell no I won't calm down! If I didn't show up today, I would've never seen you again! Your family would've never seen you again!"

"I can't stay here! I need to leave before Yamori arrives!"

"So you're running?" I spat back at him.

"I'm doing what I have to!" He pushed me off of him and glared. "This isn't exactly easy for me Rey! I'm torn...I never wanted to leave but...I don't want anyone coming after my family."

"I get that. I really do, but sometimes you gotta just face the situation! You leaving is gonna crush them. You might as well stab them both!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry Reyoto. I've settled for this option. I'm going to leave and I don't need you telling me that it's a bad idea. I know the consequences, but I also know what'll happen if I stay. It'll be terrible!" He growled at me.

"You don't know that. You really don't!"

"I do. Now I need to finish packing my things." He said as he brushed past me.

"You fucking coward!" I said as I grabbed his sleeve. "It's one thing to leave, but to force me into this bullshit ultimatum! You're a goddamn coward! What am I gonna say to them? Oh I'm sorry Hinami, but your daddy doesn't wanna stay here anymore because he's a scared little pussy!" I barked at him.

"Stop it Reyoto." He sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry Ryouko. You're husband clearly doesn't care enough to stay back and ACTUALLY protect his family! Instead, he's forcing the guy who couldn't even protect his own family to do it!"

"Shut up!" He glared at me as his eyes flashed red.

"This fucking note is complete horse shit! Telling me that you're sorry! Don't joke like that! You know who's sorry? I am! I'm sorry that you're such an asshole!"

"I told you to shut up!" He hissed.

"You're saying that they're in good hands but they're not! They'll get killed and then wonder why you weren't there for them you inconsiderate prick!"

 _ **~WHACK~**_

I wiped the blood from my lower lip and turned back to him. He huffed and stared back at me. "I'm sorry…" He muttered.

"I am too...It's just that...This doesn't seem smart Asaki. Taking off like this is only gonna make them hate you. You have to talk to them."

"I can't…"

"Doesn't that wedding ring mean anything to you? Ryouko misses you. Hinami, your only daughter, misses you. Don't leave them like this. It won't just be hell for them. You'll tear yourself apart. Trust me! Everyday, I wake up thinking about them. My family...Every night, I sleep with memories crawling at the back of my mind. You got the chance to watch your daughter grow up for fourteen years. I didn't have that feeling with mine. If I were in your position, I'd fight like hell to stay with them." I said to my old friend.

"I'm not a fighter like you are. I wouldn't do much against Aogiri or the Doves. My best bet is to leave and take my problems with me."

"So there's no changing your mind?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry Rey. This is something that I have to do." He muttered.

"Well, before you go, I have something to give you." I told him before taking out the folded up drawing that Hinami made for him. I handed it to Asaki and watched his reaction. I saw the tears flow down his face. He held it tightly and it began to shake in his grasp.

"...Oh Hinami…I'm so sorry..."

"..." I didn't say anything. I just looked at him with pity. I felt bad regardless of my disapproval towards his decision.

"...Thank you Reyoto…" He muttered.

"Don't thank me…If you're really gonna leave, then just leave..." I told him.

"N-now you're on board with me leaving?"

"No, but what other choice do I have? Now get the hell out of here!"

"Right…" He got up and patted my shoulder. "You'll see, this is for the best."

"Whatever you say." I muttered sadly.

 _ **~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~**_

"You expecting someone?" I asked.

"No...He shouldn't be here until tomorrow afternoon. Why is he here now?!" Asaki panicked.

"Is it Yamori?" I stopped and took a deep sniff. There was no doubt about it. There was a ghoul outside. "You need to hide." I told him.

"No! You need to hide! He may just be here to discuss business with me. If he comes here and finds you, then you'll be his target."

"I can hold my own against him! Now hide! I'll keep him talking, you wait until you see that the coast is clear and make a break for it!" I told him before walking out of the office and shutting the door behind me.

My heart started racing and I began to increase my breathing. I couldn't tell if I was nervous or excited. I needed a good one on one fight. To bad that this wasn't exactly on good terms.

I quickly opened the door and stood there, looking at the large blonde man in a white suit. His smile widened when he saw me. He cracked his index finger and let out a chuckle.

"Well, isn't this a surprise…" He said.

"Yamori…"

"Jinpachi…"

We stared each other down. His wicked grin against my hostile scowl. He stood about an inch and a half taller than me. He was bigger but was nothing but a brute. He was cruel and he loved to intimidate. That shit wouldn't work on me though. I've intimidated my fair share of people.

"You got a reason for being here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I came here looking for someone that could help a ghoul out with certain tools. I heard that this place would handle that. Unfortunately the person that runs this place isn't here." I said.

"Heheh, is that so?" He grinned before smacking me into the living room, coffee table. I smashed through it and winced. "Who the hell are you fooling Rey? I know the bastards here! Just tell him to get out here and save me the trouble of breaking all of your bones."

I got back up and smirked. "You hit harder than you did before. Consider me slightly impressed."

"Smug piece of shit. I'm gonna enjoy ripping off your limbs." He said as he took off his white suit jacket. I took off my dark brown overcoat and grinned.

"Go ahead and try it. I planned on talking a little bit more but I suppose that option is outta the window. Speaking of outta the window..." I sent him a quick kick sending him crashing through the closest glass window. I hopped out landed in front of him.

"That one felt a little sloppy. Have you lost your touch Devourer?" He asked me.

"Nope, just loosening up." I cracked my neck and glared at him.

He ran forward and tried to tackle me. I flipped to the side and avoided his wide arms. I threw two punches at him and swung my leg towards his midsection. He caught it and slammed me into the dirt. I bounced back up and buried my fist deep into his abdomen causing him to hunch over. I followed up with an uppercut to his jaw and a quick backfist to his temple.

"Not bad. You're actually making me feel this." He chuckled.

"In a few seconds, all you'll feel is my foot up your ass."

Jason shoulder charged me into the outside wall of the house. He ran forward and slammed his fist into my chest. I bursted through the wall and landed in the kitchen. The big brute ran at me to strike again but suddenly stopped. He took a deep sniff.

"That smell…" He said before smiling again. "ASAKI! GET OUT HERE!!!"

I kicked the large man in his knee cap and watched him dropped to the kitchen floor. I placed my left hand on his throat and pounded his face in with my right.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

"Heheheh...heheh...HAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Yamori's laughter filled my ears. "I know you're here Asaki! I can smell ya!"

"Shut the hell up!" I growled as I drove my fist into his nose. He pushed me off of him and tossed me into a self.

He started running to the office door which caused me to panic. I ran at him and grabbed him from behind. "Something in there you don't want me to see?" He asked.

"You'll never know." I lifted him up and slammed him into the ground. He kicked me into the wall, causing me to drop a picture of Asaki, Ryouko and Hinami. The picture shattered and the photo landed on the floor. Yamori stepped on it and smirked. He shoved his boot into my face, causing me to slump down against the wall.

He straightened himself out and grabbed his jacket. He kicked open the office door and sniffed around. "Where the hell is he Reyoto? You know I'll find him eventually." He asked when he walked back over to me.

"No words? Fine…" He lifted me up by the collar and chucked me through the gaping hole in the wall and out of the house.

I slid through in the wet dirt and felt the raindrops on my face.

"...Why does it always rain in the goddamn city?" I muttered to myself.

Yamori stepped out of the house and walked over to me. "Come on Rey...You lost your cold blooded nature. Remember when you used to beat me down, then call me weak?" The man stomped on my chest repeatedly. "Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, WEAK, WEAK, WEAK, WEAK, WEAK, WEAK, WEAK, WEAK!!!"

Blood sputtered from my mouth as my ribs were being crushed. I would've used my kagune and tipped this fight in my favor, but I couldn't. I don't know if it was pride or what but I HATED using it against others that didn't. That included the Doves. If I had to use it to win then that meant that I really WAS weak. I couldn't have that...

He lifted his foot to stomp down on me again. I rolled out of the way and axe kicked him. His head smacked down into the ground. He looked up at me with his kakuja showing. "Your gonna die!" He yelled before punching me back a few feet. He cracked his index and middle finger. "I swear, I'll kill you."

I smiled at him. "Yamori…" I said with a chuckle. I wasn't feeling like myself. I felt lighter, my senses felt sharper and my heart was racing. This is what I wanted. A fight. I forgot this feeling. First with Casey Sato, Shisen, then that hooded guy on the south side, and now Yamori. My older self was making himself known. The self that I abandoned when I met Akihime.

"I will...I WILL KILL YOU!!!" He lunged forward and attempted a heavy punch. I caught his larger fist and pulled him into a brutal knee. I grabbed his head and threw him face first into a concrete wall.

I jumped up and elbow dropped him in his chest. "Your are still weak…"

He let loose his kagune and smacked me back with it. He sprinted at me and punched me up into the air. I smashed through the roof of Asaki's house and landed head first on the hardwood floor. Yamori landed down on my chest and started growling in my face.

"How's about I devour YOU!" He said with a salivating grin.

"Devour this you rotten bastard!" Asaki snarled as he jumped on Yamori's back and bit down, drawing blood.

"You piece of shit! I've been meaning to kill you for sometime now, but this pretty much seals it!" Jason swung his elbow back and clocked Asaki in between the eyes. Jason grabbed his face and flung him outside. Much to my horror, two CCG investigators stood right from behind Asaki and stared him down.

"Well, this is quite the turn of events." Jason grinned as he put away his kagune.

I kicked him back and quickly wrapped my face up with my black t-shirt. I scooped up my coat and ran out towards Asaki.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise. We found Jason and two other ghouls as well. Come on Amon!" The older man said as he brought out a bladed quinque. Yamori dodged the old man's attacks. I took this time to go check on Asaki.

I looked at him and sighed. "Why didn't you leave?!"

"I'm not...a coward…" He coughed.

"You fool. You should've just let me handle this!" I glared. Now wasn't the time to start proving a point. "Can you walk?"

"I'm...afraid not. That bastard threw me so hard, I think he shattered my lower vertebrae. I need time to heal." Asaki told me.

"Then I'll carry-"

 _ **~WHAM~**_

Spit flew from my mouth as a heavy briefcase slammed into my face. I rotated myself mid air and landed on my feet. I looked up at the investigator and narrowed my eyes.

"You're going nowhere!" The man said. It was the same guy that helped save me from Shisen's old club.

I did my best to change my voice to a deeper one. "I don't wanna hurt you, so leave."

"I will never back down from a ghoul. I couldn't live with myself if I let you murder an innocent person and I could've stopped you."

"Don't make me do this…" The rain poured down even harder. A loud thunderous boom could be heard from the gray skies.

The man readied his axe like quinque and glared at me as he charged forward. He swung at me furiously. I effortlessly dodged his attacks. He wasn't bad, but was nowhere near a threat to me.

"Quit toying with me you filthy ghoul!" He shouted.

I swept him to the ground and kicked him away. "Can't you see that I'm not here to hurt you! I just want my friend."

"No...You're just ghouls...You're monsters." He muttered.

I sighed. "Humans...Ghouls...What difference would it make. Not all of us are bad! Those that feel that we all can't live in peace are the real problem with the world today!" I stepped over to Asaki and stood him up. His healing was kicking in and he was able to walk a little bit. "We ghouls have feelings, we have friends and families, we have lives! When you hunt down the good ghouls that do nothing wrong, then you create bad ghouls that wreak havoc. Neither side is innocent!"

"N...neither side is innocent? But ghouls eat people…" The man muttered.

"And people eat cows and pigs and multiple things. We eat to survive! A select few of us 'monsters' don't even kill!" I yelled.

"Then how do you-" The man started but was cut off when the other investigator clapped his hands.

"Lovely tale. Unfortunately, humans aren't safe until ALL ghouls are wiped out. You and your friend are no exception." The older man said.

"Cruel bastard!" Asaki growled.

"Remember Amon. You can't trust a ghoul's words. They'll do anything to escape us. Even by twisting your mind with their lies."

"Uh...Yes Mr. Mado!" The man said. He dropped his slightly sympathetic facial expression, and replaced it with his former glare. "I almost let a ghoul corrupt me. Thank you sir."

"Ohohoho, worry not Amon. You're still not in the senior investigator mindset. You'll learn soon enough. For now, we should eliminate these two ghouls in front of us."

"What happened to Jason?" Amon asked.

"He escaped me. We'll get him next time. Right now we can only focus on these two…"

 _ **~WHOOSH~**_

"GAH!!!" I yelled. The old man had threw his bladed quinque into my shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Asaki shouted.

I ripped the now bloody blade from my shoulder. The older man punched me in my ribs and reached for the shirt that covered my face. He partially pulled it off so I quickly put a hand on my face and kicked him off of me.

"Show off that filthy face of yours!" He shouted once he hit the ground.

I had to leave. My shirt was no longer covering my whole face. They could see my unkempt dark brown hair. I had to go, and Asaki needed to come with me.

I looked at my friend with my exposed eye. "Can you move freely?" I asked.

"Not really. I can barely walk." He said.

I sighed. "I'll carry you then."

"No! You have one good arm left and you need to cover your face. Just leave. I'll buy you time." He said grimly.

"What?! No! Fuck no! I'm not gonna leave you! Ryouko wouldn't want this! Hinami...Hinami wouldn't want this! We'll figure something out!"

The older man and his partner stared us down and seemed ready to strike. "Come now Amon! We'll attack together."

Asaki glared at me. "They've seen my face already! Even if you take me back, I'll be nothing but a liability! I'd have to part ways with them anyway. Just go! Let Hinami and Ryouko know that I love them and that I had to do this." He said with a determined look. "This time, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you…"

"NOW!!!" The old man yelled.

"YES SIR!!!" Amon yelled with him.

"GO!" Asaki shouted at me.

"Tch...Your a real stubborn bastard!" I turned around and took one more look at him. "Goodbye Asaki…" I jumped up into the air. I looked down to see Asaki unleash his kagune. He blocked the path of the two men but was slashed through his abdomen. I looked away when he dropped to his knees, not wanting to see the ending of this horrible event.

When I got a far enough distance from the Fueguchi house, I stopped, landed on a rooftop and let what just happened sink into my head. I just lost my friend and now his wife and daughter were going to wonder what the hell happened to him when I got back. I dropped down and clenched my fist. None of this was right. NONE OF IT! What the hell was I supposed to do?!

I looked up to the dark sky and shouted. Lightning crackled around the storm clouds. I yelled as if trying to rival the thunderous booms. My fingernails dug into the skin of my palms, causing them to bleed. I shouted even louder in hopes of relieving my frustration. What the hell was wrong with this godforsaken world?! Was this just how it had to be? Constant pain and fear. Not knowing who'll die, or who'll kill who next...It was all so tiring! It was like no matter what I did, nothing in my life ever stayed! This was the price of neutrality. My human friends would fear ghouls and my fellow ghouls would fear humans. There was never an in between. No silver lining, no hope for change. That was the reality that I had to deal with and I hated it. Why did I have to suffer? The pain...it never ended. It never went away. Asaki's death would only contribute to my already growing flood of nightmares.

-Four Hours Later-

After taking a good while to let out my emotions, I made my way back to the front of Anteiku. I looked through the glass window of the shop. Hanami was reading a book, chatting happily about it with her smiling mother and Kaneki. Touka was talking to her high school friend, Enji and Kaya were enjoying each other's company and Yoshimura was happily pouring himself a cup of coffee. I looked on and could feel a wave of guilt and sorrow wash over me.

I sighed and contemplated on whether or not I should even walk in there. I know it sounds cowardly of me, but I just wasn't sure that I could deliver news like this to them. I hated feeling like this. It hurt me. It really did.

Gathering up every ounce of courage that I had inside of me, I stepped inside of the coffee shop. My face hidden underneath my wet hair.

"Hey Reyoto. Took you long enough to get back. You just missed the funniest thing!" Touka said.

"...Are you ok Reyoto?" Kaneki asked me. He noticed my sour mood.

Hinami walked over to me and hugged my legs. "Guess what Reyoto! I learned a new-"

 _ **~DRIP DRIP~**_

"Huh? R...Reyoto...are you...crying?" She asked me.

The whole room went silent. I lifted my head up…

"Reyoto?" Hinami spoke first.

...I lifted my head up even more...

"Are you okay Rey?" Touka asked me.

...and I…

"Did something happened while you were out? Did something happen to my...my husband?!" Ryouko asked. She didn't even have to ask.

...I had…

"Did something happened to papa?" Hinami asked me.

...given them all the most broken of smiles.

 _ **A/N: I wanna start out by saying thanks for all the support guys. I seriously love writing this story and it helps to get feedback so let me know how you feel about certain chapters. Leave me suggestions!**_

 _ **Next chapter should be out soon, I dunno when yet but it shouldn't be too long. I got a few other stories to work on but chapter seven has been started so it's only a matter of time.**_


	7. Sudden Urges

_...This pain...It's a different kind of pain…_ _._

 _..I feel like I'm breaking on the inside…_

 _Reyoto...I don't know what to do anymore…_

 _...Please...Don't let me go…_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

It had been two days since Asaki died and in the span of those two days, Anteiku seemed to lose quite a bit of the happiness that kept things smooth. Everyone was tense and two people were heartbroken.

I came clean about the whole situation. It was better to hear it from me than to figure out on their own. I knew they probably despised me and truthfully, I didn't blame them.

I was in Touka's room talking about what had actually happened that day.

"R...Reyoto...what the hell happened out there?" Touka asked me.

"I just...I couldn't...SHIT!" I yelled. It didn't make any sense. I was so much weaker than I was before. That fight with Yamori was evidence of that. I never had a problem with him before. Those Doves...They were able to catch me off guard on more than one occasion. I didn't like that fact. Not one bit. It hurt to know that I lost another ally, but it hurt even more when I realized that I couldn't hold true to multiple promises that I've made.

"Calm down Rey. You'll be ok. Please don't go beating yourself up over all of this." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

"No...This is because of me. Asaki didn't have to die. I should've been stronger."

"Reyoto, you are strong! You're one of the strongest ghouls out there!" Touka said back to me.

I chuckled half heartedly. "I appreciate you saying that...but in truth, I'm a lot weaker now a days and with Aogiri growing in strength and numbers and the Doves upgrading with every ghoul they slaughter...My current skill level is unacceptable." I told her.

"Oh...Yeah, I guess that makes sense. You aren't in your prime anymore so I kinda get it." Touka said.

I sighed and held my head in my hands. "How are Hinami and Ryouko doing?"

"About as well as you would expect. Hinami hasn't smiled in a while and Ryouko rarely says anything to us. They're really going through it right now, Rey."

"Damn it…" I grumbled.

"Are you gonna be ok Rey? I don't think anyone really asks you about how you feel." She told me with a pat on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine when the world isn't going to complete shit." I stood up and started walking to the door of her room.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go and talk to a few people. I'll be back later." I told her before stepping out. I closed her door behind me and let out a huff. I had to make a few stops. First on my list was Kaneki.

I ended up journeying to a small college campus and found the black haired boy talking with his blonde haired friend.

"Oh come on Kaneki! It's just a few good words! I promise I'll pay you back!" Hide said with a grin.

"No way! Touka already doesn't like me. I don't need her hating me even more because you want a date with her!"

"Wow, bummer man. And to think, I was gonna get you your favorite hamburger!" Hide said with disappointment.

"Why don't you just ask?" Kaneki suggested.

"Duh! No girl likes the forward approach! You gotta be suave and mysterious if you want the ladies."

"You watch too much TV…" Kaneki mumbled

I decided that now was a good time to make myself known. I stepped forward and placed a hand on Kaneki's shoulder. The boy jumped and nearly hit me with his book.

"Hey kid, I wanna talk to you really quick. That's not a problem, is it?"

"No but why?" He asked me.

"I'm just trying to understand you better. I feel like after what happened the other day, I need to start helping others by learning a little bit about them."

"Oh, ok…"

"What happened? Wait a minute...Who are you again?" Hide asked me.

"Reyoto and I'm a...manager at Anteiku." I told him.

"Oh, cool! That makes you his boss, right?" Hide asked while pointing discreetly at Kaneki.

"Uh, well...Yeah, it does."

"Cool! Can I work there?!" He asked.

"Yeah...not really hiring any new members. Sorry about that."

"Darn! Oh well. I'll see you around Kaneki." Hide said as he hopped on his bike and left.

"...So what did you want to talk about?" Kaneki asked me nervously.

"Relax. I just need you to answer honestly."

"Ok, I'm listening." He said.

"How often do you feel the need to eat?"

"Hmm...I guess about once a month." He said.

"Right, so that's normal. What about your cravings. Do you taste a difference in the flesh you eat?" I asked.

"No. It all tastes fairly similar."

"Okay, good. Now do you ever feel the urge to kill? Has someone drove you to the edge or have you just randomly wanted to murder for no apparent reason. Remember to answer honestly."

He thought for a moment. "There was the one time, I started attacking Nishiki without even thinking about it."

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"He...he was gonna hurt Hide…"

"So you did it out of defense for your friend." I said before nodding. "One last question...Do you suddenly feel stronger about ghouls or humans?"

"I...I don't really know anymore. If you asked me last week I would've said to Hell with all ghouls...but that's not really the case anymore. I'm a half ghoul with ghoul friends but my best friend is a human. I think that I'm stuck between the two but then I see Touka and her friend, or I hear about how you want to still protect both humans AND ghouls. It makes me feel like I can belong in this world." Kaneki said to me. "To answer your questions...I'd have to say that I'm split down the middle."

I smiled widely at his words. "Yes Kaneki! That's exactly the answer I was looking for! You are the perfect example of the people this world needs. Thank you Kaneki. That was just what I needed to hear."

"Wait, Reyoto."

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I was wondering...if you would...help train me." Kaneki asked.

"I thought that Yomo was teaching you how to fight."

"He is...but, I just really want you to teach me. After hearing what happened to your friend, I had been thinking. I don't know what I'd do if Hide died." Kaneki muttered grimly.

"...Why me specifically?"

"Well, I keep hearing stories about how you were a really strong ghoul. Even Yomo praises you for your combat abilities. He's doing a good job and everything but I need to be strong enough to make a difference. You see...a few nights ago...Nishiki's girlfriend was kidnapped by Tsukiyama. He took her for me to eat while he ate me."

"Sick bastard…" I grimaced.

"If Touka hadn't been there, I probably would've died." Kaneki sighed. "I hate being such a burden."

"Quit beating yourself up kid." I muttered.

"It's true! I keep making mistakes. You told me not to trust Tsukiyama and I ended up nearly dying. I can't do that anymore. I want to help!" Kaneki told me

"Hmm...Fine! Every Saturday and Sunday morning, we'll train together. Only on those two days though. You'll still train under Yomo, but think of our days as advanced training. Got it?"

Kaneki smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you Reyoto! I won't let you down!"

"We'll see." It was nice training again. I needed to get stronger as well. Ghouls these days plus the Doves, it was a dangerous life to live inside of the 20th Ward.

"Remember, Saturday morning. We'll start at four sharp. Meet me at Anteiku and we'll jog to my workout spot."

"Ok. I'll-"

 ** _~VVVRRRRRR~_**

Kaneki paused mid sentence and looked at his phone. "Who's this?" He asked before picking up. "Hello?"

"...Yes, he's right here...Ok…" Kaneki looked at me. "It's for you…"

He handed me the phone and I glanced at it. "Hello…"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, REYOTO?!" A familiar voice yelled at me.

"Why and how do you have this number?" I asked.

"To think that the man I called for HELP, would just destroy his phone when I need to get in contact!" The stranger yelled.

"What?! YOU'RE THE REASON I BROKE THE DAMN THING!!!" I yelled.

"ME?! I was just asking for assistance. YOU need to catch that slimy, evil, conniving, BASTARD!"

I sighed. "I don't suppose you know where he would happen to be…"

"Funny that you asked best buddy! I saw Shisen on his way to a little gambling group inside of a small bar."

"...Does the bar have a name?" I asked with annoyance.

"Hmm, I think it was...The Broken Glass! YES! That's what it is."

"That shady ass bar down by the southwest side of the Ward..." I grumbled.

"That's the place! Now, run along and go BRING ME THAT PRICKS HEAD!!!" The asshole demanded before hanging up.

I handed the phone back to Kaneki and growled with irritation. "Oh god…"

"What was that about?" The eyepatch wearing boy asked me.

"...Wanna go on a little road trip." I asked.

"Wait what?"

"We're gonna head off to the southwest." I told him.

"Isn't that the bad part of town?"

"Yeah, now let's go!" I grabbed him and tossed him over my shoulder.

"NO! I can't go there!" Kaneki yelled. I ignored his protest and jumped up into the air.

-An Hour Later-

I landed down hard on the ground and dropped Kaneki. He looked at me with a solid glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What? How else were we supposed to get there?" I asked.

"What am I even doing here?!" He asked harshly.

"Relax. You're here to show me what you can REALLY do." I told him.

"What?! What does that even mean?!"

"If shit goes down, back me up. Okay?" I told him.

"You want me to fight?! But...but I can't!"

"Will you stop stressing out. I said back me up if I need it, not kill everyone one on sight." I chuckled.

"Alright...fine…" He said as he zipped up his teal hoodie and put the hood up.

We stepped inside of the bar and looked around with caution. Many dangerous looking figures were sipping away at their drinks and talking with each other. I leaned down next to Kaneki. "Stay by my side."

"Yeah…" He muttered with discomfort.

"You need to shut the fuck up man!" Yelled a large man at a pool table.

"Chill out Ido. He's not even worth it." A short redhead man muttered.

"Nah, I'm getting real sick of this sack of shit talking like he's big! I'm gonna wring his little neck!"

"Heheheh...HAAHAHAHAHA! PATHETIC! I beat you fair and square my friend. You need to accept your loss and beat it, chump!" A very familiar hooded man grinned. His wild blonde hair was slightly visible from the hood. The ceiling light showed his devilish grin.

"You know what?! FUCK YOU!" The large man tossed the short man to the side and stomped in front of the hooded figure.

"Well that wasn't very polite…"

"SHUT UP AND DIE YOU CHEATING BASTARD-"

 ** _~SSSHHHLKLCCCKKKK~_**

"You should really tone it down…" The hooded man muttered with his hand through the man's abdomen. He ripped it out and watched as the large guy dropped down to the floor with a thud.

"Holy crap!" Kaneki said, shaking with fear.

"First step of being stronger in the 20th Ward, get used to seeing that." I muttered.

We walked around the place, trying to hide ourselves. I put a bandana on my face given my lack of a current mask and walked towards a growing group of people by the poker tables.

"Oi! Where the hell is my goddamn bottle o' cinnamon whiskey?!" I heard Shisen say.

I looked at Kaneki with a serious face. "Be very careful." I told him as we continued to walk forward.

"Here you go, Mr. Honatora." A tanned woman with black hair handed him a drink.

"Took ya' ten minutes to get me my drink! That ain't good enough." Shisen growled as he backhanded the woman to the ground. That made my blood boil and even Kaneki seemed upset at that.

He poured the drink on the woman, practically degrading her in front of the crowd of onlookers. It was disgusting. I found my target so it was time to set it off in this bar. I shoved past a few guys and grabbed Shisen by his collar.

"Finally got you now you rotten prick!"

"Who the hell are you?!" He asked before I lifted him up and quite literally threw him into a pool table. I jumped up and slammed my fist down. The asshole rolled out of the way and let my fist crash through the table.

"SHISEN!" A voice that I recognized shouted. I turned around and saw Mei running over towards us with her eyes turning black and red.

I glared and looked at Kaneki. "Kid, keep her away from me! This bastard dies tonight!"

"Uh, ok!" He nodded as he ran at the young woman.

"Fucking hell! What'd I do to you?!" Shisen asked.

"I never got to finish you off you bastard!" I ran up and tackled him into a wooden table. I drove my fist across his face repeatedly until he lifted both of his legs up, twisted his body and flipped us over.

"Oi, ya bloke! How about ya' finish this!" He gave me two hard punches. As he tried to throw two more, I quickly caught both and headbutted him and pushed upwards. He flew off of me and hit a wooden support beam, causing it to crack.

"Listen up! You can't come in here fuckin' up MY bar!" The bartender growled.

I ignored him and smashed a chair across Shisen's bloody face. I looked back to see Kaneki going toe to toe with Mei and I couldn't help but grin.

"...I know now…" Shisen grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Fucking hell...Of course you'd show up Reyoto!" He yanked my bandana from my face and glared. "How did you even find me?!"

"That's not important! Right now, all I'm concerned with is-"

 ** _~SMASH~_**

I looked back and saw Kaneki get slammed into a wall. Mei looked at me with hate filled eyes.

"Get off of him!" She yelled before throwing a punch at me. I ducked and swiftly tapped her in the gut. She flew back and hit the bar.

"Damn you Reyoto!" Shisen growled.

"Hold on? Did he just say Reyoto?" I hear a few people say.

"Look! It is Reyoto!" A woman shouted.

"That treacherous piece of shit?! Get his ass!" Yelled a beefed up man in a tank top.

"NOT BEFORE I GET FIRST DIBS!!!" Yelled the hooded figure.

He flew at me and punched me into the radio. I winced as the electricity ran around my body. Once I got up, about thirty five people surrounded me.

"You made a big mistake coming here Rey!" A man with a glass eye said.

"Fuck off!" I gave him a deep uppercut causing him to topple over. Unfortunately that only gave the others an opening to start jumping me. Multiple kicks and punches made contact with me and it was starting to hurt. Through the crowd, I could see Shisen standing there with a smirk on his face.

"REYOTO!" I heard Kaneki shout before the crowd suddenly got smaller and smaller. Blood poured down onto me and when I looked up, I could see Kaneki impaling multiple ghouls repeatedly. Screams of pain filled the bar.

"Whoa?! Not dealing with that again!" The hooded figure ran out of the bar and jumped away.

"Who the hell is this kid?!" A man asked before he too was impaled by one of Kaneki's two kagune.

"Why the hell does he have Rize's kagune?!" A wounded woman asked.

I looked at the rabid Kaneki and sighed. I picked myself up a brushed off the pain. I tried to walk but I kept stumbling. Kaneki smacked Mei away and jumped at Shisen.

"Son of a bitch!" Shisen attempted to throw a table at the boy, only for him to smash through it and pounce on top off him. "ARGH! GET OFF ME!!!"

Kaneki grinned with spit drizzling from his mouth. "I wonder...how good...ghoul flesh is…"

"You're a damn cannibal?! Get the hell away from me!" Shisen yelled. .

Kaneki widened his mouth and bit down hard against Shisen's arm. He swallowed the chunk of flesh and smiled. Shisen let out a blood curdling scream of agony.

"That's not bad." He muttered.

"KANEKI!" I yelled at him. He wasn't acting right. He was actually going to eat him.

"Don't worry Reyoto...It's fine now…" He muttered.

"Leave him alone!" Mei screamed before stabbing Kaneki in the back with her kagune. She swung him behind the bar and shattered multiple glass bottles of alcohol.

I stared at the unmoving boy, then back to Shisen and Mei. The brown hair woman ran up to him and crouched down.

"Damn, damn, damn! It hurts Mei! The little shit really bit me!" Shisen grumbled.

"Just hold on. I'm gonna get us outta here."

"You're going nowhere!" I growled as I clutched her arm.

"What the hell do you want from us?! Why the hell are you even after Shisen?!" She hissed.

"You're goddamn brother keeps harassing me to bring you back to him!" I growled.

"Ginrei?! Why are you even helping him? He's a damn lunatic!" She yelled at me.

"Don't worry about why I'm helping him! What's important is you and him!" I pulled her towards me and slammed her into a nearby wall. "Now I got a few questions." She spit on my face and cause me to glare at her. I tightened my grip on her and snarled. My eyes showed pure anger as they shifted colors. "You DO NOT wanna do that again." I warned.

"I don't have to tell you shit!"

"Fine…" My Kagune appeared and snaked itself towards Mei.

"I'll just kill you since you're nothing but a waste of my time."

"Fuck you!" She barked back.

"Stop! What do you want? I'll give you anything! Just leave Mei alone!" Shisen shouted as he grabbed my leg from the floor.

"Shisen…" Mei muttered.

I looked at Mei and kept my hardened gaze. "What does that jackass mean to you?"

"I love that man. I know he's messed up a couple of times, and I know that he's rude to other woman, but I don't care! He's different with me. He makes me feel special and I won't let you hurt him!" Mei kneed me in the stomach and shoved me away.

"You know he has shit to answer for!" I said back.

"Who the hell died and made you the fucking saint! As far as I know, you've got a lot of shit to answer for yourself!" She said back to me.

"I've changed. He hasn't!"

"Go ahead and believe that crap! You're so full of shit!" She yelled.

"Ugh...Reyoto, I don't feel so good…" Kaneki groaned as he stumbled back over to me.

"Take it easy kid." I told him.

"Just let us leave Reyoto! We haven't done anything to you!"

"...I can't...You know that...You wanna bring this up with someone, then talk to your brother." I said.

"I'm not going back to him!"

"So...How are we doing this?" I asked.

"I'd rather you just let us leave but that doesn't seem like an option." She said.

"Mei...We can't fight them...Reyoto ain't even been trying yet. Trust me...I know the guy all too well. Then there's that damned brat…"

"This is the last time I'm going to ask. Will you two just submit. I came in here ready to kill Shisen, but I don't exactly feel like doing that anymore so...I'll make an offer." I said.

"What is it?" Shisen spoke up.

I pointed to Mei. "First, tell me what the hell your brother's issue is."

"He's mad! He lost his mind years ago. I left and found Shisen in order to escape that damned house. Ginrei is completely insane! You can't trust him!"

"I don't trust anyone. That includes you! Now...get the fuck outta my sight before I rip you both apart." I told them both.

Both of them had looks of shock. "Th...thank you Reyoto." Mei said with a small smile.

"If you make me regret letting you go, I WILL find you, and you DON'T want that. You'd better be telling me the truth." I threatened.

They said nothing and took off. I looked around the broken down bar that was littered with the bodies of dead ghouls, courtesy of Kaneki.

"Did...I do this?" He asked me.

"Yes. Yes you did…"

"But, how? I don't fully remember killing so many people." Kaneki muttered.

"Well talk about it. For now, I'd say we-"

 ** _~DINK~_**

Kaneki and I turned around and saw the bartender shaking for behind the counter. I walked over to the man and place five dollars down.

"What are you..?"

"You mind if I get a shot of Gin?" I asked.

"..." The man poured the drink from the singular standing bottle and handed it to me.

I downed it and grinned. "Keep the change." Kaneki looked at me as I walked out and followed me.

"Please...Don't come again…"

-Five Minutes-

"Why did you let them leave? I thought you were gonna kill them or something."

"Well, it's because I need to figure out more about that bastard that keeps calling me before I straight up kill Shisen. Mei told me his name and I have a guy that knows just about everyone in the 20th Ward. Ginrei was his name...That makes things a lot easier for me." I said.

Kaneki nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense, I guess."

"...About your little...display in the bar…"

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Not necessarily, but technically yes." I told him.

"What happened?"

"You went off and murdered a ton of douchebag ghouls. I don't know what the hell came over you." I said to him.

"Really? I sorta blacked out. Then, outta nowhere, I saw Rize. She spoke to me and kept whispering in my ear to kill...It was so strange." Kaneki told me.

I looked at him with mild hesitation. If Rize somehow formed her consciousness within him, then she may influence his actions in the future. He could become dangerous and that left me uneasy. I didn't care for anyone like Rize. She alway left me with more questions than answers and she was a constant menace in the 20th Ward. She struck fear into both ghouls and knowing humans. That fact was what led me to kill her. Now that Kaneki had her organs, he was a much more unpredictable being. Rize loved to eat and with the way Kaneki acted, I could tell that he was slowly inheriting that specific trait.

"Let's not dwell on that right now. We'll figure it all out during your training." I told him.

"Alright. If you say so…"

-Later that Day-

We made it back to Anteiku with little trouble. Once inside, I could feel the sorrowful atmosphere hit me once again. Ryouko was either angry or depressed after I spilled the truth about her husband. I couldn't really tell. Talking to her was damn near impossible.

Hinami on the other hand was what broke my God forsaken heart. Gone was her happy little smile. What replaced it was a constant wave of tears. I hated making her find out like that and more than anything, I just wanted to make her smile again.

Touka greeted me with a sad smile. "Hey Rey."

"How's it going Touka?" I asked her.

"Meh, it's a slow day…" She shrugged. "Where did you go?"

"Took Kaneki out to the southwest side." I told her.

Her eyes widened and she nearly hopped over the counter. "You took him to the southwest side?!" She pointed to Kaneki with an accusing finger.

"...Yeah." I muttered.

"...How come you didn't take me!" She asked with a hurt expression. I kinda forgot that I used to take Touka with me whenever I had to go handle business on the south end. She was a great fighter which made her very useful. I didn't notice that she'd be so upset by me taking Kaneki.

"It's not like that. Trust me, I would have chosen you any day. It's just that Kaneki needed to grow a pair. He needs to see the rougher parts of town." I explained.

"Fine...But you better take me with you next time." She grumble.

I grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Rabbit and Wolf are the meanest duo around! Next time I go you'll be the first to know." I grinned.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She turned and started pouring me a cup of coffee. She then tossed Kaneki an apron. "You're shift newbie." She said before heading down to her room.

Kaneki sighed and went to go change his clothes. When he came back, he started cleaning the counter. I thought back to Ginrei and figured that I needed to make a phone call.

"Kaneki, let me use your phone for a second."

"Yeah, sure." He tossed me his device and I started dialing a number.

"Hello? Who is this and how did you get my number?! I swear, I will find you, and I will kill-"

"Chill out Ryko. It's me, Reyoto…"

"Rey? Well that's good to know. Hey! I gotta show you something man! You mind if I come down?" He asked.

"Not at all. Anteiku is where I'm at."

"Great! I'll see you there."

"Hurry up, this time…" I growled.

"Don't worry! I'll be there in like...FIVE minutes. I promise."

-One Hour Later-

I had waited for about one FUCKING hour, nearly falling asleep when Ryko finally decided to show up.

"HELLO ANTEIKU!!!" Ryko yelled with a fat grin on his face and a briefcase in hand.

"..." Yoshimura sighed.

"..." Enji and Kaya remained silent.

"..." Kaneki huffed and Touka scoffed.

"Damn...What did someone die?!" Ryko asked with a sheepish grin.

His loud and obnoxious voice snapped me fully awake. Touka glared at him and the rest of the shop remained silent. I looked at him with a small glare. I grabbed his shirt aggressively and lifted him up.

"You are a piece of literal shit!" I yelled at him.

"Aw c'mon Reyoto! I made it didn't I?" Ryko chuckled.

"That's NOT the point!" I growled.

"Psh...You stress too much. I'm here so that means I can finally show you what I've been working on. I think that you'll really enjoy this."

"JUST OPEN THE GODDAMN BRIEFCASE!!!" I yelled

"Alright man...Geez…"

He placed the wide briefcase on the coffee store table and grinned. "Without further ado. I present you with the savior of the 20th Ward."

He opened the case and my eyes widened at what I saw. I couldn't believe it. "What the hell?!"

"Yep! Pretty cool right?" He spoke.

"It's a half eaten sandwich…" I hissed.

"W...what?!" He looked inside and started sweating. "Oops...Sorry, I forgot that I put it in my pocket." He dug in his back pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Well, open the damn thing!"

When he opened it, I almost dropped outta my seat. I hadn't thought it was possible.

 **A/N: Yep...cliffhanger...Sorry about that but I had to end it here. Next chapter is coming out probably sometime later this week. I wanna thank you guys for the support! It really does help me out and I genuinely do appreciate any feedback or suggestions.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Dry Tears

_...We're different, you and I…_

 _...I just wish that you could understand that what I do isn't wrong…_

 _...Two different sides of the same coin...Both struggle to come out on top…_

 _...Show me Reyoto..._

 _...What is it that makes you a ghoul…_

THE GAME OF PREY

Ryko and I were pacing around, talking about what he had created.

"How will this even help?" I asked Ryko with a serious expression as we walked down the street.

"Trust me buddy. This little baby is ridiculously potent. One little drop of this will make you feel invincible!" He said as he held up the small vial.

"What's the catch?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Catch you say? Why Reyoto...There isn't any sort of catch to this. At least, I don't think there is…"

"Nope! Not taking it than." I glared at him.

"Oh come on! You might need it!" Ryko sighed.

"No! You don't even know the side effects!"

"I'm...Ninety percent sure that it's nothing detrimental to your health." He said.

"No!" I glared even harder at him.

"Fine! Don't use it, but at least carry it with you just in case."

I snatched it from his hands and stuffed it deep into my pockets. "You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"I've been told that…"

I sighed once again. "Now that you're here, I need a little insight on a man named Ginrei. You know him?" I asked.

"Hmm...Ginrei...Ginrei…"

"It's a simple question…" I muttered.

"Shush! I'm thinking." He started rubbing his temples. "I wonder...Maybe he's...No, it can't be…"

"...I'm being real polite Ryko…" I glared.

"Okay, chill out. The truth is that I've only really heard about him. The main problem is that he's kind of a sneaky little bastard."

"Damn it!" I hissed.

"Don't worry though. I'll find out whatever I can and keep you updated." Royko told me.

I nodded. "Right. Thanks…" He grinned at me before gaining a questioning look. "What?"

"What happened to your friend. Asaki, was it?"

"Jason happened…" I muttered.

"Jason found you guys?! Goddamn…"

"He came in and attack us on sight. To make shit worse, the Doves decided to stop by." I growled with my fists clenched.

"Shit...Are you alright man?"

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk when a familiar smell hit my nose. "It's one of the Doves that killed Asaki. I smell him with two other people."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go over there and kick their ass!"

"No...We don't need to go over there and look for a fight. We're too close to Anteiku to be fighting the CCG. Just let them pass." I told him.

Ryko and I stepped to the side and let the three men walk by. The three men led by Amon strolled past us, talking amongst themselves. I glared a bit at Amon and Ryko seemed ready for a fight.

"They're going to Anteiku, Rey."

"I know…" We turned around and followed them back to the coffee shop.

When we walked in, the three men were ordering small cakes and cups of coffee. Touka seemed hesitant to serve them, Kaneki was sweating, Yoshimura seemed calm and in the background, I could see Ryouko glaring at the three men.

I looked at Ryko with a serious expression. One that meant that I wasn't joking around. "Don't screw around Ryko. I'm dead serious."

"Fine…" He grumbled.

Once we got inside, Touka seemed to relax a bit and the three men stared at us. I didn't make eye contact and I had been very cautious.

"This place is supposedly the best coffee shop around! You gotta lighten up Amon!" A man in glasses said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. It's just...I've been thinking about something." Amon muttered.

"What is it man?"

"It's something that this ghoul said to me before he got away." Amon took another sip of his drink. "Ghouls and humans...They're the...same…"

The whole shop went quiet. Touka's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the mug in her hand.

"What the hell are you smoking, Amon?!" The glasses wearing man chuckled.

The man's face remained stoic. He then looked behind him and stared directly at me. "You there…" He said to me.

"Hm?" I raised a brow at him.

"I remember you!" Amon said.

"...You do?" I muttered. I lightly glared and tensed up my muscles.

"Yeah...You're that guy from the club. How are you? I never got to see if you were really ok." He said with a small grin.

"Oh...Well I'm fine. Thanks again for the save, Mr…" I spoke as if I didn't know him.

"You can just call me Amon. It's great to see you in such good health. Your injuries seemed fatal so I had no idea." Amon said with a sigh. His eyes then widened a bit. "Wait, I don't think that I ever got your name.

"My name? It's Raymundo…" I lied.

"Raymundo? Interesting...Tell me something...That day that you were attacked. Did you happen to know who those two ghouls were?"

"In what regard?" I asked.

"In regards of what the two of them were doing or who they were affiliated with." He continued.

"Well...I suppose that they could've just been anyone. Maybe they were working with Aogiri." I grumbled.

"Ok...Then do you have any idea of who these two men are?" He held up a picture of me when I fought Jason. The shirt was still covering my face. He then he showed me a picture that made my face cringe. It was Asaki, laid out and bloody. His corpse was pale and more than likely cold.

"Oh my god…" Ryko muttered next to me.

"Yes...The photograph is quite graphic…" Amon spoke.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Ryouko's glaring red eyes staring at the man in front of me. Tears spilling from her face.

"N...no. I don't know either of those...of those...two men…" I muttered before standing up. I could feel the hostility coming from Ryouko. I needed to subdue her fast.

"Oh...Well thank you anyway. My superior and I faced off against the two dastardly ghouls. We only apprehended one as you can see from this picture." He spoke.

I kept my cool as I walked towards the back door with a dark look in my eyes. I turned and gave the others a brief look before walking inside. The minute I entered, I shoved Ryouko back and looked directly into her eyes.

"You need to cool it. You'll get us all killed!" I whispered harshly.

"That man...He did it...He killed Asaki, didn't he Reyoto?!" She yelled.

I slapped a hand on her mouth and glared. "Lower your voice."

"NO! I'm going out there and I'm killing each and every single one of them!" She tried to push past me, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "LET ME GO!!!"

"Calm down!" I said while getting impatient.

"You don't get to tell me that! You didn't save him! You let my husband die by those goddamn Doves!"

 ** _~SMACK~_**

She slapped me across my face, leaving a searing hot handprint on my right cheek. After that, I lost my cool for a moment.

I pinned her roughly against the wall and snarled in her face. "You and me are gonna have a really bad time if you do that again."

She winced and had a look of fear. That fear was slowly replaced by anger. "Why won't you let me kill them?!"

"Because Hinami is in the other room still crying about everything that's happened. You go out there and you'll be putting her and the rest of us at risk."

"I'll be keeping her safe! It'll be one less group of CCG investigators to worry about!" She hissed.

"Listen to yourself! You're blinded by your own sorrowful grief! You need to think about your daughter and how she'll be hunted down along with you if you decide to go out there and murder three of the Doves." I said.

"MURDER?! They deserve worse! And who's side are you even on?! Why aren't you more furious? How aren't you willing to go out there and kill them?! They took Asaki from this world! Wasn't he your friend?!"

"I'm well aware of that, but reckless behavior won't help anyone. And for your information, I'm always furious."

"You don't know that!" She hissed as she pushed my away.

"Ryouko!"

"You just don't care, do you? You're only concerned about yourself!" Ryouko's tears continued to flow down her face. "You just don't...you just don't ever feel the need to care…"

"..." I stood there, looking at her as she punched my chest. I could tell that the loss of her husband was getting to her. She was acting violently. Before, she wouldn't even hurt a fly much less a human. It was hard to watch her suffer like this.

"Why...Why couldn't you have gone instead of him?" She asked me.

"..." She continued punching me and I continued staring.

"Why didn't you just die instead of him!" She yelled at me.

"..." Her hitting came to a stop and her right fist rest against my chest.

"Why are you still even here, Reyoto? After everything, you're still in the 20th Ward...I don't understand why…" She murmured with her eyes fixated on the wooden floor.

"...Why? You want to know why I'm here right now?" I asked. She nodded at me and wiped her eyes.

"Well for starters...I don't know where else to go yet...This place has been my life since I met Aki. Then, when she passed away, I was left with nothing. I didn't know what to do without my wife and daughter. I wanted to die. To join them, wherever they are. Unfortunately, I haven't died and it's because of that fact alone that I have to spend every day of my life trying to get over this pain in my chest, and this urge to end my own existence. I hate it...but I have no choice. I've made so many valuable friends. Ryko is like a childish brother that constantly gets on my nerves. Touka is so much like my sister Kikuko that it's not even funny. Yomo has always been reliable, Enji and Kaya are both the kindest people I've ever seen, Kaneki is like a nephew to me and you, Asaki and Hinami have always been my closest friends. Yoshimura...I can't even begin to say how much he's impacted my life. I feel like I have to stay alive for all of you guys." I told her.

"So you're still here to protect us?" She asked.

"That's the plan and if you go out there and attack the CCG, you'll put us all at risk." I said to her.

She took a deep breath and dropped her aggression. "Ok, I get it…"

"Do you need a hug?" I asked bluntly.

"What? No Reyoto...That's quite alright…" She said nervously.

"Good. Now stay back here while I go and make sure that nothing else goes wrong." I said.

"Yeah...Thanks for that…"

I nodded and stepped back into the front and looked at the coffee shop that was fairly empty now. The only people that remained were Touka, Yoshimura, Ryko and Amon, who was sitting at the table with Ryko.

I walked over to Amon and nodded to him. "Sorry about that. Some minor plumbing issues in the back."

"Right...Well I was just getting ready to head out." Amon quickly stood up and outstretched his hand. "It's been a pleasure Raymundo. Next time we meet, I'll treat you to a drink, on me."

I grinned at him and nodded. "Sounds good to me." I said as I shook his hand.

He walked out of the shop and I immediately dropped my fake smile. Ryko sighed and Touka narrowed her eyes at the front door.

"Absolutely ridiculous! To believe that a bastard like him really killed Hinami's dad.It makes me sick!" Touka yelled.

"Tell me something Reyoto. Did you see what I saw in that man?" Yoshimura asked me.

"What do you mean?" Touka asked.

"His will to change. His struggle with right and wrong. He's uncertain about his role as a CCG investigator. He's torn between his own personal morals and the morals of his peers." Yoshimura said while wiping a glass.

"In other words, he could feel sympathy for ghouls as opposed to outright despising them." I said.

"You can't be serious! Doves don't change! They kill and only kill because they're too ignorant to understand how WE feel." Touka yelled passionately.

"Touka...I've seen it myself. He does have it in him to change."

"I can't believe it! He killed Asaki for no reason!" Touka had nearly broken the mug in her hand.

"He didn't do it alone. He was with a senior investigator. He was the one that wasn't able to be convinced. That crazy old bastard was out for blood…" I grimaced.

"Whether the guy had help or not doesn't justify murder!" Touka got really heated about the conversation so I decided that it needed to come to a stop.

"That's enough Touka. You weren't there so just let it go." I told her.

"Let it go?! Why should I? Murder is murder!"

"Because...You're acting like a damn child!" I raised my voice a bit. Her eyes snapped open before she clenched her fist and bit her lip. She looked away from everyone and stomped off towards her room.

"Geez...Little harsh, don't you think?" Ryko said.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted as I glared at him.

"Ok ok! Man, you need to get laid or something old man! I swear that you're getting crankier and crankier everyday. How the hell do you look like you're twenty eight, but act forty?!"

"It's called being stressed out all the time…" I grumbled.

"Right...You've come to that age of struggle for intimacy and that midlife crisis fiasco." Ryko chuckled.

"Get out." I demanded.

"I was only joking!" He said defensively.

"GET OUT!!!"

"Fine…" He got up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Don't forget about the vial."

"I won't, now fuck off!"

He headed out and I had slumped down into a seat at a table. Yoshimura walked a cup of coffee over to me and patted my shoulder. "I'll be on my way now Reyoto. Let the others know that I said goodbye." I nodded to him. He started walking out but stopped for a moment. "Oh, and can you talk with Touka. You know she'll listen to you." The older man said.

"Right, I got it. You take care of yourself."

"Same goes to you my friend."

Once he left, I got up and carried the cup over towards Touka's room. I had been meaning to talk to her for a while so I guess now was as good a time as any. I knocked on her door and sighed when I got no response.

"Touka, it's Reyoto. You mind if I come in?" I asked.

"...For what?" She asked.

"I want to talk to you. It's important."

"..." After a couple of seconds, the door opened and she turned her head to the side.

"I got you a cup…" I muttered.

"...Thanks." She mumbled as she let me inside and sat down on her small couch. "So what do you want Rey?"

"I want to see how you're really feeling. I know that after what just happened, you're probably in a bitter mood. I get that, but at the same time, I don't want you to end up like-"

"Don't Rey. I don't even want to hear his name." She said.

"Listen to me Touka. I gotta know what's going on inside your head right now, so please...Tell me what's on your mind." I said.

"The truth is...I'm scared, okay! I hate hearing about someone that I know dying because of those goddamn Doves! It's just so annoying to feel so powerless and vulnerable. They keep killing us off and on top of that, Aogiri is going against everyone and it's all getting out of hand." She said.

I handed her a tissue and let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. "Touka, I want you to realize that Asaki didn't just die. He knew what was happening with his home and decided to separate his family from the problem. I didn't stop what happened that day. Maybe I could've...but I chose the option that seemed the most rational and lead to the least amount of negative consequences. Asaki gave his life to keep us all hidden for longer. I know it sucks but that's just how it had to be."

"I just don't wanna die Reyoto. That sinking thought of just fading away...it terrifies me to no end."

"You're fine so long as I'm still here. I swear on my entire life that I'll fight for you all. I can't handle another death Touka...I just can't…"

Touka wiped her tears with the tissue and slowly sobbed next to me. She reminded so much of my little sister that seeing her cry almost brought me to tears as well.

I opened my arms out to and gave her a slight smile. "Reyoto...What are you…"

"You need a hug?" I asked for the second time today.

She puffed her cheeks and seemed a bit embarrassed, but ended hugging me anyway. I patted her back softly as she buried her head into my shirt as if trying to hide her face from me. It was probably hard for people to think of Touka acting like this but to a select few, she'd actually show her emotions. I never met her parents before so I wasn't sure if she was every really held like this. Her brother Ayato was like this as well. He never showed emotion to anyone that he felt wasn't good enough. Before he sided with Aogiri, he was just a young boy that would come to me for help with anything that was considered a problem to him. I missed the guy and I knew that deep down, Touka missed her brother too.

"Reyoto…" Touka muttered.

"Yeah?"

"If you could bring the people that you lost back to life at the cost of yours, would you do it?"

This hadn't been the first time she asked me this question. In fact, she asked me about twelve times now, and each time I gave her the same response.

"Maybe…"

"...You remember when we first met each other...and I said that I didn't like you…" Touka muttered.

"Yeah. You even attacked me." I chuckled.

She smiled and hugged my chest tighter. "Well...You know that I didn't mean it right?"

"Really? I thought that you wanted me dead." I said to her.

"Yeah well, I did but...It wasn't because I hated your personally. I thought you were really cool. It's just that...I was kinda jealous."

"Why were you jealous?"

She huffed into my wet shirt. "It's because of how much Ayato looked up to you. He spent so much time trying to impress you that he forgot all about me…"

"I'm sorry about that Touka."

"No...Don't be. You're amazing Rey. We both looked up to you. I was just being a little kid. I'm glad Ayato thought that you were great. It was something that we could both agree on."

I patted the top of her head. "Well if it's any consolation, I thought that the both of you were pretty great, too."

She let go of my torso and allowed me to stand. "I'm sorry if I got out of hand earlier. It's just the way Hinami would cry at the revelation of her father's death just irked me. I want to see her happy again Rey."

"I know Touka. Which is why I have one more person to talk to before I head on home." She nodded to me and I made my way to the lounge where Ryouko and Hinami stayed.

The door was slightly opened so I decided to just walk inside. Hinami was drawing a picture that resembled her father. That made me feel another hefty wave of guilt. Ryouko looked at me with a saddened expression but seemed a lot less hostile towards me. I walked over to the leather couch and sat down on the arm rest next to Hinami. She didint even acknowledge me which killed me on the inside.

"...Hinami." I said softly.

"..." She ignored me and focused solely on her drawing.

I sighed and kneeled down next to her. "Please Hinami...Talk to me."

"No…" She said.

"Please…" I said again.

"Why?!" She yelled at me.

My eyes widened at her suddenly and I jumped back a bit. Her brown eyes glaring at me with a look of hurt.

"Hinami...Listen to what I have to say very carefully." I picked her up and sat her down on my lap. "I'm not a good man." I said darkly. Ryouko gave me an even more sympathetic look. Hinami only seemed a bit confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I did a lot of bad stuff growing up. Stuff that made my friends and family go away. I don't know who my mom and dad were. They're probably dead right now. My older brother took his own life and left me alone with my younger sister. Looking for any possible way to survive, we became Wolf Devourer and Sting. Those were the names given to us by the ghouls and humans. Every night we'd we'd hunt anyone that we could find in order to stay fed. Humans, ghouls...It didn't matter to us. We killed anyone that could nourish us. Killing was so easy for us that it became second nature." I told her.

"What happened to your sister?" Hinami asked, seeming much more invested.

"The CCG finally found us and attacked us. They killed my sister and nearly killed me. By some stroke of cruelty, fate had decided to keep me alive. It was at this point that I met a green haired girl that was a little younger than me. She was so kind to me. Her actions motivated me to keep going and so...I did. That is what led me to the start of Aogiri. I couldn't tell you the pain that I caused. I was cold and ruthless. If there was someone that my friend didn't like, I'd kill and eat them right there on the spot. I was one of the most feared monsters..." I grumbled.

"So...you were with the bad people?!" She asked with worry.

"Yes. I was very much involved with the bad people...that was up until I was around eighteen years old. That was when I met your dad. He helped me out with the Doves on multiple occasions. Then one day, I got attacked. I was injured pretty badly and ended dropping down in front of this woman's doorstep. She hid me from my attackers and gave me everything that I needed in order to survive, including some of her flesh. She was the one that taught me compassion. She was so nice and so beautiful...I fell in love with her and met up with her in secret for a couple of months. We got together and after about two years, we got married. We would eventually have a pretty little girl that would make me give up my bloodlust all together." I spoke with a sad smile on my face.

Hinami moved her soft little hands to my face and brushed the tears from my cheeks. "Then they died too…"

I nodded. "When they were killed...It was by ghouls. Aogiri took my family from me. It was after the day, I came to a realization. Humans and ghouls can both be very bad people… but they can both also be really good as well. I want to see the good with the good. Not everyone deserves death. The people that I'm with...They don't deserve death. If anyone deserves it, then it's me."

"...Reyoto don't talk like that." Ryouko said quietly.

"I don't think you deserve it. You're not a bad guy. I know you didn't mean for papa to die. I just wish that he was...still here...with me." Hinami sniffled. I didn't even bother asking this time. I hugged her tightly and let her cry on me. I was starting to get WAY too used to doing this. "I…I miss him already Reyoto!"

"I know...I'm so sorry that he's gone. I never meant for it to be like this."

Ryouko watched on with her own set of watery eyes. "Oh Hinami…"

I looked at her with the same soft look that I gave Hinami before handing the small girl over to her mother. I watched them embrace each other. Feeling content for now, I decided that I should leave. That was until Hinami called my name. I turned my head and faced her.

"You're not a monster so...please don't don't die! We'd all be really sad if something happened to you." Hinami said. Ryouko nodded and that caused me to grin.

"Right...I'll see you both tomorrow." I told them.

Walking outside of the lounge, I headed back over towards the front where Nishiki was wiping off a few tables. I forgot that he decided to work here now. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Heading out Reyoto?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take off. I'll see you around." I told him.

It was getting dark outside and that meant that I needed to get out of here. I took one last look at the place before making my way home.

 **A/N: Not really any action in this chapter. This was more of a development chapter. I wanted to show more of Reyoto's caring nature and give a little insight on his biological family. Next chapter is going back a little different but you'll understand when it comes out some time this week. I'm gonna be working on some of my other stories as well so if it comes out sooner than later, that's why.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next one!**


	9. Two Sides To Every Story

**THE GAME OF PREY**

"C'mon! It's so not fair that you get to be all cool and secretive after school and I gotta go straight home to my lame parents and do endless amounts of pointless homework that I never end up finding because you refuse to help me!" A girl with short brown hair grumbled while she fiddled with the grey student blazer that she had on.

"Look, if you don't know anything about calculus then what makes you think that I know it?"

"Duh! You're like a super nerd! I probably wouldn't have made it to junior year without your notes."

"Regardless, I still can't take you with me."

"Aw! Why not?! You never let me see your little hideout!" The girl whined.

"I'm sorry. Trust me, I would love to show you but I just can't. It's really exclusive and only members can join."

"Seriously? You won't even let your own girlfriend join your club?"

"Nope. Club rules." I shrugged.

"Well that's just unfair! You'd let Hanzou join if he asked…" The girl grumbled.

"That is absolutely false. I can't let anyone just join the club. It's against the rules."

"I swear Ryko, you're the most difficult person in the world." The girl muttered.

"Don't be like that Izumi. You know if it were up to me, I'd let you."

"Psh...Sure you would…"

"Cut me some slack babe. I'm not the one that makes the rules." I sighed.

"What is that club even about?" She asked.

"Boring crap and tedious work. I'm probably gonna ditch that piece of shit group soon anyway. It's a waste of time."

Izumi folded her arms and stared. "So...Does that mean that you'll actually be around more often?"

I wrapped my arms around her and grinned. "I promise to make more time for you. It's just been pretty hard trying juggle school, a job and then occasionally working with my club. Trust me, I'd rather be with you than deal with the crap that I do on a daily basis."

"I'd hope so! I rarely get to see you outside of school Ryko."

"Don't worry. I got plans for us. You free this weekend?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I can't. This weekend is the day I start my interview for the CCG."

I gasped. "Wait...You're becoming an investigator?!"

"Uh yeah! No shit! I told you and Hanzou like a thousand times. You know that my dad was a senior investigator. I kinda have to do it." She said to me.

"Oh…" I muttered.

"Look, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I at least get to go on trips and stuff. Like today for instance. I gotta go listen to some old guys in suits drone on about politics!" She said with fake joy.

"...That sounds like it sucks."

"Trust me...It will." She grumbled

We continued walking towards a bus stop bench and we decided to just sit down and wait. She seemed stressed out so I draped my arm around her shoulders. "What's troubling you? Got doubts?" I asked her.

"No...It's not that. It's just...My dad...He was killed in the line of duty by fucking heartless ghouls. He always wanted me to be just like him. The only problem was that I was always terrified of them. That fear changed into hatred the day he got attacked. Since then, my mom has been working nonstop to make ends meet and keep a roof over me and my little brother's head. I owe it to them both to get this job."

Her hatred of ghouls hurt me a bit but I understood where she was coming from. "...Right...Well, just be careful out there. If something happened to you, I'd hunt down the bastard responsible." I meant what I said. I would find them in a heartbeat.

"That's sweet but who're you fooling Ryko? You're like the nicest guy I know. You hurting somebody? I can't even imagine you killing a spider let alone a ghoul or another person." She giggled.

If only she knew how much blood I shed on a regular. They died for petty reasons. Let someone hurt the people I give a damn about and they'll beg for Hell after I'm done.

I looked back at Izumi and chuckled. "I promise. I'm might unleash my final form on those fools."

"No way Ryko! You're so corny!" She seemed in a better mood so I decided to keep joking around.

"Just you wait. You'll be trapped inside of some burning building and I'm gonna be the one who rescues the damsel in distress. You're gonna be all like NOOOOO! RYKO SAVE ME PLEASE! Then I'm gonna be like, BABY I'M HERE FOR YOU! DON'T WORRY!" I said with two terrible voices.

"Wow...You are such a dork…" She snickered. We could see her bus coming in the distance so we both stood up off of the bench. "Well...There's my ride." She said to me.

"Yeah...Listen, I still plan on taking you out so...Next weekend?" I asked her.

"Yeah...That sounds good to me." The bus pulled up in front of us. She kissed me before flicking my forehead. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Sure will…" I nodded to her. She got on the bus and smiled at me one last time before the vehicle drove off.

"You fucking hypocrite!" A voice yelled from behind me. On instinct, I spun around and threw my fist at the figure. My knuckles brushed across his cheek. He snarled and lightly jabbed my chest. "Dammit Ryko! Watch it!"

"What the hell Reyoto?! What are you doing out here?!" I asked.

"I was just walking past. Then I saw you talking to some chick and found it funny how you criticized me for marrying a human but you're going out with one your damn self!" Reyoto growled.

"...I'm leaving now…" I grumbled.

"Whatever...Stay outta trouble." He said to me before crossing the street with and piece of paper in his hands.

I decided to ignore it and go about my business, which unfortunately involved my little club.

-20th Ward, South District-

"Where have you been Ryko?"

"None of your business…" I muttered to the guy leaning on a railing.

"Relax...You shouldn't be so rude towards people that are on your side...You ARE on our side, aren't you?" He pressed on with his arms folded.

"Leave me be, Ayato. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone in here. I'm apart of Aogiri for a reason." I spat back at him.

"Fine...Do whatever you want. Just keep in mind that we've got a mole running around and as of right now, you're the prime suspect." He said.

"Tch...I don't have anything to do with that. You better find another suspect because I'm not it."

"We'll see…"

I continued walking down into a bar like area. I looked around and saw a few female ghouls eying me down. The guys that they were with glared at me with rage filled hatred. I ignored them continued walking toward a table with a large man in a white suit, a woman in a dark blue dress and a skinny guy that had on a black and red jacket and some dark jeans.

"Ryko...So nice to see you again." Yamori said with a dark grin. I nodded to him. "Have a seat. Take a load off."

"What took you so long to come back?" The man in the jacket asked me.

"Chill out Doji, I got hungry." I lied.

"Typical Ryko…" The woman smiled. "You know, all that eating should've fattened you up. What's your secret?"

"I move around a lot." I shrugged.

"So!" Jason yelled as he slammed his drink down on the table. "Tell me something Ryko. What were you doing with old Reyoto?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked without any emotion.

"Ah don't play dumb with me kiddo! I can smell his scent on ya." He grinned even wider.

"He saw me out on the streets and attacked me. Luckily, I was able to escape with my head intact."

Jason nodded, seemingly accepting my answer. "Yeah...I had a run in with that traitor myself. Damn near killed his ass until the Doves showed up"

"You know, Eto been looking for you, right?" Doji muttered.

"Damnit…" I sighed.

"What'd you do to piss her off this time?" The woman asked.

"I don't fucking know! I didn't even do anything wrong. You know that already! C'mon Yuna, you gotta vouch for me!"

"No can do sweetie. She's been in a really bad mood lately. I think she killed that one guy with the funny looking shirt earlier." Yuna told me.

"Shit…" I grumbled as I stood up.

"Good luck kid." Jason chuckled.

I flipped him off and climbed the stairs. I reached the top and stood in front of the door to Eto's room. In front of it was a tall man with a creepy looking mask. I sighed and stepped through the door.

"...You wanted to see me ma'am?" I asked.

"Ryko...Come here…" She demanded. I sighed and stepped forward. I braced myself for what was to come.

 ** _~WHAM~_**

I dropped to my knees and gagged on my own spit. The wrapped up woman stood in front of me. Her bandages hid her evident fury.

"I...I'm sorry…" I gasped.

"Sorry...You leave for two weeks, fail to give me any form of a valid excuse for your absence, and come back with the scent of REYOTO!" She yelled at me.

"..." I gulped down hard.

"Tell me Ryko…"

"Tell you what?"

"...How was he?" She asked me with a worried voice.

"W...what?" I asked, slightly confused.

She lifted me up to my feet. "Was he doing ok? Did he get hurt or anything like that?"

"N...no…He was fine..." I muttered.

"Oh thank goodness!" She said before punching me in the stomach. I clutched myself and dropped back down to the ground. "Now back to your inexcusable absence. You're stirring up a lot of conspiracies with the group. A lot of us are starting to feel as if you're a threat and that you need to being thoroughly interrogated." She said as she crossed her arms.

"But...I didn't betray Aogiri! I'm still a valid member of the group and our number one source of information."

"Is that so? Then why don't you inform me on your recent findings."

I stood back up and looked directly at her. "I can update you on the ghoul to human ratio and I can tell you the complete status of the Doves."

"Go on then."

"Right...So the current population of humans has declined by eight percent, making the 20th Ward only about sixty seven percent of the total population. As for the Doves...they've advanced by quite a bit in the past two weeks."

"How so?" Eto asked with an annoyed grunt.

"They've been developing quinques from 'S' ranked ghouls. They're much more lethal and are no longer afraid to bring the fight to us. They are actively hunting ghouls into the ground."

She stomped a foot on my back and placed a finger to her chin as if she were stuck in thought. "Hmm...I guess that could prove to be troublesome. That leaves me with another question."

"...Yes ma'am?" I responded.

She stomped down harder, knocking some of the wind out of my chest. "What have you been doing around Anteiku? A few members say that they've seen you lurking around there lately. I want an explanation."

"It wasn't anything treasonous to say the least. I only wanted a drink." I lied.

She growled a bit before slamming her foot down into my back. "Lie again! I dare you!"

"I swear to you that I wasn't up to any sort of betrayal. I serve you and Aogiri before anyone else!" I choked out.

"..." She lifted her foot off of me and pulled me up. "If I find out otherwise, you'll be punished beyond understanding. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am…" I grunted.

"Good. Now I have an objective for you to complete." She walked over to a wooden desk and sat on top of it. She crossed her leg and grabbed a picture for me to see. "Do you know this man?"

"Uh...yeah. He's one of the 20th Ward's government officials. He's the man that is likely to be the next governor."

"His name is Tsang Lui and I want him dead." She said in a dark and menacing voice.

"Why? What the hell did he do?"

"He's the man that wants to completely block off the south division from the rest of the 20th Ward. He's going to create a border that'll be swarmed with Doves. As you may already know, forty percent of most of the ghouls in the area reside in the southern district. If we all get trapped here with no access to human flesh, we'll be forced to turn to cannibalism...for however long that'll last…"

"Right...Say no more. I'll handle it. Just tell me where to go." I spoke with determination.

"I don't know the exact location, which is why I'm sending you with Ayato."

My eyes snapped open. "WHAT?! No! Eto please! I can do this on my own! I don't need his help!"

"Silence yourself Ryko. He's the one that gave me the information on Tsang so he's the one that knows of his whereabouts."

"Tch...Damn…" I grumbled.

"You both need to go off on your way. The quicker this is over with, the better." She said as she got up and grabbed a pair of glasses from off of her desk along with a book. "Run along now Ryko. You are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am…" I said as I walked out of the room. I closed the door behind me and sighed that my discussion with Eto was over.

"So you and me, huh?" Said a smug voice.

"What the hell are you lurking around for?!" I shouted.

"It's part of my job Ryko. Now, shall we depart or do you need time to do your hair or something?" Ayato taunted.

"Tch...Why don't you shut the hell up! I don't need you on this mission so just tell me where to go and leave it to me."

"No can do Ryko. Miss Eto trusts me to keep you out of trouble so that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Fine! Just don't get in my way." I glared before turning and heading out of the exit.

-14 Minutes Later-

Ayato and I were hopping from rooftop to rooftop towards the city's capital building. He and I were once again at odds with each other.

"You know, it doesn't make much sense to lie the way that you do. Everyone sees through your little façade. You can sneak around all you want and deceive everyone as much as you want, but it won't change a thing. I know you and I can tell that you'll stab Eto right in the back the first chance you get." Ayato spat at me.

"Piss off. I already told you that I'm not doing anything. Even if I was, it's none of your concern."

"I'm apart of the Aogiri tree. If I see a possible traitor, then it is very well my concern!"

"Wow...You are pretty annoying. I dunno how your big sister would put up with you…?" I growled.

"Don't bring her up!" Ayato growled.

"What? Touchy subject?" I asked

"Silence yourself!" Ayato growled.

"Guess so...How long is it gonna take for us to get there?!" I asked.

"Not long. We are almost there."

We both landed on the glass rooftop of the building. We put up our hoods and pulled out our masks. His was a black and grey, sharp beak like half mask. Mine was a red, styled half mask reminiscent of the mouth of an ancient Chinese demon dog. Our eyes shifted color before we got into position.

"There's like a hundred doves down there." I said to my current partner.

"I know. We should do this stealthily." Ayato suggested.

"Of course you'd say that! You always wanna do this the boring way."

"It's the safest and most practical option."

"Too bad! I haven't had a chance to get crazy in a while! All those investigators! They're practically begging to get ripped to shreds." I chuckled.

"Fine! Do as you please. I could care less if you die or not. While your fucking around, I'M going to actually complete the mission."

"Glad that we could come to an understanding. " I grinned.

I shattered through the glass and dropped down, landing on a podium, directly in front of the audience, the swarm of investigators and the three government officials that sat right behind me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" One man shouted from the side of me.

"Heheh...It's not about who…" I said darkly.

"What?! Wait a minute!" One investigator said with panic.

"It's about what I'm gonna do!" I shouted before letting loose my kagune. My six, large black tails impaled a gang of oncoming investigators.

"THAT'S HIM! THE S RATED GHOUL! SHOGUN!!!" One brown haired investigator shouted as he brought out his quinque.

"We need and senior investigators at the frontlines. Any lower ranked officers need to help evacuate the area!" A bald man shouted.

I chuckled before decapitating two more investigators with a singular swipe of my kagune. I flipped to the side and avoided a few slashes from more investigators. I shoved my foot into one's head, instantly breaking his neck. I looked behind me and saw my real target running away.

"How cute…" I muttered. Before I could take off towards him, a small dagger like quinque plunged itself into my shoulder. I turned around and glared at who dared to wound me.

"You're going nowhere!" A taller guy with dark skin said in a deep voice.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?!" I asked with a grin.

"The man who'll put a stop to your madness!" He said as he pulled out and large, bladed quinque.

"Mr. Makota, please allow me to assist you!" Yelled a younger, blonde haired boy with a serious look.

"No! Get back Lin! This one is much too dangerous!" The man shouted.

"But sir! I've trained for this! Please, just let me assist you!"

"I SAID LEAVE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Makota barked. He never took his eyes off of me.

"Sir…"

"Go assist with the evacuation!" Makota yelled.

"Yes sir!" The boy gave me one last rotten look before taking off.

By then, most of the audience had left the area. The big dog investigators were finally showing up and the target had slipped away but I knew that Ayato had it covered. This gave me more time to enjoy myself.

"So...We gonna fight or what?"

"Man of few words...I can respect that...You mind if we skip the light work and get right into the nitty gritty?" I asked.

"...You talk too much."

"...Alright...Have it your way!" I jumped at him and sent forward a few heft stabs with my kagune. He lifted his large sword and deflected my attacks with little to no effort. "Not bad…" He lifted his blade up and cut off two of the six tails. I winced and glared. I punched him in his face and pounced on top of him. "I haven't eaten in a little while...Mind if I have a bite?"

"Cocky little bastard." He slammed me into the ground and lifted up his large blade. He thrusted it down towards my skull. I slipped my head out of the way and watched as his blade pierced the concrete.

"Ya missed!" I shoved one of my split tails into his shoulder.

"Damn you!" He sliced the tip of the tail off, leaving my severed kagune lodged inside of his upper arm.

"I wish you'd stop doing that." I growled.

"You're going to be wishing for a whole lot more in a couple of seconds you filthy ghoul!" A woman yelled.

I turned and looked at the man's backup. I grinned as they all readied their weapons. "Oh no! The cavalry has arrived! Whatever shall I do in such a predicament?!" I asked with evident sarcasm.

"There's nowhere to run you evil bastard! Your killing ends now, Shogun!" The same woman yelled.

"You sure about that?!" I asked, smirking behind my mask.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Makota shouted as the severed tip of my kagune bagan glowing and gave off a furious vibration in his left shoulder.

"Tick...tick...tick…"

The large man dropped his quinque and desperately tried to pry my detached predatory organ from his body. "GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT-"

~BOOM~

Blood splattered all over the clothes of me and the other investigators. I chuckled at what I had done even though a part of me felt like a monster. I couldn't help my ghoulish instincts. I enjoyed the thrill of killing whenever I got the chance. It was just my nature. It was in my blood.

"Oh...Oh my god…" The woman muttered.

A few men threw up and others quickly averted their eyes. In front of them was a still standing corpse of what used to be Mr. Makota. The whole left side of his upper body was blown clean off. His left set of ribs was burnt clean off, his left lung was blackened and shriveled, chunks of muscle and connective tissue flapped around. His blood gushed onto the floor. The left half of his head was busted open. His left eye was sagging out of its socket and his jaw hung slack in.

"...And times up." I said with another chuckle as I stared at their faces. I tipped the man over and watched his body splatter on the floor. "Well...Who's next?"

"Holy shit! How dare you!" A girl barked at me.

"Ah, another challenger appears…Show me whatcha got miss...I don't know your name." I muttered.

"No, Yunko! You can't! Just leave it to the professionals." A guy muttered next to her.

The girl pushed him away and grabbed Makota's large quinque. "I'm not running from a ghoul!" She declared as she lifted up the large sword.

She swung the blade around with sluggish movements. I dipped and dodged each attack and sent a heavy punch to her face. Her nose bled and she seemed angry at me. She attempted another attack only for the same results. This time, she landed flat on her ass.

"You shouldn't be here. You'll die if you try to fight me." I told her.

"I refuse to give up. You're a ghoul that hurts others! I will not run from you!" She yelled.

"What crack are you sniffing and where can I get some?" I said, clearly not fazed by her bumbling words.

"Excuse me?!" She looked offended.

"You're not even a high ranking investigator and yet you still wanna fight me? You're dumb as bricks lady." I muttered.

"Yeah well...You...You're...GAH! SHUT UP!!!" She sprinted at me with tears in her eyes. I sweeped her to the ground and kicked the quinque away.

"Well...That was pathetic...Who's next?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to eat me or something?"

"Shh...You lost. Losers don't get to talk." I whispered to the girl below me.

"You're a jerk!" She spat at me.

"I know...It comes with my natural charm. You're very welcome to-"

 ** _~SHLIIIIIINK~_**

"SHIT!" A small, knife shaped quinque had been stabbed in my lower calf. This left me open for a deep slash across my chest by a large whip like weapon.

"Ohohoho! What a fine specimen you are! The ability to detach your kagune and use it a ranged weapon. You'll be a perfect fit for me once I obtain the full Fueguchi set!" The shorter old man chuckled.

"Senior investigator Mado! It's really you!" A few of the formerly terrified Doves cheered.

I cracked my neck and smirked. "Well then...Show me what you got old man…" The man launched the bladed whip at me. I dodged it and hopped to the side.

"NOW AMON!!!" The old man yelled. My eye widened as my back was chopped from behind with two large axes. "NOW DIE!!!" The large whip flew at me once more. My now singular one large black tail shot out from my back and deflected it.

"What happened to the one on one?! You say ghouls are evil but you guys are jumping me." I said.

"You slaughtered our men in seconds! You need to be eliminated." Amon yelled.

I turned and looked at him. "I know you guys...Yeah...My friend fought you both. You guys attacked him for no reason. Killed someone close to him!" I shouted.

Amon seemed to hold a hint of shame. Mado on the other hand was laughing loudly. "Damned ghouls! All of them! Thinking that you have a voice in this world! You kill us so we kill you back! It's a simple concept to grasp."

"YEAH!" A few watching Doves screamed.

"Tch...Ridiculous…" I dashed forward and whipped my tail around, smacking the old man away. I corkscrewed mid air and kicked Amon in his chest. He hit a concrete pillar, causing it to topple over and crush two investigators standing on the other side.

Mado tried to strike me again but his whip lodged itself in the ground when I rolled out of the way. I stomped over to the nearly unconscious Amon and glared.

"What...do you...want you...GODDAMN GHOUL!!!" With full on adrenaline, Amon shot up and punched me in the jaw.

I stagger back a bit and whipped the blood from my lip. "My friend said that you could change...Don't make me regret not killing you…"

"...What?!" I buried my fist into his stomach and dropped him back to the ground.

"..." I looked at Amon with an unsure expression.

"YOU'RE OPEN!!!" Mado shouted.

The whip had stuck itself into my shoulder and yanked me towards a brutal stab to my gut. I gasped as the sharp pain filled my body.

"D...damn…" I let my guard down again!

"You heal pretty fast. That's very interesting." He gave me a creepy smile. I threw a punch at him. He moved himself out of the way and pushed the blade deeper into my body. "Yes...You'll do nicely…"

"DAMMIT!!!" Ayato yelled as he dropkicked Mado off of me. "Look at you! We had one job and you're over here playing around!"

"Get off my ass Ayato. I had it covered. Did you even get the target?" I asked.

Ayato held up his bloody hand. "You really think that I would let him escape? Unlike you, I get my mission done!"

"I kept the Doves occupied. You got the target. My mission was a success." I said back.

"Tch...Right…" Ayato muttered.

"Ah, so another ghoul has come to play…" Mado chuckled.

Ayato narrowed his eyes. "Sorry but no!"

We both jumped away from the scene and made our way back to the hideout.

The journey was the same as before. Both of us constantly bickering back and forth. He was grilling me for doing too much and I kept trying to explain that I was providing cover for him. He wasn't going with it though.

Once back at the Aogiri base, we were greeted by an off putting scene.

LISTEN TO ME! I want him DEAD! He turned on me...He betrayed me...he LIED TO ME!!!" The freak flipped the table over and shouted.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" Someone asked.

"ME?! Oh I'm just a guy looking for some people that I can ACTUALLY TRUST IN THIS FUCKING CITY!!!"

"Okay...You got a name you little freak?" Jason asked.

"My name isn't important right now…" The man muttered.

"You want my goddamn help or not? Tell me your fucking name, smartass!" Jason snapped as he got in the man's face.

"Heheheheh…" The man started laughing.

"Something funny?" A guy in a black hood asked. He twirled a strand of blonde hair around his finger.

"Yeah…"

 ** _~WHAM~_**

"GAH!" The man grabbed Yamori by his throat and choked him.

"YOU THINK I'M SCARED?! YOU THINK I'M SCARED?! I'M NOT! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL EAT YOU! JUST TRY ME!!!" The man lashed out.

"Holy shit…" I muttered.

"Get off...of ME!!!" Yamori pushed the man off of him.

"Hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"I don't what anything to do with this." I told Ayato.

"Agreed. I'm going to report to Eto." He said to me.

"Right. Let her know that I'm heading home." I waved.

"Don't be up to your shady business…"

"Yeah yeah yeah...Whatever you say Ayato…"

 **A/N: And that's the end of that. Hope you guys enjoyed the little switch up in POV. Decided to show Ryko's perspective. Next chapter will be back to Reyoto so...YEAH!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter.**


	10. Simplicity and Atrocity

.. _.What are you looking at Reyoto?_

 _...Oh this? It's just a little story that I'm working on…_

 _...What?! No! You can't read this!_

 _...You can't...You'll laugh at me!_

 _...You gotta swear that you won't laugh…_

 _…Alright fine...Hurry up!_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

"What kind of books do you like to read Reyoto?"

"Uh...well...You see, it's been a little while since I've really gotten into reading Hinami." I muttered as I ran my rough fingers through my freshly cut hair. It was shorter now and I even managed to shave of my growing facial hair. Apparently I looked like a washed up man that works nine to five when I've got stubble on my chin...Touka's words, not mine…

"Nonsense Reyoto. I've seen you reading multiple books. What was that one you read the other day? Hmm...Blind Bravado I think…" Ryouko said to out loud with a small smile.

"What?! I've never heard of that book in my life! Besides, I don't have much time for reading these days anyway. Not with the 20th Ward being overrun by multiple different groups, all trying to ruin the peace."

"Well that's going to change starting today!" Hinami said happily.

"She's right Reyoto. Today, Sen Takatsuki is gonna be at the bookstore handing out signed versions of her newest work of fiction. There's no way you can pass this opportunity up!" Kaneki said happily.

"Right…"

The four of us continued walking down the street, towards the store. It wasn't very far from Anteiku so we got there in a pretty reasonable time. I opened the door for all of them and allowed them to pass before stepping inside. The place was extremely quiet and had a peaceful feel to it.

"I love this place." Kaneki said with a smile.

"So where is Miss Takatsuki?" Hinami asked.

"She should be in the back. That's usually where the signings take place." Kaneki informed.

I nodded. "Well then, I guess that's where we're heading."

We started our walk towards the back of the room. We saw a small table with stacks of books on top of it. There was a green haired woman with her head down on the table. She tapped a light beat on the wood with her pen.

"...Uh...Miss Takatsuki?" Kaneki stuttered.

The woman snapped her head up and smiled. "YES! Finally! It's about time that someone showed up. It's been about twelve minutes since this place opened. You'd think that more people would've shown up."

Kaneki scratched his head. "Y...yeah…"

"Anyway...That's not important. As you may or may not know, I'm Sen Takatsuki. It's nice to meet you all." She said as she observed each of us. Her eyes were fixated on Kaneki before she glanced at me. She smirked for a moment before staring at the book in Kaneki's hands.

The black haired boy widened his smile. "I know you all too well! You're the author of some of my favorite books. Niji no Monokuro is one of my all time favorites!"

"Wow, you're quite the enthusiast aren't you? I'm glad that you enjoy my work."

"How could I not?! Your writing is so amazing! Your use of complex dialogue and your enhanced literary usage is superb to say the least!" Kaneki praised.

"Well it's nice to see a fan. Here, why do I sign that book of yours before handing you my latest piece." She said.

"Really?! That would be amazing!" He handed her his book and smiled as she wrote her signature inside the cover page.

"Here you go Mr…"

"Kaneki! My name is Kaneki! Last name, Ken!"

She smiled at him. "It was very nice to meet you Kaneki. Here's your signed copy of Tamashī no Egao."

"Wow...It's so beautiful…" Kaneki muttered.

I looked over his shoulder and stared at the front cover. There was a picture of a man with two feminine hands over his eyes. The right hand was flawless and had a golden ring on it and hand red fingernails. The left hand was scarred and bloodied with black fingernails. The man's smile was an odd one. It was very unsettling.

"Please, do enjoy it Kaneki. I put a lot into it." She said.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Kaneki then stepped to the side and allowed Hinami and Ryouko to greet the woman.

"Hi Miss Takatsuki! My name is Hinami Fueguchi. I came to get a copy of your newest book too."

"You're so young. It's amazing that you're able to enjoy my writing!"

Hinami giggled. "I have Kaneki to that for that."

"Well here you go Hinami. Thanks so much for reading."

Hinami turned to her mother. "Look mama! I got it!" She smiled.

Ryouko hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad." She then looked to Takatsuki and bowed. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble at all." The green haired woman spoke.

"C'mon guys! I wanna read it!" Hinami said with excitement in her young voice.

"There's a few couches nearby. We can start reading over there." Kaneki suggested.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll join you in a second." I told them.

The all headed over to the couches and wasted no time cracking the books open. I turned around and faced Takatsuki. She stared at me with a different kind of grin. It almost seemed as if she were going to eat me.

"Hello again Reyoto." She spoke softly to me.

"Eto...I can see that you still enjoy writing…"

"Why of course I do. You were the one that motivated me to continue with it. Isn't that just precious?" Her grin became more sinister. "How have you been?" She asked me.

"I dunno...Hanging in there I guess...What about you?"

"Same old story. Running Aogiri as usual. You know how it is...you could always come back Reyoto…" She muttered.

"No...I can't...You know that."

"It just doesn't make any sense Rey. Why not just leave behind what happened to your family in the past? Move on from your old family. It's been over four years now! When are you gonna live life like before?" She asked with a saddened look.

"I'm not sure Eto. I'm really not…"

She rubbed her index finger along the wood of the desk and sighed. "You know...You're very difficult to handle Rey. You're lucky I'm so fond of you! Otherwise, I'd want your head mounted on my wall."

"Wouldn't be the first time...Wait...You're still-"

"Yes! I am...I can't help it Reyoto...I just can't…You make it all so annoyingly complicated!" She growled at me.

"But Eto...We were so...I dunno…"

"Young? Reckless? Stupid?" She cut me off. "I'm well aware of that...and I never once regretted those times. You and I were best friends Rey! Then you walked out on me...You left me...I know I should despise you for that...I know I should hate you like everyone else does...but I can't…"

I sighed. "...I'm sorry-"

"No! Don't you dare tell me that you're sorry. If you were sorry, then you'd come back with me. You're not sorry...I know that now."

"Eto...You know that what Aogiri does is wrong for EVERYONE. The ghouls that you're leading are all bad people. They're criminals! You have to understand! I want to make the world safer for humans too. Not just ghouls." I told her.

She giggled and rested her head in her hands. "You sound exactly like my father."

"He did change me…"

"If I remember correctly...So did I." She said back to me.

"I know you miss the old times when it was just me and you, but things are different now. We're adults now...We're on separate paths."

"...Seperate you say?" She stood up and walked over to me.

"..." I looked at her as she lightly swayed her hips. She was still so short in comparison to me. I still stood a good foot taller than her. Something was different though. I rarely saw her without those goddamn bandages on. I always forget just how pretty she is. She was intimidating but not because she was some huge monster, but more so because of the way she could hold double meaning with her expressions.

"I wouldn't say separate. That implies that we're apart. Different is a better word." She ran her fingers through her long, messy, green hair. "So what will you do now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you going to come back with me and make up for what you did...or are you gonna go on and break my heart again?" Her playful smile made it hard to read her emotions. It always left me on edge.

"I can't…"

"You can't or you won't?" She muttered.

"I'm not who I used to be Eto! I grew up!" I suddenly yelled at her.

Her eyes showed a look of shock, but it was soon replaced with a look of hurt and betrayal. That was a look that I doubt anyone really saw from her. It made me feel a bit guilty.

"The old you...The one that swore to protect me...The one that only cared about me and me alone…" She sighed before sitting on the table. "I thought that we'd be happy. We were supposed to be together forever...Then one fateful night...You got hurt and was saved by another woman. Said woman was young, beautiful, and above all else...She was a kind hearted human. She nursed you back to good health and you fell in love with her…"

"Eto don't do this...Please!" I begged.

"Rewind a few years back and you'll see a sweet little boy walking around the streets of the South District with his little sister in hopes of getting home. The boy was then ambushed by two men in white. The two men attacked the little boy and his sister mercilessly. The little sister died and the now crying boy was left traumatized on the side of the street."

I can help you...I can fix you…Come with me and I'll make you better…I'll put the pieces together and make you whole again…So dry your tears…

"Eto!" I yelled louder than I should've inside of a library.

"The boy unleashed his wild kagune and tore the men to pieces. He ripped them apart and devoured them in an instant. That's when the sad little boy looked at his sister and continued crying. That's when a little girl came up to him and asked him to join her. They needed each other and because of the pain they felt on their own, their bond grew stronger when they were together. The boy swore to stay by the girl's side and would follow her wherever she went. They were...inseparable. The girl then started a club for other lonely ghouls. The little boy was her first member and her most trusted partner. They would do big things together…"

Looking at the wetness in her eyes made me feel terrible. I never meant to hurt her. I honestly didn't. I just didn't want to be the killer that everyone knew. The ghoul that killed both humans AND ghouls and ate them as a prize. I lost my cold blooded nature and it's because of my change that I am no longer the Wolf Devourer. I was now just Reyoto Jinpachi. The old widower with a broken mind and an exhausted spirit.

"Please don't cry…" I said softly.

"W...what did I...do wrong?" I sniffed.

"I...I don't know…" I muttered.

She then threw her arms around me and buried her face into my shirt. "I need you Rey! It's so boring when I have to pretty much control Aogiri all on my own! It's growing so fast that now, I barely even have time to just enjoy myself. Then there's a few of them that try their hand at disobeying me. Yamori and Casey are a prime example. They just do whatever they want. Sure I can threaten to kill them, but that only leads to more conflict in the end. You gotta come back!"

"No...Not after what they did to my family. I couldn't possibly join them." I told her with a shake of my head.

"Yeah...I expected that much...Oh well! I guess I'll just have to try even harder then…" She giggled.

"Eto...I don't think-"

She cut me off with a finger to my mildly chapped lips. "Don't worry Rey." The smaller woman leaned forward and pecked my cheek. She let her lips linger for a few seconds before backing away and smiling at me.

"W...what was that?!" I asked with blatant confusion.

"Hmm...Not too sure. Take it how you will Reyoto." She turned around and grabbed a small bag. She took out a book and handed it to me.

"What's this all about?"

"Just take it and read a little bit of it before bed. It will help you. I promise." She said to me.

"Help me? Help me with what?" I asked her.

"Read it and find out." She said to me before sitting back at the table.

I had noticed that others were walking towards her little signing spot so I decided to just head on my way with the others. When I saw them all immersed in their stories, my mood shifted to one of content. They all seemed happy with where they were and closed there books when they took light of my presence.

"C'mon. We're leaving." I told them.

"Right. We should get going. I heard that it's going to rain later." Ryouko said.

"That's not much of a surprise. It rains quite a bit, doesn't it?" Kaneki spoke.

I sighed. "It sure does."

Once outside of the shop, I stopped everyone for a brief moment. They all gave me looks of concern.

"What's the matter Reyoto?" Hinami asked with her adorable little voice.

I kneeled down and placed my rough hands on her small shoulders. "It's nothing. I was just gonna take Kaneki somewhere." The black haired boy seemed to gulp as if knowing what I was referring to. "Will you and mommy be able to get home alright?" I asked.

"Yeah! I remember the way back." She said.

I nodded. "Good. Now you two make it back safely."

"We will. Be careful you two." Ryouko bowed before walking off.

I turned back around and faced Kaneki. "It's time."

"...Yeah...I know…" He grumbled.

I nodded to him. "Good. Let's get going then."

-2 Hours Later-

It wasn't long until we made it to our new training spot that was under an abandoned freeway. In order to gain an understanding of what he could do, I ended up sparring Kaneki. He wasn't as bad as I initially thought due to his training with Yomo, but he was still pretty bad at hand to hand combat. He was getting smacked around like it was nothing.

 ** _~WHAM~_**

 ** _~WHACK~_**

 ** _~WHAAAAM~_**

"I thought that Yomo taught you better than this! Your hits are uncoordinated and sloppy and your defense is as good as worthless." I scolded.

He coughed and wiped the blood from his dripping nose. "Dammit Reyoto! I'm trying!"

"Where was all of that spirit from earlier?! You're looking like a blubbering little bitch right now kid." I taunted.

He growled a bit and watched his singular eye change. He sprinted at me a swung wildly. I backhanded him away but that only managed to piss him off more. He rushed at me blindly and sent me a sharp punch to my chest. I took the hit and buried my elbow into his skull. He dropped down to the concrete ground with a sickening thud.

"...I don't wanna...be useless Reyoto…" He sobbed at my feet.

I stared down at him and inwardly growled. "Then get the hell back up and strike me!"

Kaneki did as he was told and shakily put his hands up. "R...right...Let's continue!"

"Tch...Whatever you say kid." I watched as he ran forward with a broken body. I had to debate on whether or not it was worth it to for him to keep fighting.

I stood still and let him swing at me with all of his might. The pathetic attack didn't do anything to me in the slightest. His fist just remained on my cheek causing me no harm. His head was hung low and his blood dripped down to the ground below. I could tell that he was determined, but it wasn't enough. He didn't like fighting. That much was obvious. He still needed to get better though. If all of this worked out in the end, then I'd have another ally against Aogiri and the Doves. This needed to work.

"...Why can't...I hurt you?" He asked out loud.

I grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. I stomped a foot on his chest and narrowed my eyes.

"That's enough for today. Go have a seat on one of those tires over there." We both walked over to the tire stack that was next to some rubble and scrap metal. The boy sat down and looked at me as if waiting for me to speak. "You won't last very long in this world Kaneki. I seriously mean that."

"Yeah...I'm well aware…" He muttered.

I sighed. "You have Rize's kagune. I'm surprised that you aren't more of a killer."

"Rize...You know, I keep hearing her voice and seeing her in strange places. I honestly can't tell if she's real or if it's all in my head."

"She's dead Kaneki. You wouldn't be a half ghoul if she wasn't."

"I know. It's just...I can't keep her out of my mind. She's always telling me to eat and to care less about others. She wants me to embrace being ghoul but…"

"It's not that simple?"

He groaned. "What the hell am I supposed to do Reyoto?! I keep trying to get stronger as a ghoul while still holding onto what little humanity I still have left in me. I can't keep this up."

"...You're a real piece of work, you know that? Listen to me Kaneki. You can be strong in your own way. These training sessions with me and Yomo are to prepare you for the dangers of the 20th ward. I'm not asking you to go out and kill for the joy of it. I'm asking you to have to ability to take a life when absolutely necessary."

"Right…"

"You'll know what to do when the time comes to do it so don't dwell on it too much." I tossed him his workout bag. "You can leave now. We'll pick this up tomorrow morning. Don't be late." I told him.

"Okay. Thanks Reyoto.' Kaneki walked back towards the main road leaving me to my thoughts. I had a couple of errands to run before getting home. For one thing, I needed a new phone. I probably shouldn't have destroyed my other one but it was too late to regret that now.

I started to depart from the area and head over to whatever place sold cell phones. It wouldn't be long until I found a small place that would hook me up.

The moment I stepped out, I was greeted by some employee that started yapping on about deals and monthly plans. I didn't really care all that much for any specific device. I had only one goal for my phone and that was to make a goddamn call when I needed it to.

"Can I interest you in our new flagship devices?" He asked me.

"Whatever man, just show me whatever you have that I can use." I grumbled.

"Excellent! Please follow me sir." The guy with bis extremely tight pants walked towards a rack of new and pretty expensive phones.

"Fucking hell…" I muttered when I saw one phone that was just too damn much.

"So here are our highest quality phones ranging from prices of-"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Just give me something that'll actually make a goddamn phone call." I sighed.

"Hmm...Well would you like to purchase our hottest release? The iPhone X!" The scrawny man suggested.

At this point, I was just tired of hearing his annoying voice and want to just grab something and leave. "Sure! You know what? Fucking sure!"

"Great!" He handed me a fairly large touchscreen device.

"How the hell does it turn on?" I asked.

"With your face! Isn't it amazing?!" He asked me with a wide smile.

"...Can I just buy the damn thing?" I asked.

"You sure can! Please, follow me and I'll ring you up." I did as I was asked.

"So how much is the damn thing?" I asked.

"Well, with our special deal going on right now, the iPhone X is gonna be 112,800!"

"What?! Are fucking you smoking right now?! All of that cash for a goddamn phone?!" I snarled.

"Yes sir!" He said with his stupid smile. "If you'd like, we could continue browsing for more phones."

I walked out of the store with the expensive ass phone stuffed into my pocket. I grit my teeth and stomped down the street towards my home. It wasn't really all that far but given the fact that the rain had started falling, I was even more pissed off.

After reaching my shitty ass apartment, I tossed my coat onto the rack and turned on my living room TV.

I pulled my brand new phone out and glared at the expensive piece of technology. The screen recognized my face and unlocked my device.

"Fucking hell...How do I even use this damn thing?!" I growled.

"We are on the scene of the latest ghoul attack. CCG investigators state that many lives were lost at the hands of the S ranked ghoul, Shogun! Apparently him and another ghoul had shown up and assassinated multiple politicians and government leaders during a press conference that was discussing the south side border! This attack had spark tension between humans and ghouls. This controversy has lead to a new guaranteed from the president of the CCG who states that new practices will be put into motion and investigators will be working around the clock with the new 24/7 patrol plan. Hopefully, this will issue safety from the savagery of the man eating ghouls!"

"Goddamn...This is why we can't have nice things…" I huffed.

 ** _*THUD*_**

My eyes snapped open and I looked towards the small hallway with caution and alarm. I tossed the phone on the couch and stood up. I moved slowly throughout my apartment and kept a quiet approach. I opened the hallway closet and saw nothing.

"Shit…" I closed the door and continued moving.

I didn't like the feeling of an intruder in my home. Not knowing where they were put me on edge. I was sweating bullets and I clenched my fist and tried to keep the sinking feeling in my stomach at bay. That was becoming a difficult chore.

 ** _~CLANG~_**

My head jerked to the side. I looked towards the bathroom door and heard the water running from the other side. When I stepped closer and closer, I saw drips of crimson liquid on the ground. I kneeled down and placed my finger down and stared at the blood on the tips of my fingers.

"..." I took a deep sniff and found that the blood was unfamiliar.

I rubbed the thick red liquid in between my fingertips. "...It's still warm." I then tasted it to confirm my suspicion. "...Human."

I stood back up and put a hand on the knob. As if it were a reflex, I quickly gagged and clutched my stomach. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I threw up all of the black and blue tiles of my small bathroom. Drops of liquid bio fluid splashed onto my dark shirt.

"W...WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled.

There were so many things wrong with the image before me. My tub was overflowing with a mixture of murky tub water and fresh blood. Arms and legs were hanging out of the water and were pale as hell.

In my sink was the severed head of a man that had his face ripped off. Chunks of brain matter and chipped bone fragments litter the wet floor. My toilet was clogged with entrails and body tissue.

Scratched into my dirty mirror was a message that read: DeVoUr thIs ASshoLe!

I bursted out of the bathroom and looked around the place with a rapid heartbeat. I was sweating and even more and my panic mode was activated.

I ran into my destroyed bedroom and automatically stared at the busted up picture frame that had the picture of Akihime. I noticed that the photo had been ripped up and most likely stepped on. It pissed me off to no end. I held the photo and lost all reasoning.

"...Who did this? WHO DID THIS?!?!" I shouted. I dropped the photo and changed into my kitchen where I saw the prick that fucked up my home.

"You know...You should really put some actual food in here. I mean, when's the last time you've had flesh in here?" The tanned woman asked me.

"You...You did this shit?! YOU CAME IN HERE AND FUCKED WITH MY PLACE?!" I yelled.

"Hmm? Well I had help…" She muttered.

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD-"

"SHE MEANS ME!" Yelled another woman that sucker punched me in the back of the head.

I staggered forward and glared behind me. "So that it? The gang all here?"

"Well...Maybe. It depends on how long it takes for Locke to get here. Probably ten minutes..." The sneak said.

I got a good look at the two women in front of me. The first was a tan skinned woman with dark brown hair. Her black fingernails were sharp and her black tank top was filthy with what I assumed was the blood from the bathroom. The other one was pale with red hair and a light blue turtleneck sweater.

"Guess that means that I got ten minutes to rip you both apart!" I hissed.

"Oh please. Big bad Wolf Devourer has some balls on him." The tan woman spat at me.

"We've killed men like you before. You're not much of a milestone, honey." The other smirked.

"Why are you even in here? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" I growled.

"Simple really...Your buddy Ginrei place a bounty out to hunt you down. Me and Aoi want the reward for your head." The tank top wearing bitch narrowed her eyes at me. "...Don't even try to escape. All of Aogiri is after your ass."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" I huffed.

"So what's the move Reyoto? You gonna make this easy for us all or are you gonna be a problem for me and Tsuna?" Aoi asked.

"Ya come into MY home...Trash it...and yet you still expect me to comply with your bullshit wishes…" I hissed. "As a matter of fact...FUCK OFF!" I turned and punched Aoi into the closest wall.

"Bitch!" The pale woman shouted.

I dipped under a hit from Tsuna and kicked her away from me. Aoi jumped up and started strangling me with her bare hands. I thrusted backwards and smashed her into the countertop. When she eased her deadly grip, I spun and shoved my knee into her face.

"AOI!" Tsuna screamed before tackling me into the fridge. She slammed my head into the door and started cutting me with her razor sharp nails. She ripped and tore through my flesh as if it were paper.

I headbutted her and grabbed her face. I one swift motion, I slammed her head into floor and lost my remaining empathy. I banged the back of her head against the cold kitchen floor again and again and again and AGAIN!

She tried to claw at my eyes but I stomped a foot on her hand. "You shouldn't have come here." I muttered dangerously.

 ** _~SMACK~_**

My head flung forwards and my vision grew blurry. Aoi had picked up a wooden table leg and bashed it against the back of my skull.

 ** _~CRACK~_**

She broke the foreign object across my face, sending me to the floor. Both women hovered over me and activated their kagunes. Aoi had and orange wing shaped one and Tsuna had a large red tendril. Both held menacing looks as the eyed my down.

"He isn't even all that tough." Tsuna taunted.

I pulled myself up and glared hell at them both. "Before I do what I'm about to do, please answer me this...Who messed with the picture in my room?"

"You mean the one with the woman and baby?" Aoi asked.

"Yes...That very one…" I growled.

"That would be my doing." Tsuna said too proudly.

"Right…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My kagune sprouted out into the world making itself known. "You go first."

 **A/N: Sorry for no upload last week. A lot was going on in my life but it's all good now. Please do excuse any minor errors in the chapter. I haven't edited it yet because I wanted to get it out ASAP. It's like 1AM as I'm typing this so it'll be cleaned up and edited later on.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it and I see you in the next one!**


	11. Numb to Reality

_Wake up Reyoto! I need you…_

 _...I need help! Reyoto please!_

 _...Why won't you open your eyes! We'll die if you don't wake up!_

 _...I'm scared...I feel so alone right now…_

 _Please say something Reyoto…_

 _Reyoto..._

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

On my left, two feet away. Step in, pivot, and release!

I slammed the girl down to the ground and kicked her away. I ducked under her partner's kagune and tackled her into my kitchen table.

"You shouldn't have come here!" I tossed her straight through the glass and out of the window. "Coming after me...You should've told that crazy bastard to piss the hell off. Ginrei can fight me himself if he wants me dead so badly!" I snarled.

"That's not an option for you!" Aoi yelled at me. She tried to charge at me but I stopped her dead in her tracks. I lifted her up and powerbombed her into my tiled floor. I clenched her head and forcefully smashed it against my cupboards. She squirmed around in my grasp but remained helpless to my attacks. I flung her outside next to Tsuna and stared them down like a wild animal.

"I'm getting hungrier and hungrier…" I growled.

Tsuna looked at her partner from outside. "Let's just kill him and get it over with, Aoi!"

"Tsuna, we need to hit him double time."

"Will that even work?! Look at him!"

I was in a more feral stance. I was prepared to kill them both no matter what it took. They went too far with destroying my home. I was hungry, which meant that someone was about to be a snack.

"Move now!" Aoi yelled as they jumped back into my broken down house.

They both sprinted towards me at the same time. I blocked high but got kicked in the legs followed by a punch to my jaw. I dropped down and watched them both pounce on top of me.

"You don't want this fight. I promise that it'll get real ugly for you both. Leave before it's too late!" I warned them.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Tsuna grinned.

"If you hadn't noticed, we've got the upper hand right now." Aoi smirked.

"Heh...Fine then." I pushed them both off of me and stood up.

They glared at me and resumed a fighting stance. I cracked my neck and grinned. They circled around me as if they were two sharks and I was simply just prey. Their varying kagunes moved rhythmically with a sort of deadly grace to them. These motions didn't faze me though. I was prepared for this.

"..." Aoi stepped a little bit closer to me while Tsuna moved back a bit. Judging by their subtle movements, I could tell who was going to initiate the assault.

I let out a steady breath before pivoting to the right and smashing my shin against Aoi's temple. She flew into the wall and left a nasty looking crack in it.

My attack prompted Tsuna to lunge at me from behind. I swung my fist back and clocked her right in her nose. I spun low and leg sweeped her to the floor. I grabbed her by the leg and tossed her by the fridge. I ran up and punt kicked her across the skull.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Aoi screamed from behind. I slipped her sucker punch and elbowed her in the throat.

"Nice one…" I taunted.

"Y...You're...done for…" Tsuna muttered.

I grabbed the fridge door and opened it. I yanked Tsuna by her dark brown hair and roughly shoved her face into one of the kitchen shelves. I grabbed the fridge door and bashed it against her head.

"You regret coming in here yet? Huh?! Do you? DO YOU?!" I snarled. Her blood left streaks across the interior of the fridge. The sight sparked something inside of me. I took a deep inhale and let the aroma of fresh blood overwhelm my nostrils. "Wow...What the hell? That's amazing!"

Before I could reach down and grab the tanned woman, Aoi grabbed me from behind and started choking me out with an extension cord.

"Don't even think about it you cruel bastard!" She hissed. I tried to pry her off of me but she continued to apply pressure to my windpipe. "I've heard all the stories about you...and how you...would essentially eat people AND ghouls. I won't let let you eat Tsuna!"

"Eat...ghouls?" I gasped with confusion in my voice. I needed her off of me. I was gonna pass out and that was NOT an option right now.

I jerked back and slammed her against the wall behind us. Her grip loosened a bit which gave me the chance to toss her off of me. She twisted her body in the air and landed on her feet. By this point, Tsuna had started getting back up. Her face was battered and damaged. She was leaking and had a swollen left eye.

Aoi looked at her with worry. "Tsuna, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine. We need to finish this!" She growled.

I folded my arms and sighed. "You should listen to your buddy. The way this is going, you'll both end up dead rather easily."

"Who are you to talk? It's still two on one! You're outnumbered!"

"And you're outmatched. I mean, think about it. I haven't even brought out my own kagune yet." I responded plainly. "Look, as much as I really wanna kill you both for screwing around with my stuff, I also really don't wanna kill you. This is your last chance. Leave my home and never show your face to me again."

They both stayed quiet but ended up dropping their guards. I looked at them and nodded. They both dropped their hostility and faced me mixed emotions.

"Glad we could come to an understanding." I said as I stepped towards them. Neither one of them moved an inch. They just stayed still and quiet. "...Okay, let me tell you both something. Yes, I was a part of Aogiri and yes I walked out on them. I'm well aware of what I did...But that doesn't mean I regret my decision. Look at you two! You busted into someone's home, trashed the place and challenged them to a two on one fight. It's that kind of behavior that lead to my departure. I look back on the times where I knew nothing but how to kill. Those days were dark for me. I've changed and so can you two. Leave Aogiri and start a new life."

"Your words...Why be so easy on us?" Tsuna asked.

"It's because I tend to look for the good in people first. I'm not a monster. Not any more."

"Thank you...Thank you so much Reyoto. You're giving us a second chance and we won't waste it." Aoi said and she ran up and hugged me.

I stared at her and slowly patted her back. "Yeah, no problem. Now get the hell outta here!"

"Sure thing Rey." Both of them said in unison.

This feeling…It felt...No wait...Something's wrong…

My body was trembling and I was sweating like crazy. My eyes widened as my vision slowly blurred. I felt hot on the inside. It was as if my blood was literally boiling underneath my pale skin. My knees went weak and I grew lightheaded.

"What...did you...do to me?"

"You didn't really think that we'd just listen to your little life lesson, did you?" Aoi whispered in my ear while forcing her kagune deeper into my abdomen.

"I spared you...I gave you both...a second chance!" I growled.

"You really are different. The old you wouldn't have made a mistake like that. This little everyday life of mediocrity has made you soft. The old you wouldn't believe in second chances." Tsuna said with disgust.

Aoi retracted her predatory organ from my body and pushed me down. They both stood over me with looks of satisfaction.

"I changed...You could change too…" I hissed. My own blood was quickly puddling around me, staining my kitchen floor.

Tsuna spat on me as a sign of sheer disrespect. "You're a train wreck. When I heard about all that you had done from the other ghouls, I was quivering on the inside. I admired you and you work. Now, I'm astonished at how much of a complete sap you are. It's absolutely pathetic!"

I glared and tried to get back up. "Ngh! Why can't...I get up?!"

"You're not moving anytime soon I'm afraid. You see, my kagune is something special. It secretes a sort of...neurotoxin so to speak. Once it gets into your bloodstream, it temporarily shuts down your basic motor functions." Aoi explained.

Tsuna lifted me up over her shoulder. "It's time to take you back Reyoto."

"Well, this day just keeps getting more and more amazing…"

They walked me out of the front door of my home. However, waiting outside was Nishiki who was none to happy.

"Dammit Reyoto! I keep tellin' you to cut it out with all the noise." He said before staring at the two girls that captured me. "Who the hell are they?"

"NISHIKI HELP ME! THEY'RE WITH AOGIRI!" I shouted loudly.

"Wait what?!" He questioned.

Tsuna huffed. "Oh jeez...Aoi take care of him."

"Right." The pale woman stepped forward and kicked Nishiki hard in his chest. His glasses flung off of his face as he crashed into a nearby dumpster. "Trash is taken out."

Tsuna nodded. "Now let's hurry and get him back to that crazy bastard."

"Damn you! You're gonna pay for that! I swear you will!" I snapped.

"You're talking too much." Tsuna grumbled. She threw me to the floor and smirked. "See you in about an hour."

"What are you-"

 ** _~WHAM~_**

I was silenced when a heavy boot stomped directly onto my face. My eyes shut almost instantly. I had lost consciousness within seconds.

 ** _What is Hell like? I know that it's a place for the scum of the Earth, but what is it really? A flaming prison? A deep dark pit of despair? I wouldn't know. I've never been there. All I could say is that it's where I'm bound to end up. No matter how much I change, I'm still the same lonely man that would hunt for the thrill of it. The man that would eat whatever he could. Be it a human or a member of his own race. I was disgusting. I was a menace to life itself. I needed to be sent to the eternal place of punishment and pay for my crimes. I could accept this reality. The only thing that would haunt me is that fact that I would never be able to join my family in the heavenly kingdom above the clouds. They are too pure for me. Even in death, I'll still be alone…_**

There were voices all around me. So many people were talking at once. I couldn't understand a single thing that anyone had said. I made an attempt to open up my eyes. That didn't go so well. For some reason I was very much unconscious. That was until a hefty **SMACK** woke me from my passed out state.

"Wake up Reyoto. It's time for you to meet someone." Aoi said.

I already knew who it was. When my eyes snapped open, I saw a man with a wide, crooked smile staring down at me.

I was strapped up to a bloody, wooden chair, still unable to move. I looked around and saw hundreds of furious ghouls staring at me. I noticed that I was in the old Aogiri clubhouse. This was automatically the worst possible situation for me to be in.

"Ah...It's nice to see you again Rey. How's good ole' Dr. Fueguchi and his lovely family doing?" Yamori asked with a teasing grin.

I gave him the meanest, most hate filled death stare that I could muster. I let him know straight up how much I wanted him dead. Yamori wasn't normal. He gained pleasure out of watching others suffer. I unfortunately was about to become his next source of joy.

"Fuck you." I grumbled.

"Ouch! That really hurts Ray. Kinda like all the other times you'd put me down and crush me underneath you boot. Now the tides have turn and you're about as fucked as a fish outta water my friend." He gave me a well place punch to my jaw. My mouth hung open given the pain of the attack.

"How does that feel? Are you gonna cry?" He smirked in my face.

I spit a gooey wad of blood onto his cheek and grinned. "Not a chance big guy."

He started breathing heavily. His right eye twitched as he firmly grasped my face. "I'll pop your head like a melon!"

"Yamori please calm yourself. We have much to get through before making this miserable piece of trash suffer." Said the crazy looking bastard.

Yamori growled a bit. "...Alright Ginrei. I better be the one that kills him though."

"In due time. He must first fess up to his crimes." The man that I discovered to be Ginrei walked over and grinned. "I used to admire you. I used to look up to you. You were strong and cold blooded. You always got things done. Am I correct?"

"..." I decided to not say a word.

"Hmm...No answer huh? Okay, regardless of if you talk or not, you're still responsible for the absence of my baby sister! You were requested by me to find Shisen, kill him, and bring her back home TO ME! I want to know what happened!"

Ginrei clenched his fists and grounded his teeth together. "I'm trying to understand you, but you're making this a lot harder THAN IT NEEDS TO BE!!!"

I sighed. "Regardless of if I told you or not, you'd still only wanna hear what YOU wanna hear."

"So you're telling me that you won't talk?" He asked.

"I've got nothing to say."

"Fine! Be that way!" He turned to the other ghouls with a smile on his face. "All of those that see Reyoto Jinpachi as a traitor, and enemy and an all around ASSHOLE, please step forward and give him a taste of justice!" My eyes widened as they all lined up. So many familiar faces were all glaring at me. I looked them with nervousness and slight fear for what was to come. "Strike him down, one by one! Let him know how you really feel about him!"

They marched up to me in a single file line, and hit me with at least one good hit while either spitting on me, or yelling at me. Sometimes it was both.

"You're absolute scum!"

"Weakling!"

"Dirty lowlife!"

"Fucking traitor!"

"You dirty mistake!"

"I'm glad you're gone!"

"Fuck you and your little human family!"

"Traitor!"

"Backstabbing piece of shit!"

It went on and on. My face was bruised and I had multiple different cuts on my skin. I know for a fact that I had a broken rib and my abdomen was sore. This was a goddamn nightmare. All of my enemies were lined up to dish out a solid beat down.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Ayato leaning against a wall. His arms were folded and he seemed to be looking at me. His face was unreadable which got me thinking.

When he noticed me making eye contact, he closed his eyes and started walking off instead of attacking me with all the others.

Yamori had stepped up and grinned. "Guess I get another swing." He threw his fist deep into my gut. I dry heaved for a moment before throwing up on the floor below. "Looks like I just won a prize." He punched me again, making me cough violently.

Yamori returned to the back of the line. A new figure appeared before me. They stood quietly with their mask on. They seemed hesitant which got me wondering.

"...You just gonna...stand there?" I asked.

"..." The person moved forward and placed their hands on my throat, slowly choking me. I noticed something though. They weren't out right strangling me. They were more or less just there grabbing my neck. They then moved their head closer to me. "I'll get you outta here Rey." They whispered to me.

I looked up with a raised brow. "Ryko?"

"Just give me a little time. I have a plan." He then punched me across the face and stepped out of line. I watched him leave up the stairs and sighed. I had to trust in him. That damn neurotoxin was still in effect. I could barely move.

The next person to face me were the two women that broke into my house. Aoi was smiling and Tsuna was glaring. I gave them both the dirtiest look that I could.

"How ya feelin' buddy?" Aoi asked while jabbing me in the eye.

"Like I'm gonna rip you apart when I get outta this chair."

Tsuna scoffed and kicked me. "Don't even bother tryna pull that tough guy act Reyoto. You've still got another two and a half hours of that paralysis. That's more than enough time to kill you."

"Heh...The fact that I let you both live...I really am weak for that."

"Knowing is only half the battle." Aoi giggled.

"All of you...better kill me. If I walk out of this place alive, I will dedicate the rest of my life hunting each and every single one of you down."

A lot of the ghouls laughed at me. Yamori looked at me with a wide grin. "You my friend are going nowhere! You've lost your killer instinct when you left us for that bitch. What was her name? Akihime, right?"

I was slowly losing my mind. I wanted to jump outta this chair and kill him. Not even just kill. I want to devour his fucking corpse. I looked dead into his eyes without any emotion.

"You don't bring her name up ever again!"

Yamori smirked. "Or what? The Wolf Devourer is gonna kill me? Get over yourself! You're outta your prime. I on the other hand practically run this damn place so I suggest-"

"You suggest nothing! You don't run anything!" Said a little girl's voice. Yamori was suddenly flung into a nearby wall, being knocked unconscious. A small girl in bandages walked through the crowd with authority. Next to her was Ryko and a tall man with a full mask that only had a smile on it. "All of you are to leave my sight immediately!" She demanded. Within seconds, that's exactly what happened.

Ginrei stood near me with an angry look. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!" He shouted.

"You need to leave while I still have an ounce of pity in my system." Eto said.

Ginrei laughed at her. "But what about the justice that is to be served to this traitor? Don't you wish to have your revenge?"

Eto folded her arms and tapped her foot. "I have something planned for him already. As for you, I want you out of my hideout!"

"Fine! Since you want to ruin everything!" Ginrei looked at me with a twisted smile. "You and I will see each other again very soon my friend. Just you wait."

"Count on it prick!" I snarled.

The bastard ran off which only left me, Ryko, Eto and who I slowly remembered to be Noro. Eto walked up to me with a small little giggle. I looked up at her with a bad feeling in my stomach. She had motives playing through her head. I knew that for certain.

"I didn't expect us to meet again so quickly. It's almost like you wanted to see me." She said to me with somewhat of a smile.

"I'm tied up to a chair with little to no feeling in my body. I'm all beat up and I feel light headed. This isn't exactly my idea of an intentional meet up."

She put a hand on top of my head. "It doesn't really matter to me how we meet. I'm just so glad to see you."

"...Right. So can you let me go now?" I asked. I noticed Ryko scratch his head as he looked away from me.

"Not yet Reyoto. There's something that I need to do first before you go." She said.

"What?! Why?! I gotta get outta here!" I shouted.

She placed a finger on my lips and slowly let the bandages fall from her body. Her more mature look had showed itself to me and I quickly looked away from her.

"You don't have to turn away from me Reyoto." She said in a more womanly tone.

"Please...Just let me go."

"I will, but I might never get this chance again." She muttered.

My eyes went wide at her words. I knew what she was talking about and it made my stomach drop. "Not like this. You couldn't have wanted me like this! This just...It isn't right!"

"I'm well aware of that, but you don't give me much choice." Her face suddenly went bitter and cold when she stared at me. "I've tried for years to make you understand how I feel, but you never would give me a chance. I was so tired of being just a sister to you! All I ever wanted was for you to love me! Why was it so hard Reyoto?! Did you hate me that much, to the point that you chose some human that you barely even knew over me?"

I sighed. "Aki...saved my life."

"If I remember correctly, so did I!"

"Look, I just...I don't know okay! I can't explain it. Things just happened!" I yelled at her.

"So things "just happened" with you? You just randomly disappeared one day, got taken in by a stranger and fell in love?"

"I mean, yeah! That's exactly how it went." I shrugged.

"Oh okay. So me doing this is just random love right?" She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and started grinding against my hips. I closed my eyes and tried to shake away the discomfort. She was doing this on purpose and it was pissing me off.

"Eto cut it out!"

"Why should I? This is how it works right? RIGHT?!" She ceased her grinding and grabbed my face. She pressed her lips against mine with a mixture of both anger and desperation. I felt dirty and I did not like feeling like that. The way her tongue invaded mouth disgusted me to now end. It wasn't right. None of this was.

"You...Can't...do this…" I said to her in between breaths.

"I still have some time left. I plan on using every single second." She kissed my neck a few times before outright biting into me. I winced at the slight pain she caused. "I forgot how good you taste." She giggled with blood around her lips. She looked absolutely insane.

"Stop this...Please!" I begged her.

She continued licking the blood from my wound and smiled. "No Rey. I don't want to stop." I shivered at her seductive touches. Her fingers brushed through my short hair. Her hot breath on my neck sent a wave of chills down my spine. I needed to get outta her before she took this up to another level.

"Get off me Eto." I demanded.

She gave me a crooked smile and licked the blood off of her lips. "I can't do that Reyoto. Not yet at least. I'm not done playing with you." She turned around and looked at Noro and Ryko. "I would like some privacy with Reyoto so if you two would be so kind as to leave us be."

Noro wasted no time leaving while Ryko seemed hesitant. He knew I needed him. I was trusting him to assist me. He lowered his head and walked away. Eto stared into my eyes and grinned. I looked away from her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Eto, but you can't just force me to do something like this. I don't have those kinda feelings for you. You have to let me leave."

"It's okay Reyoto. I can change your mind." Her right eye had changed and she had suddenly grabbed a hold of my neck. "I'll make you understand." She tightened her grip even more. I started losing oxygen at a quickened pace. My eyes were closing and I had almost passed out, but then she stopped. She let go and looked at me. Her eyes were watery and this caught me off guard.

"You're crying…"

She glared at me. "I know that you...you…"

"Asshole?"

"Yes!" She yelled in my face. "I don't know what I did wrong. All these years of trying to make you love me...Please just tell me what I have to do. I'll do it, I swear!"

"..." I didn't really know exactly what to say to her. She would never really cry like this. Actually, I think me and Noro are the only two people that ever saw her like this. Right now, she was something that she hated. She was vulnerable.

"After so long...You and I were as close as we could be for years. So at least tell me that you've had some kind of attraction to me. Even if it was so small that it lasted only a few seconds."

"You want the truth…" I muttered.

She looked at me with wet and hopeful eyes. "That's all I want."

"...Then the answer is no. I've never shared this sort of attraction to you. This little game that your playing ain't gonna work. I'm not another one of your subordinates that you can break down and mold into your own. I know better. I've always known better. You're running a group of bastards that took my wife and daughter from this world. I could NEVER love someone like you. Even after all this time, you're still just a child that has a fit when she doesn't get her way. I did not love you, I do not love you and surprise surprise, I will never ever love you!" I shouted in her face.

Her bangs hid her eyes making her true expression unknown. I looked at her with narrowed eyes when she giggled once more. Her lips curled upward and when she lifted her eyes, she had the face of a complete lunatic.

"So my love for you is going to stay unrequited, huh? You'll just never feel the same?! If that's the case then I might as well just kill you then! If you won't be mine then I suppose you won't be anyone's!" She bit down on my shoulder and ripped a huge chunk of flesh off. I grit my teeth and closed my eyes. "I'm gonna swallow you whole!" She took another chunk. "I'll eat you until nothing's left!" She ripped off a piece of my arm and plopped it into her mouth. "You're just so tasty."

"ETO!" Yelled Ryko's voice.

Said woman turned around and glared. "You better have a good reason for interrupting me."

"I do. It's the Doves!" He said with panic in his tone.

"So what?! Handle them yourselves!" She shouted.

"That's the thing. We can't! Some blue haired son of a bitch is taking everyone out right now! He's on a whole other level!" He said.

"Fine. I need someone to watch our guest though so I'm going to ask you to stay behind and watch him."

"Right!" He said as he stood next to me. I looked at him with a thankful grin.

Eto had walked outside of the hideout and towards the doves with her bandages wrapping around her body. Ryko immediately started untying me when the coast was clear.

"Dammit Reyoto! How the hell did you even end up here in the first place?!" He asked.

"Two ghouls, specifically your ghouls broke into my home, trashed the place and knocked me out cold."

"Sheesh dude. You keep getting injured like that and Touka's gonna kill you herself." As soon as he untied me, I dropped outta the chair and onto the floor.

"Damn! I'm still a little paralyzed." I groaned.

"Shit, that's gonna make the next part of my plan a little more difficult. Do you have a mask on you?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Kinda got snatched up from outta my own home. Wasn't really planning on leaving."

"Right...Um, maybe I just carry you back to Anteiku." He said.

"That's probably the only way I'm getting outta here."

"Only one problem. When Eto gets back, she's gonna know that I'm up to something."

I thought for a moment. "Just get me back I'll worry about that part."

"Alright." He hoisted me up on his shoulder. "This better work man. She's already gonna be pissed that you escaped."

He ran out the back door and started hopping from building to building in the direction of the coffee shop.

"Hey Rey, I never got to ask you. What was the deal with you and Eto anyway?" He asked.

"She and I were partners for a long time. She helped me when I was all alone. She was my friend. That's all in the past now." I told him.

"Right. Sounds a lot like what she did for me…"

I lowered my brows. "Why did you really agree to help me against Aogiri if you're so loyal to Eto?"

"As I said before, she was there for me when I needed her the most. She saved me. That's why I'm so loyal to her. The problem is with Aogiri itself. I don't agree with their cause. They hunt down countless humans for the fun of it. Most of which don't even do anything wrong. It's sickening. I can't support that." He said.

"Right...Well I'll say this much. I appreciate your help. You may get on my nerves from time to time, but you're one of my best allies."

"Don't get all mushy on me now." He grinned.

I shook my head. "I'm serious. I know that this isn't exactly easy on you either."

"No, it really isn't…"

He landed right outside of the coffee shop and stared at the front doors. I motioned for him to go inside and he begrudgingly did so.

The atmosphere of the place was gloomy. The place was without any customers. Everyone working was quiet as if they were in mourning.

"H-hey guys…" I said to them.

They all looked my way and ran over to me and Ryko. I was gently placed in one of the chairs. Everyone took a good look at me. I had assumed that they had seen the open wounds.

"Reyoto, what the hell?!" Touka yelled.

"Don't worry. It looks worse than it actually is."

"But you're hurt." Hinami said with worry in her soft little voice.

"Nah, I'm all good. I promise." I said as I slowly patted the top of her head.

Kaneki stepped up. "Where did you go? Nishiki came by and told us you had been kidnapped by Aogiri."

"Yeah, I was. Thankfully Ryko was there to back me up. It was a little rough but I got away with minor injuries." I used the term minor loosely. Those bites man…

I filled them in on what happened in my house. I decided to leave out the part with Aogiri beating me and Eto practically molesting me. Pretty sure she wants my head now.

"I can't believe they destroyed your house." Kaneki said.

"Why don't you stay here with me and mama?" Hinami asked.

Ryouko gave me a sympathetic smile. "It wouldn't be any trouble at all. There's plenty of space."

"No, I couldn't. I don't wanna-"

"Just take the damn offer. It's fine. You're family after all." Touka said to me.

I looked at Yoshimura for any opposition. "It's fine by me. You're a valuable friend to us all Reyoto. If you need a place to stay, then so be it."

"...Well then, I guess that settles it. I'll be crashing here for a little while." I said.

"There's an extra room for you, down the hall. You know…" Touka muttered. I knew she was talking about Ayato's old room before he left. I nodded to her and looked at Ryko.

"So what were you planning on doing Rey?" He asked.

"Right...My part of the plan. Touka, I need you to beat the crap outta Ryko." I said.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled at the same time.

"How is that even helping me?!" Ryko asked.

"Yeah, what's the point? Not that I'm overly against this or anything."

I sighed. "You have to make it look like you were chasing me down. Come back all beat up and they'll think that you just lost a fight."

"But then she's gonna get all pissed and I'll get punished." Ryko huffed.

I shrugged. "Better than dying for treason. Plus it's me. Say I recovered and kicked your ass. They'll believe it."

"Wow, okay fuck you man." He sighed and looked at Touka who was smirking. "You mind taking it easy?"

"No can do. This is Rey we're talking about. Gotta really sell it." She decked him in his left eye, causing it to swell. She then grabbed his face and smashed her knee into his nose. She sent him a jaw rattling uppercut that knocked a tooth out of his mouth. She then grabbed his right arm and thrusted her palm upwards, bending it out of place. She threw him to the floor and started stomping his face in.

"OKAY! I THINK THAT'S GOOD!!!" Ryko yelled with a harsh glare.

"And with that, I relinquish eight months of pent up aggression. Karma's a bitch, ain't it you jerk!" Touka yelled.

Kaneki looked at me with confusion. "What did he even do to her?"

"It's a long story that has nothing to do with me. You want the details, you gotta talk to her about it."

"...I don't think I want to." Kaneki muttered.

Ryko got up slowly and held himself. "Jeez...I said I was sorry like eighteen times."

"Try another eighteen and we'll see how much I forgive you." She spat at him. She quickly turned around and gave me a quick hug. "I owe you one for that."

"Don't mention it." I grinned as we bumped fists.

"Wow, I save your sorry ass and I get hurt for it. Thanks a lot buddy!"

"I'm sorry but it was a part of the plan. Now you better go before they get even more suspicious of you." I said.

"Fine. See you guys around." He stormed out while still holding himself.

"See ya Ryko."

 **A/N: Wow it's been quite some time since the last chapter and I wanna start off by apologizing for the delay. Started working and that has been a pain. That and I needed a little break from writing. I wouldn't necessarily say that O had writers block, but I did need some time to regain my creativity.**

 **This particular chapter was intended to be released two days earlier but I didn't get in touch with my editor aka the guy that I proof read my story chapters with. I didn't want to post an unedited chapter so I had to hold off until it was done. I took care of the edits this time so it should be fine for the most part.**

 **I know it's been some time and once again, I'm SUPER sorry about that. Though if anything good did come from my absence, it was the fact that I'm back in my high spirits. I did start working on the next chapter so don't worry, It'll be out within the next week or two. That of which I can assure you.**

 **Real quick, I wanna thank everyone that takes the time to read this story. I do read every review that I get and it makes me glad that out of every story on here, you gave mine a shot whether you like it or not.**

 **Thanks guys and I'll see you in the next one!**


	12. Little Invitations

_Hold her Rey! She is your daughter after all…_

 _...You make her smile…_

 _Keep spoiling her like that and she's gonna be a little daddy's girl..._

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

"Can you tell me where we're going now Reyoto?"

"Sorry Hinami, but that's gonna ruin the surprise."

Ryouko, Hinami and I were all going to nearby park that had opened up not too long ago. Hinami was currently on my shoulders as we all made our way there.

"It's so nice of you to do this Reyoto. I think that this is just perfect. It's such a nice day." Ryouko said to me.

I nodded. "Don't mention it. We could all use to time to live a little."

We made it to the children's park about five minutes later. It was packed full of kids running around with each other. Hinami hopped off of my shoulders and looked around the place with a bright smile.

"It's just like the one that I used to go to when I was really little!" She said with a smile.

"Go on ahead sweetie. Go have fun with the other kids." Ryouko said to her.

"Okay." Hinami turned around and looked at the other kids with timid glances.

I chuckled and placed a hand on her head. "Feeling a little nervous?"

"I don't really know what to say. What if they don't like me?" She asked.

I stared at the large playground and took a deep sniff. Out of the twenty eight kids here, only two of them where ghouls. The two little ghouls where both sitting close to one another. Both seemed equally nervous around the other kids.

"Why don't you try talking to those two over there?"

"Are you sure?" She asked with a look of uncertainty.

"Yeah. If anything happens, your mom and I are right here." I winked.

She gave me a small smile. "Alright Reyoto. I'll try."

She slowly walked over to the other two and sat down next to them. They both seemed confused at first but as Hinami talked, the more they began to warm up to her.

I plopped down on a nearby park bench and sighed. "They grow up so fast, don't they?" Ryouko looked at her daughter with an unreadable expression. "...Are you okay?" I asked her.

"She really is growing up. I hadn't noticed it yet but she's turning into a sweet, young woman. She's so kind and smart like her father…"

"You probably shouldn't dwell on those thoughts. You'll hurt yourself you know."

"Please forgive me Reyoto. I just...I miss Asaki so much. To believe that the CCG would just take him from me! I just...I hate them all so much." Once she said that, the tears started flowing.

"Look, I get it alright. You gotta relax though. What happened already can't be changed so...Just move on and let yourself heal." I told her.

"How can you tell me to just move on?! He was my husband! I can't just forget him!" She shouted at me.

"You need to lower your voice. That's number one. Number two, I need you to understand one thing. I never EVER said to forget him. Never forget the people that were closest to you. However what I did say was to move on. Stop dwelling on the pain of loss and focus on the road to recovery. It won't always be pretty, but it will help you move your life along."

"How though? I don't know how I can do that."

I looked and my own set of rough hands and slowly visualized the tiny little hands of my daughter touching them. "You can...I know you can…"

"Okay. If you say so."

I nodded. "Just remember what you do still have in this world." I pointed at Hinami who was smiling at the other two kids as they messed around with the swings.

"You're right. She needs me to be stronger."

I grinned. "Damn straight."

"Excuse me." Said a man in a white button up and slacks. Ryouko and I looked up and stared at him and the woman he was with. "Hello. May we sit with you?"

Ryouko glanced at me questioningly. I shrugged and she looked at them with a smile. "That would be fine."

"Thank you so much!" The woman bowed before taking a seat followed by the man.

"So...You two got names?" I asked.

"Oh, I apologize! I'm Ignis Ganzo and this is my wife Eva."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. It's so nice to see another married couple enjoying a beautiful day such as this one." Eva said happily.

Ryouko laughed nervously. "You have it all wrong! He's not my husband."

"Oh. I was just thinking that you two would've been wed before having a child. Not that there's a problem with that or anything." The woman continued.

"Oh god…" I muttered with annoyance.

"No! We're only good friends. My husband actually passed away not too long ago." Ryouko said sadly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Ignis said.

"It's...It's fine. I try not to think too much about it." She said. Kinda contradicted what she was just talking about earlier...

I could tell that Ryouko's mood had dropped. I decided to lead the next conversation. This chalked down to actual introductions.

"Anyway...I'm Reyoto Jinpachi and she's Ryouko Fueguchi. We came here with her daughter not too long ago." I said.

"Ah, I see. She seems very nice. Not too many kids are able to get our two children to open up. Then again, we ghouls do have to stick together." Ignis said a little louder than I would've appreciated.

"Hey! You wanna try and keep that kinda info under wraps? If you hadn't noticed, we're kinda supposed to be discreet." I glared.

"We'll be fine." He said, causing me to intensify my glare.

"Just look at them over there. They're really hitting it off. It's so nice to watch them all enjoy each other's company." Eva spoke with joy in her voice.

I watched on with an impassive face. "Yeah…"

"You two seem nice as well. Why don't you both come over and join us for dinner? It'd be no trouble at all." Ignis offered.

I narrowed my eyes a bit and watched his face. He held a smile that said to me that he was 'friendly'. Then again, you can never fully trust anyone these days.

"I uh...Well you see…" Ryouko seemed somewhat torn between their offer.

"Please don't be afraid to attend. It's just a friendly gesture. If our kids can be friends then so should we, right?" Eva said.

I sighed. "So what do we need?"

"Just dress your best and show up. We'll handle the preparations." Ignis told us.

Ryouko seemed hesitant. "Our best…"

I could understand her worry. Neither of us really had anything to wear. We were both kind of struggling at the moment. We were living in a coffee shop for Christ's sake. All of my clothes were still in my old and destroyed home. I had nothing even close to fancy on me. Maybe I'll still have something NOT ripped to shreds if I look hard enough.

"That won't be a problem for you, will it?" Ingis asked.

"..." I wasn't sure why, but it seemed as if he was sizing me up. I didn't like that. Not in the slightest.

Eva stood up. "Yes. Think of the children. It's our job as parents to truly get to know one another and dinner sounds like the best idea."

Ryouko looked at her daughter playing happily on the swings with the other two children. "She does look happy…" She glanced at me. "What do you think Rey? Should we go?"

"You're Hinami's mom. It's your call. I'll go along with whatever you happen to decide with."

She looked at her daughter one more time before standing up. "When is the dinner?"

"Is eight o'clock tomorrow good for you two?" Ignis asked with his smile. I nodded with Ryouko.This made Ignis smile even more. "Great! We'll be waiting at 1910 Nakamura-ku."

"Wait...That's all the way out on the west end of the Ward. Why did you come all the way out here?" I asked with growing suspicion.

"I grew up in this district. I wanted to share my old home with my family." He responded.

That's when Eva called out to her kids. "Time to go you two!"

Ignis bowed to me and Ryouko. "We hope to see you there. Oh and please do bring along your daughter. She's welcome as well."

"Noted…" I answered.

The family of four walked off leaving me and Ryouko to wonder what was gonna happen tomorrow night.

"Mom! I made some new friends!" Hinami said as she ran towards us. She looked so...happy. It made me feel happy seeing her like that.

"I could see. I'm glad." The brown haired woman said to her daughter.

"Well if we're really doing this then we're gonna need some actual clothes." I said.

Ryouko and Hinami gave me differing looks."Doing what?" The young girl asked me.

"Hinami, how would you like to visit your new friends tomorrow?"

"Really? That'd be great!" She seemed so excited. Still...I couldn't shake the feeling that I had. There was something off about this family. They seemed WAY too quick to talk to me and Ryouko. This just wasn't a clear cut objective.

"What are we gonna do about our clothes? I honestly don't have much for me or Hinami."

"Right...Well Touka might have something nice for Hinami. As for you, I may have something you can wear." I told her.

"Something for me? How is that?"

I scratched the back of my head and look down to the ground. "Well, if I can find one of Akihime's dresses, it's all yours."

Her eyes widened. "W-what?! Are you sure? You really don't-"

"It's fine. Now come on. We actually have to find the clothes in my wreck of a house."

"Right. Come on Hinami!" Ryouko said.

The three of us made our way back to my old home. I stared at the shattered windows and the gaping hole in the wall. I climbed inside and lifted the other two in with me. The streaks of blood and multiple dents in the walls and the floor were constant reminders of the mess that went on in here.

"What happened in here Reyoto?" Hinami asked.

I look back and sighed. "A lot...Look, just don't move from that spot. There's nothing pretty beyond this point. DO NOT GO INTO THE BATHROOM!"

"Uh okay…" Ryouko said.

I walked around my broken down house until I got into my room. I notice that my wardrobe had been smashed up. I glared at the torn apart clothes.

I moved over to the closet that was left fairly untouched. It still had a good amount of both me and Aki's clothing inside of it. I reached out and grabbed a clean white button up shirt and some black dress pants.

"There go my clothes...Now for Ryouko." I glanced at the different articles of women's clothing. This included my wife's wedding dress. Just looking at it made me feel even more bitter inside.

I shook my thoughts away and grabbed and grabbed and dark blue sundress that Aki wore on our first date. I held it close to my chest as if clutching onto her spirit. I was hesitant to give it to Ryouko but decided that it had to be done.

I grabbed a pair of my black dress shoes and Aki's one pair of dark blue heels.

I looked around at the old room one last time. My bed was crumbled to pieces, my TV was shattered and my lights were all busted. There wasn't much left intact here.

"I'm sorry Aki…" I looked at the ring that was still on my finger. I crouched down and grabbed an old shoe box. I opened it up to find an even smaller, wooden box inside along with some photos, a ceremonial knife, a rose and a wedding card. I grabbed the card and stared long and hard at it. I wanted to open it. I really did...but I just couldn't. I wasn't ready to relive those memories. Then again...I also wasn't ready to outright let go either.

"It's hard on you isn't it?" I heard Ryouko say from behind me.

"I thought I told you to stay put." I grumbled.

"I understand how you feel Reyoto. Really I do."

"I know…"

She gave me a symptomatic look. "Are you bringing anything with you?"

"...No...Not this time…" I told her as I stood up. I handed her the dress and made my way out of the room. "I hope it fits you. You and Aki were a pretty similar size so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah. Thank you Rey."

I waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I hope you like…"

"It is really pretty." She smiled at it.

I noticed Hinami slowly creeping towards the bathroom door with curiosity in her eyes. I walked up a grabbed the back of her collar.

"EEK!" She screamed as she saw me and her mother looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"What's in there ain't for kids little lady."

"I...I'm sorry! I was just...uh…" She started stuttering her words with an embarrassed expression on her red face.

"Come on. Let's get outta here." I said to them.

-A Few Minutes Later-

It wouldn't take us long to get back to the coffee shop with the clothes from my previous house. The shop was fairly busy today and everyone was hard at work. Nishiki was sweeping, Touka and Kaneki were serving various cups of coffee while Yoshimura was brewing said coffee.

Kaneki look back at me and bowed. "Sensei! Are you here to resume my training?"

Dammit! I forgot it was Saturday. Here he was probably waiting for me to get back so that I could help him out. Shit! Now I feel like an asshole...

"...Um? I was just coming in to drop my clothes off."

"Oh, I see. Sorry to bother you then." He said with disappointment.

I sighed. "We'll continue with that later. I'll be taking a nap in the lounge. Wake me up when you're done your shift."

"Y-yes Sensei!" He said with a smile.

"Okay, that's enough of the sensei stuff. Knock it off!" I said.

"Okay Sensei...I mean Reyoto!" He quickly said.

I walked over to Touka and tapped her shoulder. She halted her walking and looked back at me. "What is it Rey? I'm kinda on the clock."

"Yeah, sorry. I got a quick favor to ask you."

"Ask away." She shrugged.

"So long story short, Ryouko, Hinami and I are going out to dinner and Hinami needs something nice to wear. You still got anything from when you were her age?"

"Yeah, I might have something. When do you need it by?" Touka asked.

"By tomorrow night."

"Alright. I'll make sure she gets the clothes." She nodded.

"Thanks Touka. Knew I could count on you." I smiled.

I walk to the back and dropped my stuff on one of the couches. I laid back and stared up at the ceiling. My mind was swirling with so many different memories. I wanted nothing more than to let my past take me back so that I could change things. Fix all of my wrong doings and make a better future. Maybe even save my family.

I slowly closed my eyes. My dreams were the only place left to see them still alive. Still smiling at me.

It won't last...

"Reyoto!" Hinami suddenly yelled from the door, snapping me awake.

"What is it? You lose something again?" I asked while trying to hide my annoyance.

"No. I just thought that you'd want to read another chapter with me." She said while holding up the book that she got from Eto.

I groaned a bit. "Uh, not really in the mood for that kid."

"Oh...Sorry Rey. I'll let you go back to sleep." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

Never a moment of peace…

"One chapter. That's all I got in me today. That good with you?" She brightened up at me and nodded and ran out the room. "Shit…"

She came back with the book still in her hands. She sat next to me and asked me to start reading out loud.

I wouldn't have done this if anyone else asked me to. She said that my voice was perfect for the main character. It didn't help that Eto pretty much wrote the man to be based off of me. It wasn't too hard to figure out. Broken down me with his wife being absent from his life and his child disappearing as well. I'm not kidding either. This is all in the damn book!

Needless to say, I did not like this book. It was handing me back all the grief that I've endured over the years. Including my questionable eating habits back in the day. Hinami loved the book so much that I had to sit here and read it with her.

Every single mistake...

It had been two hours since we started and we had gotten through four more chapters. I was somewhat disappointed in myself. No joke.

Hinami had eventually fallen asleep in my lap. Yes, the irony was very annoying to deal with. I wanted some shut eye but she ended up falling asleep.

I looked at her with narrowed eyes. As much as I wanted to be angry, I couldn't deny how cute and peaceful she look.

I gently lifted her head up and rested it on the soft couch that I had originally planned to sleep on.

I walked out of the room and saw Kaneki in a hoodie and sweatpants. He grinned at me when I saw him.

"I'm all set to go Reyoto!"

"I bet you are kid. Just to get too happy. Today is gonna be hell for you." I told him.

"W-why is that?"

I got serious real quick. "That kagune of yours needs to be trained if you even want to hope to survive as a ghoul."

"My...kagune? But I still don't really know how to control it all that well."

"Duh! That's what training is for smart guy. Now come on." I said.

"Uh, ok…"

-The Junkyard-

"..." I stared off into space as I thought of how to really bring out his true potential. He wasn't a fighter and he damn sure wasn't a killer. He lacked the drive to murder someone. That needed to change fast.

"Why are we in a junkyard Reyoto?"

I turned and glared at him. "It's because I'm gonna trash you…"

"Um…"

"Just kidding!" I grinned.

He sighed with relief. "Thank God!"

My face darkened. "Nah, but seriously though, you're gonna get your ass handed to you."

He paled up and started shaking. "Can't you go a little bit easy on me?"

"GAH!!!" His spit drizzled onto me as he smashed into several heaps of trash. He crawl up and coughed violently. "Why?! Why would you sucker punch me like that? All I asked was for you to go easy on me!"

"I am." I told him as I sprinted towards him. "Fight to survive Kaneki!"

"But how?! I can't even-"

"FIGHT!"

I buried my fist into his gut and hit him right in his left eye. His head whipped back and bounced against the solid dirt ground. I looked at his arm and glared. I raised my size sixteen boot and stomped down hard.

 ** _~CRACK~_**

"WAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAA!!!" He screamed while holding his now broken arm. He rolled around, writhing in pain.

"Fight Kaneki. Fight to live!"

"I'm...I'M TRYING GODDAMMIT!!!" He yelled at me with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Try harder! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" I kicked him upwards and jumped up with him. I slammed my elbow down, cracking his spine in the process.

"I...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

I could see a mixture of hate and insanity in his eyes. This made me grin.

I picked him up by his skull and squeezed tightly. "What will it take? Do I have to kill you? Do I have to kill that piece of shit friend that you hang with?"

"You...You wouldn't!"

"Try me…" I squeezed tighter. "I'll kill him, and then I'll eat him...All after I kill you of course."

"Y-you're supposed to be my teacher and my friend! You wouldn't do something like that! YOU WOULDN'T!" He screamed with a a bit of pain.

"What did I tell you? You can't trust anyone!" I said to him.

He stared directly into my eyes. I noticed that one of his was shifting onto a red and black color and he scowled at me with full hatred.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

 **~ _SHPLSSH_ ~**

"NRGH!!!" I choked out a gasp as two of his kagune passed through my body.

"Bastard. Bastard! BASTARD!!!" He said frantically.

I watched with confusion as he started smiling. His lips were salivating and his eyes made him look like a lunatic. It reminded me of someone. Someone that I didn't like not one bit.

"Shit!" I yelled as he swung me into a steam beam.

He looked dead at me and smiled as he snapped his arm back into place. "Reyoto…" Said a feminine voice.

"That voice! Who the hell-"

"Reyoto…"

I knew who it was. There was only person that could sound so maniacal. "RIZE?!"

"It was you who killed me, wasn't it?" He/She asked.

"Tch...Damn right it was me. Don't regret a thing you stupid bitch!" I flipped them off and stood back up with two semi large holes in my gut.

"Still as resilient as ever."

The kagune flew at me with high velocity. I spun around one and grabbed the other. I pulled Kaneki into a hard cross to the side of his head. I decided to pull his kagune in half and proceeded to toss it away.

"Sorry about all this Kaneki...Meh, it's what I was gonna do to you before. Now I can at least enjoy it." I kneed him in his chest and chokeslammed him to the dirt.

"USE YOUR KAGUNE!" Both Kaneki and Rize's voice spoke at the same time.

"Don't need it." I huffed.

"USE IT!"

I shook my head."Nope!"

"Why don't you ever use it?! Ashamed of being a ghoul?!"

"Something like that…" I shrugged.

Kaneki shot forth his one remaining kagune at my side. It impaled me and threw me off of him. I crawled back to my feet and smiled at him. "Heheh...That's not too bad kid."

Kaneki snarled. "USE IT!" He quickly lunged at me. He opened his mouth in order to bite down on my shoulder.

I held his face away and glared at him. "Sorry kid. You're not getting a taste today kid." I slammed his face into the ground and held him there. "Sheesh! I can't tell whose pride I'm hurting worse. Is it you or Rize?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"...So Rize? Right…" I grabbed him by the throat and smirked. "You really wanna see my kagune? Fine...Pay close attention. You just might miss it if you blink."

He stared at me with wonder in his eyes. In a split second, his wonder turned into fear. Fifty small to medium sized tendrils sprouted from my back an surrounded him. The two largest ones were aimed directly in front of his eyes.

"W-what...is all...of t-this?!" He asked with a quivering body.

"This is death Kaneki. Anyone who had to see me like this didn't live to tell about it."

"Does that mean that I-"

"Am going to die? The answer's yes." I told him.

"But...I wanted to get stronger…"

"You failed to do so. Now you'll pay the ultimate price." I said to him.

"Now...YOU DIE!" I shouted.

"I can't. Not yet! I CAN'T DIE! I WON'T DIE!" He screamed.

"OOF!" His kagune passed through me once again. This time, it actually kinda hurt. I wasn't even really gonna kill him! It was an empty threat!

"I won't! I won't! I won't!" He chanted as he repeatedly stabbed me. He chucked me into a pile of stacked up car tires.

"Ouch! Okay that's it! Training's over!" I tackled him to the ground and started punching his face in. " Sleep dammit! SLEEP!!!"

After about seventy more brutal punches, he close his eyes and passed out. I stared at him, unsure of what to really do. The kid was fucking nuts. He'd snap and go bat shit crazy in seconds.

"Damn Kaneki...I don't even wanna think about what'll happen if you lose your fucking mind." I moved towards him while grunting with every step. I was hurt. He actually hurt me. Here I was fooling around and then out of nowhere, he goes wild.

I scooped him up over my shoulder and carried him back home. Trust me! That was no easy job with the multiple gashes on my body.

-At Anteiku-

"HELLO ANTEIKU!" I said while showing my still bleeding wounds.

"Reyoto!" Touka yelled.

Ryouko ran to her daughter that was still drawing. "Hinami close your eyes!"

"But mom!"

"Hush and do as I say."

I collapsed on a the closest table and practically and groaned. "DAMN! Okay it really hurts now. I think they got infected…"

"No shit! How did this happen?!" Touka yelled at me with her hands on her hips.

"..." I decided not to answer.

"Rey I swear to God!"

"Alright! Shit...Look I was just fighting a little bit. I'm seriously fine right now. You should see the other guy! He went night night real quick!" I snickered.

"You can't keep busting in here looking like this! One day you might get noticed while we have customers!" She scolded.

"I know and I'm sorry. Now, can you guys patch me up? It's starting to burn."

"Oh geez. Ryouko, help me with him please."

After being dragged to the back, I was beginning the healing process. Otherwise known as me getting doused in peroxide and suffocated with bandages.

Touka huffed as she and Ryouko continued wrapping me up. "When's the last time you ate anything? You're not really recovering like you should be."

"Not too long ago…"

They both glared at me. Touka seemed more pissed off though. "Cut the bullshit Rey!"

"What?! I was gonna eat tomorrow! Honestly! You can asked Ryouko!"

Touka looked at the brown haired woman with a raised brow. "What the hell is he going on about?"

"You know the dinner...Yeah, that's what it is…" She said.

"Oh right! What's that all about now?" Touka asked.

"Well we met the parents of Hinami's new buddies. They seemed okay so we decided go accept their invitation to dinner." I shrugged.

"Is that even safe?! What if you get attacked?! How do you even know that you can trust people?!" Touka ranted on.

"We don't. We'll just have to wait till tomorrow and find out how trustworthy these people really are."


	13. Drunken Regret

_...What the hell are you doing?!_

 _No don't! You're a ghoul! You can't!_

 _Stop you crazy son of a bitch! You gonna kill me!!!_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

"Come on...Come on...and...DONE!" I took a good look at myself in the mirror and glare. "MOTHERFUCKER!"

"What's wrong Rey?" Ryouko asked me as she stepped inside of the bathroom.

"This goddamn piece of shit tie is pissing me the fuck off!"

"Would you like some help with that?" She asked me with a grin.

"...Yes…" I grumbled.

She moved her hands up my chest until she grabbed a hold of my tie. She tied it with fluid motions until the knot was fully and neatly tied.

"There. Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Oh shut up…" I said back.

We walked out and saw

Hinami fiddling with her yellow dress. She seemed uncomfortable with it.

I kneeled down in front of her. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"This dress is really itchy!" She whined.

"Just relax. You're moving around too much." I told her.

"Can I please wear something else?"

I shrugged. "Sorry but you might have to deal with it."

"Aww...But It's so weird feeling."

Ryouko placed her arms on her shoulders. "It's only for tonight sweetie."

She sighed. "Alright."

"Hey Ryouko." I spoke.

"What is it Rey?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Aren't you gonna go get dressed? We only got like an hour left."

"I'll be ready. You and Hinami just wait in the coffee shop. I'll be out in a minute."

"Whatever you say."

I sat at a table and tapped my hands on the surface as I waited. I was slowly starting to question whether or not I'd be able to go through with this. I wasn't exactly a people person. On top if that, the last "dinner" I went to was Tsukiyama's...Yeah, wasn't my cup of tea.

Hinami ran up to me and tugged on my shirt. "Rey!"

"What is it kid?"

"How are we gonna get there? Are you gonna carry us on your back while you super jump?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Uh...No. I think a taxi will suffice."

"Shit…I really wanted to fly!" She grumbled.

"Yeah I know...HEY WHOA! Watch it with the swears Hinami!" I said with shock. I mean, did she really just say that?!

"Oh, is it bad? I hear you say it all the time."

"...I'm...not a good influence…" I looked around to see if anyone heard her. "Just don't go around yelling stuff like that. Everyone will think I taught it to you."

She stared at me confused. "But you did teach me-"

"NOPE! Never said anything!"

"Ugh! You're the toughest guy I know Rey! I wanna talk like you so people think that I'm super tough!"

"While I don't disagree with you, I still can't have you going around yelling the word, shit at people."

"...Well can I say fuck?" She asked.

"WHAT?! HELL NO! That is the worst one to possibly say!" I shouted.

"What about prick?"

I face palmed. "No."

She thought for a moment. "Can I say bitch?"

"NO!"

"How about asshole? I hear Touka say that one a lot."

"DAMMIT HINAMI! CUT IT OUT!" I yelled.

"DAMN! I gotta be able to say that! Everyone says it. Even mom says it sometimes."

I looked at her with a tired expression. "You know what? Go ahead. Damn it all! Goddamn! Damn this! Damn that! Let everything be damned Hinami!"

"Awesome!" She cheered.

"If anyone asks. You got that from your mother." I whispered.

"Sure. Now go damn yourself Rey!" She said with a smile.

"That's not...Nevermind…"

She happily ran off spouting the word around which caused me to slam my head against the table.

"Reyoto." Kaneki said.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"So um...About that training sessions...I kinda blacked out. I don't really remember what happened."

"Long story short, you go nuts, I knock you out while nearly bleeding to death. All caught up? Good!" I spoke quickly.

"How am I supposed to get better if I can't understand what happens when I lose control of myself?!"

"Not really sure on how to answer that question kid. You're kinda on your own with this one."

"On my own?! YOU were supposed to help me get used to ny kagune!" Kaneki yelled.

"Quit whining! I said I'd help and I will. It's just that training you as a ghoul is much more of a challenge. I almost killed you, you tried to kill me...It's a fucking process!"

"Oh...R-right...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to undermine you in any way. I was just having some doubts." Kaneki bowed.

"Relax. You'll get the hang of it. I promise you that much. I really don't wanna see you get killed by the Doves or Aogiri." I spoke to him with honesty. I wanted him to make it through this hell. I really did. He was soft and inexperienced with killing. He lacked a backbone. That wouldn't slide in a place like the 20th Ward.

"Thank you Rey. I'll be eagerly waiting for out next day of training."

"Good. I might try something new this time." I said to him with a nod.

He walked out of the coffee shop, presumably going back home. Meanwhile, I was STILL waiting for Ryouko to get done. I'll just never understand women...

After another fifteen minutes of banging my head on the table, the wait was finally over.

"Alright! She's just about ready to go!" Touka said with a wide grin on her face. She walked Ryouko out and watched as everyone in the shop clapped.

"This dress...It's a little...Tight…And are heels always so uncomfortable?" Ryouko muttered while lightly tugging on the fabric of the dress.

I stared at her from my seat. I was caught off guard by how good she looked in Aki's dress. Shit, when she said it was a little tight, she wasn't kidding. It hugged her body a bit too damn well. I didn't even know she was rocking curves like that. He hair was out and curled a bit at the ends. Her lips were glossed up with lipstick and the eyeliner brought out her hazel colored eyes. I couldn't stop gawking at her. It was absolutely ridiculous how good she managed to look.

"My god…" I muttered.

She saw me and we locked eyes for a brief moment. That was until Hinami decided to state her piece.

"Damn mama! You look great!" Hinami suddenly shouted.

"Hinami!" Ryouko said with a red face. Wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment…

"What? Rey told me to say it!"

Everyone in the room glared at me. I decided to glare back. "First off, we are missing some heavy context here. Second, it could've been way worse. Trust me."

"Hinami quit using that word! Reyoto, quit swearing in front of her! You know she's impressionable!"

"Like I said, could've been way worse…"

"You guys should like go right now. You're gonna be late." Touka said.

"Right. Both of you come on!" I said with little patience.

We walked outside and waved for a taxi to come and get us. When one stopped, we all quickly got in with Hinami squeezed in the middle. We told the driver the address and he pulled off.

The ride was silent. Awkwardly silent. I was constantly sneaking glances at Ryouko and she was doing the same to me. Hinami had fallen asleep on my shoulder halfway through the drive so that pretty much left me and her mom in the back.

"I gotta say, you clean up pretty well for a vicious killer Rey"

"You mean former killer, right?" I asked.

"Hm...Nope. I'd still say you're a killer. Just one that kills for a good reason now." She whispered.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to flirt with me." I smirked.

"Flattering yourself? You can really be such a child Mr. Jinpachi." She giggled.

"Well excuse me Mrs. Fueguchi. I didn't know that egocentrism was such a childish act. Would degrading myself suit your adult standards?" I asked mockingly.

"It may if you try hard enough."

"Well if that's the case than I guess I'll forever be a child because I'm just too great to hate."

She started laughing at me. "Now you're just a full blown narcissist."

"Yeah well, there's nothing wrong with knowing how amazing you are. You should try it. I promise you that it works wonders for your self esteem." Ryko did this to me...

The drive went on for another half an hour before the driver stopped and asked for us to get out and pay. Only thing was, I had no money on me and neither did Ryouko.

"You pay up or you die. Your choice you cheap fuck!" The man yelled in my face.

"Look man. I said I was sorry! Just put it on my tab." I told him.

"Your tab? YOUR TAB?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU PEOPLE!" He shouted.

I took a quick sniff and smelled that he was a ghoul. I sighed and looked at him. "You see these clothes? I really don't want _your_ blood on them. That's why I'm letting you leave with your life."

Her eyes changed and he reached for my neck. I grabbed his wrist firmly and snarled.

"I'll kill you! You here me!" He yelled.

"Shhhh...Like I said...I'm sorry…" I thrusted my palm upwards and snapped his arm. I pushed him to the ground and stomped his face in, knocking him out cold.

"Christ Rey! Did you have to break his arm like that?!" Ryouko asked with a drowsy Hinami right next to her.

"Yeah...I did…Let's keep it moving. We're down the street from the place."

We walked all the way towards the Ganzo house. I looked at all of the large homes and glared.

"What's wrong Reyoto?" Hinami asked.

"Not a fan of this area or the rich pricks that live in it."

Ryouko hit my arm and glared. "Language…"

"What did I say?!"

"You said...Nice try Reyoto." She grinned.

I was still very much confused. "Uh okay…"

The minute we all got to the house of the Ganzos, I pressed the button on the front gate.

"Wow! It's huge!" Hinami said in awe of the house.

The front gates opened and we made our way towards the large front doors. They opened wide and allowed us inside. The place had a sort of rich elegance to it. The marble columns, the waxed tiled floors, the huge chandeliers and most of all, the multiple sculptures and paintings.

"Damn…" Hinami and I muttered.

"Stop that! Both of you!" Ryouko hissed.

"Welcome! Welcome! It's absolutely wonderful to have you all here with us tonight! We are delighted to host such an amazing dinner for you all!" Said Ignis.

I narrowed my eyes. "This ain't like Tsukiyama's idea of dining is it? If so then we're leaving and-"

"Oh heavens no!" Eva said with a laugh.

"We wouldn't think of committing such barbaric acts. Watching a meal scream as it dies does nothing for us. We can assure you that everything eaten here was dead on arrival. Just like how it's done with all passive ghouls." Ignis explained.

"Why don't the adults have a nice and enjoyable time in the living room until dinner is ready." Ignis offered.

"The children may go in the game room in the meantime." Eva said with a smile. She looked at her two children. "Tenkai, Xue, show miss Hinami to the game room."

"Yes mother." The both said in unison. It was unsettling as hell.

The kids left and Ignis smiled at me and Ryouko. "Tell me, do you two drink at all?"

"When I'm feelin' like it." I shrugged.

Ryouko looked away. "Goodness...It's been quite some time since I've had a drink."

"Well we have quite the assortment of wines, liquors, just about anything you can think of having." Eva said proudly.

They led us past the living room and instead, took us to a bar. Eva, Ryouko and I sat on the stools while Ignis went around the other side and pulled out four glasses.

"So what'll you have? Rey, you up for something with a little kick to it?"

"Gimme whatever. It takes a while for the alcohol to get to me." I told him.

"How's about a Highball?"

"Lay it on me."

He poured my drink and handed it to me with a wink. "That's good stuff right there pal." He said.

"Shit, I hope so..."

"What about you Ryouko? You said you hadn't had a drink in a while so...How about a simple glass of wine to start you off?

"That sounds good to me."

Once Ignis handed out the drinks, he raised his glass. "To a new friendship. May it last for generations!" The man said.

The rest of us lifted our glasses and downed our drinks. Mine in particular had a bit of a sting as it went down my throat. Ryouko emptied her glass and smiled at me.

"Not bad…" I said with a small grin.

"Looks like we all got past round one. Round two anyone?" Ignis asked.

"Don't mind if I do." I said to him.

"That's the spirit!" Ignig said happily.

Ignis kept them coming and I was enjoying it all. Each drink slowly started getting me more and more intoxicated. I was loving it. Ryouko and Eva eventually decided to stop but Ignis and I kept going.

-Way Too Many Goddamn Drinks Later-

I slammed my final glass on the bar's countertop, shattering it into pieces. "Fuck yeah! I ain't drink like that in months!" I yelled. "Shit...Maybe you rich fucknuggets ain't all bad."

"REYOTO!" Ryouko shouted angrily.

"Nah nah...Don't worry about it." Ignis said with a droopy smile. "I completely get it…"

"You two should really sober up before going to the dinner table." Eva said.

"Just...Just gimme a couple of minutes…"

"Rey, why don't you go to the bathroom and rinse off your face." Ryouko told me.

"...But I'm not dirty."

"Go!" She yelled.

"Alright! Damn...Don't gotta get loud and stuff…"

I got up with Ignis and walked to the bathroom. He swung an arm over my shoulder and laughed. "Heh...So Reyoto!" His breath smelled of margaritas.

"Y-yes...my good sir…" I slurred.

"Oh c'mon! You know what I'm gonna ask!" He said with a grin.

"I...I do?"

"Yeeeeep! What's the low down on you and Mrs. Fueguchi?" He asked.

I smiled stupidly. "Shit…" I then got a dizzy feeling. "I really don't know…"

"Aw what?! You...you gotta know man." He nearly fell over along with me.

"I don't! I really really don't!" I said back with a stupid laugh.

"Yeah you do! Come on man! Spill dem beans!"

"HEY! You callin' me a fuckin' liar?!"

"Yeah...You are a big fat liar man!

"Fuck you! I'll kill you!" I shouted at him. "I already said I don't know nothin'! Get off my back!"

"Just tell me!"

"UGH!!!" I groaned.

"Fine! Be like that!"

I folded my arms. "I will!"

"Good!" He yelled.

"I know it's good!"

We were in front of one of the many bathrooms in the house. We both looked at it and narrowed our eyes while stuck in thought.

"How...do we get in?" He asked stupidly.

"I...I don't know. Do we...ask it?"

Ignis walked up to door and rubbed it slowly. "Can we please enter you Ms. Bathroom?"

I moved him aside. "That's not how you talk to a lady you dumbass! You gotta show her who's the man in the relationship."

"Then you get inside of her!"

I spanked the door smirked. "Oh I'm gonna get inside…" I moved my lips closer to the door. "You and me baby...I can go ALL night. This wolf is nocturnal. I'll make you howl my name."

"You're gonna scare her away!" He pushed me out of the way and placed a finger on the door. "You know Ms. Bathroom...I know how to treat a woman. Just ask my wife."

"Psh! That ain't nothin'! My wife loves me so much, she left me forever so I could get another one!" I slurred. I threw him aside. I noticed the door knob and grinned. I grabbed it and turned. "You like that, don't you? I knew you were a freak. I could see it in your gorgeous eyes."

I leaned forward until the door flung open. Ignis glared at me and the door. "YOU SLUT!"

"Ha! She let me come inside first!" I snickered.

He walked around and then looked back at me. "How do we wash ourselves again?"

"I think we need...Water... "

"Water? I know where that is!" He led me to a large bowl that was next to the sink.

"What is this thing?"

"I think it's called a toilet…"

"Do we just put our face in it?" I asked.

"Yeah...I guess…"

"Alright!" I dunked my face in the bowl and let the cold water hit me. I lifted me face out and smiled. "This shit...is amazing!"

"Move out of the way! I wanna try!" Ignis said as he splashed himself.

"Hm….What does this do?" I saw a shiny looking button and decided to press it. The toilet made the water swirl around as it flushed.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS WONDERFUL!" Ignis screamed with joy.

As soon as he lifted his soaked face out, I was right back in. I placed my hands around the rim of the toilet and smiled.

I kissed the potentially unsanitary toilet and winked. "Let's be together in every way! Except for the gay way! My wife will kill me!" I stuffed my face back in and pressed the button. "YEEEEEEESSSS!!!"

"Hey! You already had your fun! Let me go again!"

I lifted my head out and glared. "Fuck off! This is my friend now!"

"Yeah? Well this is my house!"

"Eat shit and die!" I yelled.

"Well...I'm telling on you!" He said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't!"

His smirk widened. "Three...Two…"

"Your bluffing!" I shouted.

"One! MOOOOOOOOOOM!!!" The grown man screamed.

"NO! NO! NO!" I panicked.

In seconds Ryouko and Eva charged inside of the bathroom. I wasn't sure what Eva was thinking, but even drunk, I could tell Ryouko was pissed.

"What the hell?!" She snapped at me. "Dammit Reyoto! Wake up!"

 ** _~SMACK~_**

"OW! What the fuck?!" I yelled at her while holding my burning cheek.

"Look at you! Your covered in toilet water!"

"I am?" I looked at myself and sighed. "Oh...Damn…"

After drying myself off and getting an earful from Ryouko, we all ended up in the dining room, sitting at a large glass table. Both Ignis and I were somewhat sober again. The kids all sat by each other and talked amongst themselves.

I was silently waiting for the food when Ryouko had tapped my hand in order to gain my attention.

"I don't think I've ever seen her this happy before. I'm starting to feel good about meeting them. They are such a nice family and it also doesn't hurt to know wealthy people."

I sighed. "Yeah, I really just wanna eat though…"

"When was your last meal?"

"I dunno like a couple weeks ago I think." I shrugged.

"Rey that's terrible! You can't go out fighting so many people and then starve yourself. It's not healthy. You're healing factor won't kick in if you're malnourished."

"I know. I just don't really have the time to sit down and pig out, you know. Sucks how easy humans have it."

Ignis clapped his hands. "Okay my dearest guests. Tonight's dinner is served."

Multiple servants came out and placed a ton of dishes in front of me. The scent hit my nose and my mouth immediately started watering. The aroma was just too much. It all smelled so good. It was exotic yet somehow...very familiar to me. I was ready to chow down.

"Can I eat now?!" I asked impatiently.

Ryouko glared at me but Ignis simply chuckled. "By all means, dig in!"

I stared at the cooked slab of flesh in front of me. I wasted no time picking it up and tearing through it with my teeth. I inhaled every part of the flesh and wiped my face.

"Please tell me there's more!" I said loudly.

"I take it that the food is up to par with your standards." Eva said.

"It's fucking spectacular!" I said as another slab landed on my plate. "YES!" I continued to dig into my food until I noticed something. Ryouko and Hinami weren't eating. They just stared at the food before them.

"Is there something wrong with the meal?" Ignis asked.

"If so, then we can fire our head chef and replace him." Eva added her piece.

Ryouko still decided not to speak let alone eat. Hinami suddenly started crying her eyes out. At this point, I was feeling a knot in my stomach. Now I knew for a fact that something was wrong.

I looked at Ryouko with concern. I grabbed her hand softly and turned her head to face me. "Please Ryouko! Tell me what's wrong!"

"...You don't know? How could you not know Reyoto?" She said with a spiteful voice.

Hinami's crying continued to fill my ears. As I looked around, I saw the entire Ganzo family eating as if things were just perfectly fine. This made me all the more confused.

"I don't get what's wrong! They've shown us nothing but kindness. That and the food isn't bad either. Try it and you'll-"

She yanked her hand from mine and stood up with a glare that I've only seen one time from her before. Back when I told her about what Yamori did.

"You sick bastards! ALL OF YOU!" She shouted.

"Well that was rude! Why so angry all of a sudden Mrs. Fueguchi?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, what the hell Ryouko?!"

"Shut the fuck up Reyoto! You still don't even see what's going on! Take a deep whiff of what you're stuffing your face with!" She yelled at me.

I sniffed my plate of meat. "I still don't get it! What are you talking about?!"

"GHOULS! THEY'RE SERVING US GHOULS!" She snapped.

I looked at my plate for a few seconds. It hit me when I realized that she was right. This was in fact a piece of ghoul meat on my plate.

"Holy shit…" I muttered with exasperation. It's no wonder why it smelled so good. Dammit! Not this again!

"Where...did you...find h-him?" Hinami asked the two adults in between sobs.

"We don't know what you mean by that-" Eva started but Ryouko had heard enough.

"MY HUSBAND! HOW DID YOU FIND HIM?!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled as I looked even harder at my food. The scent hit my nostrils and I dug deep to find out that it WAS Asaki on my fucking plate being served as a goddamn main course dish.

"So you knew this ghoul?" Ignis asked.

"Knew him? I WAS MARRIED TO HIM YOU POMPOUS ASSHOLES!"

"Oh my fucking...Jesus Christ...I think I'm gonna be sick!" I threw up chunks of wet meat and clutched my head. I was disgusted with both myself AND these rotten bastards. "You lunatics are gonna pay!" I shouted.

"Not a smart move big guy." Ignis said as he took another bite. Every at the table had their real eyes showing. I was about to attack but I halted when a thin blade like kagune was aimed at Hinami's neck. The person responsible was one of the two children.

"What a waste…" Eva sighed.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted.

"I thought that you of all people would understand Reyoto! The man! The myth! The legend! The great Wolf Devourer! He who could sniff out anyone and take hold of their fear. He who ate anything and anyone that got in his way!" He stabbed his fork into the piece of meat that he had. "Including ghouls!"

Eva got up and glared as well. "This feast was for you! How could you be so ungrateful?!"

"To hell with this feast!" I kicked the table into a heap of shattered glass. "You guys are serving up my fucking friend!" I pointed at Ryouko. "Her husband!" I finally pointed at Hinami. "...And her father!"

"It was a simple mistake. We don't know any of the ghouls they send us!" Ignis shouted.

"Who sent this? Where did you get him from?!" Ryouko asked.

Ignis snapped his fingers. Two servants grabbed Ryouko from behind and yanked her into a choke hold. Another two grabbed Hinami by her arm. She kicked and screamed but they wouldn't budge.

Four men ran at me and made an attempt to hold me down as well. I hit one guy in his jaw and smashed my foot across another's face. That's when trouble came from behind.

Ignis slapped a rag over my mouth and nose. "You're very wild Mr. Jinpachi. I'll have to fix that."

The last thing I heard was Ryouko and Hinami screaming before I blacked out.


	14. Let Thy Child Weep

_You're gonna be in here for quite some time you sick bastard…_

 _You should be more happy._

 _You get to see all the other freaks that couldn't control themselves…_

 _...You're one sick prick you know that?! YOU'RE SICK!_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

 ** _~Drip Drip Drip~_**

"...Ngh...What the hell?" I looked around and saw a faint light coming from the glass of a stained window. It was a small window. One that was on a large metal door. I wasn't too sure of where I was but I knew that I had to get the hell out.

I made an attempt to lift myself from off of the floor but that only ended with me collapsing back down in a puddle of blood. Blood that wasn't mine.

The stench. It was horrible. It smelled of rancid milk and sewer water. The floor itself was sticky and just all around disgusting. It felt as thought I had slapped my hands on damp globs of mucus.

I tried again to pull myself back to my feet but that still didn't work out too well in my favor.

I felt numb and weak. It really didn't help that I lost whatever food I had available to me after throwing it all up. Poor Asaki...

I slowly crawled to the bloodstained wall and forced myself to my feet. I stumbled over to the cold metal door and tried to force it open. It didn't work. I was locked in from the outside.

I banged my fist on the door and glared at my lack of progress. I was only wasting my own energy. Energy that was running out fairly quickly. I had to escape somehow but that was a difficult task in my current state. Yet again, I found myself unable to even use my kagune. I hated that.

I scanned the room once again. I saw what appeared to be broken glass on the floor. I moved towards it and looked for the source. When I saw the busted up ceiling light, I got an idea.

I ripped the flickering bulb out and carried it over by the door. I smashed it against the door in order to gain the attention of whomever was nearby.

I heard subtle footsteps from outside of the door. The shadow of the person's feet peered into the room as if waiting for something.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"..." They said nothing and decided to walk off.

I glared and banged my fist against the door. "LET ME OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL END YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE FUCKED UP FAMILY!"

"..." The footsteps grew more and more distant.

I dropped down and balled up my tenders fists. I was trapped in this dirty ass room with no real plan to escape.

A group of footsteps then quickly filled my ears. I stood up and moved away cautiously. When the door opened, Ignis, his wife and two large bozos stood there looking at me.

I glared hell at them while Ignis and his wife stood there with fat smiles gracing their demented faces.

"Hello again Mr. Jinpachi! How are you liking our guest room? I hope it's tidy enough for you." Ignis asked.

His wife chuckled like the snob she was. "It seems quite fitting for someone like him."

"Ah yes. A grizzled man that's oh so rough around the edges. An animal! One that's wild...but WILL be tamed if need be. Do you understand Reyoto?"

I slowly walked over to them and grinned sadistically. "I'll tear the skin off your backs and swallow it in front of you. I'm not kidding. You better let us out! ALL OF US!"

"Nope nope nope! Can't do that I'm afraid. You see, we offered you street rats into our lovely home only to be absolutely disrespected by you! We share some drinks, some laughs, and then finally a nice feast that you people would DARE TO DENY!" Ignis snapped.

"You served up another ghoul you sick fucks!"

"Are you hearing this dear?! THE infamous Wolf Devourer called us sick over a bit of cannibalism."

Eva shook her head. "The hypocrisy of this man is unfathomable."

Ignis stared me dead in my eyes. "You have a lot of nerve! You were feared for your eating habits! YOU inspired us to eat like this! You made us change! No more human delights! GHOULS! THEY WERE THE TRUE KEY TO FINE CUISINE!"

"I gave that up! It wasn't right. I was a monster back then. That's not who I am anymore."

He clapped loud and slow. Right in my fucking face. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure Reyoto. One doesn't just escape from what they were. You're still there and we wanna bring that man back into the spotlight."

Hearing enough of his nonsense, I swiftly grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up. My eyes changed along with his. I glared and he smirked.

"Bring the old me back, huh? I gotta say that is by far the stupidest thing I've heard someone say to my face."

The guards were about to intervene but Ignis signaled them to back off.

"Rey...You and I both...know that...you can't keep...hiding who you...really are…" He said in between harsh breaths.

"You and I both know that if the old me was here, he would've slaughtered you the day we met." I threw him to the ground and stared at the rest. "Last chance. Let us go! I won't say it a third time!"

"Hmm...No!" Ignis lunged off of the ground and ran out of the room. He turned and slammed the metal door shut. "Have a nice night Reyoto Jinpachi."

"Goddamn you bastards! Get back over here and open this fucking door!" I yelled.

I tried to bring out my kagune. That only ended up being a waste of time. It just wouldn't come out. I was running out of options and I needed to act fast. I didn't know what was happening to Hinami and Ryouko. They could be getting tortured or worse. All while I was trapped in some dark, depressing room.

I looked around for any signs of escape as I did before. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. I breathed in and out in order to ease my stress away. It wasn't really working out too well. The room had a bad odor to it. It was manageable, but still very uncomfortable. That's when my eyes snapped open. I licked my finger and held it up above me.

 _If this was supposed to be a dungeon room then the odds of me being below ground are pretty high. Therefore, they'd need some form of ventilation to keep whoever's locked down here alive, otherwise they'd most likely suffocate to death given the lack of any widows._

I felt a light breeze on the right side of the room. I grinned when I saw the air vents. I walked over and ripped the vent door clean off of the wall. It was gonna be a tight fit but still not impossible.

I made my way inside and started crawling up and around the air ducts. I took a deep sniff and tried to hone in on one of the two people I was looking for.

I kept crawling until I heard the faint cries of a little girl. I moved up a little more until I saw Hinami locked in a children's bedroom. She was sobbing on the floor with her head buried in her knees. I couldn't help but feel bad about all of this. She just couldn't catch a fucking break and I hated that.

I kicked the vent door open and dropped down in front of her. Her head lifted up and she stared at me.

"R...Reyoto?!"

"Shh...We're gonna get outta her okay." I said quietly.

She got up and hugged my waist. She wet my already somewhat dirty shirt with her snot and tears. I slowly hugged her back and sighed.

"T...they...ate papa...They really...ate him Rey…" She sniffled.

"I know Hinami and I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"He really is gone...I'm...I'm never gonna see him...ever again…"

It hurt me to see her grieving. I wasn't used to this. I didn't know what else I could really say to her. Everything happened so quickly. I had so many questions and so little answers.

"C'mon kid. We're gonna go find your mom and get the hell out of this damn place."

I walked over to the door and listened for any sounds. When I heard nothing but silence, I decided to try the knob. Low and behold, it was locked.

"I tried that already. They locked me in from the outside." Hinami said.

"Alrighty then...Guess I could just force it open." I gripped the knob tightly with both hands and pulled with all my might. One by one, the screw dropped and I eventually ripped off the entire door knob.

"You got it!"

I nodded. "It was nothing. Now stay right by me. Don't wanna lose you again."

I slowly pushed the door open and looked around. When I saw that the coast was clear, I motioned for Hinami to follow me. We crouch walked over to a nearby door. I opened it to find nothing of use inside. It was just some ordinary bedroom.

"Reyoto." Hinami whispered.

"What is it?"

"I heard something from down the hall." She said with slight worry.

I nodded. "Alright, let's go check it out."

Once we made it down the hall, I too started hearing strange noises. Muffled screams and dripping sounds.

"Is my mom in there Reyoto?"

"Only one way to figure that out." I slowly pushed the door open and made my way inside of candle lit room. What I saw was enough to give someone nightmares for the rest of their days.

In the center of the room was a woman that was stripped down into nothing and bound to an old table. She was not only a ghoul but also someone that I had seen before. She was a friend of Akihime. Ms. Tanaka…

The woman flailed around on the table in a panic. I walked over to her and took note of condition. Multiple slashes on her abdomen. Gashes on her delicate face and most notably, the couple of fingers missing on her hands.

"W-what happened to her?!" Hinami screamed before throwing up on the floor below her.

"Shit...Just close your eyes Hinami. I'll...I'll just...Damn!" I walked over to the woman and removed the gag from her mouth along with the ropes that held her down.

"REY! OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE! THEY KEPT ME HERE FOR THREE DAYS AND I WAS JUST SO SCARED!" She cried out.

I took my shirt off and gave it to her. "What the hell is going on? What did they do to you?"

She put on the now red stained shirt and dried her eyes. "It's that crazy ass family! They tricked me into coming here Rey. They made me...eat another ghoul. When I said I wanted to leave they hit me in the back of the head and dragged me up here. It's like their little torture room. It's so horrible!"

"I can only imagine...Listen...I need you to tell me if there are any other victims here with you."

"Yeah...There were about five others with me. Two women, two children and a man. There could be more though. We were all separated after their dinner party. It was such a damn mess...So much blood."

"Okay okay. I need you to tell me where they'd be at right now."

"I'm not too sure. I...I just can't remember. If I had to guess, It'd probably be in the little rooms down in the basement."

I sighed. "In other words, the goddamn dungeons."

"That sounds about right." She nodded.

"Alright. Come on. We'll all stay together."

"Obviously! I'm not staying in this terrible room!"

I walked back over to Hinami who had possibly been scarred for years. She held her hands over her eyes and was trembling.

"Come on kid. We're gonna keep looking for your mom." I said to her.

She shook her head. "W-what if she's already…"

"Hey now! C'mon Hinami you can't just give up like that. There's still time. We'll find her and we'll all get out of here."

"...Okay…" She grabbed my rough hand as if clinging to whatever courage she had left. She was really going through it today. This was such a load of horse shit.

Ms. Tanaka took the lead in order to guide us down to the basement.

On the way, we had passed Ignis and Eva. Both of them dawning masks that seemed to be made entirely out of flesh. The level of grotesque that I felt was rising yet again as we quietly passed them.

We got to a brown door and opened it. We were graced with the presence of broken down stairs. It was pitch black down there. The bottom being just about impossible to see.

I moved ahead in order to take the lead. My caution for the situation was at an all time high. These people were just insane.

"Reyoto…" The woman behind me said.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Don't you hear that?" She asked with growing fear in her shaky voice.

"..." I closed my eyes and listened closely. What I heard was more unsettling than I thought. It was humming. Childlike humming to be exact. "I do hear it. That humming. It's getting closer to us…"

"Mother said that you'd gotten out."

I heard a sharp scream from behind me and saw Ms.Tanaka holding her slit throat before collapsing on the steps.

"Fucking hell!" I growled.

"What's going on?!" Hinami panicked.

"Mother warned us. She said that you'd be an issue."

There were two different voices coming from the bottom of the stairs. The dark and ominous void below us.

"Show yourselves!" I demanded.

"Wait a second Rey. I think that's Yisei and Torin." Hinami said.

"Who?"

"They are...Well, they were my friends. I guess they aren't anymore."

"So it's the two brats." I sighed. "Don't do this kids!"

Then there was laughter. Then silence. Cold, dead, silence. My heart raced in my chest. I wasn't sure about what was gonna happen next.

That was until a small, dark red tendril shot forward and pierced Hinami right through her should.

"REYOTO!!!" She cried out as she was forcefully yanked down into the darkness.

"HINAMI!!!"

Seeing her blood spill like that sent me over the edge. I was just about to dive down after her but was stopped when a sharp kick was sent to my gut. I flew back up the stairs and slammed through the door to the basement.

There before me stood a little boy with an emotionless face. What caught me off guard was his blood stained clothing. What was supposed to be a blue uniform was now a fucking mess.

He licked the blood from his lips and stared at me. "Absolutely pathetic…"

"What the fuck did you do to Hinami you little bastard?!"

"Ask my dear sibling. Yisei is the one that took her. Probably killed her by now."

I grit my teeth with more hatred than I've had in a while. I clenched my fists so tightly that blood trickled down from my palms and onto the floor.

I leapt forward and attempted to strike the child. He slid to the side and avoided the attack. He tried to counter with a fist to my face but ended up regretting it when I turned my head and chomped down on his small little hand.

He staggered back and held his practically handless arm.

He decided to let loose his kagune and attempted to shower me with his crystal like projectiles. I cringed with a bit of pain when they dug into my rough skin but ultimately shrugged it off.

"Think that shit's gonna put me down?" I taunted as I walked over to him.

"W-WHAT?! YOU TOOK THAT HEAD ON?! HOW?!?!" He yelled.

"Ah, so you do have emotions. For a second, I thought that you were like some little shit robot." I smirked.

"My parents said that you were weaker now! So...WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" He shot off multiple shards that I easily charged through.

I kneed him roughly in his face. With a grunt, I ripped one shard out of my body and stabbed him in his left eye. He squirmed around in agony before I stabbed him in the throat. He laid dead on the ground and I couldn't care less.

I heard what sounded like Hinami screaming again and ran downstairs. It was still extremely dark so I closed my eyes and sniffed around. However that only dropped my mood even more because all I could smell was the dreadful, crimson liquid. I moved around in the dark, feeling the walls for a potential light switch. When I finally found it, I flicked it up and let the light shine on the room.

"Oh...Oh my god…" I dropped to my knees and grabbed the blood soaked dress fabric in my hands. Tears spilled down my face and into the red puddle in front of me. "No no no! Not her! NOT HER!!!"

 ***sniffle***

My head shot up and looked towards the basement closet. A trail of red lead to the closed door. I slowly opened it and saw a crying Hinami. Her little dress was a torn up. She had a small hole in her shoulder and she was covered in blood and surrounded by entrails. The pink flesh littered the ground around her. There was an arm and foot nearby. Even a couple teeth scattered across the ground.

All I could do was look at her crying with this mess all around her.

"...Hinami…"

"R...Rey I wanna leave this horrible place! I can't take it anymore!" She screamed.

"I know…" I scooped her up and carried her on my back. "Come on. Your mom's gotta be down here somewhere."

I took one last look at the carnage that I could only assume Hinami created. I wanted to know how but now wasn't the time for that. I had to find Ryouko. It was time to go.

I continued navigating around the huge basement. It was more so like another level to the house. We stopped at what I saw and recognized to be my dungeon cell. That had to mean that we weren't too far from the others that were looked up down here.

"Ryouko!" I called out.

"Mama!" Hinami said after.

"Ryouko! You down here?!"

"Mom!"

"Reyoto? Hinami?!"

Ryouko's voice filled my ears. I followed it to the back cell. I stopped at the door and peeked inside. I saw her. I finally saw her again. She was bruised but not all that much injured.

"Ryouko! We're here!"

"You're both okay! I'm so glad! I couldn't stop worrying. I thought that something might have happened and I'm just...I'm just so relieved to see you both again.

Hinami hopped off of my back and tried to pry the door open. Much to her dismay, it wouldn't budge.

"What are we gonna do now Rey?" The little girl asked.

"Don't get discouraged. We just have to look around. There might be some keys lying around, or maybe even a-"

 ** _~CLANG~_**

My vision went blurry the second my head slammed into the steel door.

"REYOTO!" Both girls yelled out.

I slumped down and hit the floor hard with a nasty thud. My head split open and the aching wouldn't hault itself.

"You're working my last nerve Jinpachi!" Ignis yelled. He glared his red eyes at me before pulling out a sharp blade. It wasn't just a some knife either. It was like a green dagger. A pulsating green dagger.

"The hell are you doing with a fucking quinque?!" I asked.

"I use it to carve my meals during special feasts with my family. Can't really do that anymore since you MURDERED MY CHILDREN!"

"Gut him Ignis! Tear his organs out!" Eva yelled.

"Calm yourself my dear. This must be done right. I have to be PRECISE!" He stabbed me in my chest just barely missing my heart. "I want this to last. To be worthwhile." He ripped the blade out and licked the blood clean off. "Absolutely delicious!"

I closed my eyes and desperately tried to use my fucking predatory organ but it was still acting up due to whatever the hell drug the prick hit me with.

"K...Kill me t...then! Let the other two leave!" I said.

"Hmm...No can do! You need to suffer for the death of my kids Reyoto." Ignis said darkly.

Eva stood before Hinami and yanked her up by the hair. She kicked and screamed in hopes of escaping Eva's clutches but to no avail.

"Let's see what'll happen if I do this." She shoved her fingers deep into the hole in the young girl's shoulder.

She screamed and cried more than I could stand. I tried to push myself. I tried to get up but Ignis would allow it.

"You did this Reyoto! You did all of this! Now you'll die with your worthless little family!"

 ** _~BANG~_**

He went in for a stab at my neck only to stop short when we all heard a bang at the dungeon cell door.

"What the hell was that?" Ignis asked.

 ** _~BANG~_**

"...Ryouko?" It was coming from her cell so I wasn't really sure.

 ** _~BAAAAAM~_**

The door flew off from its hinges and the first thing I saw Ignis getting swatted off of me.

Eva looked on with confusion as her husband was sent flying. While she was distracted, Hinami took the opportunity to bite her arm and forced the woman to let go. The little girl ran up to her enraged mother and hugged her lovingly.

"You little bitch! How dare you bite me!"

Ryouko glared at Eva and moved Hinami to the side. "Sweetie, go help your Fa-" She shook her head. "Reyoto. Go help Reyoto."

"Are you sure? What about you?"

Ryouko smiled. "It'll be okay. Just go."

"You're gonna fight me? A tramp like you shouldn't even be allowed to waste my time!" Eva let out her own kagune. It was similar to the child that I had to deal with earlier.

"It's funny how quickly someone's true colors can show when they aren't being such a fake pile of shit." Ryouko's kagune wasn't to be taken lightly either. It looked like large butterfly wings. Only more deadly and terrifying.

I looked on with wide eyes from the floor. Was this really the same Ryouko?! I don't know what got into her but damn did I love this aggressive side of her.

"Rey! Can you move?" Hinami asked as she propped me up on her shoulder.

"Yeah...I just...I need a quick minute." I watched the fight between both women with an intense expression. Eva was zipping around landing multiple attacks in quick succession. Regardless of the speed that she displayed, Ryouko was generally unfazed. Her massive kagune was able to block out most of the relentless strikes and projectiles. Eva was tiring out while Ryouko was just getting started.

I couldn't help but grin. She was more skilled in battle than I thought. She is by no means aggressive but she's very much smart. Baiting a quicker fighter and letting them use up stamina is an effective strategy that I had to praise.

"Look at her go!" Hinami cheered.

"Yeah…"

"Ngh…" I looked to the side and saw Ignis picking himself up.

"Shit! Your mom already has her hands full and I'm not much good right now." I hissed.

Hinami looked around at all the dungeons cells. "Wait right here. I got a plan." She ran towards a couple of the doors and opened them.

"YOU RODENTS WILL PERISH! I SWEAR!" Ignis yelled as two tendrils formed on his backside.

"What are you doing kid?" I asked Hinami.

"Getting a little help!" She opened the last door and out came about fifteen beaten and dismembered ghouls. They immediately started running out with rabid looks on their faces. They all stopped and surrounded Ignis.

"...What?" He said. They all started moving in closer. "No! Stay back!" They all lunged forward at once and started ripping him apart piece by piece and eating him alive. "NO STOP! GET OFF OF ME! PLEASE DON'T! NOOOOOOO!!!"

Hinami stood next to me as we watched the graphic scene before us.

"Damn…" She muttered.

"Damn is right."

Eva stopped fighting and looked at her husband being mauled to death by the swarm of ghouls.

"IGNIS!" She cried out to him but he didn't respond. "What have you people done?! You ruined this family!"

"You brought this all on yourselves." Ryouko wrapped her kagune around Eva's head and swiftly snapped her neck.

I chuckled at her. "...Sheesh. I had no idea that you could be so cold."

She walked over and helped lift me up. "Are you feeling alright? That wound looks pretty nasty."

"I'll be way better when we get the fuck outta here!"

"Agreed…" Hinami nodded.

-20 Minutes Later-

It wasn't long before we made it back from hell.

We were all sitting outside of the estate watching the many living victims walk free from their nightmare. God knows how long some of them were trapped. It was just so fucked up. A lot of them thanked us for their freedom as they walked by.

"Mama...Reyoto…"

"What is it kid?"

"All of those people...They were suffering for so long. I didn't even come close to going through what they had to and yet, I'm still so shaken up by the whole thing. I feel so bad for them."

I stared at her for a brief moment before looking up at the night sky. "You're a good kid Hinami. It's good that you feel this way about those less fortunate. It means that your not...a monster…"

Ryouko placed a hand on my shoulder. "Reyoto, you don't-"

"It's fine. It took me years to learn how to feel remorse for even my own misdeeds. I still to this day question what I do as both an adult and a ghoul. You Hinami, have these feelings even as a young child. It shows how much heart you have."

The young girl got up and sat down next to me. "I think you're a really nice guy. You're big and a little scary to most people, but you're super nice to me and mama. I'm glad that I got to meet you when I was little. You were always there for us."

This feeling...Did my heart just...skip a fucking beat?! Christ I'm getting softer everyday.

"She has a point Rey." Ryouko sat on my other side.

"Wow! You too?"

"You're can be sweet when you're not being you usual grumpy, hardened, hot tempered self."

"...Both of you cut it out." I groaned.

"Yeah, like when you and my dad would hang out and come home acting all funny and talking weird."

"Or when you'd help repair our house even when you didn't want to." Ryouko smiled.

"Please stop…"

"You're amazing. You're like Tokyo's own superhero!"

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Don't be so modest." Ryouko spoke.

I grinned. "You're one to talk. You were the one kicking ass tonight. Not me. I never knew you could be so damn ruthless!"

Ryouko's eyes widened at his words. The brunette blushed and quickly turned away from him. This little action prompted Reyoto to laugh.

"So how are we gonna get back home?" Hinami asked.

"...That's a good question…I'd carry us but my chest wound is gonna make that pretty difficult." I sighed.

""Don't worry to much about that. I can get us another taxi." Ryouko told us.

"How is that?" I asked.

She held up a stack of cash which made both me and her daughter flinch.

"Wow mama! How'd you get all of that?!"

"I borrowed it from our hosts."

"YOU STOLE THEIR CASH?!?!" I said with surprise bursting from my core.

Hinami pouted. "I thought that stealing was a bad thing."

"Well it is but in this circumstance, we just so happen to need it more than them. That and they deserved it."

"You! Mrs. Goody Goody! Stole money from someone! I've officially seen it all."

"Oh shut up Reyoto!"

 ** _A/N:_ Been a little while...**

 **Sorry about the whole delay. I really didn't have all that much time but I really busted my ass to get this chapter out for Halloween.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me hear some feedback and I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	15. Seasonal Changes Part 1

_One more…_

 _One less…_

 _Honestly, what difference does it make..._

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

 ** _~Splash~_**

The cold water hit my face and forced my skin to shiver. It was the only real way for me to start my day. I was a man that lived to sleep in. If I didn't wake up like this, I'd be a walking mess of a person.

 ** _~Splash~_**

Another quick slap of the chilling sink water went across my face. This time, washing the bits of unwelcomed crust from my tired eyes. I scrubbed the exhalation away and stared at myself in the mirror. I ran my wet hands through my somewhat spiky hair. The odd, silvery strands shifted back and forth as my hands gilded across my scalp.

After turning off the faucet and drying my face, I walked out of my bathroom and down to the kitchen. I grabbed a container from the fridge and walked it over to the couch of my living room.

I snatched the remote and switched my small tv on. The first thing that showed was the news. The "Daily Ghoul Activity" segment was currently being aired. It was nothing new. Just some guy hunting where he shouldn't be. Investigators were being interviewed after butchering the poor bastard.

I shook my head and opened the container in my lap. I stared at what was to be my breakfast with a whirlwind of feelings. I was hungry while slowly losing my appetiter .

I picked up the modest sized chunk of human flesh. I brought it to my lips and took a quick bite out of it. The meat tasted so good...So why was I feeling so sick? I kept eating and eating. While my stomach felt satisfied, my mind was going numb. I had gotten about halfway through the meat before deciding to place it back in the container.

"...Shit…" I muttered.

I put it back in my fridge and put some clothes on. I needed to get out of the house. Maybe go see the others at Anteiku. I needed something to help up my cheers. Those guys never failed to brighten my day. Their antics, their spirit and their family dynamic was...refreshing to say the least.

I threw on a red hoodie with black and red sweatpants. It was still pretty early and school wouldn't start for another two hours. I had time to stop by and grab a coffee. After grabbing my phone, I headed on my way.

As soon as I left my house, the air whisked around my body in a sort of welcoming manner. That only compelled me to continue forward to the group of people that I could truly call my friends and allies.

I put my hood up as I calmly walked down the narrow sidewalk. The many humans that surrounded me were all engaged with their own daily lives. Be it, on the phone or with their companions.

It was a sunny day. Windy, but still very much sunny. I liked that. It was often the sign of happiness and joy. Not just for me but those that I chose to acquaint myself with.

It wouldn't be long before I ended up in front of the shop. Once I opened the doors to the already busy cafe, I was introduced to a multitude of events. One of which caught my eye right away.

"AH! GODDAMNIT!"

"Stop moving so much Reyoto!"

"Then would you PLEASE stop stabbing me so many goddamn times with that fucking needle?!"

"I can't stitch you up if you keep squirming around!" Ryouko huffed.

"Why are you guys doing this out here?! You're gonna scare off the customers!" Touka yelled. I noticed that she was already in her school uniform ready to go.

"I'm sorry Touka but this big baby wouldn't stop screaming and fussing in the back while Hinami was trying to sleep. It's been a long night and he needs to get that hole in his chest closed up before he ends up finally kicking the bucket."

"It would serve him right. Maybe then he'll learn…"

Reyoto rolled his eyes. "Kiss my ass!" He grumbled.

I walked over and greeted them all. "Well, what's going on here? Hurt again I see." I said to the older man with a grin.

"Wow...Don't you even start Ryko!" He said while flipping me off.

"What even happened to you?"

"We had a bad dinner." Ryouko said.

I raised a brow. "You two went out to dinner? As in a date?"

Rey glared while Ryouko grew flustered. "N-no! It wasn't like that! We were invited to someone's house. It didn't really go well."

"Understatement of the fucking century. Bastards were dickheaded cannibals. They tried to lock us up and kill us. Would've probably made a meal out of us to if Ms. Sweetness didn't flip her shit on them!"

Ryouko hid her face in her hands. "Shut up Reyoto!"

"Sounds like a good time. Anyways, I mostly stopped by to pick up a coffee. Need a little something to stimulate the mind."

"Wow, you're actually going to class today? What did you hit your head or something? Are you sick?" Touka asked with a suspicious look.

"If you must know, I am perfectly healthy. I just feel as though I should grace the school with my brilliant nature once again. It's just me being courteous." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't have time this." She moved past me and hugged Ryouko and Rey. Them gave the ladder a tighter squeeze with a playful smirk on her face.

"OW! What the hell?!" He shouted as he rubbed his chest.

"See you guys." She waved before leaving out.

"I swear she's out to get me…" He sighed.

"It's you! Everyone in Tokyo is pretty much trying to kill you." I grinned.

"Got that right…"

I stared at the closing door and scratched my head. "Why's she even leaving so early?"

"She likes meeting up with her friend. That girl...Um...What's her name…"

"You mean Yoriko." I finished.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"She's a nice girl. That's probably why Touka is so interested in her." Ryouko said with a smile.

"A little too nice. Touka comes back looking green from eating so much of her cooking." The older man shook his head at his own words.

"You should understand why more than anyone Rey."

"Don't you have school? Get the hell out of here already!" He spat.

"Alright fine. I'll leave but not without my daily brew." I walked over to the counter and waved at Yoshimura. He simply nodded and slid me a cup.

The small dark roasted coffee with a blend of cinnamon and vanilla extract hit my nostrils. I couldn't help but smile at the cup in my hands before downing the hot drink. I left the money on the counter along with a very generous tip. I waved to everyone and started my walk to Kiyomi High School.

It wasn't too far from Anteiku. Just far enough for me to dwell on my thoughts. So many thoughts. Both about Aogiri and Anteiku. I was an ally and an enemy to both. I had made friends in both sides. Friends that I would be able to cherish for however long we all had left in the world. We were all ghouls so survival was never guaranteed for us. I learned that a long time ago.

I stopped and stood at the entry gates to my school. I wasn't in my uniform like all the others that walked around laughing and talking with each other. No...Instead, I opted to stand out and be different. That would be the case for a multitude of reasons that I preferred to not think about.

With my hood on my head and my hands in my pocket, I moved onto school grounds. Once I was noticed, the sea of students went silent. My heart raced and I couldn't even begin to ease the hitches in my breaths. I shook underneath my clothes. Sweat dripping slowly down my pale skin.

The eyes. So many all fixated on me and me alone. I hated it. It made me feel vulnerable. To be watched by so many that weren't at all like you in any sort of way was nerve wracking. It had been about a week since I've showed up to school. I had forgotten how it felt to be so isolated while being surrounded at the same time. I needed something, ANYTHING, to free me from this anxiety.

"RYKO!" Shouted a voice that made all my hidden fears wash away. The one person that could keep me coming back to this damn place.

I turned my head ever so slightly to get a good look at her. The bright and happy girl that ran over to me without a single care for anyone else.

The brown haired girl wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest.

"I...Izumi! Everyone's staring!" I said nervously. It was more so for her sake. I could care less if they looked at me funny. She didn't need that though.

"I don't care! Let them look! I missed you so much you stupid jerk! I thought you might've died or something! Hanzou and I were about to put up missing posters!"

I hugged her back and sighed. "I'm sorry. Things got pretty rough. I had a family member get injured. So I had to call out of school and help them out."

"Well, come on! You can fill me in during homeroom!" She tugged me by my hoodie and lead me inside. "Oh, I have so much to tell you! You're not gonna believe it!"

"What is it?" I asked.

She practically dragged me all the way to our homeroom and sat us down in our spot all the way in the back.

"I got in!" She said with a bright smile.

"Got in what?"

She flashed an ID in my face. I stared at it with an uneasy feeling. Seeing her in that picture made my blood run cold.

"I did it! I really became an investigator! Isn't that awesome?!" She said with joy.

I put on a fake smile and nodded. "Y...Yeah. It's amazing! I knew you had it in you!"

"I couldn't believe it. They said I was a prodigy. I scored higher than most on the written assessment and performed at borderline Senior levels."

"Already? How'd you manage to pull that off?" I asked.

She giggled. "Well it wasn't too hard. My dad showed me a lot of what he knew. He wanted to make sure I knew how to defend myself if a ghoul ever tried to hurt me."

"Well that's super cool! We should celebrate!" I said with a grin. I wanted to hold in the fact that I was utterly terrified at the thought of meeting her in combat one day. I shook that outta my head and grabbed her hands. "Seriously, you deserve it."

"Don't worry. My mom is already throwing a huge party for me later tonight. Everyone is gonna be there! That includes you...Right?" She gave me a hopeful look.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She pecked my cheek and ran her soft fingers through my hair like how she always did. "Good! I thought I was gonna have to get Hanzou to tie you up and drag you here."

"Where is Hanzou? He's usually early." I muttered.

That's when the door flung opened and a kid with black hair sped inside. His eyes scanned the room until they stopped on me.

"SHINAHAME!!!" He lunged forward and tackled me. He lifted me up and started ruffling my hair. "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU CAME BACK TO CLASS! YOU'VE BEEN GONE ALL WEEK!!!"

I laughed nervously at his usual high spirited personality. "Sorry man, I had to take care of some things with my family."

He put me down and playfully jabbed my arm. "I thought you were working on some super high tech science project again. I was about to get the hunting net!"

"No way! Nothing like that dude I swear!"

"Whatever you say bro…" He the looked at Izumi and smiled. "NOW WHAT'S THIS I HERE ABOUT YOU BEING AN INVESTIGATOR?!?!"

"BAM!" She showed him the ID and he flew over the desk.

"No way! That's amazing! I knew you'd make it but in less than a week?!"

"I know! I'm just too good!" She giggled.

Hanzou stood up straight and pointed out the nearest window. "THOSE GHOULS BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE THERE'S A BRAND NEW KICKASS CHICK HUNTING THEM DOWN NOW!"

All the other students looked at the three of us like we were absolutely nuts. They wouldn't have been wrong though...

The class door opened once again and in came our homeroom teacher who seemed tire and irritated.

"Mr. Ishada, please stop screaming out the window and take your seat. As for the rest of you, please be silent while I take the attendance." He said in his monotone voice.

After the long, drawn out roll call, the three of us split up and went to our own classes once we agreed to meet up at lunch.

My first two classes of the day were Mathematical Analysis and AP Chemistry. They were both regarded as high level classes with large intellectual gaps. My math class only had as few as eight people in it. I never found math all that challenging though. No matter what you did the answers were always the same.

My class went on with little to no trouble at all. They both started with me explaining my sudden absence and then getting right back into the class work. Before I knew it, lunch was starting.

I stepped into the cafeteria and looked at the many students that ate with their peers. I walk through the crowd and started my search for my friends. The only two that I had at this school.

As I tried to navigate across the cafeteria, I ended up bumping into someone. Their tray of food spilled all over me and pretty much ruined the hoodie that I foolishly decided to wear today.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me go grab some napkins!" The orange haired girl ran off and left me with the grinning blue haired one.

"That's a good look on you." She snickered.

"Cute. Very cute…" I looked at the tray of food in her hands with a raised brow. "You uh...Got enough to eat there Touka?"

"How about you piss off! What I eat has nothing to do with you."

"No need to get your panties in a twist. Just seemed odd to me. You know you're just gonna make yourself sick right?"

"I don't care and neither should you." She growled.

"Hey! I'm back! Here, I brought a couple. I hope it's enough." She said with an apologetic bow.

"It's fine. Thank you." I nodded and continued walking. The napkin hadn't done a goddamn thing for me but that didn't really matter. I could care less about that right now. I just wanted to find Izumi and Hanzou.

"Ryko! Over here!" I turned my head and saw Izumi sitting at a table with a small group of people that I wasn't too familiar with.

"Oh hey. What's with the new table?" I asked.

"Oh, these are a couple of friends that I made. We all met during the CCG interviews. They were really kind to me even though they've got way more experience than I do."

One guy with reddish hair shook his head. "Don't be so modest Kobayashi. Your scores were nearly flawless and you didn't even go to the academy or even the summer program."

She blushed and started fiddling with her hair. "Thanks…"

"Wait where's Hanzou?" I asked.

"He said that he need to go to the library so he couldn't make it. Why don't you sit with us?!" She said.

"Huh? Are you sure?" I asked.

"It'll be fine. Right guys?" She asked.

"Of course, so long as he's not a ghoul." The girl with the long dark hair said jokingly. The hole table erupted with laughter. I joined in regardless of my clear discomfort.

I avoided all eye contact with them as they ate and coversed amongst themselves. Every now and then I'd be brought into the conversation courtesy of my loving girlfriend.

In the end, I was left feeling awkward. I couldn't help but excuse myself from the table. It was all just to much. I headed to the library in order to meet up with Hanzou. When I got there, I saw him sitting at a table with his head down. As I got closer, I noticed him muttering a few words.

"I can't...I can't...I can't...I can't…"

"...Uh, hey man. You alright?" I asked.

His head snapped up and he looked right at me. I saw the tears in his eyes for no more the a second. He quickly wiped them away and smiled at me.

"What's up bro?!" He asked.

"Um...Nothing dude...I just came to check on you. Is everything alright?"

He laughed and stood up. "Of course! It's a friday night man! Best day of the week! Never better!"

I was feeling really concerned. I've never seen him cry before. He's the one that usually cheers me and Izumi up. Seeing him like that just felt so...bizarre.

"Well okay...If you need anything then just ask. I'll do whatever I can to help." I said with a serious voice.

"Dude, I'm all good! I promise! I just came here to study." He grinned. I've dealt with enough people to know that he's lying.

"...Whatever you say." I muttered.

After lunch period was over, it was right back to class. The last classes of my day were arguably the easiest for me. While they were still higher leveled, they weren't much of a challenge, which made them boring and drawn out in comparison to my morning classes.

After another three hours, school had finally ended. I waited outside of the school's gate for Izumi so that we could walk home. Well more specifically, I walk her home and then sprint across town to get to mine.

I waited and waited for her to show up. I even tried calling her but that didn't work either. It had been so long that I almost fell asleep. I would have too if Touka and her friend hadn't woken me up.

"What the hell are you still doing out here?" Touka asked.

"Waiting for Izumi…" I said back.

"I'm pretty sure she's still with that group she was sitting with at lunch." Yoriko said.

"What?! But I've been waiting out here for almost an hour!"

Touka rolled her eyes. "They're still inside. Why don't you just go to her instead of looking like a sad creep that stalks people."

I ran back inside of the school and searched for Izumi and her new group of friends. I eventually found them all by the pool laughing and having the time of their lives.

I barged in and glared at them all. "What the hell?!"

Izumi looked at me with shock. "Ryko?!"

"What are you doing in here?! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting outside for you?!"

"Why were you waiting outside?"

I looked at her as if she were crazy. "Because we always walk home together unless we decided to just catch a bus or something!"

"I can't leave yet. I still have another thirty minutes until swim club is over."

"Wait...Swim club? When did you start this?" I asked.

"Earlier this week. You wouldn't let me in your club so I just found my own. My friends from the CCG just so happened to be in it too. Isn't that great?"

"...It's fantastic…"I grumbled.

A blonde guy swam next to Izumi and grinned. "You wanna go another couple of laps?"

Her face brightened up. "Sure!" she said eagerly. Not sure why that made me so angry but it did. I hated this so damn much.

I sat on the bleachers and watched as she swam around with the blonde guy that looked oddly familiar to me. I know I've seen him before. I just couldn't figure out where. It was killing me.

-A Half Hour Later-

I was bored. So bored that I was now playing some strange game on my phone. When I heard the others come out of the pool, I quickly pocketed the device and stood up. The group walked past me and I caught wind of a certain conversation.

"You're gonna love the gift Izumi! I swear! Just you wait until tonight. It'll be the best you've ever had!' The blonde douche spoke low and only to her. At this point, I was trying to keep my cool. I could feel my eyes threatening to shift colors and my lower back was tingling. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before bodies started piling up.

"Can't wait. I'll see you guys at the party!" She said with a small smile. They all waved goodbye and left just the two of us. She sat down next to me while trying to dry herself off with a towel. "Thanks for waiting."

"Yeah whatever…" I muttered under my breath. I know she heard me though.

She poked my cheek and pouted in my face. "What's wrong? You look all dark and gloomy. Did somebody pick on you again?"

"What? No. I'm fine…"

She glared and pinched my cheek with her delicate fingers. "You're a bad liar. C'mon, tell me who it is! I'll go easy on them this time."

I smirked at her and plucked her forehead. "I told you, I'm fine. Now hurry up and get dressed. We got a few hours before your big celebration. I wanna take you out. Just the two of us."

"Ryko, you don't have to-"

"I want to. Plus I said I would last time so I kinda owe you."

She got up and smiled at me. The same way she always would when ideas formed in her head.

"Instead of you going out and spending money on me, why don't we just stay here and swim for a bit?" She suggested. I gave her a look and she just smiled wider.

"You were just in the pool for like two hours and you wanna go back in?"

"Well, I wanna get better at it. I'll have you know that swimming is both relaxing and active at the same time."

"I think I'll pass. I don't even have any swim clothes." I told her.

"So what? You're not going commando are you?" She asked with a light giggle.

"Hell no!"

"Then just swim in your boxers." She said as if it were the most normal thing ever.

"Y...You want me to do what?!"

"Swim. In. Your. Boxers." She repeated slowly.

"What if someone sees us?! The school is about to close and we're not even supposed to be in here right now let alone naked!"

"I'm in a bathing suit. You're the one that's gonna be in your underwear." She grinned.

"Still...I'm not a big fan of water…"

"Aww you're scared that you're gonna drown. If it makes you feel better I just learned how to swim so I won't let that happen."

I sighed. "I'd rather not…"

"Don't be such a baby! C'mon!" She yanked me down to the pool and tossed her towel aside.

I stared at my slightly stained hoodie and my sweatpants. "Is this honestly necessary? I'd prefer eating a bowl of ramen…" I wasn't kidding.

"Either you take all that stuff off or I'll do it for you!" She said with authority.

"...Can't believe this…" I slowly unzipped my hoodie and tossed it aside. After that, I took off my socks and shoes. Then came the shirt. I could feel Izumi staring at me which made this all the more terrifying.

Once the shirt dropped I paused. I couldn't shake the redness from my face. I don't know why I got like this with her. It was kind of annoying the way my body acted sometimes.

"What the hell?! Since when were you so jacked?" She asked.

"I...It's not that impressive…"

"I just...I haven't really ever seen you without some sort of jacket on. You're getting teased with muscles like those?!" I shivered as she ran her hands across my bare chest. I wasn't use to this. Not even with her. She stopped and stared at me for a moment.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"All of these scars...What happened?" She asked me with a worried look.

"It's nothing. Just a couple of accidents. It's no big deal." I told her.

"It is a big deal! At least it is to me Ryko. You have to get help! You know I hate seeing you get bullied!"

"Don't worry! Nothing's happening. I'm fine. These were from a long time ago. I don't even feel them anymore." I tried to dismiss the topic. They were all marks of war. Scars left by the countless Doves that I've fought against over the years. She didn't need to know that though.

"If you say so…" She shook her head. "Hurry up already! You know we don't have a lot of time in here!"

"It was your idea." I said while taking off the pants. There I stood in nothing but my soon to be uncomfortably wet boxers.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna actually jump in?"

"Ladies first..."

"...Okay." She laughed before shoving me in.

"Wow! That was pretty messed up." I gave her a fake glare that she proceeded to laugh at.

She dove in the pool once again wetting herself. She rose to the surface and splashed me so I did the only mature thing that I could and splashed her back. In seconds, it turned into an all out water war between the two of us. She splashed me and I'd retaliate with even more water than before.

She'd dunk me in and I'd drag her down with me. I'd occasionally tossed her around until she attempted to hit me.

I had declared victory and leaned against the wall of the pool. I smirked wholeheartedly while she wiped water from her face.

"Your an ass!" She said as she jabbed me in the ribs.

"Sorry my love, but you did in fact start it."

She swam next to me and dropped lower until only her head was above the water. She stared at our reflection as if she was lost in her thoughts. "Geez…"

"Hey what's up? You not having fun anymore? Then again, I did destroy with all of that water…"

"No you jerk! I just…"

Her mood seemed to drop which caused mine to as well. "Whoa?! Are you alright? Talk to me."

"I'm just a little nervous." She said quickly.

"You?! Nervous? First time for everything I guess…"

She slapped my arm and glared. "I'm serious!"

"So was I…"

She huffed. "I'm just worried about how I'll do. You know, on the job."

I stopped my fooling around and looked at her with a more serious face. "What do you mean?"

"So many people are gonna be counting on me to help keep the peace. To defend against those...those...monsters! I'll have to protect innocent people and I'll even have to kill. Take lives! It's all just so overwhelming."

I wasn't sure of what to say. It was all just so insane to think about. Izumi slaughtering ghouls. My kind. My friends. Then eventually...me…

"Well you're super tough so you can handle it. I believe in you." I told her with a bittersweet smile on my face.

"My dad was killed in the line of duty. Hanzou just saw that his mom was just found dead the other day and now I have the ability to step and make a difference."

"Yeah...You really do…"

"I learned so much from the Senior Investigators. They taught me all about the different ranking ghouls. A lot of them are under an organization call Aogiri Tree. They're some of the most dangerous creatures alive." She said with disgust.

"So I've heard…"

"Some of what they do is down right despicable. Torture, murder, theft, destruction! The world will be a safer place when they're all wiped off of the planet."

"I couldn't agree more…"

She moved in front of me and leaned against my body. My heart raced with excitement while feeling torn at the same time.

"Some of the S ranked ghouls are a little scary, you know? I read up on some of the files. Some were actually pretty interesting to learn about."

I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin atop her head. "Like which ones?"

"Well there was this one guy. Code named Wolf Devourer. He seemed like a real asshole."

I snickered. "I bet he was."

"The guy would scarf down humans AND ghouls. It's like nothing was safe from him."

"True…"

"Then there's Jason of the White Suits. He looks like a well dressed ogre."

I laughed at her once again very true description. "I could bet that he smelled like one too."

She sighed in my arms and continued looking down. "Ghouls...They can be powerful, but most tend to abuse that power and hurt innocent people."

"..." I stayed quiet. Didn't need to add my input. I didn't want to slip up. I wanted to though. Just lay it all out and get it over with.

She faced me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I've known you for years now and you've somehow managed to still be the same nerdy guy that I've loved since we were kids. You and Hanzou were my best friends and that won't ever change. You know that right?"

"I'd hope so. Otherwise, I'd want all those years back."

"There's so much riding on all of this. I know that you guys will support me and that means the world. I just need you to understand that we may not see each other a lot. I might be busy and that change is a little weird to me."

"You've already made some new friends so I'd say you'll be fine." I shrugged.

"I might...But what about you? I know you don't have all that many friends here at school so I just have to know if you'll be okay?"

I looked straight into her eyes and gave her a goofy grin. "Don't worry about me. I'll manage."

"Are you sure? Please don't be afraid to tell me." She said with narrowed eyes.

"I promise."

"I guess I really just want to keep you safe Ryko. That's the main reason why I'm doing this. I keep hearing people die and after my father was killed, it hurt me and my family. I kept thinking about what would happen if a ghoul got my mom or my little brother. I have these stupid nightmares of people I know getting eaten alive. If you were one of those people, I'd lose my mind!"

I was stunned. I didn't want to believe what she was saying. She wanted to keep ME safe. It hurt hearing that. I wanted to just tell her now. Tell her what I really was and make her stop this crazy idea but I couldn't. I was afraid. Afraid that she'd hate me. Afraid that she'd fear me. I couldn't handle that. It would tear me apart. She was my reason for waking up in the morning. She was why I allied myself with Reyoto. The one man that was able to walk out of Aogiri and live to see another day. I wanted that reality. I wanted to try what he did. To move past this gang and start a life with her. Maybe even leave the 20th Ward and start over. To change! Unfortunately, my loyalty for Eto has dragged me into an even deeper pit and my debts are still unpaid. To put it plain and simple. I was utterly fucked.

I lowered my head down and pressed my lips against hers. I didn't know what else to do. Everything was out of my control. I needed this. At least before she ended up going away. Before she became what I never wanted her to be. The enemy. The enemy that I knew I would never beat. If she ever has to stand face to face with Shogun...Then I guess that'll be his last appearance.

She pulled herself deeper into the kiss while I just held onto her. Her hips were grinding against mine and her moans vibrated against my lips. Seconds turned into minutes and I knew that we had to stop. At least before one thing led to another and now wasn't the time for that. Not yet. Not until she knows and accepts what I really am.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers. "We should get out now.You're gonna be late for your party."

"I guess you're right…" I could here the disappointment in her voice and that hurt me even more.

"You know that everyone is waiting for you. You still have to make your grand entrance."

"You're still coming right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just need to stop at my house first. You know, change clothes. Can't go to your party with grease stains on my hoodie."

We both got out of the pool and started walking towards the locker rooms. "You better show up. I'll wait outside of your house if I have to."

"I will. Now you better hurry and get going. I'll see you there." She nodded and ran off to the girl's locker room with her towel in hand. "Yeah...I'll see you…"

 **A/N: Another chapter from Ryko's point of view. This was more to dive into his life relationships outside of being ghoul** **for Aogiri/Reyoto's informant.**

 **Lighter chapter for part one. Things heat up in part two so stay tuned for that! I'm serious!**

 **Now comes the part where I say thanks for reading. I'll keep the chapters coming as quick as I can. Part two should be out soon (Because I actually started it...)**

 **Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	16. Seasonal Changes Part 2

_Who among us is the plague that will wipe our people clean from existence…_

 _...Our very way of life...Our meaning...Gone into eternal nothingness…_

 _Such is the fate of a creature that humanity deems as an issue…_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

"Come on you sack of shit!" I yelled as I struck my hand across my face. "Man up! She's expecting you there! You have to go!" I gave myself another hard slap. "Who cares if the place is crawling with investigators?! You've killed plenty!" Another slap. "...So why the hell are you so afraid?" I slumped down against my bathroom sink and tugged on my hair. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" I've never felt fear like this before. It wasn't like having fear out of respect like with Eto. No...This fear was from vulnerability. I felt open and accessible to those that want my head mounted on their wall. Add that to the fact that my own girlfriend is really one of those people made the whole thing ten times worse.

I glanced at my ghoulish eyes. My reflection would only stare right back at me as if taunting my very existence. Knowing that being a ghoul was just the way I had to live. I glared and punched a deep crack in my bathroom mirror. It was all I could think to do at the time. I just wanted to change! Change for her. Be the man that she thinks I am. If only that were the case.

I walked away from the bathroom and towards my bedroom. I dropped down on my lumpy mattress and shouted into my sheets.

I just wasn't sure if it was all worth it anymore. If she finds out I'm a ghoul than I'm dead. If Eto or anyone else in Aogiri find out I'm with a human then I'm extremely dead. All I want is to live my goddamn life the way I want to. Too bad the world is a blatant piece of shit!

Grabbed my phone off of my nightstand and read all of our messages. The more I read the more I hated myself for ending up in this situation. Of all the girls that I could have fallen for, I fell for the human girl with a senior investigator for a father. Now said girl is following in his footsteps.

I shook my head. I was absolutely pitiful. I was a fucking joke! How the hell am I supposed to get up and go to a party that has everyone that gets paid to kill a guy like me?! There's no fucking way! I'm not suicidal! I'd have to be to even set foot in that house today!

I had to talk to someone. I needed to vent my frustrations. There was only one man whom I could trust. One man that I knew personally and had been where I am today. The one guy that I knew would be on my side.

I scrolled through my contacts and dialed up the number. The phone rang for a few seconds until the man had picked up.

"The fuck do you want kid?!"

"Hey Rey. Look I'm real sorry to bother you, but can we meet up for a bit. I need to get some stuff off of my chest. You know...Some uh...advice."

"...You didn't get someone pregnant did you?"

I recoiled at his bold statement. "W-what?!"

"Listen kid. It's a scary thing to go through, especially at your age but with enough patience, you'll be able to handle it."

"Nobody's pregnant dude! Please, just meet me at the park down the street from Anteiku."

He sighed into the phone. "Fine. Only because I've got a few questions for you myself."

"Thank you Reyoto. This really does mean a lot to me."

"Tch...Cut the sappy shit and hang up the damn phone. I'm on my way already so hurry up!"

"Right...Sorry. I'll be there soon."

"You better." With that he hung up. I stared down at the small device in my hands and thought to myself about how I'd even bring up this whole discussion. Rey wasn't really one to beat around the bush so maybe being direct was the best option. I shook my head and started for the door.

I quickly made my way down to the park with the change of clothes that I had on. It was nothing special. Jeans, a sweatshirt and sneakers. I was purposely average this time around as to not stand out.

As I made my way through the gates, I stopped and started looking around looking for the older man.

"Hey! Don't just stand there lookin' ugly! Hurry up! Get over here!" I heard him shout from a nearby park bench.

Once I got to him, he gave me a more skeptical expression on his hardened face. His stare went right through me and I could tell that he knew how I was feeling.

"...Hey Rey." I muttered.

"What happened?"

I dropped my head in my hand and groaned irritably. "I'm so confused man. So there's this girl that I like-"

"The human. I know! Get on with it!"

"...Well she got recruited into the CCG and I don't know what to do!"

He looked up at the orange sunset sky and laughed. "Is that what's got you down? If so then I'm gone." He said.

"This is serious Rey! My girlfriend is gonna be one of my enemies! How am I supposed to handle that?!"

"...Well there really isn't a smart way to handle that if I'm being honest. Does she know?"

I looked around to see if we were clear. "No. She doesn't know. She can't EVER know! She'll hate me. She'll never forgive me if I tell her."

"I see…"

"Well?! Aren't you gonna say something helpful and wise?!"

"What can I really say to you that you don't already know? You're a big boy now. I'm not gonna give you some cryptic advice on shit that advice alone won't help you with. You gotta do what YOU think is right. As cheesy as it may sound, follow your heart kid."

"Is that what you did?"

"What do you mean?"

"With your wife...Or Ex-wife so to speak. She was a human but that never stopped you from loving her. You turned your back on not just Aogiri but ghouls in general just to be with her."

His face grew dark and and glared daggers at me. His look was one of malice and pain.

"Don't bring up things that you don't understand Ryko. You know not a goddamn thing about what she was to me."

"Hey hey hey! Easy big guy! I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just envy you is all. You managed to make it work. Even against all odds."

"Make it work? Make it work?! Like hell I did! She's dead! My daughter is dead! Nothing worked! In the end, it all turned to shit like everything always does in my fucked up life."

"At least you had memories! You tried and made SOMETHING out of it! I know because when I first met you...there was something different. A certain look that was in your eyes. One that was cold and soulless. You never cared about anyone that wasn't Eto. You gave your life away to serve her. You were like her sadistic beast. The rabid dog that she would unleash on those that dared to defy her. You were a ruthless killer. I was so young when I saw that side of you. The day you two rescued me from the Doves was the day my life changed. While I serve and respect Eto, I respect and admire even more."

"Why? If I was such a cruel bastard back then, why would you admire me? Why not Tatara instead? He was just as strong as me and arguably just as loyal and dangerous."

"Well for one, you're the one who trained me and got me to the level I am today. Not Tatara. That's not why though. I really respect you because you got your life together and changed. You learned to appreciate things once you met your wife. It was a new side of you that I found much more impressive. Much more... powerful, if that makes sense."

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. "Listen Ryko. If you really do love this girl and I mean with everything you've got...Leave her behind. Let her go."

My eyes snapped open. I looked right at him and glared. "That's your answer for me?! You not gonna convince me to try and work through it?"

"I tried and it got Akihime killed! I'm saying this so that you don't end up like me."

"But what about following my goddamn heart?!:

"Exactly! If your heart wants her alive than you gotta cut her loose. It's either that or come clean. If she really loves you back than you'll have nothing to worry about."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about! She hates ghouls! That won't change because of me." I could only wish for that to happen.

"Then don't put this girl into a world that ain't worth living in. An investigator having romantic relations with an S rated ghoul that's affiliated with Aogiri. She'll be shamed and most likely executed by the Doves for treason. On top of that, you've got your own ass to think about. Take it from me kid. Eto never forgets and she rarely forgives."

"How am I supposed to do it though? I don't wanna just leave."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "You gotta do something. Your best bet is to just move on and get over it before you end up like me. Sad, alone and bitter. I'm getting old. My love life ended quite a while ago. I'll be a lonely piece of shit till the day that I die. Holding on to the heartfelt memories of Aki."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked with a sly grin.

He furrowed his brows. "The hell are you talking about?"

"I think you and Mrs. Fueguchi might have a chance."

"Here you go. What's with you and Touka saying that all the time?"

I grinned and lightly jabbed his arm. "Aw c'mon Rey! Just admit it already! You're crushin' big time! I mean, you're with each other like ALL the time now! With her and Hinami, you're all like a small family!"

"I'm only with them because it was Asaki's dying wish. I couldn't care less about them!" He huffed.

"Wow...You are so full of it right now. Just tell her that you love her already and get it over with! Pretty sure she's into you too. What with the way she always saves your ass from near death every other day. Couple that with all the looks she gives you and I'd say your a match made in heaven."

"Looks?! What are you...Nevermind, I don't care."

"I smell bullshit…"

"When did this all become a talk about MY love life?! You chick is the only thing that YOU should be worried about right now!" He yelled.

I quickly halted my teasing. I looked down for a moment, regaining my more serious attitude. "I'll take what you said into consideration. I mean, she's the only person that I've ever felt this strongly about. If she were to die because she was with me, I think that I would lose my shit completely. If it means saving her life...I'll...I'll…"

I felt a warm hand on my head. "Just don't fuck it up alright. I'm not telling you to do something crazy. Just be smart and think it through."

"I honestly don't have that much time left to think it through. I'm already running late to her party. So many of our classmates are there. To make things worse, there's gonna be a ton of investigators there too."

"I can tag along if you want-"

"No! I won't drag you in this too. It's my mess. My fault. I'll fix it myself."

He shook his head with clear opposition. "Fine. I won't stop you…"

We sat there in silence until I remembered something from earlier.

"Hey Rey. Didn't you have a something to ask me?"

"Hm? Oh yeah." He pulled out the vial that I gave to him a little while back. I was shocked to see that he hadn't used it.

"Why do you still have that?!"

"I kinda forgot about it until it fell outta my jacket the other day. That's not the point. I need to know something."

"Well go for it."

He nodded. "What exactly are the benefits from this? I wanna know before I really use it."

"Well it enhances your strength like I said before. It's real potent."

"Right, but I wanna know exactly what it enhances." He spoke.

"Think of it like a modified form of steroids but made specifically for ghouls. The chemical agent molcepherine 12 bonds to the RC cells in your kagune, making them grow and multiply inside of you. Hence why I gave you such a small dose. Anyway, once the cells multiply to a certain amount, the limiters in your body will start to break and you're predatory organ will be much more deadly. On top of that, your senses will heighten even more. Take your nose for example. You already have one of the strongest senses of smell among the ghouls due to the stray RC cells in your nasal cavity. With the drug, you'll be able to smell a man from across the city!"

"I see...So what are the drawbacks?"

"Eh, what?"

He narrowed his eyes. "The drawbacks. What's the catch to using this?"

"Well to be honest...I'm not too sure. That's kinda why I wanted you to test it." I shrugged.

"Bastard...Well then what do you think it'll do to me?"

"It could be a number of things I guess. It could be as small as some cramping up and locking up of the joints."

"What's the worst case scenario?"

"I don't know! Death maybe. I highly doubt that'll happen to you though. You're a full grown man so breaking your body's natural limiters shouldn't have any negative lasting effects. It might make you more...feral…"

"Explain shit stain."

I sighed. "Well given how time and evolution has shaped us ghouls into more civil beings, our RC count is naturally lower than the count found in our ancestors. Most ghouls generally don't hunt to survive anymore. Drastically upping the number of cells in your body in such a short amount of time will put you in a sort of primitive state of mind. You'll feel strong and will have more aggressive tendencies."

"Good to know."

"What are you planning Rey? This wasn't really an expected question for you to just ask me all of a sudden."

"You remember Casey Sato right?"

"That guy that you've been hunting down for god knows how long now."

He clenched his fists tightly." I finally found that fucker. I'm ready for him now. He's not getting away from me again."

"Rey, listen man...You can't do this. Not now dude. You know what happened last time."

"Fuck what happened last time! I'm done playing games with him. I want his blood to spill Ryko. I have to do this."

"You're still injured from that stab wound in your chest! You can't take him AND his crew on at once."

He stood up from the bench and started walking off. "Good luck kid."

"Damn you Reyoto…" I stood up as well and looked at my phone. "Five missed calls and twelve new messages…"

Deciding that it was time to go, I started walking down towards Izumi's large house. It honestly made my little one bedroom apartment feel all the more shitty.

Already I saw tons of students from my school all outside and enjoying themselves with food and drinks in there hand. I shifted around through the large crowd until I bumped into someone, unintentionally making them spill their drink.

The orange haired girl turned around and laughed nervously when she saw me. "I guess karma is real."

"Watch it you blind douche!" Touka barked with her usually sour mood.

"I'm so sorry Yoriko. I can go get you another one-"

"It's fine. I'll just go get it from inside." She told me with a smile. She turned to Touka and poked her playfully. "Wait here. I won't be long."

"Just hurry. I think that creep with the glasses is staring at me."

"I'll try my hardest." She laughed and walked off leaving me and the blue haired moody chick.

"Touka, Touka, Touka...I can't believe you're actually at a party! Finally decided to live a little?" I teased.

"You haven't been here five minutes and you're already pissing me off."

"I'm hurt. I truly am. You could learn to have a heart you know!"

She rolled her "eye" and stuffed her hands in her jacket. "Why don't you go annoy your suddenly popular girlfriend instead of bugging me?!"

"Aw...You jealous? I'm flattered Touka. I really am. Maybe we could just skip the party and go do a thing somewhere else. Catch my drift?" I asked with a joking smile.

"Why don't you catch a kick to your crouch?"

I snickered at her hostility. "I was thinking more along the lines of checkers…"

"I swear, I hope an investigator kills your ass tonight." She scoffed.

"Ouch. So harsh!"

"Get bent asshole!" She turned her back on me and started ignoring my words.

I moved past her and looked around for either Izumi or Hanzou. When I found Hanzou, I saw that he was sitting alone. It seemed as if he were sulking. His face was washed over with obvious sorrow.

"Hey Hanzou!" I called out to him.

His head lifted up. He wiped his eyes and smiled widely at me. "HEY BRO! ABOUT TIME YOU MADE IT!"

"...Are you alright man? You can tell me."

"What?! No way man! I'm all good!" He swung an arm around my shoulders. "Now it's time for you to come clean dude!"

"W-what?" I asked confused and concerned.

"I know dude. You really think that your best friend wouldn't find out eventually." He whispered in close to me.

"But how? How'd you find out? When did you find out?!"

He chuckled and patted my back. "I've known for a while. You being so distant lately and always trying to hide yourself from everyone else. It just made sense. You don't have to feel guilty anymore. I get it."

"...And you're okay with it? I mean...I heard about-"

He lifted his hand. "Relax dude! I told you I'm all good!"

"But are you really okay with it? Knowing everything that is. I didn't want you or Izumi finding without me saying something."

"Well I wasn't at first but I get it. You didn't wanna hurt us or feel like you were betraying us. I totally understand. You really should tell her though. You know...All things considered."

I looked at the large house in front of me.."I know. I'm just afraid of how she'll take it"

"Yeah but she totally loves you dude! You two will be right as rain in no time!"

I smiled at him. "Hanzou...Thank you! You don't know how good it feels to have someone else know about what I am. Being here is so stressful! I'm just so glad to know that you've got my back."

"Well yeah. It had to happen eventually. I just didn't expect you to be leaving so soon."

My eyes widened. "Leaving? What do you mean?"

"Moving away! Duh! I knew that you were which was kinda weird to think about but I'm over it now. We can still call each other. Maybe I could even visit you and stuff."

"...Y-yeah…"

"I'm a little confused though."

"Huh?"

"You said something. About knowing what you were. What'd you mean by that?"

I hoped he didn't catch that part. I shouldn't have blurted that out so suddenly.

"I uh...Look that's not important. I gotta go find Izumi. We'll talk later okay?" I lied. After tonight, I don't think I'd even be able to show my face to either of them ever again.

"Uh...Sure...I'll see ya then." He said with suspicion.

I moved inside where the real party was taking place. It was so loud and crowded that I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever make it outta here.

I moved deeper into the house in search of Izumi. I walked until a larger man in a white suit shoved past me.

"Watch yourself boy!"

"...Prick." I glared at him and resisted the urge to rip his throat out.

I had finally made it to the dining room where I saw a large group of people. The swim club kids and Izumi all sat at the table talking with five Doves around her.

In front of her on top of the table was a briefcase that looked all too familiar. It was a fucking quinque.

"Thanks a ton Mr. Mado! I'll do my best to use it effectively." She said with a bright smile.

"Ohoho! No need to thank me dear. Your service and dedication to our cause it thanks enough."

A taller man with darker hair that stood next to him nodded. "He is correct Ms. Kobayashi. Your father was an admirable man and a great fighter. I have no doubt that you'll more than live up to his expectations."

"You're all so nice. I promise, I won't let you down."

Her conviction was so amazing to see while also being the worst possible thing for me to bare witness to.

"..." I opened my mouth to say something to her but I just couldn't. Words wouldn't form. I lost my nerve yet again.

She seemed to have noticed me standing there because she quickly got up and hugged me.

"You jerk! You have any idea how late you are?!"

I returned to gesture and buried my head into her shoulder. "My bad. Got caught up in something important with my parents."

"You know, I've never met your parents before! Why's that?" She pouted.

"They're...pretty busy. Yeah uh, my dad is a...A detective! My mom is a...Nurse! Yep! A nurse! Busy like ALL the time!"

"Hmm...Well maybe we could all meet up one day. My mom is DYING to meet your family."

I sighed. "I bet…"

Her eyes narrowed. "What is it with you all of a sudden?"

"What I do?"

"You've been so moody and busy lately. It's not because of my new job is it?"

"Ryko?"

"Huh?! What? No! I'm happy for you! Really. I am."

"Then what's going on? Quit leaving me in the dark all the time."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "It's nothing. I swear. Just been doing a lot of thinking."

"You're always thinking you big nerd. That's nothing really new." She laughed.

I forced a grin on my face. "I guess so."

"Izumi! Come on! We're all gonna go watch Oni and Rin spar!" The dark haired girl with a pair of glasses said as she tugged Izumi away from me.

I put my hands in my pocket and followed them outside. Everyone gathered around to watch the two guys duking it out in the large backyard. Both were guys from Izumi's new group of friends. I silently watched the display moves that the crowd found unbelievable. That included my loving girlfriend.

It hurt. She thought I was just some weak and frail introverted bookworm when in reality that couldn't be further from the actual truth. It was the personna that I gave myself. The one that she fell in love with and the one that I hate to no end. There was a good chance that I could take out most of whoever was here yet she she would never know. Well at least not yet...

The two guys clashed their bladed quinques making the crowd roar with excitement. I simply rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Those guys are really good!" Said a blonde guy with headphones around his neck. He looked at me and grinned. "You really don't get to see how awesome the investigators are up close."

"...Do I know you?"

"Sorry. I'm Hide! Not necessarily from your school but decided I'd crash this beastly party! I came here with a buddy. Have you seen him? Black bowl cut. Where's an eyepatch like a pirate for some reason."

"...No."

"Man...He's been acting really weird lately. It's like everyday that goes by, he gets more and more isolated from me. It kinda sucks. Happened ever since he went on a date with that purple haired chick. I can't believe he actually scored her!"

"Uh...Yeah…" I looked up awkwardly.

"Here I thought it was bros before...Nah, who am I kidding. This is Kaneki we're talking about! He's probably still freaking out over her. I hope he knows what he's doing."

"Well if you see him, let him know that I'm about to take off!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks uh…"

"Ryko." I muttered.

He smiled. "Thanks Ryko!"

I waved him off and continued watching the fight. Things quickly grew stale for me as I leaned against a wall and yawned.

"Hey Shinahame!" I heard a mocking voice call out to me.

I slowly turned my head towards two guys that I knew for a fact that I didn't like. Wess and Wan. Two shit head twins that were about as stupid as a box of rocks. They constantly teased me because of my size, my odd hair and my social status. Pair of privileged douchebags. I wanted nothing more than to rip their faces off.

"Get the hell outta my sight dumbass." I said in a bored tone.

"You know, it must suck being an outcast loser while your girl is getting so much more attention from everyone."

"Why antagonize me? Run out of other guys shorter than you to pick on?" I asked.

"Wow! You've got balls now? What a joke! You're still just some scrawny little wimp that can't even hang out with the only two friends he has." Wan smirked.

"Fuck off! I'm not in the mood."

Wess busted out laughing. "Uh oh! Might wanna be careful Wan! The shrimp might actually strike back!"

"I'm warning you guys. Leave me the hell alone!"

They shifted and stood on both sides of me. "Come on loser! Hit us if you're so tough now!" Wess said on my right.

"Yeah you little pussy!" Wan smacked the back of my head and laughed. "C'mon! Hit back!"

Wess punched my arm. "What's the matter? Your girl not gonna bail you out like last time?"

"I said stop!" I could feel my back tingling and my eyes burning.

"Come on you fucking chump!" Wan roughly shoved me.

"Do something!" Wess shoved even harder.

"You want me to do something so bad?! Fine!" Right before I could even make a move Wess was quickly tackled by Hanzou.

"What the hell! Get off of me you freaking faggot!"

"I'm sick of you picking on my friend!" He smashed his fist into Wess leaving his nose leaking. "All you ever do is mess with people you goddamn coward! Not anymore!" He roughly grabbed him by his neck and started strangling him.

"St...stop!" Wess choked out.

"You're gonna die tonight motherfucker!"

As satisfying as it was to see Hanzou step up I couldn't let him kill. He wasn't like that. He wasn't me.

"Hanzou! Don't!" I yelled.

"But they alway tease you and hit you! You don't deserve that Ryko! I should've done this months ago!"

"Fuck off!" Wan shove his boot across Hanzou's face, forcing him away from the gasping Wess. "You okay?!"

"That bastard is crazy!"

"I'm not done with you two!" Hanzou shouted. This caused a few people to turn and look at the conflict.

"Your dead you understand me?! DEAD! BOTH OF YOU!" Wess shouted.

"Our father runs this fucking city! You two are nothing to us. You'll both get what's coming to you!" Wan snapped.

"Dude! Screw the fuck off already!" I shouted back.

Wan helped Wess out of the back yard leaving me with Hanzou who was on the ground rubbing his cheek.

"You alright?" He asked as I helped him up.

"Yeah...I owe you one." If he hadn't shown up I would've blown it right there.

"The assholes had it coming. I hate how they tease you. It's so annoying."

"Yeah, I know…" Should I tell him now? He really does have my back. I trust him more than almost any other human alive. I just wasn't sure.

"I might get outta here. I'm getting bored now. That and I feel way too outta place here."

"Heheh...Yeah you said it. I've had enough partying and I showed up not too long ago."

"Really? What about Izumi?" He asked.

I looked over at her as she smiled with her friends and apparent coworkers. "She's having a good time. I don't wanna bring her down with my bad mood."

"I see. Well you up for some grub? I could really use a burger right about now. Everyone ate all the party food already."

"Yeah I'll go but only if I'm buying."

"Aw what?! You don't have to."

I shook my head. "I want to. Now come on."

After leaving the party, we walked a few blocks down while joking around like we used to do all the time. If I was being completely honest. Hanzou was the closest to seeing the real me. That made it all the more fitting to tell him first and get it out of the way. Even if he hated me, I'd still be glad that I at least didn't have to lie to him anymore.

As soon as we got to the diner, we ordered what we usually ate there. For him, a bacon cheeseburger deluxe with curly fries. For me, a plain old hamburger. Just two buns with a patty. Nothing more and nothing less.

"You know, we would come here all the time. You me and Izumi and to this very day you still eat that plain burger. You gotta add some variety man." He said with food still in his mouth.

"I like to keep it simple." I took another small bite. Even still I had to resist the urge to puke. It was like eating dog shit. Absolutely disgusting.

Our meal really didn't last too long. He had demolished his meal while I barely ate half of my own.

My stomach rumbled violently with a desperate need to empty itself. I felt sicker and sicker by the second.

I tried to keep up with Hanzou but it was getting harder to do. He noticed my slowed down pace and stopped to check on me.

"Hey dude! You alright?"

I dropped to my knees and clutched my stomach. "Damn damn damn!"

"Hey man! What's going on?!"

I threw up all over the goddamn sidewalk right in front of him. I hung my head low as I coughed up the remains.

"I...I'm sorry…" I told him.

"Sorry? About what?" He asked.

"..." The sound of the cold wind hitting the trees eased my nerves somewhat. I sat there for a moment just thinking. It was now or never.

"Ryko?"

"We've been friends for a while now. I trust you Hanzou. I really do. You and Izumi are the best thing that's happened for Me. I don't want that to change."

"Why are you telling me this?"

I looked up at him. I stared him dead in the eyes. My now scarlet colored ones piercing into his shocked face.

"Because I am a ghoul Hanzou. I'm a ghoul. Always have been. Always will be."

 _ **A/N:**_ **That wraps things up for Ryko. At least for now anyways.**

 **I know these last two chapters might be um...more talky less punchy than some of the others, but I kinda felt like I needed to do that.**

 **Ryko to me is like a reflection of how I would feel in school most days. Nervousness, vulnerability and the isolation. I was a pretty scrawny guy and got teased for it but I did practice martial arts in my free time so I always knew how to fight. I just never wanted to fight if that makes sense.**

 **Ryko's split persona is pretty much how I was. I was quiet and focused is school but energetic, talkative and goofy when I was out doing my own thing. It makes writing his side of things feel kind of refreshing. I also have to give credit to a friend of mine who usually helps me edit these chapters. (Hence why some may come out longer than intended) Ryko was a character that he came up with. It was something that me him and our friend did a while ago. I came up with Reyoto, he thought of Ryko and our friend made Casey Sato who is coming up in the next chapters.**

 **Just a little insight on how this story's OCs came to be.**

 **Now I wanna know how any of you feel about Ryko. He's not by any means replacing Rey as the main protagonist but he does have a part to play and the few characters with him as the POV help me make his role much more clear cut. Do you like him? Do you want him dead? Just don't give a rats ass and want the next chapter out already? I don't know!**

 **Thanks for reading. Long A/N this time but It's been a while since I've said so much at the end of a chapter. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter. Back to Reyoto's side.**


	17. The Last Jinpachi

_...Sir please calm down!_

 _...Someone please escort Mr. Jinpachi away from the scene!_

 _Someone start a search for that child! Medical team on me! We need to get this body outta here…_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

 _ **~WHACK~**_

"Ah! Goddamnit!"

"Whoa! I actually hit you this time!" Kaneki said with shock and amazement.

"Tch...You know what? That's it for today. We'll go again next week." I told him.

"What? But it's only been an hour. Why stop so soon?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

He winced at my loud and aggressive tone. "S-sorry Rey…"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, it's all me. Look I've been on edge lately kid. I'm sorry. Go on and get outta here. I promise next week will be more intense."

He nodded. "Alright then. See you around."

I looked at him walking off and mentally slapped myself. He was improving but that didn't mean that he would be safe on his own yet. He had potential and could actually force me to try when he got too worked up. He could turn into something truly scary one day. That was if I stopped cutting his training short.

I grabbed my dark brown coat and made my way back to the coffee shop. It was busy as usual with Touka frantically serving fifty people. Luckily Enji and Kaya were there to lend a hand.

Hinami was doing her best to help out but that usually meant that she was reserved for wiping down the tables of leaving customers.

I walked past everyone and headed towards the back. When I entered the lounge, I tossed my coat aside and dropped down on the leather couch.

"Shit…" I grumbled.

The door to the bathroom opened and Ryouko stepped out wrapped up in a towel.

"What's got you in such a bad mood? Well, more than usual I suppose…" She spoke as she dried her hair.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh come on Reyoto! You can cut the tough guy act. It wouldn't kill you to express yourself every now and then."

"I said don't worry about it!" I growled as I turned my head away while she changed.

"You see? That right there is your problem. You're so willing to jump up and help others but you never want to help yourself. You have people that'll hear you out Rey. Quit being so stoic and angry all the time and open up with people."

"This isn't something that I need help with. I can handle my own problems." I said back.

"It's never a good thing when you're lying to yourself."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not."

I felt the couch shift next to me and a soft hand on top of my own.

"You can talk to me or anyone else here Reyoto. What's going on?"

Damn that nightgown she had on. I was losing my nerve just looking at her sitting right next to me.

"...What I say stays between us. Got it?"

She nodded. "I won't say a word."

I sighed and shook my head. "This feels so weird. Talking about all of this…"

"It's okay. I won't judge you on whatever it is."

"Where do I even start? It's all just so...Fucked…"

"Start wherever you want. I'm listening."

I looked up at the ceiling and let out a heavy breath. "I remember being so young. So happy. Life had very little meaning but to just have fun and let childhood take over. Then it all changed so quickly."

"What happened?"

"We were all in the house. A small one. My mother and father. Little sister Ming and older brother Shu. All of use where just watching some holiday cartoons. It was Christmas morning. I was enjoying the company of my family. My sister got a book that she could draw inside of. My brother got some sort of video game that he desperately wanted. The look on his face was just priceless…" I smiled fondly at the memory.

"What'd you get?"

I thought for a moment. "I'm not too sure. I remember wanting a sword like the one this samurai guy had in a show I watched. My mom said it was too dangerous though so I never did get it."

"You had to have gotten something. Even if it was coal." She said.

"...I don't know. I was just happy to be with everyone. Most think that being the middle child is the worst. For me, I felt more loved. My younger sister looked up to me and my older brother would protect me. I kinda miss that feeling."

"Pardon me asking but what happened to them?"

I held my head in my hands and closed my eyes. "That same day, two men showed up to the house. I wasn't sure who they were but my parents and my older brother did. My mother, father and Shu knew what was going to happen. Apparently there was a hunt going on. You see we lived in secret from humans. A modest town that had purged ghouls from their own homes. The racist bastards. It was only a matter of time before they found out what my family really was."

"So they killed your family?!"

I shook my head. "They killed my parents and Shu. My sister and I got away thanks to their sacrifice."

"Well where's your sister know? She's alive right?"

"Wrong. She died too. Only it was at the hands of what would soon be called the CCG. That night, she died in my arms and that's when I snapped. I lost myself and I blamed the humans. It was also the first time I ever brought out my kagune. I went on a blood filled rampage. Killing any human and in some cases, any ghoul that dared to step in my path. I didn't care. I just wanted to let others know how I felt. Alone, sad and broken."

"Thats...alot to go through as a child." Ryouko muttered.

"My rage and bloodlust wouldn't be tamed until I met Eto. A younger, little girl that despised people just as much as me. She offered me something that every lonely kid wanted at that age. She gave me friendship. It wasn't genuine friendship. It was more along the lines of a partnership. We killed together and recruited others along the way. As time went on, my eating habits evolved into something horrid. Monstrous to many. I began to eat anyone that would challenge Eto and I. This would spark a transformation that haunts me to this day. The me that I never thought I'd become."

"You mean the Wolf?" She asked with child like curiosity.

"Yes...The odd yet organic mask that grew across my face. The razor sharp claws and the thin, yet protective armor that would spread around my body were all signs of my unconscious habit of unhinged cannibalism. Those that I killed were swiftly eaten. Be it a human or a ghoul. It never mattered to me. I was a feared predator and all I saw was prey."

"Then what changed? You're nothing like that any more. If anything, you eat less than any ghoul I've ever seen."

I grinned lightly. "Akihime. If she hadn't entered my life, I'd either be dead or I'd have killed everyone in this coffee shop by now."

"How did you meet her. I don't think you've ever mentioned that."

"Same way I met you and Asaki. Half dead waiting for my untimely end."

-FlashBack-

The 20th Ward. Swarming with humans and the ghouls that they despised. With the growing threat of Aogiri and other ghoul factions taking over Tokyo, many humans were growing worried with the state of the city. This would only further the now fully developed CCG's goal to eradicate all of ghoul kind.

This news shocked no one. Both sides expected this much. Many ghouls were already being hunted down with prices over their heads. Me being one of the most sought after ghouls in the entire Ward. I was hated and feared by those that knew me. I didn't care what they felt for me. Their emotions meant absolutely nothing to me. I was a killer. That much was clear to me. Fate made me this way. I had to embrace it just like Eto said. It was me or them.

There were three of us at the time. Me, Noro and Tatara. Eto's three elites. Her most trusted. Her strongest assets. She had sent us out on a mission to assault and bring down an enemy group of ruthless ghouls. Ryūketsu. One of few gangs that could rival Aogiri in both strength and numbers at the time.

Our three man assault was on the camp. Our target, Kota C. Sato. The current leader of the group. Eto wanted to capture him as a sign of dominance for Aogiri. We humbly followed her orders.

Noro had gone ahead to look for a vantage point while Tatara and I stayed on the streets moving with the crowd as to not be spotted by any suspicious gang members.

The hideout itself wasn't too far from us. It was actually only a few blocks away in a large alleyway.

"Don't get carried away again Jinpachi." Tatara huffed.

"Tch...Worry about yourself you inbred douchebag. I do what the hell I want."

As we continue walking a lady came running out of a coffee shop with a bag of pastries in her hand. She ran straight into me, toppling us both over.

"Oh geez! I'm real sorry about that. I'm kinda in a hurry." She quickly got up and took off down the street leaving me pissed off.

The white haired jackass next to me snorted. "You should watch your surroundings next time."

"Eat a dick." I grumbled as I picked myself up.

We got to the rooftops and met up with Noro. Tatara was discussing some sort of plan that I was making a point to ignore. I stared up at the sunset and watched as the sky slowly changed. I always enjoyed the sight of it.

"Are you done daydreaming? It's time to make our move and begin the operation. Get in position!"

I glared at the white haired man while throwing my black and blue hood back on. "Don't give me orders Tatara."

"Eto gave me the higher position for this task. You WILL do as I command."

"Eto isn't here. That means I could kill you, eat you, and simply tell her that you didn't make it. Don't tempt me." I threatened.

"You just love to think that you're the strongest! I'm far from afraid of you Reyoto."

"Good. That just means you won't run away. I like that." I smirked.

Noro stepped forward and raised a finger over his mask signaling us to be silent. We moved over towards the edge of the rooftop and surveyed the area.

"Looks like a few hundred of them. This could get out of control if not handled properly." Tatara commented. He put his red mask on and narrowed his crimson eyes. "I can create an opening with my flames but you two will have to move quickly unless you wish to be piled up on. Don't screw this up." He directed the last part at me and I knew that right away.

A metallic black colored wolf skull formed across my face. I smiled at the multiple ghouls that stood in the hideout. My mouth salivating at the thought of a large meal.

"Just do it already! I'm starving!"

"Disgusting cannibal…" He shot a large ball of fire in the center of the crowd, burning a good amount of them to ash.

Noro and I hopped down and landed in the middle of the shocked and infuriated group.

"THEY'RE FROM AOGIRI! KILL THEM!" The man in the front yelled.

They swarmed us with killer intent. Noro and I easily dispatched a small number of them within a matter of seconds.

"Go after the target Noro! I can handle this!" I demanded. He nodded and jumped to the front, leaving me with a large crowd of enemies. From the corner of my eye, Tatara could be seen following Noro. I was glad. That meant that he'd stay the fuck outta my goddamn way.

I punched through one guy and ripped his heart out of his chest. I squeezed the red fluid from the pulsating organ onto my face and let out a vicious roar. The rush I got from watching the man fall was absolutely exhilarating.

A woman tried to grab me from behind so stabbed my tail like appendage through her stomach and swung her at max velocity into a solid brick wall, flattening and splattering her into a red pile of chunks and bloody mush.

I hacked and slashed through another twenty, taking a few bites along the way. As more and more of them dropped down to the floor, many seemed to get the hint that I wasn't one to be fucked with. They started running off in groups like panicked sheep. I jumped in front of the and started laughing like a madman.

"Let us go you sick bastard! You've eaten around ninety of us already!"

"No can do. I'm not done yet! I'm still really really hungry." I said with my large tail splitting into several thin tendrils. I shot them forward, sending them right through their heads and quite literally killed a good thirty of them in one attack.

"Crazy motherfucker! You killed my husband!" A woman screamed with fury as she tackle me. I just laughed at her pointless effort to kill me.

"Now we've got a real fighter!" I elbowed her in the face and shoved her head into the solid, cold pavement. "You're a pretty one! Can't wait to see how you taste!"

She thrusted her bladed arm upwards and into my stomach. "Die!" She ripped it out and did it again, and again, and again. My own blood spilled onto her as she kept stabbing through my flesh with her sharp kagune.

All I could do was smile. "That's it...Keep on stabbing!"

"Why won't you die you son of a bitch?!" She yelled with a growing look of horror.

I grinned and bit down on the side of her face. She screamed as I tore a chunk of skin off and swallowed it. "Delicious."

"You cruel motherfucker! Let her go!" One man yelled as he sent a spike deep into my back.

"You want her?" I jabbed my clawed thumb and index finger straight into her eye sockets. She squirmed underneath me while howling with agony. I yanked my hand upwards and pulled the woman's head clean from her body. I tossed it at the man that had the nerve to damaged my back. "There you go."

"Oh...Oh my god!" He dropped the head and vomited on the ground.

I stood in front of the petrified ghouls before me with my gaping stomach wound still leaking blood.

I pulled the large spike from my back and let out a pain filled grunt. "I'll give you all five seconds to run before I take you all out and use your bones a toothpicks."

"..." They just stood there with quivering faces. I saw one guy piss his pants. That amused me.

"FIVE!" I shouted. They all turned and started running. I smirked and got down on all fours. "Four three two one!" I said quickly.

Before I could lunge at them, blue flames scorched them all in an instant. Tatara landed down and faced me with a scowl.

"Wasting time as usual!"

"You sack of shit! They were mine to kill!" I snarled.

"They were not priority! We only needed Sato! We have him so it's time to leave!"

I stood up and growled in his face. "Fuck what's priority! I wasn't done! This was my time to FEAST!"

"Eto gave us an order! You are to follow them the way she sees fit!" He shouted.

"Don't get it twisted Tatara! Eto along with ME started this dumbass group. She may give out the orders, but I don't have to follow shit! I do it because she's my friend!"

"Friend?! You have no friends! Eto just wants you to handle work just like the rest of us. She is leading us! Not you! You need to learn respect!"

I smirked. "Look at you! Still walking around with that pole up your ass! Here I thought I was her biggest admirer but you're practically her man bitch!"

Flames surrounded his body. "I'll kill you Reyoto."

"Do it! Fuck the mission and fuck Aogiri! Kill me right here and right now! I wouldn't care if I died. I desperately want you to take my life Tatara! Too bad your sorry ass won't!"

"..." He eyed me down. I saw where his eyes were looked and glared.

"What?! Like what you see?"

"That injury looks pretty bad Reyoto..."

I gave him a challenging look. "So what if it is?"

"...Don't even."

Before I could even blink, he sent a flaming palm right to my stomach. I slammed into a set of trash cans and held myself. The burning sensation hit me hard. Radiating waves of excruciating pain made my body writhe with nothing but hellish suffering.

"You've had this coming for quite a while Jinpachi. Now you will die alone just as you desire." He grabbed me by my hoodie and shoved his flaming hand into my stab wounds.

"NGH! G...GO AHEAD! DO IT!"

He pushed deeper into my stomach, burning the tissue around his fist. Then he just stopped and dropped me.

"As a matter of fact. Why don't you rot. Rot with the many corpses that you have left behind. A fitting death for the likes of you."

"Go...fuck yourself…" I choked out.

He shoved his boot into my face. "All those years of torment." He stomped on my heads. "All the threats!" Once again. "ALL OF IT MEANS NOTHING NOW!" And again.

"I'll be Eto's number one now. No longer a figure in your shadow. No longer will I go unnoticed! She'll look to me for comfort! NOT YOU!" He stepped on me one last time.

"..." The blood gushing rapidly from my nose made breathing nearly impossible for me.

"You lived as a filthy mutt and you will now die as one. Alone and abandoned in this filthy alleyway! SCUM!" He took his mask off only to spit on me and show his crazed smile. "I'll let Eto know that you didn't make it."

With that, he left. I could only watch as he and an unknowing Noro left me in the burning hideout with the several bodies.

I tried to pick myself up but that ended up being hard to do with the burning hole in my abdomen. I decided to just crawl away. I wasn't entirely sure where the hell I was crawling to but I just knew that I couldn't stay there.

As I crawled out on the empty sidewalk, I was silently thanking that dumbass for unintentionally cauterizing my wounds. I would've definitely bled to death had he done otherwise. That didn't mean it all wasn't hurting like hell. Needless to say, I was still gonna die in my condition.

My slow and painful journey stopped when I started to slip in and out of consciousness. The pain was really setting in. The burning was slowing my body's natural healing process. I was stuck. I couldn't go on anymore. I dropped my head on the cement and let myself finally die as I should have years ago.

-Back to the present-

"That must've been horrible. I can't believe they left you like that."

"I don't blame Noro for any of that. He probably still doesn't what really happened. Tatara on the other hand...I don't know. Part of me really wants to rip him apart but the other kinda feels like I deserved what he did to me. I was kind of an ass."

"Still…"

"Well it does get better as you can tell from me sitting right here...alive…"

"Then keep going!" She demanded.

Before I could start, Hinami had entered the room with a tired look on her face.

"I'm beat! I hate cleaning the tables!" She squeezed in between Ryouko and I only to start giggling uncontrollably.

I raised a brow at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just thought that it was kinda nice in this spot." She closed her eyes and fell right to sleep.

"You can go now."

I sighed. "Fine…"

-Back to the past-

I felt calm. At peace even. Death sure was nice. No more of the bullshit that came with living. Now I could just drift away and be free.

 _~DING~_

My eyes opened and I was staring up at a ceiling. Turning my head, I noticed that I was in someone's dimly lit, barely furnished living room. A certain smell hit my nose. It wasn't one that was pleasant either.

"The hell? Where am I?" I took off the blankets and saw my lower torso wrapped up in bandages.

"Oh good you're awake!"

I looked for the light, feminine voice. A second later, I saw a woman with jet black hair that went down to her back. Her violet colored eyes holding a cheery look in them as she sat down next to me with a plate of pastries and a glass of water.

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked. She did seem familiar though.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, you must be so confused. You see, I was walking back to the coffee shop because I had left my wallet. That's when I saw you passed out on the side of the street. I thought you were dead at first but I heard you breathing ever so slightly. I carried you down the street to my apartment so that I could patch you up."

"Tch...That didn't answer my question!"

She winced at my sudden aggression. "I'm Akihime Yoshino aka the girl that bumped into you a couple of hours ago…What's your name?"

"..." I ignored her words and rolled over to look away..

"Okay...Well I'll take good care of you until you're better. If you need anything, just tell me."

I continued my heavy silence.

"Right…" She left the pastries and water on the coffee table right next to me and moved over to the other couch. She sat there and flipped through the channels on her small TV.

I paid her no mind. I was too busy feeling like a piece of shit. To think that I had to be rescued by some average woman. A human no less. I felt disgusted by myself and dreadfully wished that I was dead instead.

Time went by and I was still laying on that same couch. My healing factor still refusing to kick in, leaving me helpless. The woman would continue to pester me with constant questions that I frequently ignored.

It had be a few hours with me being awake and my throat was getting parched so I ended up downing the glass of water that she left for me.. Everytime I did, she'd immediately fill it back up. The pastries however remained uneaten. She took note of that and finally put them away.

She eventually felt as though she could talk to me about multiple things that I couldn't care less about. I tried to ignore her but it was hard to do when she was literally five feet away from me so I ultimately couldn't. She wouldn't shut the fuck up. I just laid there with my back turned, listening to whatever she had to say.

I did learn more about her though. It was way more than I cared to admit but still. I learned a lot. She was an orphan with an adopted brother that went to travel the world or some shit like that. She also had a day job as a nurse which explained why she was trying to take care of me.

I heard a ton of other miscellaneous things about her as well. Her favorite foods and colors. Her hobbies and the things that she hated. All of it was stuff that I had never understood and I didn't care to understand any of it. At least not at first. She would just kept talking and I kept listening.

"It's getting late. I'm gonna head to bed now. You need anything?"

She sighed. "Well, just yell if you do." She walked off, leaving me to think on her couch.

I needed to eat if I wanted to heal myself but she was the only human I could get close to. I knew what I had to do. I'd wait until morning and when the time was right, I'd rip her apart and devour her flesh piece by piece.

I let myself fall asleep on that same couch. I hated admitting it but it was a soft couch and it provided me with the best damn sleep I've had in ages.

As the sun rose, she came down and greeted me with a bright smile and a good morning. She went right to the kitchen and started cooking bacon and eggs. When she finished, she brought it all to me with a sweet and bubbly look on her face.

"I made it all for you. I know that you're hungry. It's been almost three days since you've eaten anything. I hope that this is all good enough for you. I do have to head to work but if you need anything, I'll be back in a few hours." She set the food down next to me. "Please do make an effort to eat it. You won't get better on an empty stomach."

As if on cue, my stomach growled with raging hunger. I looked at her creamy, soft skin and tried to wipe the bits of drool from my lips. I needed this. I was so hungry! I HAD TO EAT!

"...You're right." I grasped her wrist and pulled her towards my face. My ghoulish eye looking her up and down, fueling my already deprived appetite. "I can't do much of anything on an empty stomach."

"Y...you're a…"

"A ghoul? Yes. I am. You rescued a ghoul! I wanna start by thanking you for your kindness Akihime. Because of you, I'll be able to live on and kill more of your kind for all of the pain and suffering they've caused me. Your death won't be in vain."

"Please..." I could see the tears in her eyes as she looked on with alarm.

"Sorry but now that you know, I'd have to kill you anyway." I licked my lips and opened my mouth. I ripped her work shirt to pieces exposing more of her smooth skin.

She gasped as I bit down on her shoulder. My teeth sinking deeper into her. It was possibly the best thing I had ever tasted in my entire life. I squeezed her wrists tighter. I could hear her whimper as I licked the excess blood.

"...Take what you need…" I heard her say in my ear.

I pulled my head back and looked right at her with shock and disbelief. "What?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't figure it out before. You're a ghoul so...that's why you never ate anything. It was my mistake for assuming. Please, just do what you have to. I'm sorry."

I just couldn't fathom what she was saying. She was sorry?! It didn't make any sense! This was supposed to be easy! All I had to do was eat her just like anyone else I've ever eaten. Human or ghoul. Her looks, her scent! It was all so tantalizing and yet I was beginning to feel sick at the thought of eating her.

I let her go and turned my back to her yet again. "...I'm done…"

"...Are you sure-"

"I SAID I'M DONE!" I yelled.

"I...Okay…" She went to her room to go change into something else for work. As she left, neither of us said anything thing to each other.

Things were more than awkward between us now. She still opted to help me but seemed a little more fidgety and cautious. It made me wonder if she was more afraid of me now. For some odd reason that thought pissed me off. I usually embrace fear from others but now it was unwelcomed and unnecessary. She really wouldn't speak to me anymore and it made me feel uncomfortable if that made sense. This whole thing was going on for about three days now and I was tired of it.

I was barely healing on day seven. Better than before thanks to my little bite but still not all that much. I was in fact able to move a little bit though.

It was late in the evening and Akihime was washing a few dishes in the kitchen. I got up and decided to give her a hand and hopefully get her to talk to me again. I hated that I felt the need to get her to say something but I just couldn't stand the thought of her being so hesitant around me.

I walked in the kitchen on wobbly legs given their lack of use and stood next her. She nearly dropped a bowl on the floor at the sight of me.

"You can walk?!"

I nodded. "Y-yeah...I can…"

"Oh, well that's um...Good to hear." She quickly turned off the faucet and turned around to walk back to her room. I grabbed her arm and made her look my in the face. She quivered at my annoyed expression but tugged her shirt down to show me her bare shoulder. "Just make it quick!"

"Huh?! No! Stop that!" I put her sleeve back up and sighed. "Why are you acting like this?! All distant and weird!"

"I just thought that you'd want some space."

"Bullshit!" I shouted. "You would talk all the time before I…" I tried to pick my words but nothing seemed to fit. "Look, just go back to your obnoxiously sweet self! I hate this whole distance thing! It's weird and pretty fucking annoying if I'm being honest!"

Her face reddened. She looked directly at mine which I hadn't noticed was pretty close to hers. "I don't understand you…" She paused.

"Reyoto! My name is Reyoto Jinpachi!"

"You would rarely ever talk before. I thought that you just wanted to be left alone." She said.

"I don't know what the hell I want in this world anymore! Except that I want you to stop acting so afraid of me!"

"...Are you gonna eat me?"

I glared at her before grinning evilly. "Not unless you make me."

"That seems fair enough Mr. Jinpachi."

"Oh god…"

She giggled and took my hand. "Come here. I wanna show you something! Well, if you don't mind."

"I don't care. Do what you will."

She dragged me back to the living room and sat me down on the couch. She switched on the TV and changed it to multiple different channels until finally finding the show that she wanted me to see.

"This was the one I was talking about! I just love this one!" It was just some weird show with a fatass douchebag messing with people.

"Looks pretty stupid…" I said bluntly.

She nudged me in my side. "It's supposed to be funny! It's a comedy show!"

"I wish he'd try that crap with me. I'd rip each and every fat roll from his goddamn stomach."

She playfully hit my arm. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not. I genuinely meant that. I would murder him without thinking twice about it. Quite easily if I might add."

"It's just a few harmless jokes. He's not really like that!" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say…"

-Present-

"You are a really strange guy Rey…" Touka said. She was on the floor next to Kaneki. Yomo and Nishiki sat on the opposite couch with Yoshimura, Enji and Kaya all right behind them.

"When the hell did you guys get in here?!"

"We heard you telling a story so we all decided to have a quick listen. This is actually some pretty good stuff." Nishiki spoke.

"Yeah Rey! Keep going!" Hinami cheered.

"Weren't you supposed to be sleeping?!"

She smiled up at me. "I didn't wanna miss it! Now keep going!"

I rubbed my temples in order to sooth my oncoming headache. "...Anyways, about three weeks went by and we had grown a good bit closer. We'd watch TV, talk a little bit about our lives before we met. I wouldn't say much though. I wasn't ready to. Regardless, she actually got me to laugh a few times and all around just enjoy the company company gave me."

-Past-

Akihime was showing me some of her favorite spots in the 20th Ward. This included an animal shelter, a park and a coffee shop not too far from said park. The shop was called Anteiku. A nice and peaceful place. I was optimistic at first but was slightly hesitant due to the lingering smell of ghoul in the area.

"Are you sure about this place?"

She grabbed my hand and smiled. "Of course! They have the best coffee in the city! I know we can't really share much in terms of food but I heard that you'll be fine drinking coffee with me."

"Alright, but if things go south…"

"They won't. Now get in there already!"

She quite literally shoved me inside of the coffee shop. I stood there, looking around the room with a cautionary view. The place was crawling with both humans AND ghouls. It was an odd thing to witness. Even still, I had to keep my guard up. I wasn't really concerned for my own safety. It was Akihime I was worried about. I didn't trust anyone in here.

"Hey everyone!" The woman next to me said loudly.

The older man behind the counter smiled and waved us over. "Hello Ms. Yushino. It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Yoshimura."

We took a seat at the counter and waited for him to serve us. I was still looking around with a nervous feeling that I couldn't get rid of. A ghoul was happily serving a human some coffee. There had to be a catch.

I tried my best to keep my nerves at bay but I could feel all of the looks from behind me. I was just about ready to flip my shit.

"Everyone is staring…" I whispered. I was very much irritated by that.

She simply laughed. "It's just because they don't know yet. You gotta open up and be more friendly. There's nice people here. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I swear."

I loosened myself up and unclenched my balled up fists. "...I trust you. Don't make me regret it though."

Her smile warmed my heart which was still something I wasn't full okay with.

"So what'll you both be having today?" The man asked.

"Just the usual."

"Ah, okay and for you sir?"

I looked at the many options. There were so many. "Uh...I don't know."

Akihime noticed my struggling and decided to order for me. "He'll have the same as me."

"Very good. Your drinks will be done in just a moment." He said to us.

"I just love this place! It's all so wonderful. I really hope you'll feel that way too."

I shrugged. "We'll see…"

-Present-

"THAT'S WHEN YOU MET ME, MAMA AND PAPA!" Hinami burst out yelling.

"Sure is. Such a strange coincidence."

"I remember that day as if it were yesterday. Where does the time go?" Yoshimura look up and smiled.

"Hey! Enough old people reminiscing on old times! Get back to it already!" Touka snapped.

Everyone took a sip of their drinks and waited for me to continue.

"...Goddamnit…" I begrudgingly resumed as requested.

-To the Past-

"Can I...have another cup? Please?" I asked the older man. Please...Still wasn't too fond of that word.

Both him and Akihime looked at me with bewilderment. I turned away with a bit of embarrassment. I really did hate asking for things but I couldn't help it. That fucking drink she ordered for me was too good.

"You want a third cup?!" He asked.

"Yes!" I said without and hint of opposition.

"Oh...Well it's uh...coming right up." He laughed.

The woman next to me laughed as well. "I take it that the coffee was good."

I nodded. "It was fine."

"Fine is one cup today and one tomorrow. You had two going on to your third. I'd say it was more than fine."

"Shut the hell up." I mumbled.

He brought me my third cup and nodded. "This one is special. Drink up."

I looked at the drink before me and grinned. It smelled even better than the last. I wasted no time downing the brew. It tasted amazing. It also quelled my appetite. I looked over at the man with a confused glance. He gave me a genuine smile with a brief thumbs up.

"How was it?"

"...It was fine."

She pouted. "I'm gonna get you to say at least one legitimate compliment some day."

"If that's what you choose to believe, woman…"

That's when three people walked inside of the coffee shop. A dark haired man with glasses, a woman with brown hair and a sweet smile on her face, and a tiny little girl with a yellow flower in her short light brown hair.

"Well if it isn't the Fueguchi family. Welcome." Yoshimura greeted them.

They all said their hellos and sat on the stools next to us. The man had a tired look in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Never seen you around here before. What's your name?"

I glared. "What's it to you?"

Akihime smacked my arm and glared. "Be nice! The people here aren't out to get you!"

I glared at her but caved anyway. I outstretched my hand to him. "Reyoto…"

"Asaki. Nice to meet you!" The fellow ghoul took my hand and shook it. "So Reyoto, are you new around here?"

"No…"

"Ah, I see. How long have you been around here?" He asked.

"A long time…"

"Interesting. Yet this is your first time coming here? To Anteiku I mean."

"Yes…" I was getting sick of answering these goddamn questions.

I stood up from my stool and nodded to the man. "I'm gonna head out now. See you ar-"

"BOO!" The little girl jumped at me in an attempt to get me scared. This made Akihime laugh for some reason.

"...Nice try kid but I've been more afraid of fluffy kittens." I grumbled.

"Aw...You really weren't scared? Not even a little?"

"No."

"Hinami leave that man alone." The woman said as she took the little girl's hand. "I'm so sorry about her. She just likes meeting new faces."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

I made my way outside and waited for Akihime to come out. When she did, she had a bag full of goodies.

"I think you behaved pretty well in there. Way better than at that movie theater."

"The bastard wouldn't shut the hell up. Not my fault." I responded.

She shook her head. "You ready to go back home?" She asked. The way she said it threw me for a loop. It was as if it was my home too. A place where I could feel safe from the world, safe from Aogiri and most of all, safe from myself.

"Yeah...Let's go…" I grinned.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. We had spent pretty much every single day together. Whether we were out exploring the city or just at her place watching the many shows on her TV that with a little stealing, I was able to upgrade.

Before I knew it, I had forgotten all about Eto and Aogiri. Unfortunately they didn't forget about me. They looked all over for me. I occasionally had a run in with them a few times but it never lasted long for them. They were threats to not just me, but Akihime as well. I didn't tolerate any of that shit.

At this point, I was satisfied with where my life was and where it seemed to be going. Akihime was something that I needed. She was a friend but not like Eto. She was a special one. One that showed me real compassion. Through her kindness, I remembered what it felt like to be cared about. She cared more about me than anyone else I've come to know. She showed me how to feel again. What I felt was something that I didn't fully understand at first but I soon came to realize it was a sort of attraction. I would ignore it initially but the longer I stayed with her the more it grew into something else. I loved her. There was no denying that. I really did. I just didn't know how to handle it. I hadn't felt these emotions before. I always thought that they made you weak. That couldn't be further from the truth. It made me stronger. I had a purpose. A newfound reason to live. A need for my power. To protect her. To remain by her side.

After a few months of living with her, I let her know. I couldn't help it anymore. It was killing me inside to not tell her how I felt. So I did. I told her all about Aogiri and the hundreds, possibly thousands of people that I've killed growing up. She was silent at first, not really knowing how to take what I said. I was scared. I thought I had did something wrong. That was until she kissed me. Such a simple action was able to wash away the thoughts of my past. Nothing else matter to me but her. This was the first time in a long time that I could proudly say that I was happy.

Two years later, we got engaged and moved into a house on the outskirts of the city. We built the house together and I even picked up a day job just so that we could afford new furniture. She was still a nurse but was much more busy now a days. I didn't mind. She loved helping others so her job made her happy, which made me happy. Whenever she was busy, I'd go off to Anteiku and talk to the nice people inside. Asaki and I had already been good friends at that point. When I told Asaki of the situation he was dumbfounded but ended up congratulating me. He even ended up being my best man which went a long way for me.

Things were starting to look up for us. Fast forward two more years and Aki would end up getting pregnant. It was a stressful time but one that we got through together with the help of Yoshimura and the Fueguchi family. Before I knew it, I was holding my sweet little girl in my arms. She was a rare child in the sense that she was half human and half ghoul. Apparently a child like her didn't often make it but she did. Her very survival at birth was one in a million. The thought of that made me feel even more joy. Aki and I created a jewel that most would never have. A healthy, breathing half breed. Life was good and I wanted nothing more than to keep it that way.

-Present-

"Too bad that would all go to shit…"

Everyone grew silent and looked down. It was Nishiki that broke the tense quiet first. "Reyoto...You can stop if you want. We uh...We get it."

I shook my head. "No...It's time I tell my story. It's only common sense that I confess my sins. You see, good things don't happen to bad men like me. I tried to escape my blood filled past and live a nice and peaceful life with the woman and child I loved. That's just not how the world works."

"But you're really nice Reyoto! You're not a bad man. You're a hero!" Hinami said in my arms.

"No kid. I'm no hero and I'm far from a good man. I have to deal with the consequences of my past actions. Every single day…"

-Past-

It was dark out. I was in my house half asleep with Akihime right by my side. My woman...My honest, loving wife...cuddled up next to me with a blissful smile on her flawless face. Holding her tightly, I too began to drift asleep. That was until I was awoken by the innocent little sounds of my baby girl crying in the room right next us.

"Can you go check on Rikune this time?" Aki asked me in her sleep.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. She'd been out all day shopping for our child so it only made sense that she'd be so out of it.

"Yeah, I got it."

She pecked my cheek before rolling back over. "Thanks Rey."

I walked into the baby's room and saw her in the crib balling her eyes out. I scooped her up and smiled. Her crying stopped instantly and she started fiddling with my nose.

"So you were just screaming for daddy to come pick you up, huh?"

Her bright, wide, mismatched eyes looked right into my own with childish curiosity. One ruby red and one a deep violet. Her tiny little hands grabbing at my face was something I adored to no end.

I hugged her close to my face and tickled her little neck with my nose. Her cute giggles were more than enough to melt my heart.

"Wanna go with daddy for a walk?" I asked.

She made an "Umpf" sound and I just took that as a yes.

I carried her in my arms and roamed the little plot of land that we claimed as our own. I held her up and showed her the millions bright stars that she waved and clapped her hands at.

"I know. I wish I could just fly you up there and see how many we could catch together."

I sat down on a patch of grass and placed her in my lap. I kissed the back of her soft round head. Sniffing through her fluffy, light brown hair.

"I did some crazy things Riku. Things that I hope you never have to witness. Things that you never have to do yourself."

Her hands tried to push me away as she whined.

I just couldn't help it. I loved her way too much to just stop. She was my special little girl.

"I'll never be like that ever again. I promise to do right by you and mommy. You two matter more to me than anything in my life. I wanna make you the happiest little girl in the world."

She tugged at my shirt and kicked her stubby little legs out.

"Alright, calm down. Daddy's done his sappy talk. You ready to sleep yet?"

She clapped her hands and giggled again.

"I hope that means yes."

I picked her up and carried her back inside. I set her in the small crib that I built just for her and tickled her little gut.

"See you in the mornin' Riku."

Her eyes slowly closed before me and she whisked herself back to sleep.

I heard a knock at the front door and made a move to go answer it. When I did, I saw two young women crying their eyes out.

"What the hell are you doing at my doorstep at two in the morning?!"

"Please mister! We need help!" They both shouted.

"With what exactly?"

"We're terrible lost. Can you please guide us back to the main path?"

I groaned. "No! Fuck off outta here!"

"Please! We'll die out here! We are lost and hungry! Please just show us the way. We desperately want to get home."

"...For shit sake...Fine! Let's make this quick."

-Present-

"That one deed. The one goddamn deed that I thought was me just doing the right thing. I should've NEVER trusted them!"

"W-what did they do to you Rey?" Hinami asked. I could see her getting startled by my sudden burst of anger.

"They...They just...THEY SET ME UP! ALL OF THEM!"

"Calm down Reyoto. Please..." Touka said softly.

The tears of frustration and anguish streamed down my face. Tried to compose myself but it was too much.

"I just wanted to do the right thing. I just wanted my family…"

Ryouko put a hand on my own and squeezed it firmly as if to calm my nerves. It helped but not by much.

Once I was able to speak again, I resumed my story. "...The two girls attacked me. I tried not to kill them but they left me with no choice. When I found out what was going on, I rushed back to the house. In the distance, I could see a huge cloud of smoke. That's when I started fearing the worst. My fears only managed to become reality when I saw the scene."

-Past-

"My god...Please no!"

I stood before what was once my proud home as the fire department tried their best to put out the fires.

"Excuse me sir but you're too close to the crime scene. It's not safe! I'm gonna have to ask you to step back."

"That's MY fucking house! Where's my wife?! Where's my daughter?!"

I looked to my right and saw the paramedics carrying a body over towards the ambulance.

I ran over to check who it was and to my horror and disbelief, it was Akihime. There was a hole that went straight through her chest.

"Sir, there was nothing we could do. She was dead long before we got here. I'm sorry."

I grabbed her lifeless hand and dropped my head next to hers. "Please don't go. Wake up for me. I still need you here with me…"

A police officer walked up to me with a sorrowful face. "Mr. Jinpachi I just wanna start off by saying that I am terribly sorry."

"Sorry won't save my fucking wife!"

"I...I know…" He took a deep breath. "Investigators are looking into this. They have evidence to point the blame on a group of ghouls."

"...Of course it was!" I sobbed.

"This note. It was left on the doorstep. It's uh, addressed to you."

I snatched the note from his hands and read it. The more I read it the more I was set over the edge. I gripped the paper in my hands and let out a loud shout of hatred.

"Sir please calm down!

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA HANG THAT BASTARD!"

"Someone please escort Mr. Jinpachi away from the scene! We need to wrap this up!"

"Someone search for that child! Medical team on me! We need to get this body outta here!"

-Present-

"I would've never known that bastard Sato had a brother. One that wanted revenge for the sibling that Noro and Tatara took back to Aogiri."

"Aogiri executed him as an example. One that made a statement." Nishiki stated.

"All just to make it a point that they were the top dogs in Tokyo." Touka added.

"I hadn't even known about the execution and I foolishly forgot about Aogiri and their goddamn plans. Casey Sato and Ryūketsu targeted me. They took my family from me and I spent days, weeks, maybe even months of my life trying to find those slippery bastards. I want Sato's fucking head buried deep into the ground."

"What about your daughter Riku? She was dead right?" Hinami asked with watery eyes.

"...I fought Casey Sato more times than I could count Hinami. The first time was the closest I came to killing him. He had my little girl. I saw her with my own two eyes. He had her and offered me my daughter in exchange for something of equal value."

It was Kaneki's turn to speak. "What did he want?"

"His brother back."

"But that's impossible! He's already been killed!"

"That's the point." I clenched my knees with my shaking hands.

"Rey…"

I stood up and started for the door with my coat in hand.

"Where are you going?" Ryouko asked. She grabbed my arm in an attempt to hold me in place.

"I found him again. I want him dead. I'm gonna kill him. If everything goes how I hope, I'll see my daughter again. Whether she's alive or not, I just need to know. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I can't do anything! Not until my little girl is right back in my arms."

"What if it doesn't go well for you Rey?! What if they...You know...What then?!"

"Reyoto!""

"...Then I get to see Akihime." That's what I told myself but it was only to give myself more of a reason to do this. I knew all to well that I wouldn't be seeing Akihime again. She was kind and helpful to all. She was destined for heaven. A twisted man like me only belongs in the deepest pits of hell.

"Don't do this Rey. Not alone!" Touka and Kaneki got up and readied themselves.

"I'm sorry but no. This is for me to handle. Me alone." With that, I walked off and made my way to the place that I knew I had to go to. The 20th Ward's southern district. Time. I would finally come face to face with Casey Sato.

I looked at Ryko's concoction in my rough hands and gripped it tightly before ingesting it all in one gulp. Now was the time to set things straight. I wanted my daughter back. Even if he killed her. I didn't care. I just wanted her back!

My nose twitched and I was able to detect his smell right away. I dug my growing claws into the ground and took off towards the single remaining hideout of Ryūketsu.

 _ **A/N:**_ **First off...GOOD FUCKING LORD THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG AS HELL!!!**

 **Hear me out boys and girls. This goddamn chapter was (and this ain't even a joke) over 9,000 words. ALL IN UNDER A WEEK?! I could've made it a two parter but you know what I said?**

 **I told my self HELL NO! You did that with the previous two chapters which were split up by like a week and a half. Both not even adding up to this THICC meaty chapter right here!**

 **Speaking of this chapter...My god...I had been wanting to write this for so long! The evolution of Reyoto! EVOLUTION BABY! His story. what he really went through! His two ladies! gone! I felt like I lost them my damn self!**

 **I'm telling ya, I was on autopilot with this one. My lanky fingers were just typing away, getting all into it with my tea and biscuits! Don'teven judge.**

 **I finished and saw the word count and said hot damn! What i the hell have I done?! I just set a freaking milestone for myself. My highest chapter that I have ever written was 8,000. I never thought I'd decide to go past that number. I usually keep the chapter in the 4,000-6,000 range. THIS was something else. This wasn't a chapter. It was a god forsaken essay.**

 **I'm sorry if jumbo chapters are a turn off for any of my readers out there. I just got so invested in this chapter. I got emotional folks. I damn near teared up writing this! It hurt me writing Reyoto's past. It hurt like hell. All the more reason why I couldn't stop and put the goddamn keyboard down.**

 **Anyways, I'm done guys. Next chapter, Rey confronts Casey Sato. When will that be up. I'll be a hundred and ten percent honest with you guys. I have no idea. I might work on some of my other stories or take a week break to let the brain juice settle.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for reading this. I put a chunk of my soul into this one. I know Tokyo Ghoul ain't all that popular these days given...circumstances, but regardless I did in fact love what the first and some of the second season had going for them. Haven't watched much of the third so I can't judge much but you know what I'm saying. This has been one of my favorite stories to write so far and I hope you guys enjoy it too. The support goes a long way. Yes, I READ THE DAMN THE REVIEWS! Looking at you Chris!**

 **That's it. For real this time. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	18. Animosity

_Such unjustified behavior...As to be expected from a filthy murderer like yourself..._

 _It's very simple...You took what was mine…_

 _It doesn't matter...I want it back before sunfall…_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

The storm clouds had blanketed the afternoon sky. It was definitely gonna rain. Might even storm. I wasn't sure. All of that was irrelevant to me. I had only one goal as of right now.

My heart slammed against my chest, beating like a hyperactive drummer. The sound filled my ears with each stride. The iron taste of blood in my mouth, the popping of each joint as I pressed forward. It was clear what I was about to do. The nightmares that would constantly plague my mind. They'd never go away, but at least after today I'd be able to take one.

I stopped in front of the large metal wall. The junkyard. A fitting place for scum to gather around. A place they deserved to called their final resting grounds.

Their gang name was written bright and big in red letters. Ryūketsu...The little shit group that still feels obligated to prove something to the world. To become the top dogs again. To one day over throw Aogiri and once again stand on top of Tokyo. It was so laughably pathetic in my eyes. All of their nonsense over these past few years. It was all thanks to their pissy new leader. The little fucking brother.

From the corners of my eyes, I could see two ghouls eying me down from the top of the wall. Both dressed in tattered red and black coats.

"Well ain't this just grand. Big bad wolf came stepping back to our doorstep." He chuckled and said with slight disappointment.

I snarled ferociously and flashed my sharpened fangs. "You WILL open up this goddamn wall and let me inside!"

The other fool grinned. "Oh? Why would we do that? You have what Sato wants Jinpachi?"

I clutched my head in hopes of easing the sudden aching. A part of me was still holding back the feral being inside, though that wasn't all that easy to do with the utter annoyance. I could feel my nails growing ever so slightly with the passing seconds of my internal struggle. I didn't want to fly off the rails. Not yet at least. That would need to be reserved for the bastard that I came here to kill. No...These two idiots weren't worth the hassle.

I stabbed my claws into the metal and quickly scaled the wall. Both of the guards stood there with panicked looks on there once cocky faces. I gave them hardened stares.

"Make a singular move and you both die where you stand."

One guy quivered as he looked me dead in the eyes. The other dropped down in a small puddle of his own urine.

When I saw how absolutely useless both fools were, I continued on. I hopped down to the other side of the wall and walked slowly and confidently through the yard. I could hear the sounds of garbage shifting in the background. Eyes gazing onto me as I took more and more steps towards the center of the junkyard. Hundreds of bright red hostile eyes bearing into my very presence.

The closer I got to the middle of the piece of shit hideout, the louder the sounds of slow and insulting clapping filled my ears.

I stopped and stood where I was. The natural mask on my face growing more and more as the claps continued. The bastard stood atop a pile of trash. He watched as I approached and stopped his slow clapping.

"What a surprise. You actually found me again Rey! Congratulations my good sir. Would you like a drink? Perhaps maybe a… strip of meat?"

"..." I stared up at him with the most hate filled menacing glare I could give him.

"Oh come on Rey. We're all friends here. I mean, let's have a look at our history. You and your shitbag crew of Aogiri homewreckers storm into my brother's Ryūketsu rally, quite literally murdered a large group of our people. Not to mention the kidnapping of my brother. Add to that the oh so goddamn infamous live execution and you have a mixed bag of things that are sure enough to infuriate me to no end."

"First off, you're brutally mistaken you fucking incompetent jackass! Before you loop me in with your pitiful grief, get the basic info down. Yes, I killed most of those ghouls at that little rally, but I had NOTHING to do with your brother's death!"

"No, no, no Rey. That my friend is where the bullshit starts. YOU were allied with those assholes. YOU played your part. The most important one at that. All those comrades of mine...killed...by your dirty hands. EATEN as if they were nothing more than a daytime snack. Families torn apart, friendships shattered! All because of you and your buddies!"

"Aogiri is dead to me. I don't give a rat's ass about any of those brain dead savages."

He chuckled. "That's priceless coming from you. The 20th Ward's most well know sadistic cannibal. Eto's very own lap dog. Her dumb little mutt. Her lost puppy. Living to do her bidding."

My palms bled as I clenched my fists tighter than ever before. "I don't work for Eto anymore! Haven't for years!"

"I suppose that's why you tried to run off and live a normal life with that clueless bimbo and your sweet little butterfly that is your oh so special baby girl."

My voice grew husky. I was seeing nothing but red. "I will rip your head off…"

"Hmm...It's quite funny how your tiny little mind works in that thick skull of yours Rey. You go from cold heartless killer, void of any attachments to the average loving family man. How the hell does that even happen?"

"Akihime was something that most of you blood thirsty sons a bitches couldn't even begin to comprehend. She made me wake up to the reality of the world. She gave me purpose!" I shouted.

He turned his back to me with his hands behind him. "Purpose...You know, my brother was the one that always gave me purpose. He alway kept me motivated. Gave me goals. Like working hard to one day earn the right to take over Ryūketsu. He'd retire from the gang and pass down the responsibility to me when I was strong enough. When I was truly ready. I trained every single day just to prove to him that I could handle running this gang."

"Well congratulations. You got everything you wanted!" I spoke bitterly.

He spun around and glared daggers at me with his eyes shifting colors. "NO! This whole thing was nothing that I'd hoped for! I never wanted this! I wasted all of that time in an attempt to prove something to him only for it all to aspire to NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! I was just handed the role! Even before I wanted it! Why?! Because you fuckers had him killed just to make a statement! But hey! What did it matter?! He was always kind of an ass right? I mean you clearly didn't like the guy."

I took one step closer to him. "No, but I did love my wife."

"My brothers dead so I suppose it's fair trade." He said while sliding down the slope of waste.

"I didn't kill him." I growled and took another step.

"If that's the case then I technically didn't kill your wife nor did I take you precious little girl."

"Where is she Casey?" Another step.

"Gonna have to be more specific than that my friend."

"Cut the bullshit Sato! Where's my daughter?"

"Ah, there it is! I was wondering when that would come up."

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" I snapped.

"You know, I just can't remember of the top of my head. It's been so long." He said back.

The group of his people started to come out of the shadows one by one. All fixated on just the two of us.

"You better try to remember before I vividly beat the memory into you!" Another step.

"Hmm...Last I checked, she was left in the woods...Or maybe she was take by the Doves...Maybe I just ate her to spite you."

The mask grew even more than I could control. The large tail behind me slammed against the dusty ground with anticipation to attack. The saliva dripped down my razor sharp teeth and onto the floor below me. "Where...Is...Riku?"

His kagune sprouted from his upper back taking on a large wing like appearance. The dark bladed shards began to spread all throughout the two wings.

"Dead and gone I'm afraid. Such a shame right?!"

The ground beneath me cracked as my legs tensed up. I blasted forward and cocked my hand back. With a deep roar of pain and anger, I smashed my balled up fist straight into his face. He slid back and smirked, wiping the blood from his lower lip.

"Ah, the joy of first blood-"

"GRAAHH!!!" Another fist slammed into his chest with an uppercut swiftly following. He backflipped and flapped his wings holding himself in the air.

"You're really pissed this time. You actually gonna do it? You gonna kill me Rey?"

I was losing my state of mind. All sense of reasoning was leaving me. I couldn't even form words. My skin tingled with pent up bloodlust.

He blasted multiple blades at me. I deflected them with my own kagune while rushing at him.

I shot off of the ground and grabbed his legs, slamming him down onto the ground. I was about to bury my fist into his grimy face but was tackled off of him by five of his men.

"You shouldn't have come here Reyoto." One snickered in me ear.

"You're a dead man!"

I dug my claws into dirt and threw them all off of me. Before a single one of them could to get back to there feet, I stabbed them each with a split tendril of my tail. The large tail came back together. I lifted my head back up and aimed my tail at him and pushed it forward. He flew up and avoided the potentially lethal attack.

"Something's changed about you. You're different from the last time we fought. You're more wild than you usually are."

His words fell on deaf ears because I honestly cared little for what he had to say. At this point, I doubt that I even fully understood his words. My mind was black with only one thing on it: killing this asshole before me.

One man made an attempt to sneak up on me. I ducked under his pointless attack and sliced right through his neck with my claws. He clasped his hands around the leaking wound in an effort to keep himself alive only to drop dead seconds later.

"...Hungry…" I hissed.

I grabbed his arm and ripped it clean from it's socket. For the first time in awhile I willingly and knowingly tore through and swallowed the flesh of another ghoul. This was no mistake. I knew full well what I was doing this time. I continued eating the dead man until I was somewhat satisfied. The wolf skull that was known as my mask had fully decorated my face. I looked down at the dirty puddle next to me and stared at my own reflection. I was a monster once again.

"Damn you!" Casey shouted. He flew right at me full speed, tackling us through a beat up shed that had been reduced to a splittering mess. He grabbed my neck and tried to strangle me to death. "So this is what you looked like when you killed my gang. My goddamn brother!"

All I could do was laugh in his face. "They were such a savory group."

"Crazy motherfucker!" He squeezed tighter. "Just die already!"

My left hand shot forward and grabbed his face. The nail of my thumb moved closer to his right eye. In one quick motion, he shot one of his bladed feathers into my left shoulder and I forcefully jammed my sharp thumb into his eye. Then in blood curdling harmony our voices came together as one.

"AAAAUUUUUUGGGHHH!!!!" We screamed with sheer agonizing pain. Blood spilling out around us, mixing together with the small cold droplets of rain.

He flew back and slapped a hand over the bloody hole that was his right eye. "You mother-" He stopped his brief rant and looked at me as I stood back up. "You're gonna pay for what you just did to my eye Jinpachi."

I charged at him and slammed him to the dirty ground. He punched me repeatedly. The mask protected my face from any real harm. This prompted me to strike his jaw with my own fist.

He flipped us over and tried to go for another choke hold on my neck.

"I'm gonna tear your flesh off and eat it piece by piece!" I snarled.

"Goddamn you Reyoto!" He sent his knuckles across my face. Tiny shards of my mask fluttered to the side sprinkling across the ground.

I punched him back and smirked. That tingling sensation ran throughout my body again. The glee I got from crashing my bare knuckles into the side of his face was astonishing.

"I can't wait to kill you!"

He grit his teeth, seething with rage. "Everything is because of YOU!" He punched me again. "All of my pain!" *whack* "My suffering!" *whack* "My stress!" *whack* "All because of you and you stupid little group! Apparently the death of your family didn't teach you enough so I guess I'll have to show you why you DON'T! *whack* FUCKING! *whack* CROSS ME!" *WHAM*

Larger pieces of the mask now littered the junkyard floor. My lower jaw was exposed and the top had a deep crack in it.

His knuckles were dripping with his own blood due to the punishment he put them through. Sweat covered his face and he was panting heavily.

Wasting no time, I smashed my head right into tender skull. He fell back and held his bleeding nose. I crawled on all fours and eyed him down with a starved look in my red eyes. My tail flew straight up and dove down into his left arm. I yanked him towards me and punched him across the yard and into an old, useless car.

At this point, I could tell his gang wanted to step in. Emphasis on wanted. None had the balls to try and step up to me. Not after what I did to their comrades and now their current leader. They all stood back and watched me continue the beatdown.

I grabbed him by one of his wings and swung him into another steep pile of trash. He flung two more blades at me. They landed deep into my chest, tearing apart the upper layers of tissues. That didn't hinder my movements. His death was still very much on my mind. Without a second thought, I pulled the blades out and dropped them in front of him.

"You did this Sato. You took them away from me. They were everything to me. They were my life… It only makes sense that I take yours in return." I spoke aggressively. A tear slowly falling from a crack in my damaged mask. I proceeded to lift him up by his neck and held him eye level.

"No Rey...I won't die. Not yet at least…"

"Oh really? From what I can tell, I've got you in my grasp right about now."

"Maybe so...but come on. You can't kill me." He chuckled and grabbed my wrist.

"You wanna bet?"

"You don't get it yet Reyoto...You've already lost. This fight… is over."

"I hate when my food tries to stall for time. I'm already starving." I pressed my tail throughout his abdomen nice and slowly. I ensured that he felt every bit of pain wash over his being.

Instead of cringing with agonizing waves of pain like I thought he would, instead he started laughing his ass off.

"You stupid motherfucker!" His eyes shifted to the hole in my shoulder. "You still haven't noticed it yet?!"

"Noticed what you slimy prick?" That's when it happened. My hand released and dropped Sato all together. I staggered back and let out a howl of blood filled rage. "My arm! What the hell did you do to my arm?!"

"The blade I shot into your shoulder is finally working its magic. Once it gets inside of your body and touches any hint of blood, it grows. So much so, that you can't do anything to stop it once it's inside. You Reyoto are fucked right down to the bone!"

He stood back up as I dropped to my knees. It was bad enough that my little power high was wearing off. Now I was trying to fight against this excruciating pain from shoulder wound. He kicked another large portion of the mask off, leaving the area around my left eye exposed.

"Damn...damn...DAMN!" I pounded my fist against the floor in a meaningless effort to end the pain.

"You know I was almost afraid. I thought for a brief moment that today would be the day that you killed me Rey." He stepped on my wound while clutching the one in his gut. "Too bad…" He dropped his fist down onto my face again and firmly ripped the remaining piece of the mask clean off of my face.

I felt my heartbeat quicken with my own growing hatred for the bastard. "I will break you Sato. That's a promise I intend to keep!"

"Cry me a fucking river Jinpachi!" He kneed me in the stomach and swung an elbow across my jaw. I responded with a gut punch to his ribs, then to the hole where his right eye once was. He tumbled back and shouted a string of swears.

Feeling another sudden burst in my ferocity, I sprang up and drop kicked his ass into a sharp, rusty pole that was most likely an old sign.

He coughed up a lung when his chest was impaled by the foreign object. He struggled to pull himself free leaving me to watch him with a harsh glare. I grabbed him by his black hair and snarled in his face. "You get one more chance Casey. WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

My heart rate quickened. "...Son of a bitch!" I cocked my bruised fist back and bash his in face in with three good hits. His nose was bent in a horrific direction. His mouth was drooling blood onto the ground. His one good eye was now a dark shade of blue. "Tell me!"

He spit a tooth out at me and cracked a grin. "Why don't you ask your fucking wife?"

I grabbed him by his torn up black jacket and suplexed him to the ground. I ignored the flaring up pain in my shoulder and beat the man's face in until it was damn near unrecognizable. Each strike brought on another wave of pain into my body.

"FUCK YOU SATO!" The animosity came back full force within those few seconds of me violently attacking him. His head bounced against rough dirt with each strike of my fist. Every bone rattling vibration on contact brought on my anger.

By now, it was just me and him. His crew had long since taken the hint and left us to our battle. Wasn't sure I could even call it that now. It was me burying my knuckles into his skull in a piss poor attempt to relinquish this pent up fury and this crippling sorrow that he caused me all those years ago. I had waited so long to get this asshole...and yet I still feel like it's all pointless. I didn't have Riku and I damn sure wasn't going to get her like this. In the end, it all amounted to nothing but another waste of time.

I dropped his limp body to the floor. The intense lightning was striking in the background of the darkening sky. Casey Sato laid at my feet barely breathing. His face a bloody mess. The two holes in his torso didn't help his case either.

I saw the result of my brutality and I had mixed feelings about it. This was supposed to be easy. I come here and kill him with or without my little girl. That was the plan. Now that I've beaten him to near death I can't shake this odd shift in my mind.

"Papa…"

My fists clench up against my own wishes. The voice rang in my ears. It was soft and I could tell that it was a little girl's voice. I never heard the voice before but it still hit me hard. It was as I had known it all my life.

"...Who are you?" I asked the voice.

I turned around in hopes of seeing who I thought it was. When I did, nobody was there.

I sighed. "Another hallucination…"

"Ngh….Y...you ain't...gonna get what you want…"

I glared down at him, fully letting the inside of my rage subside. "Is it too much to ask that you just lay there and die?"

"You poor old man...Just look at you! There's nothing for you Rey...Just...give up already...This is my payback to you...Now you gotta live with it."

"You know the difference between our two actions Sato?"

He chuckled through the blood filled gurgling. "Oh I just gotta hear this one…"

"Let's go out on a limb here and say that I DID kill you brother. He was a ruthless killer that had no sympathy for those that didn't follow his word. A lot like how Eto is. His death was one that would be considered justified for those that suffered because of him."

"...Debatable…"

I suppressed the urge to rip his heart out right there and then.

"What you did to MY WIFE, was unnecessary and outright uncalled for. She was a nice and kind woman that wouldn't even think about committing the act of violence."

"...Allegedly…"

"Son of a bitch SAY ONE MORE GODDAMN WORD!" I yelled with hostility.

"..." He said nothing but still decided let out a small laugh.

"Then you took a little girl away from her home! All for what?!"

"To teach you a fucking lesson, shithead…"

"And what a lesson it was. Now I know, next time I go out to hunt someone down, I'll be a hell of a lot more thorough."

"Aww man...I guess I'll just have to...keep killing more loved ones until you get it." He said alongside a fit of coughing

"Have fun rotting in hell with your piece of shit brother." Before I could leave him there, another surge of intense pain shot through my shoulder. I grabbed the wound and hissed through the terrible feeling. "Dammit!"

"Looks like...your not doing too well yourself...Jinpachi. Should I...tell them to make room for you?"

"What the hell is happening to me?!" The intensity was beginning to wear me down. I could hardly stand.

"Like I said...That shard is gonna keep on growing Rey. Sooner or later...it's gonna tear apart your insides...and kill you on the spot…"

"Like I'm gonna let that happen." I bit down on my shirt and shoved my hand into the wound. My finger wiggled around, searching for the blade. When I found it, I gave it a firm pinch and tugged against it. That only ended up ripping through my flesh. I had to stop. If I tried to force it out, I'd probably end up getting myself killed.

"It's all over Rey...You can't take it out once it's started growing...You're going to die…Plain and simple..."

"Tch...You don't know that!"

"Oh but I do...You should consider yourself lucky I only hit your shoulder...Anywhere else...you'd be dead...and I'd be laughing right now…"

His words sunk into my head. Was he actually being serious? No. He's just talking nonsense like he usually does. I couldn't die yet. Not until I find-

"Papa…"

That same voice rang through my ears again. I tried to ignore it but it had already found its way into my mind. I shook my head. "Where is she Sato? Even if you did kill her. I want to know what you did to her. I want to know where you sent her."

"Ah but where's the fun in that? You gotta find her yourself." He snickered.

"Goodbye Sato. I hope you're proud of what you did. You ruined my life. Instead of hunting down Tatara or any other real Aogiri members, you went for the one that quit. You're a fucking idiot. I hope you see that."

"You're right Rey...I am proud…"

"What a waste…"

I turned my back to him and walked towards the exit. I could hear him laughing from behind me. "You are such a killjoy Jinpachi!"

"..." I didn't respond. He was just talking nonsense.

"The poor little girl you couldn't save! How...pathetic!"

"..." He just kept talking and talking.

"The fact...That she's not even in the 20th Ward is what makes it...even better!"

"This whole goddamn time...She was in the 17th Ward...Isn't that nuts?!"

I stopped and stared back at him with hate and clear disdain for his words. "What do you mean?"

He gave me a bloody grin. "I don't know. Could just be a little hint or it could be me screwing with you again. Man, you're so goddamn gullible Reyoto…"

With that useless bit of info that I had received, I had walked out of the junkyard and leaving him to die in the middle of it all.

Each step was made all the more difficult due to the pain in my arm. I had to get back to Anteiku and get it patched up. It was unbearable.

I limped through the streets making my way to what I could call my only real safe haven. By this point, the rain was falling harder than before.

All I could do now was hope that I made it there in one piece. My left arm was being torn apart from the inside out.

It didn't help that during this painful trip, that same voice kept whispering in my ear. It was haunting me. Reminding me why I even put up with all of this bullshit on a daily basis.

 _ **A/N: Sup everyone**_ _ **! Finally back to posting! Hope you're all having a good 2019 and I wish you all the best.**_

 _ **Yep...That's all I've got to say so...**_

 _ **Thanks for any and all feedback and I'll see you guess in the next chapter.**_


	19. Half the Man I Was

_There was only ever one other person that could bring so much fear and terror into this world…_

 _That man disappeared and was replaced by a kind hearted spirit that saw value in the lives of others…_

 _One can only imagine what would happen if that man were to go back to his old ways…_

 _Chaos...Nothing but unyielding chaos…_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

"Just a little bit…" By now, the pain in my arm was going off the scale. It was the pain of flesh being pulled back, separated and torn completely off. The sting of decaying tissue. The constant blood loss. This singular shard growing inside of me was really testing my very limits. I could feel it stabbing and slicing its way down my arm. It hurt worse than anything I've ever felt in my life. I just wanted to end it. I might rip off my own arm at this rate.

I stopped and stared at the coffee shop before shaking head. I knew what was about to happen. They'd be angry and it was all due to my recklessness.

The lightning struck across the sky once more before I finally built up the courage to just barge in. The place was still fairly busy. I tried my damndest to not make a scene and get myself to the back room. That plan would soon fall short as a burst of pain shot throughout my arm and the left side of my chest. My legs gave out and I quickly toppled over an occupied table, spilling the two hot cups of coffee onto my skin. It burned, but felt like a delicate shower in comparison to the burning that I felt in my arm.

"What the hell?! Come on man! I just paid for those!" One man shouted.

The woman he sat with got up and glared at me. "Thanks a lot asshole! You ruined our date!"

I could only mutter a groan as I slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

 _Papa…_

That same goddamn voice again. The more I heard it, the more I hated it. Not because it was annoying or anything like that. It was all due to hidden fear that crept itself into the back of my head. Fear of never finding the identity of that voice. Sato's words didn't help my case either.

"Like I said...That shard is gonna keep on growing Rey. Sooner or later...it's gonna tear apart your insides...and kill you on the spot…"

Death...A slow and painful death...That scared me more than anything else in the world. If this had happened even about a week or two ago, I'd have been grateful to the fucker for taking me out of this nightmare. That all changed when he spoke of my daughter.

"This whole goddamn time...She was in the 17th Ward...Isn't that nuts?!"

The little glimmer of hope that I had. Hope that she might be alive filled me with a newfound desire to live. All so that I could see her again. Hold her in my arms and tell her how much I missed her. This wasn't just a matter of fearing death. It was fearing the thought of losing my little girl. Never knowing what she even looks like now. I couldn't bare it.

 _Papa…_

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was laid out on one of the couches in the back. Everyone that I had grown so attached to looking down at me with so many unreadable expressions. It made me feel like a sack of horse shit, making them worry about me like this. Hinami was the first to run up and hug me. She buried her face into my torn up shirt and cried.

"You were so hurt Rey! What happened to you?!" Her muffled screams flew through the air for everyone to hear.

My voice was low and husky. Both due to the pain I felt and the shame that came with it. "Forgive me Hinami. I just lost sight of things and got too careless."

Her puffy tear filled eyes looked straight into my troubled ones. "How long do you plan on getting hurt like this?! It's so scary seeing you all beat up and bloody. I really thought that you were…"

Her crying stung just as much as the wound in my shoulder. Maybe I had gone too far this time. If she felt this upset then I must've looked horrible busting in here the way I did.

"Hinami, I'm sorry that you had to see me like that."

"THEN WHY DOES IT KEEP HAPPENING?!" She shouted at me.

I didn't know what to say. The fact that she felt this strongly about my health wasn't something I was prepared for. Maybe I was being selfish, or maybe I went out there because I had something to prove. In this moment, I hadn't had a single clue that could justify my actions.

Touka grabbed Hinami's hand. "Come on. Let's give Rey some space." The dark tone she had when saying my name sent a chill down my spine. Not to mention the angered look I got from her when they walked out.

I couldn't believe myself. Now they were upset with me and I couldn't even hold it against them for it. I had this coming. I was stupid and now I have to pay the price, and what a price it was.

"Reyoto...What exactly did you do?" Yoshimura asked. He didn't even look at me.

"I went to find Sato. I went to kill him." I said back.

From the corner of my eye, Ryouko had clutched the fabric of her dress and grit her teeth as if trying to hold herself back from speaking.

"...You came back quite damaged Reyoto. The external damage wasn't anything too bad, save for the deep shoulder wound that you had received. You're lucky that Ryouko was able to help treat those minor injuries."

I stared at her in hopes of vocalizing my gratitude but she shut her eyes and turned away from me.

Enji let a sigh escape his lips. "We found some complications Rey."

I knew what he meant. The growing blade lodged into my shoulder wasn't exactly normal.

"Reyoto, there's no easy way to say this but, you very well may die. Quite soon I might add." The old man said.

Kaya wiped a tear from her eye and decided to explain. "When we checked how that shard inside of you was changing, it scared us all. It's growing at an alarming rate. It very well might pierce your left lung within the next few days. After that, it'll cut right into your heart. You don't need me to tell you how that'll turn out."

So it was true. He was actually being serious when he said that I would die from it. Should've known…

"How could you let this happen to you?!" The brown haired woman finally decided to speak.

"I didn't know that it would get this bad." That was such a pathetic excuse.

"You know how much Hinami cares about you! How much Touka cares about you! How much I-" She shut herself up and stormed out of the room with Enji and Kaya following after her.

If things didn't suck ass before, they damn sure did now. I let them all down. I was literally dying in front of people that cared about me. All of this because of some stupid vendetta against the bastard that broke me years ago. I was so fucking blind and careless!

"We tried to remove it but the damage had been done. One wrong tug and you'll likely die from internal bleeding."

I looked up at him with a torn look in my eyes. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!" I was trembling now. Absolutely terrified by the hands of death reaching for me.

"I don't have the answer to that question Reyoto. Only you can figure out where you go from here." He walked towards the door and turned out the lights. "I'll be honest with you Reyoto, you really let down a lot of friends. People that love and support you. For however long you have left in this world, I really want you to think about what could've been done differently."

With that final statement, he left. He left me alone in the dark to wallow in my guilt and anguish. I was a foolish man that would die a foolish death.

"...If I had done things differently?" I said to myself.

I let myself dream up all of the scenarios. Had I not succumb to this weighted pit that I had sunk myself into, I probably could've been happy. Had I just moved on instead of turning into this shattered being, I'd be living a different life right now. It's the little things that I should've changed but I didn't. I let myself get this way. I chose to be bitter and live a life of hate.

Then things started to change. For even just the slightest moment, I had begun to change. I had let people into my life again. It all goes back to Asaki. He had put me into this perspective. His wish was for me to take care of his family. When he died, that wish had changed. It was now a responsibility that I no longer refused, but embraced. I felt like I had a purpose again. Like I had another chance to rewrite my crippling mistake.

Hinami and Ryouko. Both had worked their way into my shriveled up heart and found a place in my life, regardless of how fucked up it was. They made me care again. The same way Akihime and Riku did before them. It was so bizarre to think about it.

Hinami really was like a daughter to me. When she smiled everything felt okay. When she was sad, I'd be ready to tear apart whoever was responsible. Her life mattered to me. It truly did.

Ryouko was the one that confused me at every moment. There would be times where I just wasn't sure how I felt. When her husband died, she blamed me and I was ready to snap her neck because of it. Then when she would talk to me in that soft voice, it would remind so much of my goddamn wife that it fucking hurt to even be near her at times. Then seeing how strongly she feels about me getting hurt really got to me. I didn't like the feeling of her being so upset with me. Not when I felt like we were getting so close to one another. I didn't know what to call my feelings for her. A simple attraction? Maybe. Outright loving her? I couldn't say. It was all so hard to understand.

Maybe we all could've started over together. Maybe then we could be something more than what we all were now. A family even. All if I had just gotten over my grief. If I wasn't such a sad dumbass, I'd have realized that sooner.

Even the others had a part in my life. Enji and Kaya were together for years. I held respect for them and wished to have what they did.

Touka was someone I never wanted to let down but would constantly fail at doing so. She looked up to me and I blew it. I could understand her being fed up with my shit. She shouldn't have to worry so much about me.

Kaneki was special in his own little way. His half human half ghoul identity was the same as my daughter. He was different and after seeing how sad and weak he was that fateful night, I felt compelled to help get him through this world. He was such a strong influence on how I saw the things. Two different beings coexisting in the same world. He was a symbol for what I and Yoshimura believed in.

Speaking of the old man. I couldn't even begin to say how much I owe him. He had gotten me through so much nonsense in the past few years that I just couldn't imagine this city without his shop. It was too important.

The thoughts rushed into my head and swirled around freely like an eternal vortex. Emotions flipped on and off. After all of my self loathing, I came to a conclusion.

"I won't die…Not if I could help it..."

I lifted myself up, ignoring the pain that I felt and walked out of the lounge. The eyes of everyone fell on me as I silently left the coffee shop. I ran as fast as I could across the city until I got to and apartment building. I rang the doorbell to room 304, and waited. The door opened and there stood the guy that I need to see.

"Rey? What are you doing here at three in the morning?!" Ryko asked.

"Three?! Damn, I was out for seven hours?" I stopped my rambling. "Listen, I really need your help."

"Dude, can't it wait till...I dunno, SUNRISE!"

I shook my head with a look of seriousness. "This is life or death Ryko. My health is in your hands right now."

"Shit...Fine, come in."

I sat down on his small, beat up futon sofa and waited for him to come back to his living room. When he did, he had on a pair of thick rimmed glasses and a lab coat.

"Is that necessary?" I asked.

Her cracked a grin. "Of course it is! Now, what seems to be the issue?"

I tore the bandages off of my left shoulder and gave him full view of the wound.

"This is the problem."

"Holy hell! What happened this time?!"

I sighed. "I fought Casey Sato and took one of his projectiles to the shoulder."

"Stay right there I'm gonna go see what's happening on the inside."

After about an hour and a half of him scanning over the damaged he had come to a conclusion.

"...Well explain smart one." I grumbled.

"His kagune shoots out projectiles that act as a sort of organism. Think of it as yeast or a parasite. As it comes in contact to with your blood, the sharp ends of the blade spread out and grow throughout your body until there's no source of blood left to sustain it. It's a painful process. No wonder why he was feared as a leader."

"Okay, I get all of that but can you take it out?"

He turned away from me and looked down at the ground. "I can give you some good news, but also some pretty bad news as well."

"What is it Ryko?"

"Well, the growing blade is comprised of millions of microfibers that are made up of RC cells. This means that with a proper chemical agent, I can form a reactive process that slows down or even stops the growth all together."

"I'm assuming that's the good so what's the bad?" I asked.

"Well in short, that thing is gonna be stuck inside of you until the day you die. Trying to pull it out will not only rip off your entire left arm, but the left side of your torso as well. Those blades are far too jagged to just pull out of you and far too deep not to cause severe internal damage."

"If that's the case then so be it. Give me the drug." I said.

He opened up a filing cabinet and pulled out a syringe and a vial of blue liquid. He stabbed the needle into the liquid and sucked inside, readying it for use.

"A few warnings before I give you this Rey. First, you under any circumstances can NOT bring out your kagune."

"Why not?"

"This drug is going to put a pause on your RC production, meaning no RC blood for the blade inside of your arm. Therefore it cannot grow. If you go to use your kagune, than you'll pretty much start feeding it again and it'll grow at an ridiculous rate. The blades are dangerously close to your left lung, man. It won't take much to have you coughing up blood every five minutes till you die."

"That's fine. Just do it already." I reassured.

"One more thing. This is the only dose that I have available. If this all goes to shit, I can't save you."

"You can't just make more?"

He glared. "No Rey. I went through a lot to get this. I nearly died for it. I was going to synthesize a more power version of this so that I could...Look that's not important right now. You need it, so I'm giving it to you."

"Thank you. Seriously, you don't know how much this means."

"Like I said before, I respect you more than anyone else. I don't want you to die Rey."

I nodded and tensed up as the needle plunged it's way into my arm. The liquids sent a chilling sensation through my body, finally easing the nonstop pain.

"That feels fantastic!"

He stepped back and dropped the needle. "Remember, no going all psycho ghoul on people. You can't risk it anymore. Even just one more time and you could drop dead. You also need to keep up with your diet now more than ever. You can't afford to go feral again. The spike in your cells will trigger the shard. Keep the pressure on your left arm to a minimum and stay out of danger."

"Right, I got it."

He folded his arms. "I mean it Rey. There is no self healing any more. There is no Wolf Devourer anymore. There's no badass killer anymore and there damn sure isn't a big bad protector of Aogiri now. If anything, you're about as regular as a human now Rey. Your RC cells are linked to everything that made you the cold killer that the 20th Ward fears to this day. Now that they are on hold, you're more vulnerable than ever before."

I stood up and looked at my hands. "Yeah, well I don't really plan on telling people that I'm outta the fight."

"What are you gonna tell them then?"

"That I'm all better. No use having everyone at Anteiku on edge and panicking all the time because I can't fight at my fullest."

"Are you sure that lying is the best option though? Don't get me wrong, I get it but still…"

"If word gets out that I've been weakened, people will start making their moves. You know as well as I do what Aogiri will do if they find out. Anteiku will be destroyed and they'll all be killed. I can't let that happen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He muttered.

"Look, I'll keep a low profile. I'm still training Kaneki with Yomo and I might get Touka and Hinami in on it too."

"Wait, you mean the little happy girl?"

I nodded. "She needs to learn how to fight sooner or later. She's getting older and so are me and her mother. I'm one the verge of death right now. Those three are pretty much the next step. Touka already has experience so I don't have too much to worry about there. Kaneki is improving little by little. Hinami is all there is left."

"But still. Being exposed to what we go through is just too much for such a young innocent little girl." Ryko said with furrowed brows.

"I know, but it'll keep her alive. That's all I want for her. To be safe."

"Wow you've gotten soft…" I pushed past him and walked towards the door. "I was kidding!"

"...Take care of yourself Ryko." I simply said before leaving.

I had to let the whole situation sink in. This change was drastic and wouldn't just be a temporary one. In order to stay alive, I had to be a completely different man.

I decided to take a stroll around the city and really start putting things into perspective. This was my life now. The few human people that roamed this sidewalk with me were now on equal footing. I didn't know if I should've been scared or not. The anxiety washed over me like never before.

My travels led me to the shadier side of town. My ears picked up on what sounded like a struggle. I stopped and looked down the alleyway at was was a low tiered ghoul threatening a family.

"Leave us alone you bastard!" The father yelled.

"You fools stumbled onto my turf! Now you're gonna be my dinner!" The ghoul shove his hand through the man's chest and ripped out his heart. He swallowed the pulsating organ in front of the two helplessly humans and laughed. That's when his eyes locked on to mine.

"Who the hell are you? Get the hell outta here! This is my area!"

This was my chance to start making things different. I had wasted so much time on my strained past. Now look where that go me. It's time to do something!

"..." I stepped under the blinking streetlight and revealed myself.

"R...Reyoto?! What are you doing here?!"

I stared him down, then looked at the mother and her young son. "Hit the road. Both of you."

"Come on Jin!" She grabbed the little boy's hand and ran past me. I heard a faint 'thank you' as she went by me.

"HEY! What gives?! I was starving and they stepped onto MY feeding grounds! What the hell is your problem?"

I pointed to the dead man on the floor. "You've got enough to eat right there."

"I said I was STARVING! You rotten prick! We all gotta eat! This won't be enough for me AND my family!"

"You got kids…" Well fuck! Guess I should've just minded my own business.

"Yeah, shit for brains! Guess I'll just have to go hungry again…"

"Take me to your family." I demanded.

"Hell no you psychotic freak! Your cannibal ass isn't going anywhere near them!"

"Then starve for all I care." I turned to leave but he stopped me.

"...Are you sure you can help us?"

"Yes...I'm sure. Finish you meal and take me to them." I said.

"O...okay." He dug into the dead man and ripped off a chunk for me to eat.

"I'll be fine. Just hurry up."

"Are you sure?"

I glared. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Alright. I'm sorry."

Once he finished he walked to a broken down house. As soon as he got inside. Three small children ran up and hugged his legs.

A blonde woman with a bit of dirt on her face smiled at him. "Welcome home dear. How was your hunting?"

"Yeah dad! Did you bring back a big guy?!" A little black haired boy asked with wonder.

"No...I had a little run in during my trip." He turn and motioned them to look at me. The woman's face paled and she pulled her children back.

"Giaro! How could you bring him of all people back home?!"

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you all. I only wish to help." I told them.

"Why should we trust you?! Aogiri has caused us nothing but but trouble! Yamori took the last bit of cash we had left! Now you're here to put us all out of our misery by eating us!"

"I said relax!"

Her kagune came and as a means of protecting her children. She smacked me away snarled. "Evil bastard!"

"Honey please calm down! He's our only chance to survive! We have to trust him."

I stood up and glared hell at her. "Calm the fuck down and let me help you fools!"

"Fine, but so help me if you even think about hurting them-"

~WHAM~

"MAMA!" The kids all screamed.

I sent a stiff blow to her stomach, causing her to gag on the floor. "I can very well retract this show of kindness and leave you all to die if that's what you'd like."

"Please, just help us Reyoto!" Giaro begged.

"Anteiku...What do you know about it?"

"Isn't that a coffee shop on the other side of town? We can't afford that." He asked.

"Yes. This shop serves both humans and ghouls. What they do for ghouls however is more of why this is so important to you. They will keep you all feed when you desperately need it. It is also a peaceful place at least compared to here. I am willing to take you if you desire."

"...Why?" The mother asked from the floor. "Why are you helping us? You're a killer. A higher ranking ghoul that only finds joy out of murdering others. Why are you helping such a poor family that you don't even know?"

"That is none of your business. Now hurry up and follow." I walked out of the front door and led the family across the city. The trip itself was a quiet one even with the three kids.

"We're here. Just go inside and find a seat. I'll handle the rest."

Giaro nodded and led the way. I headed towards the counter and saw Yoshimura was still there talking to Ryouko who was still wide awake. When they notice me come in with the family, they both tensed up.

"Reyoto? What's going on? Who are your guests?" The old man asked.

"A struggling family that needs food. I'm going to go get them some packages."

"Oh, well okay then…" He seemed thrown off by my actions. I didn't blame him.

It didn't take me long to grab the wrapped up slabs of human meat. I brought them to the table and set them down.

"There. That should last you all a little while."

The kids dug right in before anyone could even stop them.

"Thanks mister!" They all shouted with joyful smiles.

The woman followed their lead and ate along with them. Giaro looked on with amazement. "Wow...I don't know what to say…"

"If it's a thank you, then save it for the old man. It's his shop."

"Y- yes of course." He stuttered.

I stepped over towards a wide eyed Ryouko and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "We should talk later…"

"Okay…" She nodded with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

 _ **A/N: Decided to write out another chapter for you guys. Two in less than a week to make up for my previous absence.**_

 _ **To Chris Seven87- Yeah I can understand where you're coming from. Part of me wanted to make it a tad bit longer but after writing so much in the chapter prior to it, I felt as though I should keep it straight forward. Thanks for the feedback. I appreciate your support.**_

 _ **That's it for this one folks. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next one!**_


	20. Sunlight

**_A/N: Yes I know...I don't usually put these before the chapter but this one is important._**

 ** _First I gotta give a quick shout out to my buddy Blxck King. For those that don't know or are new to my stories, He's the guy that helps edit my stuff. (So if a chapter is a little late, yell at him)_**

 ** _Anyways, it took a lot for me to write this particular chapter. This had been scrapped like twice before I finished it. I had to ask my lovely, less than sympathetic girlfriend for some help but it ultimately didn't come out right for me._**

 ** _Blxck King stepped up and joined me in writing a majority of the latter half of this chapter so I tip my hat off to him for that._**

 ** _This chapter gets a little bit steamy so if that makes you uncomfortable then my bad...You've been warned. Rated M for reasons boys and girls._**

 ** _Alright that's enough out of me. You can proceed to read this chapter's ominous message that once again has no real tie in to the chapter itself._**

 _To break free of old habits is never truly impossible…_

 _To take a life is a choice…_

 _One has to be willing to stop their murderous tendencies…_

 _Then they can begin the road to redemption..._

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

It was still so early outside. The sun hadn't even decided to make itself known yet. Even then, we still chose to walk together. We didn't even care about how cold it had gotten. We just kept walking.

"Where are you talking us Reyoto?" Ryouko asked. I could hear a bit of venom in her voice. She was still upset with me. That much was obvious.

"You ask a lot of questions..." I responded.

"Will you answer the damn question already?! It's so cold out here. This really couldn't wait until noon or something?"

"We're going someplace quiet. I said that we should talk and now's as good a time as any other."

"You could have told me that we were walking this far. I'd have brought an actual jacket and maybe put on some pants as opposed to this dress!"

"Relax woman. You'll be fine. It's not too far from here."

She looked around at her surroundings and glared. "What the hell are we doing all the way out here?!"

"Talking…"

Our walking had led us to her old home. It had been left here and pretty much forgotten about. The hole that was once in the front wall had long since been boarded up. Probably as a means of concealing the battle that took place here.

I could feel her glaring right at the back of my head. "Why would you even think to bring me here?! After everything that's happened you take me to my old house?!"

"No one will think to come here. What I have to say needs to be kept under wraps." I had decided to fill her in on my situation. I'd have to if I wanted things to move on.

"I'm sorry but I will NOT step foot in that house!"

"Yes. You will." I simply said before opening the front door. I was surprised to see all of their belongings still the way it was all left. Broken furniture, torn apart walls. All from my fight with Yamori.

When I heard her enter the house, I could already tell she was feeling waves of grief. "My house…"

I sighed and shut the door before sitting down on what was left of the old couch. She sat next to me with a set of heartbroken eyes.

"Look, there isn't any real good way of saying it but you and I aren't gonna last forever. One of these days, death is just gonna come by and take hold of us."

"If that's what you brought me here of all places to say then you're a sick man Reyoto!"

I shook my head. "What I mean is that Hinami needs to learn how to take care of herself. Shit ain't getting any easier. She has to start learning how to survive."

She looked me dead in the eyes. I winced a bit at the intensity. I could feel her rage. "You better not be talking about making my little girl fight or kill others!"

"...I'm afraid that it just might have to be that way-"

SMACK*

"NO! I won't let you turn her into a monster! She's better than that! Better than this horrible world we live in...Better than you!"

I calmed myself down and softly grabbed her hands in order to ease her anger. Also to prevent getting hit again.

"I need you to understand. This horrible world is what makes sweet innocent people like her the first to go. I know you want her to preserve her kind hearted nature. Believe me when I say that I would stop at nothing to make that happen! Unfortunately, I no longer have the means to do so."

"Because of your wound, right? You're about to die Rey! You're about to die and it's all because you ran out and fought like a madman!" The tears in her eyes felt even worse than her slaps.

I looked down with a bittersweet grin. "No. I bought myself some time. Thanks to Ryko, I can live much longer than expected."

"Well, what's the catch? There's always something with you!" She barked in my face.

"I uh...can't really use my abilities anymore. If I do then I pretty much shave off all my time alive."

She seemed unsurprised by my statement. "So you're not only on everyone's hit list, but you're also powerless against them."

"Hey! I can still put up my dukes when I need to. Just no kagune and clutch regeneration. I barely have the same sense of smell."

She yanked her hands from my grasp and turned her back to me. "I can't believe you right now. You were the most terrifying man in the city and now you've made yourself the most vulnerable!"

"Relax. None of my enemies know about it. As far as I'm concerned, they all still think I'm gonna eat them alive."

"But you can't! You're weaker now Rey! Your basically human!"

"It was my only option. I didn't want to but I needed to. I did it to buy me some more time. Time to think and change. Just like the last time I nearly died..."

I placed a hand on her shoulder but she quickly shrugged it off. "Don't touch me Reyoto!"

"Please just understand my reasoning. Being without my powers gives me a chance to do things differently." I turned her around and made her look right at me. "I may not be able to go toe to toe with the big guys anymore but it's not all that bad."

"How could this possibly be not that bad?"

"Kaneki is still improving each time I see him. Touka is still more than capable, and Yomo is still as strong as ever! All I really want is for Hinami to be able to hold her own."

"..." She still seemed indecisive as she looked away for a moment.

"She doesn't even have to kill. I just want her to protect herself when the situation arises. She can still be gentle. All she's doing is learning self defense."

She sighed. "Are you honestly sure about this Rey?"

I nodded. "Of course I am." I thought for a moment before continuing. "I don't have to keep fighting for my past anymore. I'm done. I'm moving on. You know what that means?"

She shook her head. "I...don't…"

"It means that I want to make right with what I have. Everyone at Anteiku is important to me. Hinami is someone that I will do anything for and you are no exception. I've made a lot of mistakes. Held onto a lot of pain. I just want to stop feeling like a pile of shit all the time."

"What are you talking about?!"

I felt my heart rate increase with each passing second. My palms were getting moist and my stomach churned. The only source of light in the old house was from the moonlight that shined through the broken window. I hated feeling so unsure and uneasy about things like this. I really did want to start over but maybe bringing her to where her dead husband lived wasn't such a good choice. I'd go to my old apartment but Nishiki lived right next door. I needed the isolation.

I swallowed away the dryness in my throat and took a deep breath. "I don't know what you think of me. Please just tell me."

She seemed reluctant by my request. "...Why do you care about that?"

"Because I just do. Now tell me before I do something really fucking stupid."

She closed her eyes as she spoke. "You confuse me so much. You make me so angry every time you run out and do something that'll get you killed. It's just so frustrating to see you always so close to death. On top of that, I can never really understand why you do so much for everyone but yourself. Why do you even care so much about me and my daughter?"

"...It started as a promise." I looked at the office that once belonged to my good friend. "Asaki asked me to do whatever it took to keep you two safe. Me being me, I wanted nothing to do with that responsibility. Taking care of his family? I couldn't! Not after what happened to my own."

"So what changed?" She asked in a calmer voice than before.

"Everything...He died the next time I saw him and I left feeling like I had no other choice."

She seemed a bit hurt and disappointed by what I said. "So that's it. You were just doing it out of guilt?"

"Yeah, that was how things went at first. As time went on, you both started to make me feel like I wasn't such a huge dickhead. I felt needed and it was nice. Spending time with Hinami filled in a void that came to be when my daughter got taken from me. Being with you makes me feel like I could be better even when I mess something up."

I lifted my shirt off and showed her every scar on my upper body. Many had healed for the most part, but they still showed themselves on the surface of my skin.

She stood up and looked away from me. "What are you doing?!"

I stood with her and tossed my beat up shirt to the ground. "Every single one of these marks are from some form of battle. Each are in some way a mistake that I made." Most notably were the ones on my abdomen and my shoulder. "All of these were a sign of my foolishness."

"P-please just put your shirt back on." She stuttered.

"Don't be uncomfortable with this. It's what I am. A dead man that continues to breath." I stepped closer. "A set of failures, all engraved into my torso. This is me. All I want is for you to see that."

She slowly turned and looked at each and every single one. "My god Rey!"

I grabbed her left hand and pressed it up against the discolored gashes on my abdomen. "This is from Tatara after our massacre on the old Ryūketsu." I moved it up towards the three slashes on my chest. "These are from the night I lost my family." I finally brought it to my shoulder wound. "This is from my recent fight with Sato."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She muttered.

"More than you know. Less than I honestly should." I chuckled lightly at her scowl.

"You are a hopeless man."

"Maybe so…"

We stood there, staring at each other. Her hand was still placed firmly on my torso. In an ambitious attempt to move things forward, I slightly moved my other hand to her hip gripping it as I slowly pulled her closer to me.

"Rey I~...I can't…"

"Can't what?" I asked as if I didn't already know what she meant.

"Whatever it is you're trying to do. I can't. Especially not here of all places!" She said as I slowly tightened my grip while she tried pulling.

"I don't see the problem. I'd be acting the same way in MY old house."

She tugged back harder than before. "Please just let me go Rey. I already said that I can't!"

"Can't and won't are two different things."

"Stop!" She yelled harshly looking down as her brown hair covered her face.

"No." I spoke calmly.

"I don't know what you expect me to say to you! I really don't Rey! Am I supposed to just melt in your arms and scream 'I love you' because of your past?! Do you want me to just beg for you to take me on some magical journey to live happily ever after?! What do you want me to say?!"

I shook my head. "You don't have to say anything. Just let it happen."

She continued to struggle. "I'm not doing this with you! I'm done with all of... **this**!"

I pulled her even closer. Her soft chest was pressed right up against mine. She let out a cute little noise that made me smirk.

"I feel it. I didn't really know until just recently but I definitely do feel something. Something real. A sort of spark between the two of us. Deep down, I know you feel it too."

"Are you drunk again or did you just lose too much blood?!"

"Funny...but no. I'm sober and very much serious."

"Knock it off!" She whined.

I slid my hands down to her thighs and lifted her up gently. "Stop fighting this woman. Just let me have you and take care of your needs."

"No!"

"Yes…"

"I said no!"

"But Ryouko...I said yes."

"I swear to god Reyoto! Put me down!" She wasn't struggling anymore. She wasn't kicking and screaming like I anticipated. Instead, she was laughing. She was trying to hide it but I could tell.

"Or what? You gonna kill me?"

"Don't give me any ideas."

I couldn't help but grin at her. I could feel my blood flowing rapidly through my veins. She was getting me all excited. I was trying to hold off any sudden urges.

"Wow...I'm already pissing myself."

I felt her legs wrap around my waist as her arms draped themselves over my shoulders. Her forehead pressed against mine with her scarlet eyes slowly hypnotizing me with her lustful sight.

She opened her mouth to speak. Her warm breath against my lips caused them to tingle with anticipation. "Let's say that I did play along with this little game of yours. What then? Is this gonna be like some kind of one night stand? Are you going to take this seriously? What about the others? What about Hinami? What will she think?"

I squeezed her thighs a bit and gave her a more serious expression. "I say we figure that out when the sun comes up. Until then, I don't really give a damn."

"So we're just rushing right into this?"

"We can test the waters if you want. I'm a patient man when I wanna be."

She took a deep sniff before lifting an eyebrow. "You could at least try to keep your hormones in check."

"My body wants what it wants sweet cheeks. Sorry to say this, but right now that's you."

She seemed more on board with the idea but was still somewhat hesitant. "Gosh Rey, it feels so long since I've done something like this." She was nervous. Her blushing easily gave that away.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Asaki was always so busy with work and constantly had Yamori breathing down his neck. He stopped having time for things like this. Being...intimate…"

"I'm sure he would've if he could've."

"I know…" Her voice was low. Much more depressing than before.

 _Good jod shit for brains! You managed to fuck up whatever mood we had._ I mentally scolded myself.

"It's been a while for me as well. Years even. I might not be the best when it comes to all this sappy romance stuff, but I'm not against learning it again with you."

"...Put me down Rey." She said. I couldn't read the tone. It was so mixed that it left me confused.

"I uh...Alright…" I begrudgingly did as she asked. I knew I messed up. She was uncomfortable again and it's because of my dumbass mouth. I shouldn't have asked about her husband.

"..." She hid her face from me without saying a single word.

"I'm so sorry if I-"

"Don't." She quickly cut me off.

"But Ryouko-"

"Hush Rey." This time her voice was soft. No anger. No sorrow. Just her voice.

My eyes widened as she started to strip right in front of me. Slowly taking off each piece of fabric seductively one by one until all that was left was her silky white undergarments. She stood there looking away from me slightly blushing as she placed her left hand bashfully on her elbow, looking down at the floor. I could just barely see the redness on her flawless skin. She looked up at me nervously, as if she was waiting for me to say something.

"Holy shit…" I wasn't sure what else to say. The woman looked good. Don't know why she hides it all the time.

"W-well? Don't just stand there...It's your turn."

I looked down at my old, worn out jeans. "You make a good point." I kicked my shoes off and slowly unbuttoned my pants before I tossed them to the side, right next to my previously discarded shirt.

She stepped closer to me. I could tell that she was still very much flustered about all of this.

"...What happens next?"

"Same as before. Only with less talking." I scooped her back up in my arms and kissed all around her neck. Her right hand moved towards my shoulder while her left combed through my short hair. I stopped and kissed along her delicate jawline. Every little noise she made in my ear drove my growing lust forward.

I fell back on the couch with her deciding to take charge as she pined me down. Her lips forcefully pressed against mine with the desire for more. Her soft body up against my rough, scarred one made me lose my senses.

I needed air but she wasn't stopping. Her goddamn tongue intertwined with mine made me drool a bit as she started moving her tongue in slower motions. The way she was going, I was bound to suffocate. I needed just a quick breath. I had to think of something.

I slid my hand up and suddenly gripped her ass squeezing it without warning. She squealed a bit a she separated her lips from mine and jumped a bit.

I smirked at her annoyed look. "Sorry but you damn near killed me."

She trailed her finger on my chest and licked her lips. "You got me like this. It's your own fault."

"Well it's not like I regret it. I'm just saying. A guy's gotta breathe." I tugged her upwards and pecked her forehead. "I won't lie. It's pretty funny seeing you get all dominate like this."

She giggled seductively before nibbling the edge of my ear. "So you think it's funny?" She whispered.

"A little bit."

"Okay…" She pushed her hands against my chest. Her nails were digging into the top layer of my skin. That's when shit got serious.

"Woah! Take it easy!"

She was slowly moving her hips, grinding her pelvis against my stiffening bulge. She whent slow. INFURIATINGLY slow. Teasing me with every little moan she let escape from her mouth.

"...Is it still funny Rey?" She asked with an evil little grin.

"You fucking bitch! Quit screwing around around! I'm pound the shit out of you!" I shouted with aggression that I couldn't control.

She gave me another small smile. Those same red eyes keeping me in a seductive trance. "I thought this was funny? Why are you so upset?" She went slower but pressed even harder.

I grit my teeth in order to hold back the many swears in my head. "You're playing a dangerous game, woman."

She abruptly stopped and slid one of her bra straps off. "Then show me how dangerous it really is."

I shot up and bit down on her collar. She hugged my face closer to her, making me bite down deeper. Her screams echoed through the dark room.

The taste of the crimson liquid invaded my mouth. It was different. Not sweet like Akihime's but a tad bit more of a rich and savory flavor. I was beginning to crave it.

"Satisfied?" I asked as I lifted my head up and stared at the wide, leaking, mark that I gave her. I took notice of a similar mark not too far from my own. I knew who's it was though. It didn't look as big or as painful as my own. As fucked up as it is, I took pride in that.

"Asshole! That isn't gonna just disappear!"

Oh how I loved when she cursed at me. I found it attractive when she did it. That feistiness that she would rarely show was a big fat turn on.

"Tried to warn you. Now you get to wake up every morning with that."

"Oh really?" She shoved her face into the crook of my neck and sank her teeth into me.

"FUCK!" I couldn't help but yell. I hadn't ever felt that before. Getting bitten on my neck like this. Gotta say, not a fan. It hurt real fucking bad. Not even in the sexy kind of way. It's just raw ass pain.

She kissed and licked all around the bloody mark she gave me. "Now you get one too smartass."

"Well played woman…"

She scooted back and laid on the opposite end of the old couch. I could see a slight damp spot on my boxers. I knew all too well that it wasn't from me.

"I'm ready now Reyoto." She slowly opened her legs up and motioned for me to follow her lead.

"...You don't say." I moved myself above her and snarled. A bit of my ferocity was slipping out. I had to keep myself under control. If I get too far outta hand, I could die. I really don't want that.

"I don't know what's taking you so long! Hurry up!" She yelled impatiently. By now, she was way more eager for this than I was. Jeez, how long did Asaki have her waiting for some action?

I gave a deep chuckle. "Been a while. Gotta make it count." I lied. The real reason was because I didn't know how well my body would suppress my natural instincts. I could already feel the blade tingling inside of me like a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

"Just do it already!"

"Like I said...Gotta make it count."

I lowered my head and kissed in between her chest soon trailing down her smooth stomach. I stopped right at the edge of her panties. My heart skyrocketed to unknown heights. I wanted to tear them off so badly. I had waited long enough. It was time to seal the fucking deal. I took one last gulp before reaching my fingers out for the fabric noticing how wet they were and that she was still dripping.

I could hear my heart beat as I neared my goal. I wanted this. She wanted this. All I had to do was make it happen.

I grabbed the wet pair of panties, and slowly tugged them down. Closer and closer towards me. The farther I got, the more exposed she was. Once they were gone, I stood there mesmerized. I was dazed and she could tell.

She closed her eyes and flinched as she grabbed the growing tent of my boxers. She briefly sat up and kissed my cheek.

"I know you can be a little...aggressive, so take it easy on me, alright…" She whispered.

Even when she let go of my shaft I still couldn't move nor could I breathe. Seeing her talking to me like this was all just too much. I brushed off any signs of doubt and found my own self confidence. In one swift move, my boxers were gone. I was in nothing but a pair of white socks.

"If I'm going too far just tell me. I swear I'll try to stop."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. We shared one more kiss before I got to down to business.

I gripped my shaft slowly rubbing the tip on her clit as I reached down grabbing one of her breast with my other hand. She looked away with a noticing blush as she silently moaned. "J-just put it in already and stop teasing me." She said reaching down to my throbbing appendage, rubbing it with retaliation.

Seeing this, I smirked before ramming myself inside her without warning. I started slowly thrusting my hips as I began rubbing her nipple. Her inner walls closing in on me. Tightening with every in and out motion.

Her eyes widened at the sudden thrust as she reached for something to hold on to, moaning loudly after an abrupt scream of what I could only assume was pain. "I said to take it easy on me you jackass!" She yelled, slowly trying to ready herself for me.

I snickered a bit while slowing my pace. "Sorry about that...Got a little carried away." I took my time until I found a suitable rhythm. She seemed to finally settle down after a few more steady strokes.

With every pass, I could feel myself going deeper. I hadn't felt this way in so long. I had forgotten what this even felt like. On top of the joyful feeling, I was also a bit amused by her actions. Her squirming around in the couch while actually swearing gave me a bit of satisfaction.

"You can...go harder if you want...It doesn't really hurt anymore." Her voice was reduced to a mere whisper. I still heard her though. Loud and very much clear.

I did exactly as she wished and went harder. I moved faster. I would soon begin pounding her against the worn down couch nonstop. I tried to holding back but…It was just so good and I felt so happy...I wanted her to understand.

The loud slaps of skin against skin blended together with her screams of ecstasy. Her nails were scratching further into my back with every collision. I had soon reached a point where I could feel myself shaking.

She arched her back and buried her face into my neck. "R-rey! I'm about to-" Hearing her saying my name the way she did threw me over the edge. I already knew what she wanted to tell me. I was about ready to say the same thing myself.

"Shit!" I clenched up and grunted before releasing myself inside her. For moment, I didn't move. The warmth from her body was just too pleasurable. Her squirming came to stop and she started to relax.

"Oh...Oh my god…" She huffed.

I looked over towards the closest window and saw a glimmer of light. The sun was well on its way to being right back in the sky.

"Great timing…" I grinned. Turns out we actually went at it until it was sunrise.

She shifted herself and laid there on my lap. Her naked body was drizzled with sweat. I couldn't really talk though. I was even worse.

I noticed her looking up at me with those lovely eyes as I was still trying to catch my breath. She spoke to me with her soft voice and said, "So...what are we?"

I ran a hand through her now messy, brown locks. I stared lovingly into her eyes before answering. "Whatever the hell you want us to be."

 ** _A/N: Happy Valentine's day to you guys. Next chapter is back to Ryko so be on the lookout!_**

 ** _See you guys in the next one!_**


	21. Scapegoat

_...Are you someone that seeks trouble even when you know it isn't worth it?_

 _...Maybe you do it for the thrill…_

 _...Maybe you just had no choice…_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

"THE NUMBER YOU HAVE DIALED IS NOT AVAILABLE. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER-"

I hung up the twentieth missed call and tossed the small device at the wall of my apartment.

I laid back on my bed and groaned. "Dammit Hanzou…"

He wasn't answering the phone. After the night that I told him, he pretty much cut all ties with me. I just didn't know why. Was he scared of me? Did he hate me for lying to him. Does he just hate all ghouls in general? I didn't know. I didn't understand. I thought that he'd accept me. Treat me like he always did. As a friend instead of his enemy.

I looked at the used needle next to me. The contents within it were nonexistent. It was my one shot at being closer to a human and I gave it all up to save Reyoto. I wish I could say I don't regret it but part of me does. I'd leave Aogiri and live completely amongst the regular people. Free of this killing game that I'm forced to play every single day. I hate it. I hate that I am who I am. A monster and a terror to those that I call my loved ones.

 ** _*Ring Ring Ring*_**

I heard my phone ringing from the floor. Hoping for it to be Hanzou, I dove down for the cracked device and snatched it. Not even bothering to check the caller ID, I answered it.

"Hello?!" I said loudly. Hoping desperately for it to be my best friend.

"Ryko...Where have you been?"

The voice left me feeling uneasy. It had in fact been awhile since I heard it. It was sinister with a sly, feminine tone to it.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued talking. "Eto...I've been feeling pretty under the weather lately. Sorry about my absence."

"Well I need you in front of me within the next twenty minutes. Got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am…"

She hung up the phone, leaving me standing there, wondering what could be so important.

I put my shoes on and grabbed a green jacket. With my shogun mask in hand, I ran out of the door and off to the southern district. Home of Aogiri's secret base of operations.

 **-An Hour Later-**

I stepped in front of the large yet somewhat discreet building. The area was dominated by multiple scumbags, all looking for a meal.

Not one of them decided to challenge me so I kept it moving towards the inside of the hideout. Ayato stood, leaning against the wall with his usual scowl aimed directly at me.

"Hang on for a second there Ryko. I gotta ask you a few things."

"Not now. Eto needs to see me."

"Now hold on there chief. I've got some suspicions swirling around in my head." He said as he pushed off of the wall. "A lot of talk is happening. Some are saying that there's a rat in our gang." He moved behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "The fingers are being pointed at you Ryko."

"And why would that be?"

"Who knows? Could be because of your lacking presence around the group. Could be all of the secrets you like to keep. Maybe it's your whole thing with going to Anteiku so much."

"I don't really see how a cup of coffee makes me a rat." I said back.

He sneered viciously. "It's not the coffee Ryko. It's the people. Those that you tend to hang around when you think no one's looking."

"Don't be ridiculous Ayato. Even you know that my loyalty to Eto has no limits."

He sneered in my direction. "Okay then what about your loyalty to the traitor? Huh?! We all know that you still think fondly of Reyoto. You know he's a threat to us!"

I was getting fed up with his constant intrusion into my personal life. It was beyond aggravating. "I'm well aware of that."

"Then why do you keep treating him as a hero?! He's a disgrace to Aogiri! He's the cause of Eto's more impulsive behavior!"

I turned around and grabbed his jacket by the collar and shoved him back against the wall he was leaning against.

"Unlike you, I don't forget the people that save me!"

"Get your hands off of me!" He growled.

"If I remember correctly, he helped you too! Even still, you turned your back on him and your sister! You should be ashamed."

He pushed me back and dusted himself off. "Don't talk like you understand me. You have no idea!" I watched as he turned on his heels and started walking off. "You're up to something and I'm not the only one who thinks so."

I let a sigh escape my lips and decided to keep it moving towards Eto's chambers. The dirty looks that I got were difficult for me to ignore. The rage and anger that I felt in their harsh glares were eating me up inside.

As I got to the large door, I could see Noro and Tatara stand off to the side. The blonde haired man gave me an intense stare before speaking in a tone that always made me shake with unease. I always felt like a child in front of him.

"You realize that this isn't some friendly little meeting correct?"

"...I figured as much."

He shook his head. "I warned you about your absence boy. You should have listened!"

"A littlw too late for that now…"

I opened the door and immediately felt whatever form of bravery that I had leave my body completely. The cold eyes of my boss peered into my soul as I entered the room.

"Sit down Ryko." That was all she said to start things off.

"Y-yes ma'am."

I took a seat on the small couch in front of her. I tried to looked at her face to face but it was damn near impossible. I was frightened.

"Ryko, I don't want to be mean. I really don't want to sound scary either. You're like a little brother to me. I care about you."

"Uh...Yes ma'am." I gulped.

She rubbed her temples and exhaled deeply. "Listen Ryko, I'm just going to cut to the chase. Are you affiliated with anyone other than Aogiri?"

My heart slammed against my chest and I started to tap slowly on my kneecap with my index finger. "No! Of course not. Why would I be?"

"I don't know. Rumors have been going around. Some saying that you're siding with humans. Helping those shithead Doves. Betraying me for Anteiku…"

My vision grew blurry and my body went numb. The way she talked as if she already knew what was going on terrified me to no end.

"I wouldn't-"

"Stop for a moment there Ryko. I honestly don't care for your response. I just wanted you to dwell on you decisions from here on out."

I almost fell off of the couch. I couldn't tell if she knew or not. It seemed like she did but I just wasn't sure.

"Uh...Yes ma'am."

She folded her hands in her lap and continued. "What do you think about Mr. Jinpachi?"

"Huh?! Jinpachi? You mean Rey?"

She nodded. "Yes. I mean...Rey."

She caught me off guard with that question. I wasn't sure how to respond. Was she pissed at him? Did she still care about him? I didn't know what to say.

"I'm not entirely sure…" I muttered.

"You're not sure?" She asked. I could hear the slight bits of venom in her tone.

"Eto I can't really explain it."

"Do you know that I despise that man? Do you know how much pain he's caused me over the past few days? It's because of him that I can't sleep at night. I can't eat, I can't write, and I sure a hell can't keep sneaky little rats in check!"

I flinch at the anger in her eyes and nodded. "I understand-"

"Lies. You don't understand! None of you do!" She stood up and walked around the dark room. She grabbed an old photo and stared at it in complete silence.

"Ma'am? Are you-"

"I had him. I showed him how much I cared. How much I missed him. How much I loved him. Even after everything we've been through he still turned his back on me." She crumpled up the picture and tossed it to the ground. "He betrayed my trust and left without saying goodbye to me. Then when I see him again, he acts like I was just a fading memory! I showed him EVERYTHING!"

"Eto please calm down." I pleaded.

"Was I not good enough?! Was everything I did for him all meaningless to him?! He gave it all up for what?! A stupid human bitch! Apparently half wasn't good enough!"

"Ma'am…" I was getting very uncomfortable.

"I hate him so much Ryko...and yet...part of me wants him back. I can't stand it! The way he switched so fast. I thought that he and I would always be close. Now I know that those thoughts would only bring me misery."

"Have you tried talking to him? Like...without the kidnapping part?"

"I can't do it. I don't want to do it. He made his choice and abandoned me. I can't rid myself of that traitor until he's truly gone."

My breathing stopped. "W-what do you mean? I-if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all, because you're the key."

"I'm the what?!" She moved in front of me and traced her fingers along my jawline. I wanted to shed my skin and run out the door. That was how uneasy I felt.

"Oh Ryko...Don't you see? You can be the one that ends my internal suffering." Her sinister grin made me shrink in my seat. A blush was quickly forming on my face.

"I'm flattered Eto but I just can't...do that with you. Besides, I'm not even eighteen and you're-"

She backhanded me and sent a glare my way. "Calm yourself! I would never even think of such a ludicrous suggestion. What I want is for you to kill Reyoto."

My brain shut off for a second before I was able to fully comprehend what she had asked me. "Kill...Reyoto?!"

"That's what I said, correct?"

"But why?! How?! It's Reyoto!"

She giggled in my ear. "Simple. You stab him right in the back."

"But Eto!"

Her smiling face shift back to an authoritative one. "You're getting bad looks from the others. They all think that YOU'RE the rat. If you really aren't then you'll have no trouble killing a traitor."

"Still...Reyoto's too fucking strong! I can't beat him! You know I can't!" I lied.

She lifted my chin up and smiled again. "Yes Ryko. You can."

"W-what makes you so sure?" I was burning up on the inside. I couldn't control the sweat from seeping through my pores.

"I have a reliable source of info."

"You what?!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" A man came bursting through the doors and quickly sat right next to me. "What an honor! To be in the presence of the great Shogun!" He started examining me closely.

"Do I know you?"

"Hmm? Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Ginrei but you can just call me Gin or whatever."

"..." This guy was all kinds of nuts.

"Just get on with it moron." Eto growled with impatience.

"Ohohohohoho! Sorry about that! I tend to lose focus. Anyway, let me share what I've got!"

"Yes...Please do…" I grumbled.

"SO! Get this! Big bad douchebag got into a little scuffle with the big boss of Ryūketsu. Fucked that poor bastard up REAL good! I had seen it with my own two eyes! Anyway, I caught wind of what the guy said to Rey. Something about how he's dying! Ain't it great?! He's weaker now more than ever! Killing him shouldn't be much of an issue now!"

Oh shit! That bastard knows about Rey's condition?! That fucking cockroach is everywhere! What kind of shit is that?!

"See Ryko? Should be real simple of a job for you. Rey has a soft spot for you. I know that much. Once you get close, you slaughter him. Understand?"

"I...I can't!"

"So are you admitting to being the two face rat? You WILL be punished for treachery!" She asked.

"I'm not a traitor! I'm just...Nervous…"

She quirked a brow upwards. "So you're saying that you fear Reyoto more than me?"

"NO!"

"Than what are you so nervous about? I already told you he's been weakened so what's the problem?"

"I...don't know…" I was visibly shaking in my seat. "I don't know what to do."

"You kill him! How hard is that to understand Ry-"

"I CAN'T DO IT!" I yelled against my better judgment. The room was silent for a moment before Eto shook her head. "I-I'm sorry ma'am."

"No...I see now that you really are losing your way. Slowly turning on me just like how Reyoto did…"

"Such a turn of events!" Ginrei muttered. He was loving all of this.

"Eto I didn't mean to shout. Please forgive my rudeness…"

She turned her back on me and sighed. "I invited you into the gang when you were only four years old. Remember that? I saved you from the Doves. I helped make you stronger. All I asked for in return was your loyalty to me. That's all I ever wanted. For that, I'd keep you alive and well. You seem to be forgetting that as of late."

"Eto, I will never forget what you did for me. NEVER! I live to obey you and fight for your cause…Even still, Rey has done just as much for me. He was the male figure I grew to respect. I aspired to be just like him. You both mean a lot to me. You have to understand!"

"Of course I understand. That's why this is so important. I need to be able to trust you before we hit the finale of our plans. You'll have prove it to me with your actions. Kill Reyoto and show me who you're truly loyal to."

"Are you still undecided?" Ginrei asked with a smirk.

"Very well then. I'll give you even more incentive. Either you kill him or you WILL be handed of to Yamori for your punishment along with the rest of Anteiku."

My skin paled. I clenched my knees and looked directly at her. "...I'll do it."

She smiled. "I know. You would NEVER turn against me. Not after all I've done for you. Now go! Kill him and report back here by the end of the day!"

"I ONLY GET A DAY TO KILL HIM?!"

"That's right. Now off you go!" She demanded.

"Good luck…" Ginrei said happily.

Without saying a word back, I left. Tatara didn't even look my way as I passed him. Instead he uttered a warning.

"Turn on Eto and you die. Got it whelp?"

"Shut up." I barked back. He seemed caught off guard by my sudden statement.

"Ignorant fool...You act just like the traitor. I wouldn't be surprised if the rumors about you really were true."

I ignored him and walked outside and was quickly stopped by Ayato. "What did she say?"

"I'm not in the mood…"

He huffed. "Just tell me!"

"None of your goddamn business!"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get yourself killed over some petty emotions and meaningless attachments. It's just not worth it."

"Meaningless?! What the hell would YOU know about attachments?! You were a traitor long before Rey ever was you asshole!"

"You know what? Go ahead and die! Be a stubborn jackass and get tortured to death for all I care!"

"Fuck off!"

I started my journey all the way back towards the city and to the coffee shop. All while thinking of a way out of this mess. Rey...He really is on death's doorstep. All it takes is one fight. He brings his kagune out and he pretty much commits suicide. How the fuck did that slimy little bastard see the actual fight?! How did he know?! What if he had dirt on me? Shit...He has to go before anyone else.

I stopped my thinking and looked through the glass doors that belong to Anteiku. I couldn't see Reyoto. He wasn't in there. I had to find him fast. I had to tell him what was going on. I opened the doors and ran over to Touka who had just served a few drinks to a small family.

"Touka! Where is Reyoto?!" I asked frantically.

"What?! I don't know? The hell is your problem?!" She snapped.

"Nothing! I just really need to talk to him! It's really important!"

"That's too bad. He's not here."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Do you always have to be such a bitch?"

"No. I'm only like this to people that get on my nerves everytime I see them. Now if that's all, then I'm gonna have to ask you to either order something or get the hell outta here."

"Whatever Touka…"

The slightly younger brown haired girl carried two more cups to the table and bowed. "Enjoy your drinks."

"Hey kid! Let me ask you something!" I said to her.

"Hmm? What is it?" Such innocence. I wasn't used to it.

"You know where Rey is?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I think he's with my mom right now."

"Damn! Do you know when he's coming back?"

"Hmm...I'd say he's already here."

"Huh?" I turned around and looked at the opening door. Reyoto had walked in with a giggling woman in his arms. Both had each other's scent lingerinlingering around them.

"You're such an idiot."

"Hurting my feelings already I see. You're a cold woman."

"YOU GUYS ARE BACK!" The little girl ran over to them as Rey sat her mother down. "Where were you two?! And what's that smell?"

I could see them both turning noticeably red in the face. Rey cleared his throat and nudged the woman he was with.

"Ask your mother." He said before shifting away.

"Rey!" I shouted.

He looked up and grinned. "You're here earlier than usual. What's up?"

"I gotta tell you something."

"Then say it…"

I shook my head. "Not here. Come on, we gotta go."

"Slow your roll there buddy. I just got back and I'm kind of drained." A goofy smile on his face.

"This is serious! It's about...Eto." I whispered the name softly.

He groaned in response. "What is it this time?!"

"Like I said…" I looked at all the customers. "Not here."

"Fine. Lead the way."

We didn't go too far out from Anteiku. Just far enough for the others not to hear us. Our short walk ended at a small little shop that had been closed down a little while ago. We moved to the back and swiftly climbed through a fairly broken window. The shop itself was empty. You'd hardly know that it was once a little corner store.

"Alright. This should be good enough."

Rey looked around and scoffed at the place. "This is quite the little hideout you got here. When'd you find it?"

"I used to come here a bunch with my friends…"

The air grew awkward given my bitter silence. He scratched his head and nodded. "Got it. So what did you need me for?"

My eyes shifted to the front window of the store ever so slightly before leering back and him. "I need to kill you Reyoto."

"Hehehehe...Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I brought out my large, dark tinted kagune and aimed it directly at him.

"Holy fuck! Are you serious right now?!"

"I'm sorry. Eto has left me with no choice. You must die."

He glared daggers at me and grabbed my shirt. "Don't you dare bullshit me Ryko!"

I grabbed his arm and swung him into an old, dusty countertop. He tried to pick himself back up so I stepped on his back.

"I'm sorry Reyoto." I lifted him up and stabbed him in his chest. His eyes widened while mine started to close. I pulled him closer and whispered to him. "I missed your heart by an inch. You'll be fine. Just hide out here for a few hours. I'll come back to get you."

"Are you...F-fucking serious?!"

"Like I said...I'm sorry…I'll explain later." I swung him to the ground and started to take my leave. Once outside, I was greeted by a shocked Ayato.

"No way...You actually did it?"

"Yes. Hope that cleanses your nagging suspicions about me being a fucking traitor."

He gulped and turned around. "Yeah well I suppose. I'll be sure to fill the others in on you recent activity. Now we can move forward with the plan."

"Plan?! What plan?"

"Why waste time here? Reyoto was the biggest threat. With him outta the picture, Eto is ready to go on the offensive."

"Elaborate jackass!" I shouted.

"Honestly, would it kill you to use a bit of your brain for once? The raid on Anteiku. We're tearing the place down."

Everything stopped around me. I let the words that he spoke smack me like an old pickup truck. There's no way that they'd just run in there and screw the place up. Not in broad daylight!

"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE DO THAT?!"

Ayato scoffed at me before turning on his heels. "Why wouldn't we? You killed Reyoto so there's no issue with the plan. Unless Reyoto is by some odd chance still alive in there."

"NO! That's impossible...I know that I got him…"

"Then let's get going. The others are most likely in position by now." He hopped up to the rooftops and took off towards the coffee shop.

I looked back at where I left Rey. It'd be best to leave him there for now. I had to do something. They'd all get butchered and it'd be all my goddamn fault!

"Come on dammit, THINK!" I wracked my mind for a solution to this issue. That's when I got it. I pulled my cracked phone from my pocket and made a quick and urgent phone call.

 ** _A/N: Just so we're clear, I did NOT wanna be gone for so long. This chapter had been finished like two weeks ago. The problem came with my computer. I tried to update way earlier but it was out of my hands. School doesn't make it any easier._** ** _Anyway...I hope you enjoyed. Bare with me these next few weeks. I got a lot to catch up on. Either way it's good to be back!_**


	22. Phase One: Death

_To be desperate is to seek help at the final moments of conflict…_

 _...Looking for trouble is a great way to be desperate…_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

I felt like shit had hit the fan in the worst of ways possible. People were going to die. That was inevitable. The situation I had caused pretty much guaranteed that. This was the big plan all along. Get Rey out of the picture and take down the one place that brought humans and ghouls together. I just hoped and prayed that those I really wanted to make it out of this alive would actually do so.

About fifty of us surrounded the small, relatively busy coffee shop. We all looked down at the place as Tatara was ready to give the command.

"Today marks the day that we finally rid ourselves of this minor blemish to our ajenda. The destruction of Anteiku will pose a symbol of our ideal world. One where ghouls stand above all! No more of this foolish coexistence! It is time to assert our reign in the name of Lady Eto!" Tatara shouted.

Everyone cheered. Everyone except for me. I was scanning over the streets in search of the Doves. They'd be here soon. That much I knew. It was only a matter of time.

I had been shaking with full on anxiety. This was all too much stress for me to handle. Why here? Why now?! I looked up at the slightly clouded sky and groaned with displeasure. The daytime was a bold move. A little too bold.

Ayato landed next to me. His mask already on. "It's time Ryko. You got rid of the main target so the hard part is over. Once Anteiku falls, you'll be welcomed back at HQ as a hero. You should be proud."

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Tch...At least try to be excited. Victory is in our grasp!"

"I know! Look, let's just get this over with."

Tatara looked at us both. "You know what to do! Set it off!"

Ayato took the initiative and rained down a storm of red shards that shattered the windows of the coffee shop. I dove down and bursted through the now broken doors. The confused customers screamed out in a bloody panic as I stood before them. Ghouls...Humans...Both sides were equally afraid of what was to come.

With my mask on my face, I stepped through the broken glass and eyed everyone down. The workers gave me nasty looks. Touka was fuming and Yoshimura seemed saddened by my appearance. Most of the women and children were frightened while some of the men came to their defense.

I let a sigh escape my lips. I just need to bide my time. "LISTEN UP!" I yelled in my deepest possible voice. "This is a hostile takeover! This coffee shop is officially done!"

Fire blocked off the exit as Tatara walk inside. A menacing look in his crimson eyes. "This horrid establishment WILL be destroyed in the name of Aogiri!"

"You smug bastards!" Touka shouted. "What are you gaining from this?!"

"It is but another step to sanctuary. The ideal world where only ghouls prosper!"

Touka directed her glare at me. "What a perfect fucking world to be a part of!"

I did my best to hide my shame. I knew this wouldn't be easy. I didn't have a choice! I just had to wait and hope my idea works out in the end.

"This is it for you. You're savior isn't here to protect you lot anymore." The blonde man said to them.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Touka was about ready to lunge at him. I prayed that she didn't. She'd be submitting to death that way.

"Shogun showed off his loyalty to us by killing that bastard Reyoto in cold blood!"

They all went quiet. Even though I knew he probably was still alive, my actions still left me feeling terrible. The looks they gave me were devastating. I could no longer face them. I turned my head away and balled up my fists.

"No! He can't be dead!" The little brown haired girl screamed. "Please not Reyoto!"

"Hinami!" Her mother held her close. She cried into the little girls sweater. "Please just be calm for me."

"But he...He can't! Reyoto wouldn't die! He'd beat you all up!"

"It's true. Saw it with my own two eyes. Shogun stabbed him clean through the chest." Ayato said as he stood beside me.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Touka lunge at me with malicious intent. I stood there and let her tackle me to the ground. "How could you?! After everything that happened you decide to kill him?!"

"GET BACK!" Ayato kicked her to the wall and lifted me to my feet. "Foolishness Touka..."

The guy with the eye patch rushed to her side and helped her up. "Touka are you okay?"

She hissed at him and stood her ground. "I'm gonna kill each and everyone of you! Reyoto WILL be avenged! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"The entire area is surrounded! You can't win." Tatara spoke triumphantly.

"Ryko...Shogun... Whatever the hell you wanna call yourself...I knew we couldn't trust you. Reyoto's blood is on your hands!"

That left me thinking. What if I overestimated him. What if he bleeds out in that store?! I should've wrapped him up at least. Oh shit! HE CAN'T EVEN REGENERATE HIMSELF!

"ENOUGH TALK!" Tatara slammed a hand down to the floor and set the place ablaze. "NOW!"

More and more ghouls flooded into the shop. They wasted no time slaughtering the unsuspecting customers. It was a fucking nightmare. The bloodshed had been so quick and tragic. I was already feeling sick to my stomach.

"We _will_ make Eto proud!" Ayato shouted.

The employees realizing that this was it, decided to unveil their true selves. Touka and the eye patch started to taking a group of our squad.

"Ryouko! Hinami! Get the hell outta here!" Enji shouted with Kaya fighting by his side. Even the old man was holding his own.

"But what about you guys!"

"Don't worry about us! Rey would've wanted you two to make it out so RUN!" Touka screamed.

The woman nodded and ran off. I saw Ayato turn to chase her. I quickly stepped in his way and stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing?! They're going to escape!" He shouted.

"They aren't a threat. We need you here!"

"Ngh! Very well then."

I inwardly sighed. As long as they make it, I'll be a little bit more at ease with all of this.

Right when I thought things were finally starting to fall in place, a severed arm flew past me.

"It's just as bad as I thought Amon. Aogiri finally showing themselves!" An older man huffed.

"Mr. Mado, what are your orders?"

"Let the kiddies have a go at this. I suppose they could use the experience."

The taller man nodded. "SQUAD FIFTY EIGHT! MOVE!"

A string of white blurs flew into the room and engaged in combat with the ghouls. One guy tried to slice at me. I smacked his weapon away and broke his neck with a quick kick to his jaw.

"I'm sorry…" I called them here. whoever died in this fight was because of me.

"YOU SICK FREAKS!"

A large kitana like quinque nearly sliced my head off. I rolled to safety and glared at my new opponent. The glare instantly faded as Izumi stood before me. Her investigator uniform broke my heart to pieces. Though I had to admit, it did look good on her.

"..."

"You must be Shogun. The one Ryko told me about on the phone. He sounded terrified of you. He even warned me to stay away."

"Then why didn't you listen?" I tried my damnedest to hide my irritation with her challenging me.

"If Ryko was so afraid of you then you must have done something to hurt him! You're a top ranking ghoul so that alone makes you a serious threat!"

I shook my head. "Get lost! This doesn't concern you in the slightest!"

"I'm not going anywhere! Not until I slice your head off!"

She swung at me again with more than impressive speed. She even managed to cut my forearm. She was good. If I wasn't so upset with the fact that my girlfriend was trying to kill me, I'd go as far as too praise her.

"I won't fight you." I said firmly.

"Don't tell me the murdering freak is too chivalrous to attack a girl."

"I mean it! I won't fight you."

She narrowed her eyes with a hate filled looked. It saddened me to see it directed my way.

"Fine! Make this a lot easier for me!" She swung again. This time, the blade sliced across my chest.

I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't afford to die. Not yet. I still had to get Rey and make sure these guys make it out alive. That included her. One hundred percent.

"Just hear me out! I'm not here to waste time on you."

"That's too bad! You've got no choice! You goddamn ghouls are all the same! You mercilessly kill whoever you want and then get upset when we humans fight back. You're all scum!"

The blade sliced into my shoulder. I ignored the pain and jumped back. "Don't make me do this…"

"Just shut up and die!" She charged forward with her sword ready for my head.

Shit! No time to dodged. If I try to block, I'm losing my arms along with my freaking head. I gotta counter it with my kagune.

"...Please."

"DAMN IT SHOGUN!" Ayato slammed his knee into her face and sent her crashing into a table.

My heart stopped and I grabbed his arm before he could continue. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER AYATO!"

He turned to me with a devilish stare. "You're holding back! I shouldn't have to keep saving someone considered a higher rank than me."

"Exactly! So quit getting in my way jackass. She's mine!" I threatened.

"Hmph! Then stop pulling your punches. End her already."

"Don't give me orders." I warned.

"Tch! Keep that same attitude."

I looked around with a more ruthless demeanor. So much to do all at once.

"MOMMA!"

My eyes shifted to the bleeding woman by the front door. She held her bleeding stub that used to be her arm. The little girl was sobbing uncontrollably next to her. My blood ran cold when the older investigator kicked her to the side and stood before the mother.

"You must be the other Fueguchi. This is just perfect! Now I'll have the full set!" His whip-like blade reeled back and nearly hit her until she brought out her own kagune and blocked the attack.

I took the opportunity to run forward and dropkick the bastard outside. "Are you okay?!" I asked her.

"I'll be fine. I just need to get my daughter out of here."

Touka landed next to me with Eye Patch and they both checked over Ryouko's injury.

"Holy shit!"

"Shut up Kaneki! We gotta get her out of here! Her and Hinami!" She looked directly at me with cold eyes that held nothing but hatred. "Listen to me you sack of careless shit! You better get them to safety or so help me God I will dedicate every living moment of my life to hunting you down and sending you straight to Hell."

I let out a deep breath. "You have my word. I'll get them out of here as quickly as I can."

She looked at Kaneki with pleading eyes. "Go with them. Watch over them both for me."

"Are you nuts?! I can't just leave you here to-" He stopped when she gave him a deep embrace. "T-Touka…"

"I'll be right behind you guys. Just hurry up and get out of here before things get worse."

"You better find us." His voice was much less timid when he said that.

"I will. NOW GO!"

Kaneki ran over and scooped Hinami up in his arms. I lifted Ryouko up and dashed out of the exit with Kaneki following close behind. We took the back route to avoid as much conflict as possible. It had already started lightly drizzling but it was nothing to crazy. We could still manage the journey.

"P... Please tell me...that it isn't true." The woman currently on my back whispered in a broken sob. "Rey just can't be dead. He can't be."

"Be silent. You're hurt so it'd be best if you saved your strength." I truthfully couldn't even answer her. I wasn't even sure myself if he was alive right now.

I looked back at Kaneki who was watching me with clear distrust. I couldn't really blame the guy. I honestly can't be trusted by anyone. I turned my back on just about every single person that had faith in me. I was a lost cause. A goddamn liar.

"What's your big plan?" He asked me.

"...You should wear your mask. You got it on you?" I said, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, so what? I asked you something!"

"Just put the damn mask on."

He stopped for a brief moment to put on his admittedly creepy looking mask. "There! You happy now?"

"Alright...I'm gonna be straight up with you. I really don't know what I wanna do. I keep walking down this path of right and wrong. I'm sick of it. I want to help you guys but I have my allegiances. I just want to do right by both. Unfortunately that seems to be next to impossible. I just want it all to end."

"I don't really know much about Aogiri, but you guys seem like a group of assholes."

I couldn't even argue with that nor could I tell him anything otherwise. The more I worked for this sadistic group, the more I understood why Reyoto left the way he did.

"For what it's worth... I really am sorry. I had to make a decision. Getting the Doves involved was the only way I could get you guys outta there. They should still be fighting Aogiri."

"Well maybe we'll get lucky and they'll kill each other without my friends getting involved." Kaneki joked. He didn't say in a cheerful way though. It was cold and spiteful.

I actually flinched at the way he talked about them. Izumi was still back there. I wanted to stay behind and protect her but I'm too busy cleaning up my own mess.

"..."

We continued running through the streets with and shaken up Hinami and damaged Ryouko with us. The civilians looked at us with terrified expressions. Some probably thought that we kidnapped the two. Regardless, we needed to get them somewhere safe. My apartment building was all I could think of. It was a discreet complex closer to the southern district of the 20th Ward. Rarely any investigators went that far out.

"Hey uh...Shogun?"

I looked back and him. "What is it? We can't afford to stop yet."

"Yeah but...Don't you smell something odd?"

My nose did in fact twitch at the off yet slightly familiar scent. I noticed Ryouko stirring from behind me. "You have to turn back!"

"What do you mean turn back? Are you insane? We'll be killed!"

"No…" She ignored my skepticism and looked back as her daughter ran from Kaneki's grip.

"HINAMI WAIT!"

"PAPA'S BACK!" She shouted happily. Tears falling down from her cheeks.

That can't be right. I thought that her father was dead. This didn't make any sense. Unless...

Ryouko hopped off of my back and took off after her daughter. "Hang on you guys!"

"We can't just hang on! Hinami needs us!" With that, Kaneki sprinted after them as well.

A rough droplet of water hit the top of my head. I looked up to see the darker formation of clouds covering the entire city and hiding the welcomed warmth of the sun.

With an ever growing pit in my stomach, I dashed as fast as I could to the others.

As I ran more and more, the scent got stronger. Much more potent. Then a few voices filled my ears. I couldn't make out what they were saying. It wouldn't matter because once I turned into that alleyway, I saw the whole situation for myself.

Seven investigators stood before the three of them. The old man. The dark haired guy. Izumi and four others I didn't recognize.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS IS WRONG?!" Kaneki shouted. "IT'S JUST A MOTHER AND HER LITTLE GIRL!"

"Both of which prey on the humans of this city. That makes them a threat!" The dark haired man yelled furiously.

My eyes stayed on Izumi. She looked reluctant. She had to have known this was wrong.

"DON'T DO THIS!"

"Enough outta you Eye Patch!" One of the guys in the back shouted. He charged forward, ready to kill.

I jumped out and kicked the man so hard that he was sent crashing through a brick wall of the nearest building.

"Shogun!" Izumi leered at me. Her blade was once again ready to draw blood.

"Listen to me! You don't have to do this! Just let them go and take me to whatever prison you have for ghouls."

She looked at me with confusion before replacing it with pure rage. "Tempting offer but we're not taking prisoners today!"

The tip of the quinque pierced through my torso like I was made of paper.

My body stiffened from the fresh wound. "H-hey...What the...hell is-"

"NOW MR. MADO!" She suddenly screamed.

"Great work my dear! This will be much easier with Shogun out of the way!"

Kaneki jumped in front of Ryouko and Hinami with his arms spread out wide.

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Out of the way!" The taller man slammed Kaneki out of the way with a spear like weapon.

"Excellent job Amon!" The old bastard was in hot pursuit of the two. I had to do something. ANYTHING.

I watched as Ryouko put up her kagune around her and Hinami. The old bastard slashed away at it in hopes of getting to them.

I looked at Izumi and balled up my fists. "I'm so sorry."

"What did you just-"

I didn't let her finish. I sent a palm to her chest and pushed her away. I ripped the blade from my body and tossed to the ground.

I tried my best to reach Ryouko but was stopped by a blade to the back of my knee. I collapsed to the pavement with a hard thud.

"Oh shit!" I cried out. I tried to reach out to the two but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. "Goddamn! Don't do this!"

With another deep slash, Ryouko and her daughter were exposed. She could be seen hugging her little girl with one singular arm.

"Kaneki! Take her away from here!"

The Eye Patch slammed his knuckles into his opponent's jaw and kicked him away. "I don't wanna leave anybody else!"

"Please! Just keep her safe."

I tried to get to them before it was too late. I couldn't let her die. Not her! Not Hinami! If I did, then Rey would...Holy shit! If he was alive and found out that I got them killed…

"STOP!" Shouted as loud as I could.

"Time to die!" The old man swung his blade down with the brightest of smiles.

Ryouko with no options left shoved her daughter to the shaking Kaneki. When he grabbed the little girl, he did the only thing that he could think of. He turned her head to his torso and bared witness to the scene instead.

"Please be safe for me Hinami."

I couldn't stop the weapon from slicing her head clean off. The blood that dripped on my face immediately washed away due to the heavy downpour of thunderous rain.

Oh God no. What the hell was I going to do when Rey finds out. He'd either be dead or ready to murder my ass. What was I supposed to say to the others. I didn't want this to happen. Her dying wasn't part of the plan.

"I'd say the girl is next. Make this easier for us Eye Patch."

"Hell no! I won't let you kill her!" He shouted.

"Then you can die next!"

I had to move. This was it. They die and all Hell will break loose. I lifted myself up as quickly as I could and ripped the small blade from behind my knee.

"You're not going anywhere Shogun! You'd better stay down." Izumi warned.

Now's the time to take drastic measures. I won't let that little girl die! I wish it could be different but my luck ran out a good while ago.

I threw the mask off and looked back at her apologetically. With my natural voice, I spoke to her. "Please Izumi. Let me save them."

"...Ryko?!" She gasped.

"I'm begging you!"

She dropped her weapon and fell to her knees. "You're a...But how? Why?!"

"... Please forgive me." With my own kagune finally out, I swatted the older man into the wall, creating an opening for Kaneki. "RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! GOOOOOOO!!!"

He glanced at me and nodded. "Thank you." He took off running as fast as he could. With one last deep breath, I jumped up to the rooftops and made my own attempt to escape. The only problem was that I was injured and had someone following me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

I kept moving, occasionally looking down below to make sure Kaneki and Hinami were okay. The other investigators had finally given up on chasing them, much to my relief. He'd been running for like three miles now.

I stopped on top of an old diner. Only one CCG member was left. She was right there in front of me. The rain falling down even harder than it was previously. Her wet hair covered her beautiful eyes, hiding whatever expression she had.

"Why?!"

"Izumi…"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Her voice cracked a bit. If she was crying, the rain did well to hide it.

"Because I honestly hate myself. I hate myself almost as much as I love you."

"SHUT UP! You don't mean that! You didn't even care enough to trust me. Did you think I'd run away? Did you think I'd rat you out."

"Izumi...You don't get it. I don't expect you to ever get it. My life is a living nightmare. One that good people like you shouldn't have to be apart of. I lied to you. I shouldn't have but I did and that was selfish of me."

"Why?" She asked me that question in such a low voice. "I wouldn't have cared you know. If you just told me sooner."

"I didn't want to take that chance."

"Did you really believe that I'd despise you for being different? You're _you_ and that wouldn't have changed!"

"It doesn't matter _who_ I am! I mean, look at you! You're an investigator now! You kill my people and I damn sure killed a ton of yours! If you knew, we would both be at risk."

"Well I know now!"

"That's right. You do know. So what does that mean to you?"

"Will you run away and keep killing or would you turn yourself in?" She asked.

"I can't do that. You know I can't. I turn myself in and I get the immediate death sentence. I still have loose ends to tie up. People I gotta protect for the time being. I can't afford to die yet. If that means killing more investigators...Then so be it."

She looked me in the eyes and smiled. "This means that you are my enemy. You're my main target Ryko. I'll bring you down."

"I won't make it easy Izumi. I know you saw what they were gonna do to that innocent little girl."

"Yeah...I saw. If I'm being honest, it made me sick. Unfortunately it's what needs to be done. She'll grow up to be dangerous. Especially now. I know that for a fact. It's why I'm not holding anything back this time."

I got into a quick stance and prepared myself. I wasn't going to kill her. I still loved her. She just needed a little push in the right direction. Some time to understand.

She ran at me and swung her blade down with the thunder. I side stepped it and lightly jabbed her in the ribs. She tried to swing at me again. I ducked it and kneed her in the gut.

"Come on babe. I thought you weren't going to hold back anymore." I was taunting her. She knew who I was, so that timid bitch I used to be could go kick rocks.

She pulled out a small knife-like weapon and stabbed me in the thigh. I winced when she ripped the blade out of my leg and kicked me away.

"Don't get too cocky. I meant what I said. I'm taking you down."

I moved towards her and slammed her to the roof. I pinned her down and smirked. "Sorry...I'd love to stay, but I gotta get to the others."

She took out another blade and stabbed my hand to the roof. I bit back the urge to shout. "You're not gonna make it past me Ryko." She swung her legs around and started choking me out with her thighs. "Just give it up!"

I yanked the blade out of my hand before I picked her up and powerbombed her to the surface of the roof. Her hold eased up on me and I took the opportunity to push off of her.

I ran towards the edge of the roof. I did my best to ignore the pain. "Till next time Izumi."

"I'll find you Ryko."

I gave her an ever so slight smile to hide the underlying despair that I felt. "I know you will."

With that I jumped off the roof and made a break for it. Kaneki had gained some distance but it didn't take me long to catch up to him.

He sent me a nasty look before opening his mouth. "What the hell took you so long?"

"I had to get one of them off of our backs." It was a half lie.

"Well where are we going? I don't really know this area."

I nodded. "Follow the street until you see a green apartment building to your left." I handed him my keys from my jacket. "I'm in room eight. Get her to safety and help yourselves to whatever is in the fridge I guess."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well if my prayers manage to get answered I'll be on my way to bringing Reyoto back."

"So you didn't kill him?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. That's exactly why I'm checking."

"Well alright then. If you're going back towards Anteiku, can you bring back the others too?"

I shrugged. "I'll see." I saw the broken look in the little girl's eyes. She was a goddamn wreck. It didn't help to quell my guilt. "I'll be back in a few. Just hang tight, alright?"

Kaneki nodded while Hinami remained emotionless. With one more deep sigh, I leapt back to the rooftops and towards the old convenience store that I left the dying man know as Reyoto Jinpachi.

 ** _A/N: Okay so weeks turned into months. I know! I know! I suck ass for my absence BUT, I have news boys and girls!_**

 ** _First- I did get a new device with which to type on. THANK GOD! I was loosing it! First with the moving then the BS that followed._**

 ** _Second- I've been working on an organizer in order to help me keep up with the chapter. I write more than one story folks so sometimes my mind is just in another book._**

 ** _Third- My editor has been preoccupied so I got a little help from another close friend of mine. Khaleb, I salute you!_**

 ** _That just about wraps up where I've been. I'm in the new house now. I'm all ready to write my ass off again. We are are coming up on some heavy stuff folks. Mrs. Fueguchi has in fact been killed. Tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. She's gone and Ryko's plan done went South. Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**

 ** _Hit me with that feedback people! This party is getting crazy! Regardless, I will see you guys in the next one!_**


	23. Phase Two: Acceptance

_Pain…_

 _The reason that you fight…_

 _Pain…_

 _What you endure…_

 _What you inflict on others…_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

My body felt lighter. I couldn't feel much of anything really. Only the burning pain in my shoulder and the sharp sting from the fresh, gaping, hole in my chest.

"Ngh! Come on goddammit!" I tried my best to pick myself up. It was a fruitless effort. The agonizing waves of pain crushed my will. All I could think to do was crawl towards the closest store shelf for support. It took everything I had just to muster enough strength in order to make it.

My bloodied hand slithered it's way across the dirty tiles of the floor and onto one of the shelves. With steady pants of breath, I lifted myself up slowly. I took in my surroundings. A trail of my blood, fallen shelves with discarded items. This dark little shop was a mess. The rain didn't do it any favors either.

I slowly shifted myself towards the cracked door and pushed it open. The weight of each step felt heavier as I looked up and saw the cloud of smoke.

"What the hell? That's so close to Anteiku…" I muttered through my chapped lips. I pushed forward with a hand still clutching my bleeding chest. I desperately tried to pick up the pace. It wasn't easy. My body was fighting against me. The little adrenaline pumping through my worn out veins was all that kept me going.

My pitiful journey wasn't going unnoticed by the fleeing bystanders. Many glancing at my injured form as I walked along the walls of the various buildings. Blood dripping hopelessly to the sidewalk below.

The closer I got to the coffee shop, the more reality washed into the depths of my mind. Flames lingered around the area. Streaks of the dreaded red liquid and chunks of meat decorated the area as if this were a slaughterhouse from a sick horror film made by a psychopath.

My nose twitch instantly as multiple familiar smells hit my nostrils. They mixed together with the scents of several unknowns creating a putrid blend...Even for someone like me.

That's when it came into view. The sight of what I had not too long ago called home was in complete and total ruin. The destruction was heartbreaking. The flames mixed with the seemingly endless gore was what I could only identify as Hell on Earth.

"Guys?!" I called out from the front door. Aogiri had been here. That much was certain. The bright patches of fire that still littered across the gloomy destruction reeked of Tatara's heated scent.

I walked inside the burning rubble and looked around. All I could see was absolute bloodshed. My hatred rose alongside my sorrow. I held my growing emotions back as I continued roaming the area in search of ANYONE that I could identify as living.

A strong whiff of a familiar fragrance invaded my senses. I knew straight away who it was. I followed my nose towards a pile of rubble. Using what little strength that was left in my system, I flung multiple pieces of burning junk out of my way.

"Come on! I need you to be okay!" I sifted through everything. Every last thing. What I found had dropped a bomb in my stomach. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. Slightly charred, scratched up, yet still there.

"T-this can't be right…I couldn't have been out that long. You gotta still be-" I stopped. The words wouldn't come out. The smell of it all had crushed my spirits into dust.

What I had thought to be the woman I had shared a night of deep passion and relief was only a severed arm. The blood beneath it had long since dried up. She wasn't here. She was somewhere hurt. She needed me.

"My god...Hinami! Touka! Kaneki!" I couldn't help but shout their names. All of them were out there either hurt or dead.

I looked around the shop once more. All I could find were a few dead investigators. This had to have meant that Anteiku was caught in the crossfire of some battle. Why now? Why here?! What was the motive? What did either side accomplish?!

Then it hit me. The growing pain in my shoulder and chest had came to me at once. One name had crossed my mind. One person needed to answer me. They needed to explain this shit storm! I had to find Ryko. I WOULD find Ryko. The kid had better be ready, because my eyes are on him now. I couldn't stop this because he put me out of commission. So help me god if anyone is dead!

I ripped the front door clean off of its hinges and tossed it to the ground in anger. My eyes itched with the desire to change into their sadistic coloration. I almost complied, but the shard in my body was reacting. I felt it burrowing deeper into my flesh. It wasn't much, but I definitely noticed.

"Shit! Whatever the kid gave me is wearing off quicker than it should be. I'm running low on time!" I had to find SOMEONE. I needed my abilities. It was the only way. "To hell with it all!"

I decided to let loose a bit of my power. The brutal waves of pain came back with a searing hot vengeance. It took everything I had not to collapse. Instead, I planted my feet, grit my teeth, and pushed off in an animalistic fashion. I dashed through the streets on all fours while letting my enhanced sense of smell guide me to the nearest comrade that I had picked up on.

I turned left onto a fairly busy street and saw a well armored truck. I could smell one familiar and three unknowns.

My muscles tensed up as I leapt into the air. I landed on the roof of the moving vehicle and dug my fingers into it. Like an orange, I peeled back the rough sheet of metal exposing the cuffed ghouls inside.

The battered girl looked straight up at me with dread in her eyes. I could feel the defeat and anguish that she displayed. It pained me to see her like this.

"Rey...You're okay." Her broken voice rang through my ears. All I could do was nod my head. "Thank god. We were all so worried."

"Touka...I'm gonna get you outta here. Just grab my-"

I nearly flew off the truck as the vehicle came to a complete halt. I heard the two doors open and watched as the Doves inspected the damage. When they saw me, they immediately began to panic.

"Who the hell is that?!" One shouted.

"I'm gonna go call for backup! Stall it!" The other demanded.

I flipped off of the car and landed in front of them both. "You hurt my friend, so know I get to hurt you."

I ran towards them as they desperately tried to grab their weapons. They were too little too late. I tore right through the first bastard and quickly took a chunk out of him and devoured it.

"Oh god! I don't wanna die! Not on my first day!" He turned to run but got absolutely nowhere as I pounced atop him and ripped his throat out.

Once my work was done, I had walked to the back of the truck and ripped the doors off. I tore the shackles off of Touka and lifted her up in my arms.

"It's gonna be alright now. I got you know so don't worry."

"You're Reyoto?! How are you still alive? Ryko said he killed you!" One of the the other locked up ghouls shouted.

I glared at him. "Say another word and you end up like that bastards outside."

"W-what?!"

"I was never here. Got that? I don't exist. As far as you're concerned, I'm still dead."

"..."

I glared. "Don't let me see you fools ever again. unless you wanna be my dinner."

I turned and leapt out of the truck with Touka wrapped up in my arms. I held her broken form protectively as I walked down the street.

"Tell me what happened." I said as softly as I could.

"It was a complete shit show Rey. First Aogiri cama and attack the shop, then the Doves just decided to conveniently show up and add to the chaos."

"You know where everybody else is?" I noticed her nodding off. I waited for a small moment before nudging her awake. "Come on Touka. I need you awake to find the others."

"I'm sorry...I don't really know. Enji and Kaya stayed together so they should be fine. I have no idea where the old man went."

"What about Hinami and her mother?! What about Kaneki?"

She clenched my bloody shirt and let her tears fall. "T-they got hurt...Especially Ryouko. Her arm was real bad Rey."

"No…" I muttered to myself. "They have to be alright. They made it out didn't they?"

"They went with Kaneki and Ryko. That's all I know."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Then they should be fine. Ryko is strong enough to hold his own and Kaneki is a tough kid. Fast learner as well. He'll adapt."

She eyed the damp wound in my chest. "Ryko did that to you didn't he…"

"Huh?"

"He could've killed you. He kept you out of the fight. On top of that, he seemed off today. Like everything was set to happen the way it did."

"How do you figure?"

"For starters, he led the attack on the shop. He also didn't look too fazed by the Doves showing up out of no where. Something isn't right with him Rey."

I thought about her words. He did have a lot of explaining to do. It all kinda made sense. He was acting shifty as hell in that old store. The fact that he had struck me was another thing in and of itself.

"I know where Ryko lives. I'll take you there and talk to him myself."

"Don't push yourself...too hard...Reyoto…"

She had dozed off in my arms and left the rest to me. I had repositioned her onto my back and scaled up the nearest building. As I got to the rooftop, I looked around the city. The place that brought more bad memories than good. I couldn't even begin to fathom the level of deprivation that one would have to suffer to enjoy living in this hell. I shook the thoughts away as I started my journey across town.

The rain fell harder than before. It was odd to believe that I used to find comfort in such downpours. They would figuratively and quite literally wash the blood from my hands. It gave me a sense of rebirth. Left me with a feeling of a fresh start. Tomorrow would be a new day and a new me. That idea had vanished long ago. Every time it rained in this city, shit went down. There was never happiness when a storm brewed over the 20th Ward. I knew from experience.

This life was all just a game. Aogiri had thought that since it started. A game that only allows the strong to survive. Only the top of the food chain will amount to anything. The apex predators ruled over all things considered prey. At one point, I was among to strongest. The top of the pyramid. I was a force to be feared. I had fallen from grace multiple times. Right now, in this very moment, I felt like I was at my lowest point. Suffering the pain of losing everything. To top it all off, my friends...The people that trusted me the lead them were sharing my pain.

"Nothing to do now but keep you all safe. I may not be at a hundred percent, but that doesn't mean a goddamn thing!"

Ryko's apartment was about a block away. I hopped across several smaller buildings and landed on the sidewalk. With trembling steps, I walked towards the door and forced it open, effectively breaking the locks that bound it shut. My nose moved ever so slightly as the scent of two people hit me.

I charged inside of apartment eight and inspected the rooms. I stopped at the living room and saw Kaneki sitting on the couch holding himself. His face was darkened with angst. It was similar to how mine got when I felt empty inside. Something had happened. I saw no light in his eyes. None at all.

I moved closer but was stopped when he shouted at me. "GET BACK! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"

"Kid it's me, Reyoto!" I said.

His cold eyes looked up at me as if I were a phantom. Then the steady droplets of water slid down his cheeks. "Is it really you?"

"Kaneki, are you alright. Were you hurt?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Calm down. Where's Hinami and Ryouko?" I asked.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"Hinami? Ryouko? Where are they?"

"Well...Hinami is in the bedroom trying to sleep."

I placed Touka softly on the couch next to Kaneki and quickly moved towards the slightly cracked door. I listened closely to the sobbing from the other side. I walked in and saw her crying into her knees. The sight broke my heart to see. She was still so young and innocent. Her crying was like stabbing me multiple times. Scratch that. It was worse!

I scanned the room and noticed a lack of someone's presence. "Where is…" I didn't finish. Instead, I opted to sit next to the small girl and pull her into a firm embrace. I felt her tense up in my arms.

"R...Rey…"

"What's wrong kiddo? Why ya crying?"

She looked away from me and scrunched up her face. She was holding back her tears.

"Mama's gone...She's not coming back…"

I felt my insides stir with discomfort. I hadn't wanted to admit my worst suspicions but it was obvious. Ryouko had in fact gotten killed.

"Ouch!" I heard a little squeal from below me.

I had hugged her too tightly and ended up squeezing her arm. "I'm sorry Hinami."

She remained silent. Nothing was daring to escape her lips. I couldn't really blame her. What the fuck was left to say? I was so angry. I was beyond livid. If Hinami wasn't so upset right now, I'd be on a fucking rampage.

"She mentioned you…"

I stopped my scowling an looked at her with confusion. "Huh?"

"Before she died. She mentioned you."

"What did she say?"

"..."

Why was she going quiet? Why wouldn't she tell me?! "TELL ME GODDAMMIT!"

I heard the light whimper coming from her. "I c...can't! I can't tell you!"

"Why? I don't understand!"

"She told me not to say anything!"

I was trying to wrack my brain for any reason that she wouldn't tell me. "Please Hinami."

"I'm sorry…"

"Tch! Fine then! At least tell me who killed her! Give me that much!"

"It was...The people in the white coats. The humans. They...They showed up after Ryko and the mean ghouls got here."

 _Those arrogant fools! Who did they think they were? How dare that take away what was mine! They would pay in blood!_ My heart thumped with nothing left in it but absolute intent to kill. Murder was on my mind. I wanted to see this whole goddamn city painted red.

"REY!" My hateful thoughts stopped for a moment to look back at her. She was afraid. Was it because of me?

"What?" I didn't mean to sound so hostile to her.

"Your face…"

I lifted a hand to my face and felt the fragments of mask coming in. I ripped the bits and pieces from off of my face and stood up.

"I need to talk with Ryko. Tell me where he is."

"He said that he was gonna get you. He thought you were dying." She sniffled.

"No. I ain't dead. Not yet!" I walked towards the door and twisted the knob. "Stay put. I'll be right back."

"O-okay…"

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I felt the rising urge to kill. My desire to dismember someone with my bare hands had overshadowed the pain in my body. She was dead. Another person had vanished from my life. Ryouko didn't deserve this! She didn't. We finally made things work. She accepted me and all of my screw ups. The moment we shared. At first I had thought that I was just in the mood. I was deprived of physical relief so I just need a good fuck to help ease my mind. That turned out to be complete bullshit! It was more than that. Our bodies connected. It was a sign of hope. Hope for us to move on and start over with each other. Passionate sex like that wasn't just some one and done quickie. It was committing to a future together.

I rubbed my finger across the bite that she had left me. What was considered a bond between lovers was now a stamp of my recent failure. I let her die! She was fucking gone and it tore me up inside!

"Why does this shit keep happening?!" I looked out of an opened window and glared at the sky. "Why god? Why me? You just take and take and take some more! When are you gonna give me back some fucking good vibes? Is this my punishment? Am I still atoning for my sins?" My fingers dug into the windowsill as I awaited a response. "HUH?! Gone quiet now you fucking pussy! SAY SOMETHING TO THE MAN WHOSE LIFE YOU RUINED!" The afternoon breeze hit my skin causing me to shiver. I didn't know if that meant anything. It didn't really matter. I was done playing around with these cryptic ass signs and messages. "You keep taking away good people. I'm already a dead man with one foot in the grave. Let me serve my time in Hell when it does happen. Don't take anyone else away from me." I broke down. I was truly afraid for everyone else's lives. The anarchy never ended. I had too many enemies. I was weaker than ever. I felt so lost and helpless. I hated that! "Please don't let that little girl die. Do that and I'll go down with my chin up high and my-"

 ** _*click*_**

My head whipped back and I immediately locked eyes with him. He stared back like a deer in the headlights as he closed the door behind him. I couldn't tell if he were shocked to see me or afraid of what I was gonna do.

"Reyoto! Are you okay?"

I only looked at him with spite oozing from my rugged features. "Ryko."

"Look man, I just wanna say that I am so-"

Without a singular hint remorse, I swung my balled up fist into the side of his skull. His head bounced against the white wall leaving a noticeable crack.

He tried to stand up but I didn't let him. "Explain yourself. NOW!"

"Are you using your abilities?! I told you not to-"

 ** _*CRACK*_**

I listen to the sound of his screams as I bent his arm outta place. "Stick to the FUCKING topic!"

"I know! This all looks bad, but it could've been way worse!"

"Way worse? WAY WORSE?!" I gave him three more punches that warped his face a bit. "You Aogiri trash got Ryouko fucking killed! Anteiku is gone! We don't even know where the others are right now, but hey! Who gives a fuck?! It could've been way worse! Go fuck yourself you little selfish bastard!"

"I'm selfish?! I didn't have help you know! I did what I could! Don't blame ME for your girlfriend's death!"

I slammed him into the kitchen and held him down with my boot. "I'm blaming YOU for the crying of the sweet little girl in your room. She just lost her mother not even a year after her father! Shit like that messes people up!"

"Like I said, I tried!"

I took a deep breath. It was more so to calm my own nerves. "Who got the Doves involved?"

"Excuse me?"

I lifted him to my face and snarled. "Don't act like I'm speaking another language! WHO, CALLED, THE, DOVES?!"

"...How should I know?"

"Ryko! I will break you in half. ENOUGH WITH THE BULLSHIT!"

He swallowed harshly before opening his mouth to speak. "Y-yeah...I did call them. You gotta understand!"

I threw him into the pathetic looking table and lit his face up with a flurry of wild punches. The whole time, he didn't even fight back.

"HOW COULD YOU?! UNGRATEFUL SACK OF SHIT!"

"P-Please...Just...Let me talk to you!"

I stopped my fist directly in front of his leaking nose. "You get one explanation. ONLY ONE! Screw this up and you die!"

I wanted to keep being angry. I wanted to be a monster that made people piss themselves. Even if it meant hurting this little asshole for what he did. I just wanted to hate somebody. Unfortunately that wouldn't be the case. Not when I saw the waterworks coming from Ryko.

"You really think I wanted this?! I had no choice Rey. The ghouls at Aogiri were getting suspicious! I had to get them off of my back!"

"So you did it to save your own skin? I got half a mind to rip your limbs off and eat them!"

"NO!" He snapped. "I did it to protect you guys! If I didn't eliminate you, then Eto would've killed me and did it herself. She's becoming more unhinged than usual. Something about you has driven her nuts."

"Don't turn this around on me! She was already bat shit crazy!" I growled.

"Regardless, there isn't much else I can really do while she's got that fucking rat informing her about everything. He even knew about your fight and your injury."

"What was his name."

He thought for a moment. "I don't remember. It started with a G...At least I think it did. He seemed to really hate your guts man."

"G…" I thought about all the possible suspects and it led me to the one man that made sense. "Ginrei!"

"Uh...Yeah! That's it!"

"Shit! If he's working with Eto then we're all still in danger."

He frowned a bit as he spoke. "Is he strong?"

"I don't know. Probably not since he had me go attack some jackass in a strip club. No, what makes him a threat is his nagging insight. He has connections and knows this city well. I still don't know how he got my fucking number."

"Then what's the plan? You all can't stay here! Their bound to find you eventually. This place isn't too far from Aogiri's base."

I shook my head. "Go back."

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"Go back! This whole thing that we started is done. We lost. Anteiku is gone and half of the family is either missing or dead. It's time for things to change. That starts with you getting the hell out of the fight."

"Reyoto, I don't understand. You can't be saying to go back to Aogiri! Not after what just happened!"

I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm still on borrowed time. I got three kids to look out for. You've got an opportunity to go on the winning side and take it easy. At least for a while. Now go!"

"Rey, I can't just abandon you!"

I shook my head and backed up a but so that I could get a good look at him. "Grow up."

"Huh?!"

"You really think you're doing right by both sides? Face it Ryko...You can't be on both sides of the coin! I know you want to be loyal to Eto AND me at the same time but, that just ain't how the world works. You need to be true to one side."

"Y-you...can't be serious Reyoto!" He shouted defiantly.

"I'm dead serious. Aogiri is your home. Don't make life harder on yourself just because I left. Eto is the one looking out for you now."

"You saved me. You trained me! I don't know any of my real family members Rey! All I know is you and Eto!"

I did feel bad about this. I didn't want to send him back to those bastards. I had to though. He'd be safer with them. "When you go back, you'll be a hero to all of them. From here on out, I'm dead. Reyoto, The Wolf, Devourer...He doesn't exist anymore."

"Where are you gonna run to? Where will you hide?" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Don't know yet. We'll figure it out. Either way, we can't stay here."

"Think this through, man! You don't even know what the hell is out there! Are you sure this is a good idea?!"

"No, but it's all I've got. Now go! Leave! We'll be out in about an hour."

"I can't!"

I glared at him. "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"Reyoto!"

I turned my back to him. "It would honestly mean a lot to me if you did this and stayed alive. Please...Just survive all of chaos. Live your life stress free. That would make me happy."

"...So this is goodbye?"

"Yeah...That stuff you gave me brought a bit more time to my life. It was enough to let me see how shitty it is to go on losing the ones you care about. Being miserable all the time ain't really living." I held a hand to my burning shoulder. "I'm gonna keep you all alive if it's the last goddamn thing I do."

"I'm sorry Rey. I couldn't-"

"Don't be. When this is all over...I'm gonna smile. Even if I'm burning in Hell."

"...Dammit man! There's gotta be some other way!"

I chuckled. It wasn't a happy one. It was as pathetic as it could've been. Oh so pathetic.

"I beat your ass in this little apartment and snapped on you. Blamed you for something out of your control and threatened to kill you. Yet you still wanna protect me." I chuckled again. "Your loyalty is unmatched kid. Take it easy."

I left him with those words before getting everyone ready for our departure. It was time to go. The 20th Ward was no longer our home.


	24. Inevitable

_Drifting Away is the comfort you once had…_

 _...You leave behind all that you once knew…_

 _Just run...This fight is no longer yours…_

 **THE GAME OF PREY**

This journey was filled with nothing but dreary thoughts and emotions. Nobody in our little group of four was willing to speak a full conversation. Wasn't like there was really much of anything to say. No home, no food, no allies we could count on. We hadn't been able to locate Yomo along with the rest of the Anteiku staff. Not even the old man. Things were looking more and more grim with each step that we took. These kids that I was trying to protect were all much more capable than me at the moment. This worn down body of mine wasn't gonna last much longer. I honestly didn't know why I was still pushing forward.

The coldness of the season was finally starting to rear its ugly head. I was freezing my ass off. Hinami was on my back bundled up in my beat to death coat. She wasn't the same. I couldn't really expect her to be. She wasn't ever smiling. She had such a dead look in her eyes. No joy, no childlike innocence. She had been corrupted by the cruelty of this world. I only wished I could do more to take care of not just her, but all of them. I was out of options and out of luck. Moving away was the last option had. We couldn't do much else. We lost everything we had. Literally every single thing.

No choice. No hope. This was as bleak of a situation as it could've been. We were on our last legs. Walking slowly down the side of an empty road. There was nothing left for us in the 20th Ward now. The city was god knows how many miles away from us. It took about four days just to get out of it alive. Once out, we decided to follow the side of a highway in hopes of making it to another home. Most of our cold nights were spent camping outside and roughing it in the early winter cold.

I looked back and saw Kaneki and Touka falling behind. They seemed to be talking about something that made them both give a small laugh. I wish I could laugh with them but our situation was far too dire. We needed to stay focused.

"Both of you need to pick it up. Come on!"

They looked up and sighed. Thankfully, they quickened their pace. "How much farther are we going? I'm getting hungry Rey. We're all starving." Touka grumbled.

"You know I can't answer that right now."

"Well we need to find SOMETHING because we're all either gonna starve to death or freeze. I personally don't like the thought of either."

"I know! Just tough it out! You think I want Hinami to have to deal with this?!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Gee...Thanks for that."

"Shut up. You know what I meant." I looked at the little girl sleeping on my back. I felt her shivering ever so slightly. "Damn…"

I looked up at the dark clouds and watched as the heavy snowfall began. Just another way for me to struggle.

Kaneki held his hand out and caught the flakes. "Huh, I used to love the snow…You know what this reminds me of-"

I snarled behind me. "Not now Kaneki!"

"S-sorry…"

"We need to get to some shelter. We can't risk trying to camp out in all of this bullshit."

"Let's keep moving. There's gotta be a rest stop near by. Let's go!"

With our sore feet dragging, we continued down the road. The snow was picking up faster than I had hoped. It was freezing my bare skin. Things felt like they were getting worse for us every goddamn day.

With another solid hour of walking, we had finally found an exit lane that led to a gas station. We needed this place as soon as possible. We had to get shelter.

"I can't see!" Touka shouted. Her hair blew around wildly as the wind kicked up.

"Keep moving! We gotta be close!"

"The hell is with all of this snow?!" Kaneki grumble loudly.

I looked desperately for the building that we could reside in. My eyes scanned over the horizon. I saw a faint light in the distance.

"Over there! It's gotta be a building!" I shouted before letting out a deep and painful cough fit.

"Finally! Geez, I can't stand the cold!" Touka yelled.

We trudged up a small hill of snow until we had seen it for ourselves. A dimly lit house that was right next to a gas station.

"There! That's our ticket outta the blizzard."

Touka squinted at both buildings. "There's gonna be humans inside Rey. It could be risky."

"I know. You guys hang back. I'll let you know when we're clear."

"What are you gonna do to them?" Kaneki asked. I couldn't read his expression. It seemed troubled with a mixture of something else.

I simply shook my head. "I'll be right back."

I handed Hinami to Touka and trudged up the frozen path, into the station. The man behind the counter stared at me cautiously.

"You looking for something pal?"

I cleared my throat of and disgusting liquid and spoke. "I've got three kids outside. It's cold as hell and we need a place to stay."

"Place to stay? This is a goddamn gas station man! You need a place to stay then go find a motel!"

"Please. I'm asking nicely! There's two teens and a small girl. They won't last out there!"

"Look sir, either buy something or get out! I got a family to look out for too. This is a job that I can't afford to lose! You got your problems and I got mine."

"I was hoping you'd show a little more kindness than that but I guess it can't be helped."

"I ain't a charity. Just a cashier."

I scanned the place and saw two more people roaming the through the small isles. One man picking up a case of beer. Another grabbed a small candy bar and inspected it.

"Enough to keep us going." I murmured to myself.

"What? You talking to me?!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I had to be quick. He had to die first. I can't have him alerting the police. He probably had a gun behind the counter too. It wouldn't do much to the others but in my crippled state, it could easily put me down. I gotta be fast. No kagune to rely on either.

"Can you get me a pack of blackwood…"

"All that shit you just gave me and you only wanted cigarettes? Figures…" He turned his back to me and reached for a pack of smokes.

I quickly hopped over the counter and put him in a firm chokehold. "Sorry man…"

He coughed and wheezed as I strangled the life out of him. "P-pl...P...l...e...a...s...e…"

I felt remorseful but I didn't have much choice these days. I didn't want to have to kill him. He didn't do anything wrong. He was just doing his job. Regardless, I needed this building and the others needed food.

"I'm sorry…" He let out one last gasp before his body went limp. I dropped him behind the counter and out of sight. "Shit…"

"Excuse me!"

I jumped and quickly turned around. "Um…"

"Yeah so I'm tryna get two cases of this." He plopped the alcohol on the counter and sifted through his pockets. "Y'all take card?"

I looked at the guy still browsing the different types of candies and glared. He'd be ready to pay up any second now and I needed this guy dead.

"Uh, Yeah…"

"Great!" He placed the card on the counter and proceeded to tap against the hardwood surface.

"Alright." I grabbed it hesitantly with my eyes never leaving the man.

"Pretty rough storm. I hear it's gonna get worse."

"You don't say."

"YEP! Eight more inches of snow. Gonna be pretty rough out there. Hopefully I can drive the hell outta here before it gets worse."

"What kinda ride you got?"

"It ain't nothin' special. Just an old pickup truck. Had that thing for years. Used to be my grandpa's till he gave it to me when I turned sixteen. It was my first and will be my last set of wheels." He wasn't wrong.

He did have a ride. That would come in handy. I just had to get rid of the motherfucker first.

I did take note of the pump action shotgun below me. There was a box of eight buckshots next to it. That'd help too.

The man seemed to notice me trailing off. He cleared his throat and started tapping his foot. "Well ain't you gonna swipe the card?"

"...Yeah." I glanced at the other man still trying to pick out a piece of candy. It was now or never.

"Now that I'm thinking about it...Wasn't there another guy at the counter when I walked in? He had a uniformon to-"

My answer to his question was to firmly grasp the top of his head and smash it into the countertop. The body slumped down to the store's floor. The other guy jumped and looked towards me in a curious panic.

"What the hell was-" He stood there shaking with a pale face as I aimed the shotgun barrel at him. "Oh god!"

"Don't do anything stupid. Just move over towards the left wall and away from the door."

"Why are you doing this?! You a robber?"

"Just shut the fuck up and do as I tell you!" My lead arm began to tremble as the pain in my shoulder made itself known.

I walked around the counter and stomped on the unconscious man's windpipe, crushing it in order to confirm the kill.

"I don't wanna die here man!"

I walked over to him and glared. "You got a phone?"

"Huh?"

"A PHONE MOTHERFUCKER! DO! YOU! HAVE! ONE!"

"Y-yeah…"

"Take it out and unlock it. NOW!" I demanded.

He did as he was told and I quickly snatched up the device. It was already on thirty percent. Luckily there were some charges behind the counter.

"What do you need my phone for?"

"None of you goddamn business!" I hissed.

I quickly factory reset the device and put it in my pocket. "Quick question for you. Do you love your life?"

"I suppose so...I mean I really don't want to die right now."

"Then you're gonna do exactly as I say. Got it smartass?!"

He nodded. "Yes sir."

I had a plan to use him as a hostage or some form of bait. We may get into some trouble down the line with the CCG and I would like to have some kind of leverage. He was a younger guy that was pretty frail. Kind of a wimp really. It'd be easy keeping him contained.

"Good. You get to live for now, but if you try ANYTHING, I will rip off your face."

"Alright man! Jeez…"

"Good." I smacked him across the temple with the gun and dropped him unconscious.

I looked around at my handy work and let out a breath I had unintentionally been holding. It was time to move everyone inside and get them some goddamn shelter.

I opened the front door and stepped through the thicker patches of snow that had fallen. When the others saw me moving in, they quickly readied themselves.

"Rey! What happened. It felt like forever since you went in there!"

My eyes shifted over towards Touka and the shivering girl in her arms. "Come on. It's clear so let's move it."

Our little group stepped inside and before I could inform them of what happened they all let out a sudden gasp.

Kaneki chose to open his mouth first. "Rey what did you do?!"

"I thought of survival. We have food for at least a month. The live one is a bit of insurance."

"Is this really right though?"

I glared at him. He was just about working on my last nerve. "It's not about right and wrong anymore! It's about trying to live! You'll die if you don't eat! You want that to happen? Do you Kaneki?!"

"NO! It's just that…"

"Don't start getting all sympathetic! If I didn't do this, Hinami would starve. Touka would starve. YOU as a goddamn half ghoul would fucking starve! You get me?"

Touka stood in front of me and pushed back. "Rey would you lay off him! We don't need this right now!"

"Then tell him that he needs to man the fuck up! You're not a regular ass human anymore kid. You're in the fucking deep end now. Do you understand that? The Doves want us dead! Aogiri wants us dead! Our small group can't fight them! Especially not me!" I snapped in between coughs.

I know Touka felt a pang of guilt building up inside of her. I hadn't really been acknowledging my injury all that much. The fact of the matter is that now, I really can't fight other ghouls. It was really up to her and Kaneki. I fucking hate that it'scome to that but it is what it is.

"Rey…"

"Don't you start pitying me! After everyone we've lost...I don't deserve that shit anymore." I walked over towards one of the dead men and pulled against their arm. I yanked until I heard a pop. I tugged until I heard a snap. Then finally, I ripped it clean from it's socket. I threw it to them and let them do as they pleased. "Eat. Right now!"

"You aren't gonna-"

"No! Just eat the damned thing."

"Okay Reyoto." Touka mumbled.

I moved towards the back room grabbing the knocked out man as I walked by. I dragged him near an old, rusty pipe. I looked around until I found some duct tape. I wrapped his legs together and then his hands to the pipe.

I took a seat on an old crate and held my head in my hands. Was it okay to shed any tears of frustration? I wanted to but I chose not to let it happen. Not now at least. Still...Everytime I think about them. About her. It's the same feeling I've had time and time again. I want it to end. I hate it so goddamn much.

"Ryouko...Akihime...I wonder what would have happened if I had never met them. Maybe they'd still be alive. Maybe I'm just a fucking waste. Trash that needs to be tossed aside."

My eyes shifted to the man that stirred in his sleep. I watched him with a stare of death. Focused and hostile. Fucking human TRASH! No...I can't think like that...It ain't just them...

He opened his olive green eyes and took in his surroundings. When his tanned face noticed me, he started to panic.

"What the hell-"

"Look man...My bad. I didn't want this. I really didn't. I just want to keep them safe." I sobbed pitifully. I couldn't hold it in. I fucking let my goddamn tears fall freely to the goddamn floor.

He quivered on the ground. "P-please let me...Let me go-"

"..." My tears haulted. The pain in my shoulder rose with my sudden wave of rage. "Why the fuck would I let you go?" I quickly stood up, knocking the crate over. "THE FUCK YA LOOKIN' ALL SCARED FOR, HUH?"

"Don't hurt me man! I'm sorry!"

I kicked my boot against the wall leaving a nasty crack next to his stupid head. "I said it was my motherfucking bad! We had already squashed the bullshit and now you wanna start sniffling on the group. I already said you weren't gonna get hurt you little bitch!" My rant was followed by more coughing.

"I JUST DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"YOU'RE MAKING THAT REAL DIFFICULT WHEN YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF! I SHOULD REALLY-"

"REYOTO!"

I turned around and glared at Touka who had shouted at me like I was fucking crazy. "What the hell do you want now? I TOLD YOU TO-"

"WE DID! Well...Kaneki and I did, but Hinami won't eat."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" I snarled.

She winced at my tone before backing away slowly. "I don't know what the hell is going on with you but she needs some kind of father figure right now and YOU are all we've got!"

I suppressed a growl and shoved past her. When I got out to the main storefront, I saw Hinami on the ground shaking. Her eyes were blank as Kaneki tried to convince her to eat.

"Come on. You have to eat something. Hinami please. I'm begging you."

"..." She just sat there. Despair written all over her young face.

I softened my features a bit and moved over to her. She hadn't said a singular word. She only looked up at me. Watching...Waiting for me to do something.

"Hey there kiddo." It was the first thing I could say. The first thing that my mouth could muster.

"..." Still nothing.

"Talk to me. I need to know what's up. I wanna help you."

"...You can't."

I flinched at the lack of emotion in her voice. Had she not been sitting directly in front of me, I would've said she was an imposter.

"Please just try to tell me anything. Don't bottle this up. You know I'll always listen."

"Everyone is gone. All of them. I'm gonna be alone Reyoto."

"That's not true. Don't talk like that!" I said a bit sternly.

"Yes...It is."

"Hinami!"

"You're injury Rey…"

I looked down and saw the blood dripping to the floor. I hadn't even seen leaking from my shoulder let alone felt it. I had begun to tolerate the intense pain. No it was bleeding uncontrollably. Couldn't be a good sign.

"It's not that big of a deal. I just moved a little too much. It'll heal."

"No...It won't heal. I can smell something inside of the wound. It's faint but I know that it's alive." I saw a small tear slip from her eye. "You're dying. I know you are. You're pale and a lot weaker now."

Was it really that obvious. I tried my damndest to hide it. She's smart. She ain't that same little anymore. I should've known. Hiding shit always gets people into more trouble. She's a brokenhearted little girl. Both parents gone and here I am chaperoning her. An old beat up dead man on two legs trying to get her to safety before I finally kick the bucket. Meanwhile she was crying and I'm losing what little sense I have left.

I dropped down to the floor and shredded the upper half of my clothing. My wound leaking as if the scenario happened mere seconds ago.

Kaneki lifted a hand to his mouth and backed away. "Oh my god…"

"It really is bad. Rey what the hell were you thinking?! Walking around and fighting like that is only gonna make it worse!"

I gave her a smile. The saddest one I've ever given. "Yeah...Ryko said something like that when he stopped it before. I guess I just can't keep myself outta trouble." My head felt foggy. It was making it a little difficult to speak clearly. At least I wasn't suddenly enraged anymore

"I-I'm sure there's something here we can patch you up with. Maybe some peroxide or-"

"Kaneki stop. It won't do you any good. It's way too late for that shit to help me."

He clenched his eyes and his fists before firing off his retort. "What good is just sitting there waiting to die gonna do? At least TRY and stop the bleeding!"

"I said no! It won't stop what's happening even if I stitched it up. I can already feel it working it's way inside of me. Deeper and deeper with each passing second. Puddles of blood creeping up my windpipe due to the tear in one of my lungs. It's so hard to breath now. I hadn't noticed until now. I can't think straight anymore either. Probably the lack of oxygen to my fucking head now. All in all, I'd say times ticking down for me in this messed up world."

"Why?!" Touka screamed. "Why are you doing this now? You've always been ready to fight anything so fight this too! You have to stay alive! I know you can"

"I've been saying it to myself over and over again. If I just keep pushing I'll beat this no problem. You know...I really thought I could do it too. Just keep moving forward. Just fight on and see what tomorrow brings. We've been walking through damn near a foot of snow for almost a week now. All I wanted to do was make it to the next chapter of life."

"You still can! Just try a little harder. We'll get you to a hospital when we reach the next Ward."

I shook my head to the kid I had saved so long ago. "That's a cute idea but if they try to pull this shard out of me...Shit will get messy."

I noticed Hinami trembling beside me. He face was drenched and she clung to my arm. "I don't want you to go away too. Please don't die! I didn't mean it! I want you to live Reyoto!"

I shook my head and sighed. "Can I be honest with you all?" My words hung in the air as they cut through everyone's sobbing. "I'm...scared. I truly am terrified. I've suffered through this pain for days on end. I've told myself that I was gonna die when I finally came to terms with my piss poor options. I was even ready to say goodbye to you all, but I can't do it. I'm actually afraid of what'll happen to me. I know what's waiting. I know where I'll have to go. I hadn't even believed in that kinda thing until this whole situation started. Now that it's sunken in...I just want to live again. I don't know how you'll all end up. I don't know who'll come after you. I can't even protect any of you guys. I can't do anything."

"No Rey!" They shouted at me together. Almost made me laugh.

"The thing that scares me most...Is that I'll never get to see my little girl again. I keep thinking that I've moved on but I just can't. I know she out there somewhere. I feel it now. She's waiting for me but I can't get to her no matter how fucking hard I try!"

Touka shooked her head. "It's not too late Rey! You can-"

"I want my daughter and my wife back so much. I can't have either of them though. Even then, it's okay. I've met all of you and it filled a good bit of that emptiness. Seeing all of you tomorrow is what keeps me going today. It's just a little frightening when each day gets more challenging for me to keep my eyes open. To stand on my own two legs. "

"..." Now they were quiet. Taking it all in. They had to. It wouldn't be much longer now. Time was wearing thin.

"Kaneki...Do you know why I went stop Rize that night?" Then night that now felt like ages ago.

"..." His response was a simple shake of the head.

"Heh, I was so sick of the crazy bitch because she reminded me of myself. Eating just for the sake of satisfaction. You were so oblivious and naive that it made me uneasy to see you becoming her next victim."

"I owe you my life Rey! That's why you can't die yet! I still have to pay you back. I have to make up for that night!"

"I know how you can. I know It's a bit selfish of me but I have to ask for a favor. Just in case things end earlier than expected."

"Anything!" He perked up.

"When I die, I want you all to live no matter what. You hear me? Stay together and forget about your past. Forget about me and your time at Anteiku. Start a new life somewhere and live in peace. Keep your identities hidden. Yes, there are nice humans out there but still...Just don't take the risk. It ain't worth it anymore."

"You want us to just forget EVERYTHING? Including you, Rey? We can't! No goddamn way!" Touka shouted.

"Touka! I need you to grow up for me. I have to know that you'll all be safe. It would-" I paused and catch my breath. A violent fit of coughing hit me yet again. "It would mean a lot to me if you just let it all go. Please Touka?"

"I'm still not buying this _I'm dying_ crap! We're almost there! We can make it to the next city!"

"I'm only trying to prepare for the absolute worst. Please…"

"What about your daughter? What if she really is somewhere waiting for you?"

I felt a flash of dizziness wash over me. My sight cutting to black for a split second. "Then-" The burning sensation spread across my body. It hurt like hell and breathing became an even bigger issue than it was previous. "You find her. Take care of her for me. You don't tell her who I am. Keep her safe and raise her to be a good girl instead of a monster like her father was."

"I can't even believe you right now…" She huffed and turned her back to me. She used to always do that when she cried in front of me.

"I'm serious. She's still so young. She won't remember me from when she was a baby. She's only be about…" I tried to think. I couldn't believe that I forgot how old she was. I could always remember Riku. Everything about her was always second nature to me. It just wasn't coming to my mind. "A toddler. She's a toddler that is a half ghoul. Just like you...Ka...Kaneki!" What the hell was wrong with me now?

"Are you okay Reyoto?" Hinami sniffled. I had forgotten she was clinging to me like that.

"Huh? I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"Not really." She finally spoke with more emotion. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It'll be alright…" It really wouldn't though. Things were sure to get worse. At least for me. "We have a vehicle now. When the blizzard finally decides to go fuck itself we can leave."

I saw Touka storm away from me with Kaneki following behind to get her to calm down. That left me with the younger one who was still sobbing.

"Reyoto?"

"Yes Hinami?"

"You and Mama really did care about each other right? She would look at you a lot like how she did with Papa. I thought it'd be weird but...I didn't really mind. I just want to know how you felt about her."

God this was not what I wanted to talk about right now. I had to say something to her though. She needed to talk to someone.

"She was the second person to save me from myself. She helped me forget about pain and loss. Help get me on the right track. She was bold but meek. Firm but gentle. Very quiet but easy to see thanks to a certain beauty that she had. She was amazing at getting me to open up too so...Hell yeah I cared about her. I really do miss her too."

"Did you love her?" She asked in a sad tone. I felt like she knew. She read me like an opened textbook. She saw right through me.

"...No. I don't think I did." I said with a somewhat disappointed look on my face. "You knew that already didn't you?"

"Kind of. I think Mama was the same way. She was so upset and angry when Papa died. When you two got closer it really helped her move past it."

"So you're not mad?" I had to check.

"Nope. I'm glad you two could help each other."

"I uh, appreciate that." Glad she doesn't know about what happened last. Shit, I hope she doesn't.

"Another thing…"

"Go ahead kiddo."

"What actually happened to Papa?" She asked me in a way that I couldn't read.

"Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

Her brown bangs blocked her eyes from me. "The people that attacked Mama. They had him. One of them used him like a weapon."

I closed my eyes and tried to think. "It was bad timing all around. There was no way we were gonna get out of that mess together. A bad ghoul showed up and then two humans came to get the bad ghoul. The ghoul fled and your father and I were left to fight. The thing was, your dad was seen. Unlike me, his face was fully exposed. Even if he survived what had happened, he wouldn't ever come to see you again. He'd never want to put you and your mother at risk."

"Why do they have to kill us? I don't get it. It makes me so angry Reyoto!"

I understood how she felt. It was frustrating. However the facts couldn't be changed. "Ghouls can only survive if they eat humans. Humans, like any other living creature, don't like getting eaten. They fight us out of fear and only wish to protect themselves. Some ghouls are bad and go overboard and murder for the enjoyment of it which causes some humans to take drastic measures."

"Like that creepy family we met? They'rebad too."

"...Which one?"

"The one that tried to hurt you and Mama after the dinner."

"...Oh! Yeah...I suppose so. You remember that?"

"Yeah...They tried to make me eat some of…"

"I know. You don't have to say it." The fact the she had to deal with that. All while I was chowing down. People that were inspired by my sickening habits. What a mess. I wish I knew hoe they got the remains of Asaki.

"I guess some ghouls really are terrible."

"Yes, they are. That's why you have to be smart and careful about who you let into your life. You can't trust many people." I mumbled.

"Will you keep trying Rey?"

"Hm?"

"To survive? You won't just quit right?"

"I'll live every single day to the best of my ability. I promise I won't give up."

She nodded. "Good. I want you to see your daughter again someday."

"Thanks Hinami. It means...everything to hear that." She nodded against my arm. "Also…"

She looked up with her light brown eyes. They finallyhad some life to them again. "What?"

"Don't forget to eat something alright. Tomorrowis gonna be a little active."

 _ **A/N: Hot damn it's been a while. I know I've been gone a bit BUT college test and all that good stuff came in and said "No WrItInG fOr YoU!"**_

 _ **It's all good though. Took some time to brainstorm things and relax my mind. Flew back home from FL to PA for the holidays and now I am back! We're comin up on the homestretch boys and girls. Get excited!(Been watching a certain show lately...)**_

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS! HERE'S TO 2020!!!**_


End file.
